A Escolha
by Judy Snape
Summary: O contato entre diferentes raças mágicas pode resultar em estranhas ocorrências. Poderia o amor ser uma delas...? E seria uma mulher capaz de trocar tudo que tem, tudo que lhe é importante, por ele? SnapeOC.
1. O Contato

**A Escolha **

Há muito tempo existiam três grandes raças que viviam em paz no mundo da magia:

- os bruxos, que utilizavam varinhas. Eram humanos e humildes.

- os magos, que utilizavam cajados. Eram os mais sábios.

- os feiticeiros, que utilizavam báculos (porém desenvolviam feitiços simples com as mãos nuas). Eram ágeis e muito orgulhosos.

Mesmo com seus defeitos, eles conviviam em paz até que os bruxos, uma vez discordando dos feiticeiros, os insultaram ferindo seu orgulho.

Então os bruxos se fecharam, fazendo de conta que eram os únicos humanos mágicos do mundo. Porém, isso não foi esquecido pelos feiticeiros, que desde aquela época ainda guardam muito rancor dos bruxos.

**Capítulo 1 - O Contato**

1995. Finalmente, depois de tantos anos, os bruxos resolveram "reconhecer" os feiticeiros.

É claro que havia um certo interesse. Durante a primeira guerra contra Voldemort, os feiticeiros, apesar de não agirem diretamente, financiaram os feitos de Voldemort esperando que a raça inteira fosse destruída. Portanto, Dumbledore sabia que este tipo de raça era melhor como amiga do que como inimiga.

Talvez fosse por isso que Dumbledore convidou os alunos da escola Diamante Negro para uma confraternização. Como os alunos mais novos da Diamante Negro ainda guardavam mágoa dos bruxos, apenas os mais velhos (acima de 20 anos) estavam presentes. Entre eles estava Christine.

Christine tinha a atitude de uma aluna exemplar - era estudiosa e esforçada. De boa aparência, seus cabelos encaracolados caíam-lhe nos ombros. Inteligente, rica, e, a primeira vista, uma típica patricinha. Mas as aparências enganam. Chris (como a chamavam) era uma boa estrategista, e para ela nada deveria ser ganho sem um mínimo de esforço - não se sentia atraída por coisas comuns nem coisas fáceis. Talvez fosse por isso que se apaixonou pela pessoa mais improvável possível. 

Era uma tarde nublada de Agosto quando os alunos da Diamante Negro se reuniram no jardim para a chamada. As expressões eram variadas: alguns estavam animados, outros tinham raiva nos olhos, outros simplesmente sentiam tédio, como Christine. Estava sendo levada para Hogwarts à força porque era a filha do diretor da escola, Caliel. Ele a proibira de ficar na escola porque sua mãe (adotiva) também iria para a confraternização (disfarçada de secretária, é claro). E Christine não podia ficar mais sozinha. Na última vez em que seus pais viajaram deixando-a só na escola, ela a transformou numa supermega-have, ficando de castigo até se formar.

Caliel já estava dando as instruções finais:

- Nós nos teletransportaremos até a estação de Hogsmeade. De lá iremos até o castelo sendo carregados pela estrada. Entenderam?

- Sim, diretor Caliel. - Disseram os alunos desanimadamente.

- Com licença diretor, mas eu tenho uma pergunta - disse uma aluna de Cannomar - Quem irá controlar a terra durante o trajeto de Hogsmeade para Hogwarts?

Assim que ela concluiu a pergunta alguns alunos riram, parando assim que viram o olhar do diretor.

- Ora, senhorita Lobato. Eu.

- Mas o senhor já não controla o fogo?

As risadas recomeçaram, mas o olhar do diretor se tornou mais ameaçador e o silêncio voltou a prevalecer.

- Sim, porém eu sou um dos poucos feiticeiros que podem controlar os cinco elementos.

- Claro, afinal de contas, ele é o diretor. - Disse uma voz na multidão e todos caíram na gargalhada.

'Não necessariamente', pensou Christine, 'meu irmão mais novo será o futuro diretor e duvido que algum dia ele consiga controlar mais do que o seu sangue permita'.

Hiram, o irmão de Christine, não era muito aplicado nos estudos mas, mesmo assim, por ser o filho legítimo do diretor (e ainda por cima homem), seria ele quem herdaria a escola um dia.

De repente, enquanto o diretor colocava ordem nos alunos, seus olhos ficaram ameaçadoramente vermelhos. Quando voltaram ao normal, ele olhou para sua esposa e ambos saíram rapidamente.

- Quem será que aprontou agora? - Perguntou uma cannomar.

- Provavelmente um daqueles pirralhos do ensino Básico. - Responderam.

- Gente, gente - chamou Paula Monteiro, uma aladus de 22 anos - Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não tô afim de chegar lá naqueles bruxos com uma "apresentação" tão sem sal.

Todos começaram a concordar. Christine sorriu. Paula era uma grande líder por natureza e pelo que conheciam os alunos, alguma coisa grande (e nada boa para os bruxos) estava por vir.

- Então - continuou Paula - Que tal se a gente se teletransportasse já para dentro daquela escola?

- Mas eles possuem uma barreira anti-aparatação naquele terreno. - Observou Helena Carvalho, uma bastard.

- Claro, mas o teletransporte feiticeiro é muito mais forte que uma simples aparatação bruxa.

- Claro, mas por via das dúvidas é melhor optarmos pelo teletransporte por pentagrama que é o mais poderoso conhecido. - Disse Helena ajeitando seus óculos.

- OK. Então vamos desenhar um pentagrama básico e iremos aumentando o nível da magia conforme a dificuldade. - Finalizou Paula.

Alguns alunos começaram a formar o pentagrama no chão enquanto outros vigiavam. De repente ouviu-se uma voz fina:

- Só isso?

Todos se viraram. Era Catrina Pepe, uma cannomar um tanto perua para sua casa. Poucas pessoas gostavam dela de verdade, mas mesmo assim ela era popular.

- Nós vamos simplesmente chegar lá burlando a barreira deles? Ora, Paula, temos que aproveitar a oportunidade. Já que vamos burlar a segurança que tal aproveitarmos para matar eles de medo?

- E o que você sugere, Pepe? - Perguntou Paula desconfiada.

- EU sugiro que nos disfarcemos de dementadores. - Disse uma voz grossa. Todos os que não imaginavam quem era por pura lógica olharam.

Carolina Pepe, uma aladus, era mais esperta que sua irmã Catrina, porém não menos excêntrica. Ao ver de Christine, as duas poderiam até ser inteligentes (Carolina) e populares (Catrina), mas quanto ao quesito de moda ambas estavam perdidas entre os anos 60 e 80.

- Dementadores? - Perguntou Paula - Como iremos nos disfarçar de dementadores?

- Simples. Pegamos nossas capas pretas e faremos um feitiço ilusório para parecermos com eles. - Explicou Carolina.

- Mas já estaremos concentrados no teletransporte. - Disse Helena.

- Nem todos precisam estar se concentrando.

- Nós faremos a ilusão. - Responderam em uníssono os gêmeos Hita e Haku Ayube.

Todos sabiam que os gêmeos Ayube eram peritos nas magias ilusórias, ainda mais quando trabalhavam juntos. 'Papai não vai gostar disso', pensou Christine, mas não podia impedi-los.Todos os alunos estavam trabalhando nisso e ela própria se sentia tentada a pregar uma peça nos bruxos. 'Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha', pensou novamente enquanto saía do caminho para aqueles que estavam fazendo o pentagrama.

Calmamente foi pegar sua capa preta enquanto os outros trabalhavam. 'Dessa vez as irmãs Pepe tiveram uma boa idéia', pensou. Ela pessoalmente não gostava da dupla pois parecia que seus cérebros só funcionavam para bolar planos de humilhação, mas como ninguém ali gostava de bruxos, provavelmente seria a primeira e última vez que teriam tantos alunos trabalhando para elas.

- O diretor está chegando! - Avisou um aluno na vigia. Rapidamente todos se posicionaram num círculo para esconder o pentagrama.

Quando o diretor voltou com sua esposa, percebeu que todos estavam estranhamente em ordem e cobertos por suas capas.

-Porque estão vestindo suas capas?

- Porque lá estará muito frio e será melhor se ficarmos encapuzados, meu pai. - Respondeu Christine inocentemente.

- OK, então. - Disse o diretor, desconfiado. - Como combinamos. Um, dois, TRÊS!

Como se o chão desaparecesse, o diretor e sua esposa sumiram num piscar de olhos, mas os alunos pareciam estar numa areia movediça e afundavam lentamente.

- O que está acontecendo!? - Perguntaram.

- A barreira é muito forte. - Respondeu Helena.

- Aumentar a potencia para o nível três! - Mandou Paula.

Christine se concentrou mais, porém, não sentiu nenhuma diferença significativa.

- Não está dando certo! - Gritaram.

- Aumentar para o nível cinco! - Mandou Paula.

- Não vai funcionar, aumente para o nível sete! - Disse Helena.

- O QUÊ!?

- A barreira só vai ceder para feitiços a partir do nível sete! - Reafirmou Helena.

- Como você sabe?

- Dá para sentir a força da barreira e calcular o nível do feitiço.

- OK, todos se concentrem ao máximo, vamos aumentar a potência para o nível sete, pessoal!

Christine se concentrou ainda mais. 'Os bruxos que fizeram essa barreira eram bons' admitiu Christine, 'porém, como todos temos mais de 20 anos, já sabemos como atravessar barreiras de nível seis, que pena.'

Chris sentiu que afundavam mais rápido até perderem contato com a escola e mergulharam no tempo-espaço. Quando já haviam percorrido metade do caminho os gêmeos Ayube começaram a ilusão. Christine inicialmente se sentiu um pouco mal, pois estava sustentando o feitiço de teletransporte para os gêmeos, mas percebeu que valera a pena quando viu suas mão se tornarem pálidas e esguias como as de um dementador.

Começou a sentir a ansiedade da turma para chegar, até que seu coração deu um pequeno salto quando Paula gritou:

- Entramos!

Estava na hora de começar a interpretar.

Sentiu-se subindo e a medida que apareciam podia-se notar a diferença de humor dos bruxos: da surpresa para um medo mortal. Os alunos mais novos já tinham lágrimas nos olhos e outros se preparavam para gritar.

'Como somos cruéis' pensou Christine, sentindo uma ponta de pena dos bruxos, abafada por seu humor negro. Ouviu um aluno ao seu lado contando aos sussurros. Quando este chegou a "cinco", todos os alunos bruxos começaram a gritar. Foi um pandemônio. Os bruxinhos se amontoavam na entrada do castelo, outros tentavam fugir para o bosque, alguns simplesmente ficaram duros de terror. Christine ouviu um garoto chamar pela mãe e uma menina desmaiar. Os professores não sabiam se ajudavam os alunos ou atacavam os dementadores.

Apenas um professor ficou calmo e frio, aparentemente tentando olhar para dentro dos capuzes. Para os feiticeiros não havia maior diversão. Todos se esforçavam para conter o riso até que ouviram a seguinte ordem:

- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!? DESFAÇAM A ILUSÃO JÁ!!

Antes mesmo que os gêmeos Ayube desfizessem a ilusão, Christine tirou o seu capuz. Logo depois todos tiraram seus disfarces e alguns alunos ainda riam, mas Christine permanecia séria.

- Muito bem. - Disse o diretor arfando de raiva e de cansaço - Quem foi que teve a brilhante idéia de se disfarçarem de dementadores, hein?

- As irmãs Pepe. - Christine disse rapidamente e todos assentiram.

- Muito bem, Catrina e Carolina, espero que tenham se divertido o suficiente pois enquanto estiverem aqui terão tanto dever de casa que não terão tempo nem para respirar.

'Yes', pensou Christine. 'Essa é por me dedurar pela have'.

- Mas diretor, foi a Paula quem começou...

- Nada disso, Catrina. - Retrucou Christine.

- Paula apenas deu a idéia de atravessarmos a barreira anti-aparatação nível seis dos bruxos. - Disse Helena. - Você e sua irmã que tiveram a idéia de nos vestirmos como dementadores para assustarmos os bruxos.

A confusão rolava solta para ver quem mais tinha culpa, porém Christine não estava mais interessada nisso. Estava olhando para o único professor que não se assustara (ou pelo menos não demonstrara espanto). Ele era alto, de cabelos negros e estava junto dos alunos de verde. Apesar de todo aquele alvoroço, ainda se mantinha firme.

Seus olhos, frios como duas pedras de ônix, se movimentavam de um lado para o outro a procura das respostas que todos buscavam, como uma águia procurando sua presa. Até que seu olhar se encontrou com o de Christine. Ela deu um leve sorriso e inclinou a cabeça como uma forma de cumprimentá-lo.

Ele, porém, desviou os olhos rapidamente, como se o ato de Christine tivesse sido indecente.

'Ele é tímido', pensou Christine, rindo. 'Que gracinha.'

'_Ele não deve estar acostumado a ser assediado_' disse uma voz grave em sua cabeça.

'Melhor assim.' Respondeu Christine.

Então ela ajeitou seu vestido preto e penteou seus cabelos com a mão. Tinha finalmente achado alguém que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. Talvez demorasse algum tempo para conquistá-lo, mas isso só o deixava ainda mais atraente. Talvez tenha sido amor à primeira vista, mas não se pode afirmar com certeza.

Dizem que quando Christine entrou no castelo, estava em um silêncio radiante. Caminhando feito uma rainha, mas com passos de gato, sua cabeça erguida mostrava seus olhos de cor lilás, e seus cabelos balançavam mais vivos que nunca. Mas aquele que deveria se deslumbrar sequer sorriu. Isso só a deixou mais confiante. 'Que a caçada comece' pensou.

**OoO**

Olá, esta é minha primeira fic e meus dedos ainda tremem enquanto estou escrevendo, mas saibam que esta fic é feita de coração para aquele que eu tanto amo. Meu lindo Prince Snape!!! XD

Espero que gostem e me mandem comentários,pois antes da minha opinião eu preso a de vcs!

Só espero que gostem da Christine e (para aquelas que gostam do Snape) vejam a si mesmas nela.

E (para aqueles que não gostam do Snape) vejam a si mesmos nas pessoas que os cercam, pois esta fic foi feita para todos(as)!

Snif, snif...(me emocionei) bjus, JS

**OoO - Mar/2007**

Olá! Aqui é a beta. Estou trabalhando junto com a Judy pra essa fic maravilhosa ficar melhor ainda. Com duas cabeças no lugar de uma, demos uma reformulada geral na fic e esperamos que gostem. Tudo feito para agradar as pessoas mais importantes: vocês! Se vcs gostaram, por favor, deixem uma review! É o melhor estímulo pra quem escreve, pois mostra que realmente tem gente lendo. XD Vamos adorar até críticas (desde que construtivas). Bjus!


	2. Regras

**A Escolha**

**Capítulo 2 - Regras**

Quando foram jantar, Christine se aproximou de seus amigos. Ao todo, eram cinco: Alice, Richie, Dhrimian, Helena e, é claro, Christine.

- E então - perguntou Dhrimian, quando chegaram ao salão principal - onde vamos ficar?

- Cada um deve ficar em uma mesa diferente. - respondeu Chris - Assim, obteremos mais informações.

É claro que isso era só uma desculpa para ficar observando seu amado sem ser descoberta por ninguém. Assim que terminou de falar, Christine se precipitou para a mesa dos alunos de verde, onde poderia ter uma visão melhor de seu amado. Porém, para sua infelicidade, Dhrimian sentou-se ao seu lado pouco tempo depois.

- Desculpe a demora. - disse Dhrimian - Estava me informando sobre as casas.

- Poderia ter demorado mais, se quisesse. - retrucou Chris de mau humor - Mas me conte o que descobriu.

- Ah, agora quer saber. - Dhrimian estava começando seu tradicional jogo de palavras mas, como percebeu que Christine não estava para brincadeiras, resolveu adiá-las para mais tarde e lhe explicar sobre as casas:

- Aqui, eles possuem quatro casas, cada uma com seu brasão. Por enquanto essa escola se parece com a nossa, eu sei, mas aqui os animais são simbólicos e os fundadores são humanos!

- Huh, que ridículo. - Disse Christine entediada, seus olhos fixos em seu amado.

- Eu sei. Os nomes das casas foram dados em homenagem aos quatro fundadores e eles não possuem uma "lenda", apenas histórias baseadas em especulações.

- Então, eles não acreditam em nada.

- Nada a não ser em Merlim.

- Ótimo, estamos entre crianças ignorantes que nem sequer possuem uma lenda para ser orgulhar. Que decadência!

A raiva de Christine tinha um certo fundamento: a história de sua escola era contada através de uma lenda conhecida por toda a comunidade feiticeira, e suas casas tinham como brasões criaturas lendárias, tidas como santos para os feiticeiros.

- As casas funcionam por qualidades, e não por destino. - Continuou Dhrimian.

- Será que eles não percebem que assim irão formar rivalidades entre as casas? - Perguntou Christine.

- Já formaram. Penso que eles devem achar normal, como em um esporte.

- Ora! - exclamou Chris, perdendo a paciência - Esporte é esporte! Escola é escola! Imagine se toda a violência dos esportes fosse para as salas de aulas! A enfermaria ficaria lotada.

-Eu sei. - disse Dhrimian rindo. - Permita-me contar as qualidades requeridas para cada casa.

Christine fez um gesto com a mão para que continuasse.

Não preciso lhes contar uma coisa que já foi repetida diversas vezes para os senhores. Enquanto Dhrimian e Christine conversavam (aos sussurros) eles se serviram e comeram, Christine sempre olhando discretamente para seu amado. Provavelmente Dhrimian percebera, pois era bastante esperto (além de bonito), mas foi educado o suficiente para dar continuidade a conversa mesmo com as ocasionais críticas de Christine.

Deixe-me explicar para os senhores como funcionam as casas da Diamante Negro.

Como já foi dito, os brasões das casas (e da escola) são três animais lendários que em suas histórias predominava o destino. Eles eram:

-Aladus, um cavalo com quatro asas, guardião da perfeição. Em sua casa entravam aqueles que possuíam virtudes sanguíneas, ou que (vulgarmente) "nasceram sabendo" alguma coisa.

-Bastard, uma raposa Albina com sete caudas, guardião dos renegados que vão desde rebeldes (com causa) até marginais. Em sua casa entram os amaldiçoados pelo destino.

-Cannomar. Uma cobra gigantesca com o comprimento do tamanho (aproximado) da largura da Inglaterra. Em sua casa entram os dedicados, aqueles sem bênçãos ou maldições, mas possuindo um sonho no qual trabalham.

Christine e Helena eram Bastard, Dhrimian e Richie eram Aladus, e Alice, Cannomar.

Apesar da diferença de entre as casas, todos eram amigos e todos possuíam inimigos entre todas as casas. Assim era Diamante Negro: uma escola para se ter amizades e inimizades, mas nunca discriminações.

Por isso, Christine não gostava da divisão por qualidades.

- Para quem está olhando, Chris? - Perguntou Dhrimian levemente irritado.

- Tá vendo aquele professor de cabelos negros, ali?

- Qual? Aquele com nariz de papagaio? - Dhrimian parecia surpreso. - Estás falando sério, Chris?

- E por que eu mentiria?

- Ora, por favor, você merece coisa melhor. Muito melhor.

- Mas me sinto atraída por ele. Algum problema?

- Não, gosto não se discute. Tú fazes o que quiseres de sua vida.

- Ótimo! - Disse Christine, saindo da mesa e do salão um tanto chateada. De todos os seus amigos era Dhrimian de quem ela mais gostava. Afinal de contas, era o garoto mais bonito da escola, fazendo jus ao seu sobrenome: Gray. Seus cabelos lisos e negros como a noite caíam-lhe nos ombros sem nenhum fio fora do lugar. Seu rosto era perfeito de qualquer ângulo, mas sem parecer andrógeno, com seus lindos e profundos olhos azul marinho que refletiam tudo como se fossem um espelho.

E Christine era considerada a mais bonita. Eram um casal perfeito aos olhos alheios, mas para aqueles que os conheciam de perto eram quase como irmãos: um protegendo ao outro.

'Depois falo com ele.' Pensou Chris, indo para os aposentos designados à sua casa. O dormitório feminino estava vazio, exceto por algumas garotas que já dormiam.

Caminhou até o fundo do quarto, onde havia uma porta. Abriu-a, encontrando um outro quarto menor, onde uma mulher muito bonita tirava suas meias 7/8. Tinha seus cabelos castanhos presos por um coque prestes a se soltar, usava um par de óculos muito fino e possuía um olhar de satisfação. Quando percebeu a presença de Christine, fez um sinal para que se aproximasse.

Christine entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e sentou-se na cama ao lado da mulher, enquanto esta tirava o blazer e soltava os longos cabelos com leves cachos.

- E então? Aqui não é tão ruim assim, né? - Disse a mulher, com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto tirava os óculos falsos.

- É, pode-se dizer que não. - Respondeu Christine à sua mãe (adotiva), Daniela.

- E então, conheceu alguém que vale a pena? - Daniela estava com um olhar safado e um sorriso curioso.

-O que você acha? - Indagou Christine desdenhosa, mas logo fazendo um sorriso de felicidade. - Sim!

-Sério?! - Perguntou Daniela, pois ela não deveria estar acreditando nas suas próprias palavras. - Me conte, quem foi que te interessou. Foi um aluno?

-Não! Por favor, mamãe, eu não sou papa-anjo!

-Não me diga que foi por um professor! - disse Daniela, fazendo cara de espanto. - Pelas asas de Aladus! Chris, eles são todos tão velhos!

- Ele me pareceu jovem. - Refletiu Chris, pensativa.

- Quem?

- Aquele alto, de cabelos negros.

- Aquele maracujá de gaveta! Ora por favor, Chris! Você já viu o tamanho do nariz dele?

- Estava muito ocupada mergulhando em seus olhos...

- E o que você viu nos olhos dele? São pretos, como os de todo mundo! Não são raros como os seus...

- Eu não estou aqui para ficar me comparando a ele, mamãe! Eu vim para lhe pedir ajuda.

- Para conquistá-lo?

- Sim, ele me parece desafiador e excitante.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para você mudar de idéia? - Suplicou Daniela.

- Lamento, não.

- Ahm! Então, o que quer que eu descubra? - perguntou Daniela, desistindo. - Seu nome?

- Não. - disse Christine. - Sua idade.

- Idade!

- Sim. Eu posso conseguir seu nome em qualquer lugar, mas apenas com os professores e com o diretor eu posso conseguir a idade dele.

Daniela deu um longo suspiro e se jogou na cama, mas como Christine não se alterou, ela disse, olhando para o teto:

- Está bem. Se não posso te impedir, vou pelo menos te ajudar, mas continuo achando aquele professor muito feio pra você.

Christine sorriu satisfeita: sabia que sua mãe iria ajudá-la. Ao sair do quarto, viu que o dormitório feminino estava cheio. Algumas alunas já dormiam, outras, se arrumavam. Christine foi para sua cama, ao lado das de Helena e Alice, que conversavam sobre a bronca que o diretor dera nos alunos e da qual Helena se safara graças à lábia de Dhrimian.

Helena tinha tirado seus óculos retangulares revelando ainda mais seus olhos cinzas, mas seu rosto continuava inexpressivo. Seus cabelos eram ondulados, compridos e negros. Alice, por sua vez, continuava animada apesar da hora, com seus cabelos lisos e castanhos soltos.

Quando chegou ao lado da cama, Christine tirou de seu malão uma camisola azul escura, de renda, colocando-a na cama. Fez alguns movimentos com as mãos, e a camisola entrou no corpo de Christine ao mesmo tempo que seu uniforme saiu, em uma velocidade tão alta que ninguém conseguiu ver sequer uma parte de seu corpo (ou de sua calcinha).

Suas amigas apenas esperaram Christine acabar de se trocar. Quando ela terminou e guardou seu uniforme, Helena perguntou:

- E então Chris, por que motivo você brigou com o Dhrimian?

- Quem disse que eu briguei com ele?

- Ora Chris, você sabe que nada escapa dos meus olhos.

- Bem eu não briguei com ele, apenas nos desentendemos.

- É bem raros vocês se desentenderem. - Disse Alice, entrando na conversa.

- Olha, nós não brigamos, mas se isso fizer vocês se sentirem melhor, eu vou falar com ele amanhã.

- Certo. - concordou Helena. - Mas você ainda não nos disse o motivo de sua briga.

- Ah, isso vocês vão saber amanhã. - Disse Christine sonhadora.

- Por acaso ele será nosso novo alvo? - Perguntou Alice ansiosa, mas para sua infelicidade Christine apenas piscou misteriosamente e se deitou.

Ela tinha descoberto o homem de sua vida e ele era exatamente como ela sonhara: difícil. Mal podia esperar pelo dia de amanhã, pois seria quando descobriria tudo sobre ele. Christine era bem paciente, mas tinha que admitir: era a primeira vez que se sentia tão animada. Mal podia esperar pelo dia de amanhã. Mal podia esperar...


	3. A visão de Snape

**A Escolha**

**Capítulo 3 - A Visão de Snape**

Estranho. Era a palavra que ecoava na mente de Snape. Já era um pouco difícil aceitar que existiam outras raças humanas mágicas, mas que elas eram mais poderosas que eles e que os odiavam a ponto de concordarem com Voldemort era um pouco demais. E ainda devia aceitar que um dos colégios "desta raça" viria até Hogwarts para uma "confraternização de paz".

'Isso não vai dar certo.' Ele havia tentado dizer a Dumbledore, sem sucesso. Agora todos os alunos esperavam os tais "feiticeiros", se perguntando o que os diferenciava dos bruxos. Snape estava começando a ficar impaciente, embora não o demonstrasse. Quando a hora chegou, os alunos mais jovens foram os primeiros a notar.

- Olhem para o chão! - Gritou um Corvinal. Todos olharam e perceberam o que um aluno vira: um brilhante círculo roxo havia se formado. Dentro dele, brilhava uma espécie de pentagrama.

- Estranho - disse Dumbledore - diretor Caliel havia me dito que eles viriam por terra, e não por teletransporte.

Mal havia terminado a frase quando estranhas formas pretas aparentavam aparecer do pentagrama, subindo lentamente. Inicialmente, pareciam apenas pessoas trajando capas.

Apenas quando as mãos esguias e pálidas apareceram, todos concordaram mentalmente: eram dementadores.

A cena foi repleta de caos. O estado de choque inicial dos bruxos imediatamente deu lugar a uma terrível gritaria. Snape, em meio a confusão, buscava por sua varinha, mantendo os olhos fixos nos supostos dementadores e imaginando como a ausência da correria desenfreada dos alunos ajudaria seu objetivo.

De repente, sentiu algo estranho nos olhos, como se existisse uma força que os atraía para um certo ponto. Depois de piscar, a estranha sensação terminou. Mas ele já havia reparado no estranho dementador que, no lugar do buraco sem lábios da face, possuía um contorno vermelho na boca. Lábios que se contorciam em um sorriso. 'Uma mulher no meio de dementadores?' Várias teorias começaram a surgir em sua mente, uma mais absurda que a outra. Procurando afastar de sua mente tantos pensamentos ilógicos, Snape olhou para Dumbledore.

Ele não parecia assustado, contudo mostrava uma ansiedade que Snape nunca vira. Percebeu que Dumbledore não olhava para os dementadores e muito menos para os alunos em pânico, mas sim para a porta de entrada que continuava aberta.

'Ele ainda espera pelos tais feiticeiros?' Mais pensamentos ilógicos invadiram a cabeça de Snape, que também passou a observar atentamente o portão. Logo percebeu que uma estranha nuvem de poeira estava vindo para Hogwarts, e em sua aproximação, viu que eram duas pessoas correndo: um homem de cabelos negros e pele parda e uma mulher morena.

'Estranho... Ninguém consegue alcançar uma velocidade dessas simplesmente correndo. Um momento, os pés deles não estão tocando o chão?!' Surpreso, Snape olhou mais uma vez para Dumbledore, que sorria e parecia aliviado. Mudou então seu olhar para os dementadores, mais precisamente a de lábios vermelhos.

Esta não sorria mais.

-O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO! DESFAÇAM A ILUSÃO JÁ!

A voz mal havia terminado de proferir suas palavras quando o primeiro dementador tirou seu capuz, revelando lábios vermelhos, belos cachos negros e olhos cor de ametista. Depois, como uma onda, os alunos foram tirando seus capuzes, revelando por sua vez sorrisos maldosos.

As mulheres, todas maiores de idade, usavam vestidos sem manga pretos e, por dentro, blusas de mangas compridas nas seguintes cores: azul-marinho, amarelo-ouro e verde bandeira. Os homens, também acima dos 18, usavam calças e, em sua maioria blazers pretos. Alguns haviam revelado suas blusas coloridas e suspensórias ao retirar o blazer.

Um homem, depois identificado como o diretor dos feiticeiros, gritava com os alunos, dando logo início a uma discussão para saber de quem era a culpa. Em meio a isso, Snape tentava se por a par da situação, até que notou um olhar em sua direção. A dementadora de lábios vermelhos, que o observava quase sem piscar.

'Será que está tentando ler minha mente?' Pensou Snape, reforçando sua oclumência. Apesar disso, ela apenas sorriu e curvou ligeiramente a cabeça. Snape rapidamente desviou os olhos.

'Ela leu minha mente' pensou.

Após o fim da confusão, os feiticeiros iniciaram uma marcha em direção ao castelo, enquanto os alunos de Hogwarts os olhavam com uma expressão pasmada em seus rostos. Snape decidiu evitar entrar pelo portão principal para não ver o papel de ridículo que os bruxos estavam passando. "E de se esperar que os feiticeiros se sintam superiores a nós, se essa for a impressão que demos a eles" pensou.

Durante seu caminho até a sala dos professores, Snape não conseguiu deixar de pensar na estranha mulher que ele julgava ter lido seus pensamentos, e na estranha sensação que ele havia sentido nos olhos. 'Será isso um feitiço dela?' Ele se perguntou enquanto entrava na sala.

Não precisou esperar muito para os outros aparecerem. Finalmente, Dumbledore chegou, junto ao outro diretor.

- Caros professores, gostaria de apresentá-los ao meu amigo, o diretor da escola Diamante Negro: Caliel Anderson.

Os professores começaram a cumprimentá-lo, enquanto Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ao contrário de Dumbledore, o diretor Caliel era jovem, provavelmente com pouco mais que trinta anos. Suas feições eram bondosas porém um tanto rígidas, seus olhos eram azuis celestes, frios como pedras de gelo que observavam cada ser daquela sala.

- Obrigado, Sr. Dumbledore, é um prazer estar aqui. O senhor sempre foi amigo de meu pai e era o sonho dele que nossas raças se unissem.

- É uma grande coincidência seu pai ter sido diretor. - Disse McGonnagall.

- Na verdade, não. O cargo de diretor da Diamante Negro é hereditário. Quando eu morrer, ele será passado para meu filho.

- Oh... - Um silêncio pairou no ar até ser quebrado por Caliel.

- Ah, deixem-me apresentá-los a minha secretária: Daniela Rezende.

Daniela, como o diretor, era bonita e bem feita de corpo. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos por um elegante coque, sua pele era morena de sol e seus olhos verde-esmeralda estavam emoldurados por uma fina armação de óculos.

'Ela não possui problemas de visão. Os óculos são falsos.' Pensou Snape ao analisar a armação.

- Muito bem, já que as apresentações estão feitas, podemos ir para o salão principal jantar. - Os professores começaram a sair, mas Snape deixou-se ficar para trás a fim de escutar a conversa dos diretores.

- Mais uma vez peco desculpas, Sr. Dumbledore, pelo comportamento dos meus alunos.

- Não precisa se desculpar, já que não houve nenhum ferido. - Disse Dumbledore calmo.

- Percebi que estavam tramando algo quando eu e Daniela chegamos à estação sozinhos.

- Que bom que nossa filha Christine nos deu pistas sobre o plano. Ela nos disse "frio" e "encapuzado", então deduzimos que se transformariam em dementadores. Christine é muito inteligente. - Disse Daniela, como qualquer mãe orgulhosa.

- Sim, de fato, da última vez que nos correspondemos você me falou que sua filha tirava ótimas notas.

-Sim, e continua tirando. - disse Caliel animado, mas subitamente ele baixou tanto a voz que Snape teve que apurar seus ouvidos. - Espero que o senhor não revele a verdadeira identidade de minha secretária.

- Se quer manter segredo sobre sua esposa, também manterei, mesmo não entendendo seus motivos.

- O senhor há de convir que não é muito profissional levar minha mulher a uma viagem de negócios. - Disse Caliel.

'Então eles são casados. ' Pensou Snape enquanto andava, até que uma mão pousou em seu ombro forçando-o a parar. Ele se virou e viu o rosto de Daniela, anteriormente simpático, mas agora frio e inexpressivo formar um falso sorriso.

- O senhor também deve guardar segredo, já que ouviu toda a nossa conversa.

Disfarçando muito bem sua surpresa, Snape concordou com a cabeça, desvencilhou-se da mão e começou a andar o mais rápido possível. A última coisa que ouviu foi Daniela dizer "Podemos confiar nele?".

Frustrado, Snape sentou-se em seu lugar na mesa. O salão estava mais cheio que de costume e os feiticeiros se sentavam em mesas diferentes, sem uma ordem aparente. 'Estranho.' Pensou Snape, pois ele pouco sabia das casas e de seus "pré-requisitos".

Ao olhar para os diretores, conversando pausadamente, e para a "secretária", comendo silenciosamente, a imagem do casal em alta velocidade sem encostar os pés no chão veio em sua mente. Antes que a pergunta fosse formulada em sua cabeça, a resposta veio pela voz doce de Daniela, para espanto de Snape.

- Magia elemental do ar. Basta ordená-lo para que ele nos empurre e podemos alcançar qualquer velocidade, mas infelizmente só serve a curtas distancias, pois se gasta muita energia. - Foi dito num sussurro. Snape olhou-a como se tivesse ouvido uma ofensa e, quase sem mexer os lábios, sibilou:

- A senhora não tem o direito de ler minha mente.

- Eu não li. Apenas reparei que quando eu e o diretor chegávamos o senhor olhava para nossos pés com ar interrogativo e até agora parecia distante. Apenas deduzi que o senhor gostaria de saber, já que não é magia bruxa.

Apesar da explicação de Daniela, Snape continuava a lançar olhares venenosos, mantendo sempre a guarda alta. Daniela suspirou, e cansada com aquela criancice, levantou-se da mesa e saiu.

Snape bufou e olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. A "dementadora de lábios vermelhos" conversava com um garoto de uma casa diferente, ou melhor, discutia até que ela se levantou da mesa e saiu do salão principal. 'Mais alguém esta tendo um dia ruim' pensou. Ele não sabia por que aquela mulher o chamava atenção, mas isso não fazia importância, pois ele não era o único atraído. Ela era observada pela maioria dos alunos enquanto saia.

Logo depois de terminar de jantar, Snape levantou-se e começou a caminhar para seu quarto, tenho a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado. A hipótese foi confirmada quando, pela segunda vez na noite, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ao se virar, viu o rosto sério de Caliel olhando fixamente para ele.

- Podemos conversar um pouco, senhor Snape?

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e eles foram, seguidos por Dumbledore, até a sala dos professores.

- Eu falei com o diretor Dumbledore, e ele concordou. Eu gostaria que o senhor desse aulas de Poções aos meus alunos durante nossa estadia em Hogwarts.

- Claro, mas devo avisá-lo que sou muito rígido com meus alunos.

- E é exatamente por isso que eu quero que os ensine. É claro que eu pagarei pelo seu trabalho extra. Minha secretária lhe mandará o relatório das nossas últimas aulas para que o senhor possa planejar melhor as suas.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou. 'Consegui um trabalho temporário', pensou satisfeito enquanto alcançava a porta do seu quarto, quando sentiu novamente a sensação de estar sendo observado. Snape olhou para os lados, mas não havia mais ninguém naquele corredor escuro. Com muita cautela abriu a porta, e por um momento achou ter visto um par de olhos na escuridão, mas quando acendeu a luz, seu quarto estava vazio.

'Estranho', pensou.

Mal sabia ele que aqueles olhos continuavam a observá-lo atentamente...


	4. De Volta às Aulas

**A Escolha**

**Capítulo 4 - De volta às aulas**

No início do dia, Christine acordou bem cedo para se vestir. Achava que era um desperdício de magia trocar-se utilizando feitiço quando não havia ninguém olhando. Apesar de todas as garotas estarem dormindo, Christine vestiu-se rapidamente para se prevenir, e saiu para tomar café da manhã.Ao chegar, reparou que seus pais já estavam ao lado do diretor.

Christine decidiu se sentar novamente na mesa da "Sonserina", com o mesmo motivo anterior. Viu quando seus amigos chegaram às mesas, cada um mantendo-se na casa escolhida no dia anterior. Porém, Dhrimian sentou-se longe de Christine.

'Será que estamos mesmo brigados?' Pensou Christine enquanto comia seu café, sentindo-se culpada. Gostava muito de Dhrimian e não queria magoá-lo.

Quando terminou, Christine levantou-se de uma maneira muito elegante e balançou seus cabelos para trás, demonstrando todo seu charme. Para seus amigos, aquele era o sinal.

Enquanto saía do salão, parou rapidamente perto de Dhrimian e sussurrou um "me desculpe" em seu ouvido. Apesar de ter sido rápida, Christine viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios de Dhrimian. Satisfeita, seguiu pelo corredor e saiu até chegar a uma baixa varanda, onde havia uma saída para o campo. Sentou-se e começou a checar seu material.

Não demorou muito para seus amigos aparecerem, portando as mesmas expressões de sempre:

Dhrimian, com seu sorriso misterioso;

Richie, com seu orgulho mal escondido;

Helena, com seu rosto insondável;

E Alice, com seu costumeiro estado de excitação contida.

Se aproximaram completamente mudos, até que Richie quebrou o silêncio.

- E então, Chris, quem é desta vez?

Christine sorriu ao estilo de Dhrimian. - Desta vez, eu possuo um interesse pessoal em nossa vítima.

- Acho que sei quem é. - Disse Dhrimian, sem perder o astral.

- Sim, Dream, é ele. Eu quero que vocês investiguem sobre aquele professor de cabelos negros.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Alice.

- Já disse que tenho interesse pessoal nele, só contarei o resto quando tiver as informações em minhas mãos.

- Será melhor nos separarmos entre as casas. - A voz de Helena estava em tom baixo e misterioso.

- Pensei assim também, e foi por isso que nos sentamos separados antes. Quero que cada um vá investigar numa casa. Eu vou ver se consigo algo com os professores, já que sou a filha do diretor. Iremos nos encontrar no almoço na mesa da Sonserina.

- Eu tenho medo daquela casa, Chris. Será que não pode ser na mesa da Lufa-lufa? - Disse Alice.

- Como assim, você tem medo? Eles são bruxos, Alice! Eles que deveriam ter medo de você! Imponha-se! - Exclamou Richie, orgulhoso e irritado.

- Ok, Alice. Então que tal em frente àquele Salgueiro Lutador, depois do almoço? Ou vai me dizer agora que tem medo de árvores também? - Disse Christine.

Alice corou ligeiramente e concordou com a cabeça. Todos então se entreolharam, como se estivessem em uma reunião muda, fecharam os olhos, deram um leve suspiro e saíram, cada um para um caminho diferente. Tudo estranhamente coordenado com perfeição.

Christine ajeitou seu vestido preto e foi para sua aula. Apesar de não estar no colégio, as matérias eram dadas em salas especiais que tinham contato "telepórtico" com a escola Diamante Negro, ou seja, ao mesmo tempo em que a sala estava em Diamante Negro, ela também estava em Hogwarts.

Christine seguiu por um corredor até parar em uma parede, onde bateu três vezes e esperou. Um quadro que observava tudo disse:

- Perdão, minha filha, mas não há nada nessa parede.

- Talvez. - Corrigiu Christine com um olhar enigmático. Mal terminara a fala quando uma porta apareceu.

- Talvez não. - Com um olhar sarcástico em direção ao quadro, Christine entrou.

Dentro, viu várias garotas usando roupas curtas e leves, todas com os cabelos presos por elegantes rabos de cavalo. Christine esticou os braços e deu uma pirueta: quando parou, seu uniforme havia se transformado em um top preto e uma mini-saia vermelha, e seus cabelos haviam se prendido em um alto rabo de cavalo.

- Está atrasada, Christine. - Disse uma mulher dez anos mais velha e que usava roupas do mesmo modelo, porém mais recatas.

- Desculpe o atraso, eu me perdi. - Mentiu Christine.

- Hoje passa, pois (e deu um suspiro), _todas_ chegaram atrasadas. - Dito isso, as garotas deram risadinhas, que pararam quando a professora as encarou.

- Vá logo para seu lugar. - Ela disse de mau humor.

- Sim, Sra. Marks. - Christine foi rapidamente para o ponto indicado, pois o que menos queria era comprar briga com uma professora e ficar retida depois da aula.

-Bom, como eu estava dizendo, os diretores vão dar um baile daqui a dois meses, e a "mulher do diretor" - disse em um tom de deboche - quer que nós mostremos como os feiticeiros dançam. Indo direto ao assunto: Errem o tempo ou um passo sequer e faço vocês repetirem de ano. Muito bem, vamos começar.

- Huh, belo discurso de motivação, não acha? - Sussurrou uma voz no ouvido de Christine, que não conseguiu deixar de rir com o comentário. Olhou para o lado e encontrou Camila Rogers, uma garota de cabelos negros e olhar rebelde.

- Será que o ciúme por sua "mãe" é tão grande a ponto dela cumprir a promessa?

- Se a conheço bem, provavelmente sim - disse Christine - afinal, ela só é uma boa professora por causa do ciúme. - E ambas riram.

A aula foi normal, o que queria dizer que enquanto várias meninas "morriam", outras (incluindo Christine) apenas suavam MUITO. Quando a aula terminou, todas as garotas dariam sua magia por água.

Após saciar sua sede em um dos cinco bebedouros da sala, Christine viu Raíssa, uma garota hiperativa, correr em sua direção.

- Chris, você não sabe o que estão falando por aí!

- Em primeiro lugar, pare de pular. Só de ver já me cansa, e ainda por cima, te deixa mais vermelha que o necessário. Em segundo lugar, eu não preciso saber o que estão falando porque você sempre me diz.

- OK, então lá vai. Parece que o gato do Macavity quer te convidar para dançar neste baile!!!

- Huh, Raí, eu ando com o Dhimian e o Richie o tempo todo. Gatos não me atraem.

- Tá, mas você não pode negar que ele é um pé de valsa.

- De valsa, de tango, de lambada... - Riu Camila.

- E quem disse que eu nego? - riu Christine - Mas tenho que ir logo, vocês sabem, aula.

- Claro.

- Manda um beijo pro Gray por mim!

- Ta certo. - Disse Chris, rindo. Ao mesmo tempo em que saiu da sala, seus trajes voltaram a ser seu uniforme. Ajeitou seu vestido, soltou os cabelos e foi até a sala de Arte das Trevas Orientais.

Enquanto estava no segundo andar, viu ninguém menos que Alice controlando um rodamoinho com seus olhos azuis claros. Ainda usava seu uniforme de handgel, o esporte dos feiticeiros. Seu pequeno furacão perseguia um fantasma que os bruxos chamavam de Pirraça, este rindo e zombando enquanto fugia do rodamoinho. Christine pousou a mão no ombro de Alice, que se desconcentrou e fez o pequeno tornado se dissipar.

- Sei que está animada por causa do treino, mas não desperdice sua energia com coisas "mortas". Não merecem seu tempo.

Quando ouviu isso, "Pirraça" se encheu de raiva e começou a jogar coisas em Christine, que apenas fez uma barreira ao redor de si e de Alice. Depois bocejou ironicamente e disse:

- Se continuar com este gênio nunca irá para o outro plano. Agora, se me der licença, eu e minha amiga temos coisas importantes a fazer enquanto estamos "vivas". - Christine sentiu que tinha tocado no ponto fraco do fantasma. Mesmo quando se viraram e começaram a andar, ainda podia senti-lo tentando machucá-la (sem sucesso, pois ainda mantinha a barreira).

- Você foi má, Chris. - Disse Alice em sua ingenuidade habitual.

- Pelo menos não gastei tanta energia como você.

- Não gastei tanta energia assim.

- Ah, gastou sim. Parecia que estávamos em aula, para você se concentrar tanto. E mesmo que você tenha o "sangue leve", a magia elemental é algo que consome muita energia, por mais que o treino de handgel lhe ajude a controlar o seu poder.

- Não me dê aulas, Chris. E enquanto a você, não acha que os outros podem desconfiar?

- De que? Apenas fiz uma barreira de nível dois anti-fantasmas, qualquer um pode fazer isso.

- Você usou a magia dos olhos e das palavras. Especialidade "dele".

- Não volte a falar nisso, por favor! - Sussurrou Christine, ajeitando freneticamente seu vestido, como se tentasse esconder alguma coisa em seu corpo.

- Ok, esqueça. Você vira aqui e eu viro ali. A gente se vê depois do almoço.

- Tenha uma boa aula de Poções! - Gritou animadamente Christine enquanto via Alice desaparecer numa curva. Mas o que ela tinha dito não saía de sua cabeça. Aquilo era seu maior segredo: apenas seus pais adotivos e seus amigos sabiam, e ela estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para manter assim. _Qualquer coisa._

'Será que Alice falou algo pra alguém? Não, ela me prometeu segredo. Mas e se alguém percebeu alguma coisa e ela sabe? Será que alguém percebeu ou alguém contou?' Christine pensava enquanto andava, até ouviu a familiar voz grave e sua cabeça:

'_Pare.' _ Imediatamente, Christine parou de andar e pensar._ 'Vire à esquerda.' _Christine obedeceu como um soldado.Ao se virar, viu que se materializava uma porta em sua frente. Abriu-a e percebeu que era a sala de Artes das Trevas Orientais, sua próxima aula. Estava tão distraída que não havia percebido que sua sala estava ali.Mas mesmo assim, o assunto não saía de sua cabeça.

'_Fique tranqüila, seu segredo está seguro. Ainda.'_ Ao ouvir isso em sua mente, Christine se acalmou, ajeitou seu vestido pela última vez e foi falar com seus amigos.

Helena lia um livro enquanto Richie e Dhrimian anotavam qualquer coisa em seus pergaminhos. Ao verem Christine chegar, correram até ela.

- Chris, que bom que você chegou. Disse Richie.

- Tu por acaso terminaste seu trabalho sobre Kyonshis? - Perguntou Dhrimian.

- Sim. Vocês não?

- É óbvio que não. - Disse Helena, virando uma página.

- E vocês estão esperando que eu entregue meu trabalho para vocês copiarem, é isso? - Perguntou Christine com indiferença. Ela olhou para Dhrimian, pronta para dizer um "não", mas quando viu sua cara de pedinte, se compadeceu. Ele era incrivelmente lindo, Christine não podia deixar de notar.

'Volte a razão, Christine, e não deixe o Gray te manipular' repetia mentalmente para si mesma até conseguir desviar dos olhos de Dhrimian.

- Olhem, deixem-me ver o que vocês fizeram pra eu completar. - Enquanto esperavam pela professora, Christine salvava aquele trabalho. Pouco antes de sua chegada. Christine perguntou a Helena:

- Como você consegue resistir ao Dhrimian?

Helena simplesmente a olhou por debaixo do livro e resmungou alguma coisa que Christine não entendeu, mas antes de perguntar novamente, a professora já havia chegado. Sra. Rodrigues, possuía cabelos pretos e lisos presos em um elegante coque. Tinha o rosto um pouco macilento (pela idade) e seu nariz aquilino sustentavam enormes óculos redondos de armação muito fina, que quando batia sol, brilhavam tanto que apagavam seus olhos. Apesar disso, tinha uma aparência bondosa e sábia. Assim que entrou na sala, as mesas se transformaram em enormes caixões.

- Muito bem - disse ela com energia - alguém sabe o que há dentro destes caixões?

- São Kyonshis. - Respondeu um Aladus.

- Muito bem. E o que são Kyonshis?

- Inferis chineses. - Disse Christine.

- E qual é a diferença entre os Kyonshis e os inferis?

- Os inferis são vulneráveis ao fogo, enquanto que os Kyonshis só param de atacar quando são retirados os amuletos que possuem nas testas.

- Nada mal, Helena. Bom, como fizeram a pesquisa dos diferentes amuletos utilizados pelos "Dohshis", os necromantes chineses, eu quero que cada um faça um amuleto e coloque nos cadáveres. Depois, façam uma luta contra os kyonshis dos colegas. Lembrem-se: será o amuleto que fará a diferença. Comecem!

A aula foi muito divertida, exceto para aqueles que ficaram enojados por manipular um cadáver, ou usaram isso como desculpa, como Dhrimian e Richie. No fim, Sra. Rodrigues recolheu os trabalhos, chamando a atenção dos garotos em sua saída:

- Espero que os trabalhos de vocês estejam melhores que seus desempenhos em aula, caso contrário, ocorrerão danos. - Um raio de sol foi refletido em seus óculos, apagando seus olhos e dando-a uma impressão de cientista louca.

- Francamente, aquela mulher me dá arrepios. - Admitiu Richie enquanto saíam da sala.

- Ora, por favor, com tantos professores para se temer, você escolhe a fofa da Sra. Rodrigues. - Disse Christine.

- Tu gostas dela por ser tão sádica quanto a ti mesma. Acaso vistes sua aparência quando a luz reflete-se em seus óculos?! - Dhrimian tremeu. – Me dá até calafrios. - Concluiu, fazendo cara de assustado.

- Ora, por favor, você vê filmes trouxas demais. - Retrucou Helena. – Uma criatura realmente apavorante é o Sr. Vans, meu professor de esgrima. Depois que se entra na sala, ninguém sabe quando ele pode atacar. Hoje, por exemplo, quando a aula terminou, eu fui para o vestiário trocar de roupa e quando abri meu armário, ele simplesmente me atacou de dentro! Ainda bem que eu estava com o sabre na cintura. - Disse ela, acariciando o cabo do sabre.

- Ah, então é por isso que você nunca larga esse sabre. - Concluiu Richie.

- Mas então este senhor é um pervertido, pois não se deve observar suas alunas de dentro de um armário. - Disse Dhrimian levemente irritado.

- Ele não é um tarado, Dream, ele é apenas obcecado pela espada e quer que sejamos como ele.

- E pelo visto você já está sendo. - terminou Christine - E por falar em sabre, não é melhor guardar o seu? Está chamando atenção.

- Ele chama menos que você. Em todo o caso, eu não uso báculos e sim meu sabre para executar magias de alto nível, lembra?

Christine suspirou, desistindo. Deu-se então um curto silencio.

- Chris, você não nos disse qual é o professor que mais te assusta. - Observou Richie.

Christine pensou um pouco e disse, indiferente: - O senhor Andrade.

- O quê?! Mas ele é o professor mais tranqüilo que nós temos! - Exclamou Dhrimian.

- Eu sei, é exatamente por isso. O que me assusta é o tédio da aula dele. - E todos riram.

- Por falar em professor Andrade, teremos aula com ele depois do almoço. - Disse Helena, séria.

- Ah, ótimo. Poções, ou melhor, culinária mágica.

Quando estavam indo para o salão principal, no horário de almoço, viram os alunos de Cannomar passando. Alice parou de andar e dirigiu-se até eles. Estava com uma expressão de raiva e frustração no rosto, comum quando acontece algo errado, paga-se por isso e não se é a culpada.

- Vocês estão indo para Poções, né? - Disse por fim.

- Sim. Você acabou de sair de lá, não é? O que aconteceu? - Christine estaca ansiosa e preocupada.

- O que aconteceu!? Aconteceu que ao invés de ser o Sr. Andrade, quem está dando aula é o SEU professor! - Gritou Alice em plenos pulmões. - Aquele cara é horrível! Dá medo só de lembrar da aula que passei. Agora sei por que ¾ desta escola odeiam ele! Ele é CRUEL!

- Bom... - disse Christine consolando-a - Veremos quem vence. Agora ele dará aula para duas turmas feiticeiras. Ele vai estar em nosso território. E eu não sou de perder.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

N/A: Oi gente, acabei de encontrar uma beta. Minha melhor amiga Haruka-sama concordou em betar meu sonho pra mim (se ajoelha e começa a reverenciar uma foto da Haruka). Ela também betou os capítulos anteriores, voltem e leiam. A Chris está menos Mary-Sue!!

Tenho mais dois capítulos em meu caderno de rascunhos, mas como naum há reviews estou ficando com preguiça de bater. Então me mande rewies nem que seja para amaldiçoar minha preguiça, por favoooooor (se ajoelha chorando) estou implorando, pelo amor dos deuses bruxos, magos, feiticeiros e trouxas também!!

MANDEM-ME REVIEWS!!!!! Obrigada.


	5. Aula de Poções

**A Escolha **

**Capítulo 5 - Aula de Poções**

Christine e seus amigos chegaram ao salão principal e, como de costume, sentaram-se cada um em uma mesa diferente. Dhrimian era novamente a exceção: estava ao lado de Christine.

- Não tem que investigar os alunos da Sonserina? - Christine perguntou quando Dhrimian sentou-se em sua frente.

- Sabes que meus meios de investigação são outros. - Disse ele dando seu habitual sorriso misterioso. Christine assentiu e aproximou-se mais para não ser ouvida.

- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir? Não que eu esteja duvidando de sua capacidade, mas desconfio que ele seja mais poderoso que parece.

Dhrimian olhou de esguelha para Snape enquanto Christine servia-se de filé mignon. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Dhrimian se voltou para Christine com uma estranha expressão. Memo conhecendo Dream por tanto tempo, Christine não sabia se ele estava sorrindo ou não.

- Achas que ele é mais forte que tu? - Perguntou Dhrimian. Christine olhou para Snape e pôs um pedaço de bife na boca. Quando voltou a olhar nos olhos de Dhrimian, estava mais séria do que nunca.

- Não. - Ela estava firme. Dhrimian assentiu com a cabeça.

- Também acho - Disse, colocando um pedaço de frango em seu prato - E eu consegui invadir-lhe a muito tempo atrás. Acho que não terei problemas, afinal de contas, ele é um bruxo. - Ele pausou para levar o frango à boca

-"Nunca subestime o inimigo" - citou Christine maquinalmente. Dhrimian olhou-a com uma expressão interrogativa e Christine explicou. - Li num livro de estratégia militar.

- Seção privada, comum ou proibida?

- Privada para Bastards.

Dhrimian assentiu e continuou a comer em silêncio, até que reparou em Christine. Ela havia olhado para o que havia em seu copo, feito uma careta e afastado o prato.

- Perdi o apetite.

- O que há dentro?

- Veja você mesmo. - Disse Christine enquanto entregava o copo a seu amigo. Dhrimian, hesitante, levou-o ao rosto e viu um líquido laranja grosso que o deixou enojado.

- O que é?

- Suco de abóbora. - Respondeu Christine, novamente com uma careta em seu rosto

- Ugh! E agora, o que beberemos? - Dhrimian observou Christine, que pegou o copo e concentrou-se nele. Sussurrou algumas palavras e bebeu. Depois olhou para Dhrimian, que possuía uma (linda) expressão interrogativa. Como se fosse algo óbvio, Christine disse:

- Transforme!

Dhrimian, com sua expressão mudada, pegou seu copo e repetiu as palavras de Christine. Ao levar seu copo à boca , ao invés do estranho líquido laranja, saboreou seu tão conhecido chá gelado.

- Bem melhor, mas seria mais fácil de transformar se fosse água.

- Vou pedir a meu pai que os elfos nos preparem chá. Afinal, é o que todos bebemos.

- Seria bom também se tivéssemos nossa própria mesa.

- Sugestão anotada - Disse Christine, sorrindo e se levantando da mesa - Agora devemos ir para nossa aula de Poções. - Eles se levantaram e foram ao encontro de Richie, Alice e Helena. Caminharam em silêncio na direção da masmorra, até que Alice abriu a boca para falar e foi cortada por Richie:

- Estamos sendo seguidos. - Falou de forma indiferente. Como num plano combinado, Helena passou a frente de Christine e ajeitou seus óculos.

Ela virou-se como sua intenção fosse conversar com Christine, mas esta percebeu (sem surpresa) que as lentes haviam refletido três alunos de verde indo em sua direção. Dhrimian se aproximou de Christine e sussurrou:

- O louro se chama Draco Malfoy, parece que sua família é amiga da de Snape. Os armários chamam-se Crabbe e Goyle.

- Eu nunca tive medo de armários. - Desdenhou Alice.

- Vamos manter o nosso plano. - De repente, as lentes espelhadas de Helena voltaram ao normal. Dhrimian agarrou Christine pela cintura, Richie a cercou e Helena ficou ao lado de Dhrimian, formando uma fila. Não demorou muito para serem interceptados pelos garotos.

- Olá, Gray. - Disse Malfoy - Você ainda não me apresentou esta linda garota a seu lado.

'Desde quando ele conhece o Dream?' pensou Christine.

- Sim, é verdade, meu caro Malfoy. Permita-me lhe apresentar minha namorada Christine Anderson. - Disse Dhimian, com um sorriso triunfante que era seguido pelo de Christine. A maneira com que o sorriso de Malfoy morreu foi tão prazerosa para Chris que é impossível descrevê-la com meras palavras.

- Ah, claro - Disse, tentando esconder seu desapontamento, sem sucesso - Bom, tenho que ir. - Malfoy e seus "armários" seguiram na direção oposta a que Christine e seus amigos iam. Eles já estavam longe quando viraram uma curva e começaram a rir freneticamente (com a exceção de Helena, que limitou-se a sorrir maliciosamente).

- Você viu a cara dele? Comentou Richie.

- Adoro ver mudanças de expressões. - Disse Alice com um estranho sorriso cruel.

- Sinceramente, não sei o que os garotos vêem em você. - Disse Dhrimian, parando de rir. - Você me assusta algumas vezes.

- É que os garotos são idiotas a ponto de só verem a aparência de Chris, e não o seu interior. - Explicou Helena, aborrecida.

-Concordo com Helena. - Disse Christine sorrindo.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo - Alice estava ligeiramente encabulada. - Chris sabe o que é...

- Tá bom, Alice, o resultado da pesquisa fica pra amanhã, depois do café. Afinal, eu também me esqueci do "potencial de Dhrimian".

Alice sorriu de orelha a orelha, assentiu com a cabeça freneticamente ('Como de costume', pensou Christine) e saiu correndo para a sua próxima aula, deixando os outros sozinhos na masmorra. Mas não por muito tempo: logo, o lugar estava cheio de feiticeiros. Os alunos falavam muito e ouvia-se vários comentários maldosos sobre o fato deles estarem sendo ensinados por um reles bruxo. Porém, todos se calaram quando a porta abriu-se anunciando Snape.

Seus olhos negros percorreram cada aluno, como se os estivessem analisando. A maioria sentia raiva por estarem sendo amedrontados por um bruxo. Outros, tinham seus olhos encharcados de medo. Alguns sentiam desprezo por serem ensinados por uma "raça inferior". Mas quando o professor chegou aos olhos de Christine, ele parou. A jovem percebeu que o olhava diretamente, e então levantou a cabeça e se concentrou. Por um momento, houve uma batalha de olhares. Os olhos negros de Snape contra os violetas de Christine. Ambos aparentavam tentar superar o brilho de seus concorrentes.

De repente, sem perder o contato visual, os lábios de Christine se contorceram em um sorriso, um sorriso desafiador. _O mesmo da dementadora. _Snape sentiu uma onda de perigo o envolver. Christine então piscou maliciosamente, fazendo Snape desviar seu olhar. E a batalha de alguns instantes acabara.

O sorriso de Christine foi então compartilhado pelos outros feiticeiros quando estes perceberam que ela ganhara. Furioso, Snape encontrou os olhos vazios de Helena, porém, ele se deteve apenas em seu sabre. Helena, percebendo isso, apressou-se em segurá-lo. Snape caminhou até ela, seus lábios se crispando em um sorriso.

- Senhorita...?

- Carvalho - disse Helena, levantando a cabeça para encará-lo - Helena Carvalho.

- Muito bem, senhorita Carvalho, pode explicar-me o que é isso? - Ele apontou para o sabre que Helena segurava fortemente.

- Um sabre espanhol. - Disse Helena mecanicamente.

- Lamento informa-lhe, senhorita Carvalho, mas não se pode andar com armas, mesmo brancas, em Hogwarts. - Na realidade, a expressão de Snape não lamentava nem um pouco.

- Pois o senhor não precisa lamentar - Helena tirou uma carta de sua mochila - ...pois foi dada uma autorização para todos os alunos de esgrima a portar seus sabres dentro destes terrenos, assinado pelos dois diretores. - Disse, entregando a carta a Snape. - Apesar disso, não se preocupe, senhor Snape, eu não gasto o fio de meu sabre a toa. Eu o faço tão útil quanto um báculo ou uma _varinha._

Snape analisou o papel atentamente e, com um desapontamento aparente apenas nos olhos, o devolveu e tomou sua posição na sala sem dizer uma só palavra.

'Dois a zero, senhor Snape.' Pensou Christine e todos os feiticeiros enquanto entravam. A masmorra era fria, mas Christine sabia que assim que as poções começassem a ferver, iria esquentar.

'Nada bom ' pensou Christine, olhando para sua turma 'se eles ficarem muito irritados, _meu_ Snape poderá ser ferido.' Christine compartilhou seu olhar apreensivo com seus amigos, que entenderam a mensagem. Eles deveriam impedir a todo custo que a turma explodisse. E foi como estudar ao lado de uma bomba-relógio: os quatro amigos se concentraram na aula ao máximo, mas sempre desviando parte de sua atenção, indo desde os olhares raivosos da turma até os comentários ácidos do professor. A bomba só explodiu quando Snape esvaziou o caldeirão de um aluno alegando que a poção estava "incorrigível". A mente de Christine trabalhava a mil enquanto o aluno levantava-se tremendo de raiva e de um orgulho ferido. Mas antes do "humilhado" abrir a boca, fosse para discutir ou executar um feitiço, palavras saíram da garganta de Christine sem que ela pudesse contê-las.

- Rafael, não gaste sua energia, ou irá descer até o nível dele. Já se esqueceu que ele é um bruxo?

Apenas depois que a frase estava completamente terminada, Christine percebeu a gravidade do que tinha dito. Toda a classe olhava para ela, principalmente Snape. Seus amigos a olhavam perplexos, mas perceberam seu olhar de "não-consegui-evitar-a-magia-das-palavras" e assentiram conformados. Porém, quando Christine se deu por si, Snape já estava em sua frente com seus olhos negros brilhando de raiva.

'Já que estou no inferno, é melhor abraçar o capeta. O jeito é interpretar.' Pensou Christine enquanto tomava a pose mais calma que podia.

- Acha-se superior, senhorita? - Disse Snape, quase sem mexer os lábios.

- Eu não acho, eu sou. A partir do momento em que nasci feiticeira me tornei melhor que você. Aliás, eu pelo menos sei o nome de todos aqui presentes, senhor Snape. Coisa que o senhor mais do que ninguém deveria saber, já que é o nosso professor.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, visivelmente irritado, mas simplesmente disse: - Senhorita?

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Christine se levantou e respondeu:

-Anderson. Christine Anderson.

Snape surpreendeu-se. 'Então esta era a filha genial de quem o diretor tanto se orgulhava?' Pensou. Mas logo se recuperou do choque, dizendo friamente:

- Muito bem, senhorita Anderson, se pensa que irei deixá-la sair impune por ser a filha do diretor...

- Eu o censuraria por isso - cortou Christine - ...porque, ao contrário do que você e o resto do mundo pensam, eu não vivo e nunca vou viver à custa de meu pai. Tudo que tenho foi ganho por mérito próprio e sempre rejeitarei qualquer coisa contrária a isso.

- Ótimo - disse Snape, sibilando como uma cobra, seus olhos brilhando de fúria... Mas, acima de tudo isso, com satisfação. - Então receba esta merecida detenção. Amanhã, às sete horas. Aqui. E não se atrase.

Christine percebeu que os feiticeiros iriam começar a protestar. Falou então alto e em bom tom:

- Pois eu aceito esta detenção, já que não me rebaixarei discutindo. Estarei aqui as sete em ponto. - E, sentando-se novamente, disse com delicadeza - Por favor, professor, prossiga com sua aula. - O tom saiu irônico ao ponto de todos os alunos segurarem o riso. Seus amigos, por sua vez, a censuravam com o olhar. Snape virou-se e tentou continuar a aula, mas estava visivelmente irritado, à ponto de dispensar seus alunos 3 minutos mais cedo.

- O que foi que você fez, sua doida! - Exclamou Richie, quando se viu livre do professor.

- Desculpem, mas quando dei por mim as palavras já tinham saído. O jeito foi continuar a história!

- Agora tenhas certeza de que ele irá te odiar para sempre e não será um mero pedido de desculpas que irá te salvar. - Disse Dhrimian apreensivo.

- Não se preocupem, amanhã eu irei à detenção. Ele pensa que só porque é professor, está protegido contra nós. Eu vou alertá-lo do perigo.

- Acha mesmo que ele vai te ouvir? - Perguntou Helena incrédula.

- Eu sei muito bem fazer-me ouvida. - Disse Christine em um maligno tom etéreo.

- Chris, por que está fazendo tudo isso? - Perguntou Richie.

- Pelo meu patriarca. Ele já tem muito com que se preocupar. Se Snape morrer, meu pai será o responsável.

- Tudo pelo bom nome da família. - Comentou Helena com sarcasmo.

- Claro. - Disse Christine, apesar de que em sua mente ainda havia uma ponta de dúvida. Ouviu a tão conhecida voz imperial em sua mente perguntar: '_Será?_'

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

**N/A : Oi gente. Muito obrigada pela paciência de vcs por continuarem a ler esta fanfiction. Desta vez eu não demorei tanto pra bater, vcs perceberam:) Por favor, eu já implorei, mas mesmo assim vcs não me me mandam reviews.**

**EU QUERO REVIEWS!!!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁ... É PEDIR DEMAIS!?**

**Agradeço a minha maravilhosa beta (a quem fico lambendo o chão onde ela pisa) e a todos que leram a fanfiction, MAS DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!**

**A partir desse capítulo, vou descrever os olhos de Christine como violeta, e não lilás. Lilás tava irritando. :P**


	6. Descobrindo Segredos

**A Escolha **

**Capítulo 6 - Descobrindo Segredos**

Passada a aula de Poções, Christine e Helena se despediram de Dhrimian e Richie e foram para a aula de Leitura Facial, onde encontraram Alice. A aula consistia em desvendar os pensamentos e sentimentos do "oponente" através do rosto e, principalmente, dos olhos. A aula correu normalmente, com Helena mantendo seu rosto insondável ao ponto de deprimir o Aladus com quem fazia par, fazendo com que este pensasse que havia perdido seu dom.

- Helena, falando sério, você gosta de judiar dos Aladus, não é? - Perguntou Christine enquanto saíam para jantar.

- Não, apenas desprezo essa suposta superioridade da "classe A". Se eles pensam que vou facilitar para eles só porque se dizem "perfeitos" estão muito enganados. - Respondeu Helena com um (quase imperceptível) tom de desprezo.

- Tá bom. - 'É, ela gosta de judiar dos Aladus' pensou Christine - E quanto a você, Alice? Por que está chateada?

- Como assim Chris? Eu não estou chateada! - Resmungou Alice, sem muita convicção.

- Alice, eu fiz par com você na aula. Você está chateada, ouso até dizer desapontada. O que houve, não conseguiu informações sobre o professor Snape? - Perguntou Christine, preocupada (com a amiga e não com as informações).

- Não, bem, também, mas... ah esqueça.

Christine olhou para Helena, que confirmou o pensamento curvando a cabeça. 'Verdade... Alice é muito transparente. '

- Há algo de errado com o handgel? - Assim que Christine terminou a frase, Alice sobressaltou-se, agora com um olhar onde se lia claramente: 'Como você adivinhou?'. Christine se limitou a sorrir com ar de vitória.

- O que houve? Quebrou a asa? - Perguntou Helena, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não, pior. Parece que o diretor quer suspender o torneio de handgel! - Disse Alice em voz chorosa. Christine então abraçou Alice e começou a acariciar sua cabeça, como uma mãe a uma criança desapontada.

- Não se preocupe. Olhe, eu vou falar com meu patriarca, tá bom? Só não chora. - Christine sempre consolava Alice. Afinal, ela era a caçula, a mais ingênua do grupo, que sempre ficava sob as asas de alguém (normalmente, de Christine).

- E não se preocupe com a pesquisa sobre o professor Snape, afinal, hoje só analisaremos as informações básicas.

Christine, Alice e Helena foram então ao salão principal onde jantaram juntas na mesa da Corvinal, enquanto Dhrimian e Richie comiam na Grifinória. Christine foi a primeira a acabar e dirigiu-se direto para a mesa dos professores, onde o diretor Caliel estava sentado, ignorando os olhares curiosos de Dhrimian e Richie e o olhar furioso de Snape.

- Senhor diretor Caliel, eu gostaria de falar sobre...

- Eu sei sobre o que deseja falar, Christine, mas deixemos para mais tarde, pois ainda estou jantando e parece-me que você tem um compromisso. - Disse, olhando para os amigos de sua filha. - Que tal conversar na biblioteca quando estiver mais disponível?

Christine acenou com a cabeça e começou a sair do salão. Ao mesmo tempo em que passava, seus amigos iam se levantando um a um e dirigindo-se à porta, de modo que, quando saíram do salão principal, todos estavam perfeitamente alinhados um ao lado do outro. Dirigiram-se uniformemente para o salgueiro lutador, se certificando estar a uma distancia segura. Christine então virou-se a eles e disse bem séria:

- Então, contem-me o que conseguiram.

- Até que foi fácil, seu professor é bem famoso por aqui.

- Eu não pedi para me contar vantagens, Richie, e sim resultados. - Disse Christine num tom de voz mais frio do que o de Helena. A luz do luar incidia sobre Christine dando-lhe uma aparência etérea, mais assustadora e menos humana. Seus amigos, ao perceberem, resolveram ir direto ao ponto.

- Não descobri muita coisa - disse Alice dando um passo em frente na direção de Christine, mas mantendo a cabeça baixa - Só descobri que o nome dele é Severus Snape, que ensina Poções e que é muito mau! - Essa última parte foi pronunciada com uma ênfase que fez Christine sorrir.

- Além disso, ele almeja o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no qual ele se inscreve todo ano, mas nunca é aceito. - Continuou Helena, juntando-se a Alice ao dar um passo a frente e mantendo seu olhar fixo em Christine.

- E por qual motivo? - Perguntou Christine num tom de voz que poderia ser de um dementador.

- Desconhecido. - Respondeu Helena sustentando o olhar. Elas continuaram se encarando até Dhrimian se aproximar de Helena e dirigir-se a Christine, sério:

- Ele possui também o cargo de diretor da casa Sonserina, auxiliando no trabalho de Dumbledore. E pelo que pude averiguar ele se apresenta de forma parcial quanto aos seus julgamentos, valorizando sempre os membros de sua tão estimada casa.

Christine encarou os três em sua frente, um por um. De repente, um vento repentino balançou seus cabelos e Christine ouviu uma voz grossa em sua mente: _'Richie... '_ Christine focou seus olhos violetas em Richie, que entendendo o sinal deu um passo a frente.

- Eu interroguei a casa Grifinória, não achei muita coisa por falta de tempo, mas encontrei alguém que sabe.

- Quem?

- Harry Potter. Parece que ele tem desavenças com Snape.

- Huh, e quem não tem? - Comentou Alice, dessa vez sem nenhum pingo de inocência ou ingenuidade.

- Acontece que essa desavença é sanguínea. - Disse Richie sem desviar os olhos de Christine.

- Desavença sanguínea? Disse Christine franzindo a testa.

- Sim, o pai de Harry praticava bullying em Snape.

Mesmo sem mover um músculo sequer, o rosto de Christine apresentou um semblante de interesse.

- Acredito que este garoto será útil para nossos propósitos. - Terminou Richie.

- Concordo. - disse Christine - Quero que volte a interrogá-lo, arranque todas as informações que puder. Helena, marque um dia para irmos à biblioteca, precisamos encontrar os registros escolares de Potter e Snape. Dhrimian, seu trabalho começa esta noite, já sabe o que fazer. Quero tudo pronto para no mínimo semana que vem, ouviram?

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Christine então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Suas narinas encheram-se de um leve odor de cravos brancos, e quando seus olhos se abriram seu semblante já não era mais tão etéreo. Christine e seus amigos se apressaram em sair para não chamar atenção. Enquanto estavam andando, Helena perguntou a Christine:

- Seu pai possui interesse em Snape?

- Eu não sei. Ele não me disse nada a respeito.

Helena olhou nos olhos de Christine. Aparentavam cansaço, mas permaneciam firmes. Helena desviou o olhar e perguntou:

- Ainda vai se encontrar com o diretor na biblioteca?

- Sim.

- Não está cansada demais?

- Isso é irrelevante. Devo cumprir meus deveres antes de qualquer coisa. - e antes que Helena protestasse, enfatizou - _Qualquer coisa._ - E seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio.

Christine despediu-se de Richie e Dhrimian na porta do dormitório masculino, e de Helena e Aline na do feminino. Seguiu o resto do caminho alienadamente até encontrar uma porta ao lado de um quadro onde uma menina dormindo se apoiada numa harpa. Invejando a menina, Christine abriu a porta revelando uma enorme biblioteca amontoada de livros. Christine, esquecendo o sono automaticamente, pôs-se a observar uma prateleira quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- O livro que procura não esta aqui.

Christine se virou para olhar a figura imponente de seu "pai", com seus gélidos olhos azuis nela cravados. Christine fez uma reverência de 90° graus dizendo:

- Meu diretor. - Houve então uma breve pausa até que Christine se ajoelhar silenciosamente, dizendo: - Meu patriarca.

Caliel esperou até que Christine se levantasse para dizer:

- Se veio me pedir a autorização do torneio de handgel, desista.

- O senhor sabe muito bem que desistir não é o meu forte - disse Christine com um sorriso sarcástico - diretor, o handgel é nosso esporte oficial e...

- Um incentivador de violência - cortou Caliel - Christine, você sabe muito bem que, ao contrário dos jogos normais, o handgel era usado para incentivar a guerra e não a paz.

- É por isso que o proibiu, meu patriarca?

- Quem me garante que, depois do jogo, os feiticeiros em êxtase não venham a ferir os bruxos, ou pior, os matem?

Christine entendeu a preocupação do diretor, mas não desistiu. Pensou um pouco e disse com firmeza:

- Eu garantirei que não.

- Você?! - Ele olhou incrédulo e havia desdém em seus olhos – E quem é você para garantir alguma coisa?

Christine não falou, deixando que a resposta viesse de seus olhos. Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, enquanto um encarava o outro, até Christine dizer sem perder seu contato visual:

- Façamos um trato, diretor. Autorize o handgel, faça uma partida, e eu prometo que nenhum bruxo vai se machucar.

Caliel a olhou desconfiado.

- Bruxo? Ele repetiu.

- Eu não garanto os feiticeiros, principalmente os jogadores. Só posso afirmar que nenhum bruxo sairá ferido.

Caliel a encarou com seus olhos claros. Travou-se então uma batalha de olhares que terminou quando Caliel suspirou, dizendo:

- O primeiro jogo será Lobos Bastardos versus Cobras Metálicas no mês que vem. Se eu não ouvir um bom plano até lá cancelarei o jogo e direi que foi culpa sua. Fui claro?

Christine deu um sorriso vitorioso e curvou-se.

- Sim, meu diretor.

Ela encaminhou-se para a saída, quando viu outra porta se materializando ao seu lado. Olhou para Caliel, que sorria. Christine abriu a nova porta e viu que ela dava para seu dormitório. Ela se voltou para agradecê-lo, mas o diretor já havia sumido. Entrou então em seu dormitório e fechou a porta.

Avistou imediatamente Helena e Alice conversando, já em trajes de dormir. Ao perceber a aproximação de Christine, Alice correu até ela, apreensiva, e perguntou:

- E então, você conseguiu?

Christine suspirou numa expressão de cansaço:

- Bem, eu fiz o melhor que eu pude... - e abriu um sorriso - Eu consegui!

Alice deu um gritinho e começou a pular.

- O primeiro jogo será Lobos Bastardos contra Cobras Metálicas no mês que vem. - Concluiu Christine.

Helena se aproximou de Christine com a cara fechada e disse:

- E que tipo de acordo você fez com o diretor? - O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Christine, que olhou para Helena e Alice.

- Eu prometi que nenhum bruxo se machucaria na batalha pós-handgel.

- Você prometeu o quê? - Helena sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

- Christine, você sabe que é impossível. - Disse Alice apreensiva.

- Não, não é impossível. Só precisamos saber uma maneira de assustá-los.

- Assustar os anjos?! - Exclamou Alice, incrédula.

- Chris, você sabe a história dos anjos tanto quanto eu. Eles foram o exército mais poderoso da história. Não tem como você derrotá-los! - Concluiu Helena.

- Você está certa, Helena - disse Christine de cabeça baixa - Eu não posso derrotá-los. Mas eu não vou lutar contra eles. Eu vou assustar um bando de estudantes que apenas usam o mesmo feitiço que eles para jogar um jogo.

- Mas este "jogo" incita o instinto assassino de todos os feiticeiros, os levando para uma batalha entre jogadores e torcedores rivais. - Disse Helena, séria.

- Se eles tivessem 1/3 do instinto assassino do lendário exército, aí sim eu ficaria com medo. - Retrucou Christine.

- Está dizendo que não temos instinto assassino? - Disse Alice com fúria nos olhos.

Christine e Helena trocaram olhares assustados. Alice era o exemplo perfeito do "efeito handgel". Uma garota pura e inocente que dentro do campo se tornava uma soldada violenta e impiedosa. A diferença era tão drástica que até Helena sentia um frio na espinha quando Alice ameaçava enfurecer-se. Christine foi logo apaziguando a amiga:

- Eu não quis dizer isso. Olhe, eu vou pesquisar mais para ter alguma idéia. Enquanto isso, de o melhor de si nos treinos, pois quero que as Serpentes ganhem.

Alice mudou instantaneamente sue semblante para uma radiante alegria, abraçando Christine e repetindo diversas vezes a mesma palavra: "Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada..."

Christine sorriu ao ver a felicidade de Alice, um dos poucos sorrisos que atingiam seus olhos. Vestiu-se para dormir e deitou-se na cama, mas antes de fechar os olhos, ouviu Helena dizer:

- É melhor ter uma boa idéia. Pode não parecer, mas eu não estou a fim de morrer tão cedo.

Christine sorriu. Helena iria ajudar também, 'e provavelmente os outros' pensou. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar, pronto para cair lentamente no abismo dos sonhos, quando uma voz grave lhe disse paternalmente:

-'_Boa noite'._

-'Boa noite'. Desejou para a voz antes de dormir.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

**N/A: PERDÃO!!!!! PERDÃO!! Eu juro q naum foi minha intenção demorar tanto! Este cap já estava pronto dede o início do mês. Mas minha beta estava em semana de provas e depois EU fiquei em semana de provas! Eu realmente espero q vcs naum parem de ler minha fic por causa desse atraso, ou de me mandarem reviews, por favoooorr!!!! Eu prometo q o próximo capítulo naum vai demorar tanto (eu espero)!!!**

**Um detalhe: sempre que eu for falar de cravos, será da flor e não do tempero, e será sempre dos brancos ta legal? Espero que gostem e continuem lendo a história dessa feiticeira insana e com tendências para assassina. Ops! Falei demais ;p !**


	7. Uma Conversa Nada Amigável

**A Escolha **

**Capítulo 7 - Uma conversa nada amigável**

Snape estava sentado em sua sala vazia tentando por em ordem seus pensamentos. Aquela miscigenação não estava dando certo, todos podiam perceber. Mas ele era um dos mais atingidos, afinal, havia tido o "prazer" de aceitar o emprego de dar aulas a esses feiticeiros. E, graças a filha do diretor, ele havia passado um papel de ridículo em sua sala de aula. Graças a ela, seus novos alunos superaram o medo por ele em menos de um dia, coisa que bruxos levariam uma vida para conseguir. O segundo dia de aula foi inesquecível.

A primeira lição foi dada a uma turma mista de feiticeiros (os mais jovens, ele percebeu) junto com os corvinais do 7º ano. Aqueles, apesar de serem de casas diferentes, possuíam uma união nunca antes vista por Snape. Além disso, eles faziam de tudo para sair da sala ou adiar a aula, chegando a ponto de esquentar o lugar até que todos tiveram que deixar a masmorra por falta de ar. Ele desconhecia o método, mas sabia que tinha sido eles. As tochas aumentaram de tamanho junto com as fogueiras dos caldeirões. O calor estava tão intenso que alguns corvinais começaram a desmaiar, mas os feiticeiros permaneciam ilesos. 'Magia elemental.'As palavras de Daniela ecoavam em sua mente, 'não é magia bruxa'. _'_Eles devem vir de uma região tropical para terem conseguido suportar um calor de 40°', pensou.

Durante o almoço, enquanto voltava para as masmorras, ouviu uma conversa entre dois feiticeiros: "O primeiro jogo de handgel será Lobos Bastardos contra Cobras Metálicas, mal posso esperar...". Snape não gostou dos olhos daqueles alunos. Eram muito parecidos com os dos comensais da morte, antes de um atentado.

A segunda lição não foi muito melhor. Snape ainda conseguia se lembrar:

' _- Sente-se agora srta. Rogers ou..._

_- Ou o senhor o quê? - Rogers deu um riso estridente muito parecido com o de Belatriz. - Não vai mais conseguir nos impor medo, professor. Christine nos mostrou quem o senhor é: um reles bruxo.'_

E agora lá estava Snape em sua sala, esperando por aquela que acabara com sua moral perante os feiticeiros. Estava pensando em uma detenção terrível com uma frieza tão intensa que ele nem mesmo sabia que tinha, até que ouviu batidas na porta. Foi logo atendê-la, e Christine entrou sem lhe dirigir a palavra, indo rapidamente a uma das mesas.Snape percebeu que estava suada e sua expressão demonstrava irritação e cansaço. E pela primeira vez ele a viu como uma estudante: cabelos despenteados e um péssimo humor.

* * *

O dia não havia começado bem para Christine.

Ela se dirigia para a mesa da Corvinal, onde Dhrimian e Richie já a esperavam para o café da manhã. Alice ainda estava no treino de handgel, e Helena havia se trancado na biblioteca até achar alguma coisa sobre o professor ou chegar a hora da aula, o que acontecesse primeiro. Portanto, aquela refeição seria entre ela e os garotos.

- E então, Dhrimian, você fez o que me prometeu?

Dhrimian olhou para Richie e este lhe devolveu o olhar. Olhou para baixo.

- Dhrimian, não me diga que você não conseguiu. - disse Christine, tirando suas próprias conclusões - Você me disse que seria fácil! - Ela parou e respirou bem fundo, voltando a ficar séria. - Dhrimian, você possui um dom raro, você é capaz de entrar nos sonhos das pessoas, vasculhá-los e modificá-los ao seu bel prazer. Eu sei disso porque há muito tempo você entrou em meu sonho e descobriu o meu segredo. Você me disse que seria fácil entrar no subconsciente de Snape e descobrir tudo sobre ele, já que os bruxos não conhecem essa técnica...

- E realmente deveria ser fácil. - cortou Dhrimian - Mas admito que o subestimei, Christine. Sua oclumência é forte demais, não me preparei como devia, e no pouco tempo que consegui estar na mente dele vi uma coisa que me tirou completamente a concentração.

- Você tentará de novo amanhã, não? - Dhrimian assentiu - Ótimo, mas me diga o que você viu que lhe tirou a concentração.

Dhrimian e Richie se entreolharam e, por fim, ele contou:

- Uma mulher ruiva. De olhos verdes e feições puras.

* * *

Christine encontrou Helena na biblioteca após o café da manhã. Ela ainda pensava sobre o que Dhrimian tinha dito, mas queria conversar com outra garota sobre isso. Aproveitou e levou um pedaço de bolo escondido para Helena. Foi fácil achar a inconfundível montanha de livros na qual sua amiga sempre se escondia, mas o difícil era achá-la entre os livros. Quando Christine estava começando a achar que ela havia sido soterrada, ouviu uma voz muito baixa dizendo:

- É proibido trazer comida para a biblioteca.

Christine riu e respondeu no mesmo tom de voz: - Achei que estivesse com fome.

- E eu estou. - disse Helena, saindo debaixo de uma pilha - Mudando de assunto, você me pediu para pesquisar a ligação entre o pai do Potter e Snape.

- Sim, achou algo?

Helena suspirou e mostrou um livro de fotografias. Numa delas havia um grupo de garotos.

- Eles foram os maiores inimigos de Snape na adolescência.

Entre os garotos um em especial chamou a atenção de Christine. Ele era razoavelmente bonito, mas não foram suas feições que a impressionaram. Foram seus cabelos rebeldes e seu olhar maroto, idênticos ao de Richie.

- Você não acha esse garoto parecido com o...

- Olhe para este. - Cortou Helena, mostrando-lhe um outro garoto ao lado. - O nome dele é Sirius Black. A família Black é uma das tradicionais mais bonitas do mundo bruxo. - Christine olhou para o garoto que Helena apontava. Ele possuía uma beleza rara e um olhar confiante. 'Dhrimian' pensou.

- Ele não se parece com o...

- Veja este outro. - Helena cortou de novo - O nome dele é Remus Lupin, um lobisomem e o que menos aprontava com o senhor Snape.

Christine olhou para ele e logo identificou em seu olhar a angústia reprimida que Helena escondia.

- Os olhos dele lembram os...

- E veja este último. - Helena apontou para um menino gordinho. - Pedro Pettigrew. De acordo com Harry Potter, ele foi o único do grupo a se tornar um comensal da morte.

Christine nem se importou em saber como Helena conseguira essas informações. Olhando fixamente para a foto viu algo que nunca pensaria em ver nos olhos de um bruxo. Ingenuidade sádica. A ingenuidade sádica de Alice!

- Helena, que significa tudo isso? - Perguntou Christine confusa.

Helena suspirou cansada, pálida e tremendo como nunca, e olhou para Christine. Esta a ajudou a sentar enquanto Helena sussurrava para ela:

- Eu não sei o que significa, Chris, e isso me assusta. Eles - e apontou para a foto - são como uma versão nossa, só que bruxa! Nossos olhos são iguais aos deles, nossas personalidades também...

- Personalidades? - Helena suspirou e continuou sem olhar para Christine.

- Eu pesquisei sobre eles, Christine... A amargura de Lupin, a falsa inocência de Pettigrew, as brincadeiras de Potter... tudo é incrivelmente parecido conosco, como uma imagem de espelho. - Helena suspirou e encarou Christine com seu olhar penetrante - Mas você não está aqui.

- Como assim?

- Nenhum deles é como você, Chistine, eu pesquisei bastante e posso afirmar pelo menos isso. Poderia dizer que você é única.

Christine sorriu, mas este não alcançou seus olhos, 'deve ser difícil achar uma versão sua, principalmente para Helena, que sempre julgou-se sozinha.'

- Christine. - Helena a despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Tome cuidado com este. - Disse Helena, apontando para Sirius Black. - Apesar de ser o "reflexo" de Dhrimiam, ele é o que menos se parece.

Christine olhou para o homem na foto. Possuia o olhar infantil que muitas vezes via em Dhrimiam, mas ao invés de diverti-la, esse olhar a irritava de uma forma nunca antes sentida por ela.

- Achei que você seria mais sensível, parece que acertei. - Sorriu Helena. Christine olhou para Helena interrogativamente, ainda com raiva nos olhos. Helena sorriu satisfeita e falou olhando para a foto.

- Eu também senti raiva dele quando o olhei, foi inexplicável, como se a existência dele me insultasse. Não sei como explicar isso, mas vou continuar a pesquisar.

- Depois do café. - Brincou Christine enquanto retirava de sua mochila o pedaço de bolo. Helena sorriu rapidamente e em seu habitual tom sério disse:

- Potter está morto, e Pettigrew é insignificante. Portanto, você só deve se preocupar com esses dois: Black e Lupin.

- Os reflexos de meus melhores amigos. - Divagou Christine enquanto olhava novamente para Sirius, sentindo aquele estranho sentimento nascer. Quem seria aquele bruxo, e por que ele lhe causava emoções tão perturbadoras? Aqueles olhos zombeteiros não saíam de sua cabeça.

* * *

Christine jogou sua mochila em uma mesa, virou-se para Snape bruscamente e disse de uma maneira grossa:

- Bem, vamos direto ao assunto.

Pelo que Snape analisara, percebeu que ela não veio ali para cumprir a detenção. De qualquer forma, ele não se daria por vencido.

- Escute, eu não sei se já deu para perceber, mas você não é um professor muito querido.

- Não me importo. Eu me imponho pelo medo, se a senhorita ainda não percebeu, e graças a sua ilustre pessoa nenhum aluno me respeita mais. - Disse Snape em seu habitual tom sarcástico. Christine suspirou e baixou os olhos.

- Não era essa minha intenção. - Murmurou com um estranho tom de arrependimento que nenhum dos dois entendeu. Mas Christine tratou logo de se recompor. - Admito que a imposição pelo medo é um método eficiente, mas agora não irá mais funcionar. Escute, se possui amor pela vida, aconselho-o a mudar sua postura diante dos feiticeiros.

- E porque eu deveria seguir seus conselhos, senhorita Anderson? - Perguntou Snape indiferente.

- Acho que o senhor não percebeu, mas ontem Rafael estava preste a matá-lo.

- Está me dizendo que a intenção da senhorita era de salvar-me? - Questionou Snape descrente. - Agradeço sua intenção, mas não preciso de ajuda.

- Não pense que faço isso pelo senhor. Faço em consideração a meu pai.

- Então a senhorita me desacatou em consideração ao seu pai. - Deduziu Snape sarcasticamente.

- Tem mesmo tanta pressa em morrer?! Pois é isso que vai acontecer se não mudar sua atitude!

- Já dispensei sua ajuda, não? Posso muito bem controlar uma turma rebelde, já que é o que faço a anos.

Christine suspirou. _'Seria mais fácil deixá-lo morrer entre os feiticeiros, mas não posso deixar que sujem o nome de minha família com sangue. Maldição! Por que ele tinha que ser tão cabeça dura! Ah, como é que eu faço pra ele entender?'_ De repente ela levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Pois, bem. Acha-se igual a mim? Façamos um trato então. - Christine o encarava com superioridade e, sem desviar o olhar, apontou para a porta. - Me impeça de sair de sua detenção e eu admitirei para todos que o subestimei. Se os conheço, isso bastará para eles o temerem com o dobro de medo que possuíam antes. Mas se não conseguir, perceba a diferença de forças entre um bruxo e um feiticeiro, e pare de tentar se impor como um igual, antes que algum aluno perca a paciência e o mate. Agora!

Snape não perdeu tempo. Ela estava desarmada, portanto, seria fácil. Sacou logo sua varinha e atirou. Mas Christine apenas inclinou sua cabeça e desviou do feitiço. Ele iniciou uma seqüência de "impedimentas" e "estupefaças" mas, em todos, ela desviava magnificamente com uma agilidade que ele nunca vira. Eram movimentos simples e discretos. Christine então recolocou sua mochila e começou a avançar na direção da porta. Snape, percebendo que sua magia não adiantaria, decidiu pará-la fisicamente. Posicionou-se na frente da porta para impedir sua passagem, mas ela não se deu por vencida. Christine olhou fixamente para as chamas e a sala começou a esquentar. Subitamente, o fogo das tochas voaram em sua direção, traçando uma rede de fogo atrás de si. Ela então estendeu o braço e labaredas envolveram sua mão, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

- Saia daí ou lhe queimarei vivo. - Disse friamente.

Snape não se moveu. 'Ela está blefando, pois deixou bem claro que não queria minha morte.'

- Você não é capaz de me matar. - Disse Snape num tom mais frio que o de Christine.

- Você quer apostar? - Ela disse sarcástica.

Os dois se encararam por instantes que pareciam intermináveis. Nenhum dos dois aparentava desistir, até que os olhos de Christine cederam... mas ela não. Christine fez Snape levitar e o pousou delicadamente na outra extremidade da sala, no meio da rede de fogo. Snape precipitou-se para sua varinha que deveria estar em suas vestes, até ouvir um assovio. Olhando para Christine, pode perceber que ela girava um bastão de madeira na ponta dos dedos, entediada. Ela colocou a varinha em cima de uma carteira e começou a avançar para a porta. Ao chegar, Christine virou-se e disse:

- Eu venci. - E saiu.

Assim que a porta bateu, a rede de fogo se dissipou. Snape correu até sua varinha e dirigiu-se para a porta com o intuito de buscá-la e forçá-la a cumprir sua detenção, mas ao chegar à maçaneta, hesitou. Sua mente começou a passar os recentes acontecimentos daquela sala como um filme. E um estranho pensamento lhe invadiu a cabeça:

'_Em nenhum momento ela pareceu se esforçar, ao contrário, ela parecia entediada, forçada a conter sua força.'_

Se estivesse certo sobre isso, nunca iria vencê-la. 'Ela me deixou vivo, mas os outros alunos não teriam hesitado em me matar.' Pensou ao se lembrar do olhar dos feiticeiros que conversavam no corredor. 'E se todos forem tão ou mais fortes quanto ela?' A simples hipótese lhe trouxe calafrios. 'Ela está certa, não há com eu vencê-los ou dominá-los.'

E, nesse momento, Snape se deu conta do risco que corria.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

**Gente eu juro pra vocês que escrevi esse capítulo dois dias depois do lançamento do sexto. A demora NÃO FOI CULPA MINHA!! Minha beta estava (de novo) em semana de provas portanto ela demorou a betar.**

**Leyla Poth: Não se** **preocupe, pois não vou desistir dessa fic tão cedo. Mesmo q caiam toneladas de dever de casa em mim eu naum vou deixar de escreve-la (não falo por minha beta) u.u .**

**Por isso, não desistam de ler a minha fic, assim como eu não desistirei de escreve-la.**

**Lua Mirage 2: É sempre bom saber que as leitoras apreciam minha fic, muito obrigada msm!!! **

**Muito obrigada a todos que leram, especialmente àqueles que deixaram reviews. **


	8. A Rebelião dos Feiticeiros

**A Escolha **

**Capítulo ****8 - A rebelião dos feiticeiros**

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. Você foi até a sala dele, o alertou, ele tentou te atacar, você desviou de todos os golpes e só por isso você acha que o traumatizou? - Disse Helena durante o café da manha, depois da narração de Christine sobre a noite anterior. Todos (com a exceção de Alice, que estava no treino de handgel) estavam comendo na mesa da Corvinal, aparentemente a única em que podiam comer juntos sem que seus "contatos bruxos" reclamassem, como diziam Richie e Dhrimian.

- Eu não usaria a palavra "traumatizado". Eu acho que o assustei, mas não era minha intenção. Eu havia acabado de sair de uma aula extra de dança, estava cansada e sem muita paciência.

- Diz pra gente, Chris. - Falou Richie, depois que terminou sua torrada - Ele foi muito lento? - Christine suspirou e descansou os talheres.

- Sinceramente? Até meu irmão teria conseguido desviar. - Todos descansaram seus talheres quase em uníssono, pegaram seus cálices e tomaram um gole de chá gelado. O primeiro a falar foi Dhrimian.

- Não me admiro.

- Somos superiores, fisicamente, aos bruxos. - Disse Richie. Helena continuou:

- É a natureza. Nós temos o poder, os magos têm a inteligência e eles têm...

- Alma. - Disse Chris em um tom triste, levando o punho fechado ao peito. Richie, Helena e Dhrimian se entreolharam.

- Bem... alma é uma palavra muito forte. Coração, seria melhor... - Richie disse tentando animá-la. Christine suspirou e tomou um pouco de chá. Um silêncio tenso reinou entre eles, que se limitaram a tomar seu café. O silencio só cessou quando, como um furacão, Alice sentou-se à mesa acompanhada por um vento frio e um copo explodido. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam de raiva e ela finalmente disse:

- Adivinhem o que aconteceu!

Como ninguém atreveu-se a responder, ela jogou um cartaz em cima da mesa com tal força (ou raiva) que tudo o que estava ao redor foi jogado para longe. No papel lia-se:

POR ORDEM DA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS

_Todas as organizações, sociedades, times, grupos, e clubes estudantis estão doravante dissolvidos._

_Uma organização, sociedade, um time, grupo ou clube é aqui definido como uma reunião regular de três ou mais alunos._

_A permissão para reorganizá-los deverá ser solicitada à Alta Inquisidora (Profª. Umbridge)._

_Nenhuma organização, sociedade, nenhum time, grupo ou clube estudantil poderá existir sem o conhecimento e a aprovação da Alta Inquisidora._

_O estudante que tiver organizado ou pertencer a uma organização, sociedade, um time, grupo ou clube não aprovado pela Alta Inquisidora será expulso._

_O acima disposto está em conformidade com o Decreto da Educação Número Vinte Quatro_

_Assinado: Dolores Joana Umbridge, Alta Inquisidora_

Depois de ler, Christine perguntou displicentemente:

- E daí?

- Essas leis ridículas são para os bruxos, não para nós. - Disse Helena, entregando o papel a Alice.

- Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, mas a Umbridge não! Ela apareceu em nosso treino e nos mandou ir embora!

- Vocês estavam no campo dos bruxos? - Perguntou Dhrimian.

- Não! Estávamos no nosso e mesmo assim ela entrou dizendo que "não éramos legalmente um time" e que para sermos precisaríamos "pedir autorização a ela"! -Disse Alice em tom de falsete entre as aspas.

- Quem ela pensa que é? - Exclamou Dhrimian indignado. - Tudo bem que ela ocupa um cargo no ministério bruxo, mas ela não é ninguém em nosso território.

- Como vocês podem ler, ela também pode nos repreender se andarmos juntos. - Observou Alice.

- Ela não sabe com quem está lidando. - Sussurrou Helena sombriamente.

- Então vamos mostrar a ela. - Disse Christine, abrindo um sorriso sádico que foi acompanhado pelo de seus amigos.

Depois de discutir o plano no café da manhã, Christine e seus amigos saíram juntos da mesa, os meninos na frente formando um V com Christine no meio. Seus passos eram tão firmes que pareciam estar marchando. Enquanto andava, Christine observava os feiticeiros que passavam: 'Eles estão prestes a explodir. Só precisam de um incentivo.' O mero pensamento a fez sorrir. Seu plano estava prestes a começar.

Logo, avistaram Umbridge. Dhrimian e Richie rapidamente avançaram e a seguraram pelos braços. Antes que a inquisidora pudesse gritar, Helena tocou em sua garganta, sussurrando um feitiço. Os garotos então a encostaram na parede, enquanto as meninas posicionavam-se para bloquear o acontecimento à vista de quem estivesse fora da roda. Christine estava séria:

- Soubemos que o decreto n° 24 também é válido para os feiticeiros. Se isso for verdade, peço-lhe, senhora Umbridge, que o remova imediatamente.

Umbridge deu um sorriso de sapo e tentou elevar a voz, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi sussurrar:

- Já estava na hora de alguém mostrar a vocês que não são melhores do que nós. O Decreto n° 24 está em vigor para todos os alunos presentes na Inglaterra, sem exceções.

- Todos os alunos _bruxos_ presente na Inglaterra. - Corrigiu Christine ameaçadoramente.

- Não há nada em relação a isso no Decreto. - sussurrou Umbridge - Se estão em nosso território, devem seguir nossas regras.

Christine estreitou os olhos, e a voz que saiu de sua boca era metálica:

- Esse é seu veredicto final? - Perguntou. Umbridge assentiu com a cabeça. - Pois bem. - Finalizou, olhando para seus amigos. Dhrimian e Richie largaram Umbridge, enquanto Helena e Alice abriam a roda, tornando-a visível novamente. Assim que Umbridge se recompôs, Christine soltou um grito estridente e se encolheu. Dhrimian foi acudi-la enquanto Richie gritava:

- Bruxa maldita! O que você fez?! - Umbridge esforçou-se para gritar que nada havia feito, mas sua voz não saía. Não demorou muito para que um bando de feiticeiros se juntassem. Suas expressões variavam de preocupadas a sorridentes.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntavam várias vezes.

- Essa bruxa a atacou! - Exclamou Alice chorosa. Todas as atenções voltaram-se para Umbridge, que começou a sentir-se acuada. Apenas Dhrimian percebeu que Christine sorria.

* * *

**  
**

A tarde estava no pico.

Snape voltava para as masmorras, após seu almoço, quando surpreendeu-se com uma pequena multidão de feiticeiros. Eles discutiam, gritavam e alguns até mantinham seus báculos empunhados, mas pareciam estranhamente felizes. Uma felicidade semelhante a que via em Belatriz, enquanto essa lançava um crucius. A medida que chegava mais perto, os gritos e risos tornavam-se claros. Não precisou de muito tempo para deduzir o que estava acontecendo: estavam atacando algum bruxo. E gostando.

Foi então que a viu. Christine saía junto de seus amigos da multidão com passos de gato. Todos, particularmente ela, pareciam estranhamente satisfeitos. A balburdia continuou, cada vez atraindo mais feiticeiros. Snape protegeu-se atrás de uma pilastra para não ser o próximo alvo. 'Pobre infeliz.' Pensou, imaginando o estado da vítima dos feiticeiros.

Subitamente, um feixe azul atravessou a multidão, que logo se dispersou. Snape surpreendeu-se ao ver que, no meio dos rostos assustados dos feiticeiros, havia uma face conhecida: Umbridge, deitada no chão, abraçando as pernas, tremendo e olhando com a pupila dilatada e os olhos arregalados uma flecha azul néon se dissipar. Logo depois, todos ouviram passos leves e firmes, que faziam os feiticeiros suarem frio. 'Quem será?' Pensou Snape enquanto saía de seu esconderijo.

Logo teve sua reposta. Com um arco transparente, que tinha a aparência de gelo, ricamente adornado e sem corda, Daniela atravessou o corredor como uma rainha. Seus olhos faiscavam de fúria. Ela chegou até Umbridge e a encarou friamente, depois olhou os feiticeiros um a um.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Sua voz ressoou por todo o corredor e alguns alunos engoliram em seco. Apenas um a respondeu:

- Ela... - o jovem se esforçou para lembrar - Ela atacou alguém! - Daniela arqueou uma sobrancelha e se aproximou do aluno. Sua voz saiu tão macia que o aluno gelou.

- E quem foi atacado? - Todos os alunos paralisaram. Snape olhou para os feiticeiros um por um, mas nenhum aparentava estar ferido. De repente, a imagem de Christine saindo da multidão, satisfeita, lhe veio à mente. 'Foi ela', pensou 'ela planejou tudo isso'. Daniela foi até Umbridge e a ajudou a levantar rudemente. Voltou-se para os feiticeiros e falou:

- O recreio acabou. Voltem para as aulas.

Os feiticeiros começaram a se dispersar enquanto Daniela ajudava Umbridge a andar. Estranhamente, ela parecia sem voz. Quando Daniela passou por Snape, seus olhares se encontraram. Os olhos verdes de Daniela perfuravam furiosos, mas ele os deteve com seus frios olhos de ônix. O encontro não durou sequer um segundo, pois Daniela desviou seu olhar, e saiu puxando Umbridge.

* * *

Christine assistia a sua aula de feitiços elementares com os Aladus até que sua atenção foi desviada. Um envelope saiu de uma tocha e flutuou até ela, que o enfiou na mochila sem abri-lo, voltando à aula com um sorriso de satisfação. Estavam na parte prática onde tinham que derrotar seu oponente usando apenas seus elementos sanguíneos. O tipo de aula que Christine não perderia por nada.

- Diretor? - Perguntou Helena, enquanto tentava desarmar um Aladus com o vento.

- Foi mais rápido do que eu esperava. - Disse Christine, desviando de um golpe de Dhrimian ao mesmo tempo que tentava queimar sua cabeça.

- Está agora em maus lençóis, minha cara. - Comentou Dhrimian, abaixando-se para dar uma rasteira em Christine, que pulou para frente, plantando bananeira na cabeça do adversário e queimando-a. Christine sorriu sadicamente enquanto Dhrimian se sentava gritando. Apenas quando percebeu que ele estava se preparando para revidar, deu um impulso com o braço e saltou para o chão.

- Você precisa me conhecer melhor, Dhrimian.

- Irei me lembrar disso. - Disse Dhrimian, levantando-se rapidamente a tempo de segurar a perna de Christine que ia em direção a sua cabeça.

A luta seguiu acirrada até o fim, quando, como sempre, terminou em empate. Ao final da aula, o professor utilizou um feitiço para remover todos os ferimentos feitos durante a prática. Isso foi bem vindo à dupla, pois Dhrimian ficara careca onde Christine o tocara e esta estava coberta com horríveis marcas de queimadura de gelo.

Depois de recolocarem seus uniformes (pois todos vestiam roupas especiais para batalha) um brilhante portal surgiu na frente de Christine, que sorriu.

- Vou indo, gente.

- Chris... - Começou Richie.

- Não se preocupe, Richie, eu vou assumir toda a responsabilidade. Como sempre.

Helena mandou um significativo para Christine, que retribuiu. Ela então se voltou para Dhrimian.

- Sem ressentimentos?

- Sacrifícios de guerra. Nada mais.

Christine sorriu para Dhrimian nobremente. Então entrou naquele brilhante portal que desapareceu logo em seguida.

Ela foi levada até a sala do diretor Caliel. Era um aposento branco, iluminado por várias tochas. No centro, uma mesa de mogno com duas cadeiras em frente, e uma pira flamejante atrás. Uma estante no canto finalizava o cenário. Caliel estava de costas, observando o tremular da chama com os olhos em tom de escarlate. Christine sabia que, quando seus olhos estavam assim, era porque ele observava sua escola através das chamas. Mas, mesmo aparentando extremamente imerso em sua observação, ele reagiu no momento em que Christine saiu do portal.

- Sente-se. - Disse.

Silenciosamente, Christine venceu a distância do portal até a cadeira, sentou-se e pôs-se a observar Caliel entre as chamas. Ficaram assim durante um tempo até ele quebrar o silencio.

- Você não leu a carta, leu? - Christine não respondeu. Caliel suspirou e foi sentar-se em frente a Christine.

- Já deve saber o que aconteceu a Umbridge. - Christine assentiu com a cabeça à observação do diretor.

- Quem quer que tenha sido - Caliel levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala - conseguiu manipular muito bem os alunos. Dos poucos que se lembravam do motivo pelo qual a atacaram, nenhum soube identificar a tal "vítima". Além disso, o feitiço sussurrante foi executado com perfeição. Apesar de meus esforços, Umbridge ainda não consegue pronunciar sequer uma palavra audível sobre o assunto. - Caliel sorriu sadicamente. - Não que eu esteja me queixando. Afinal, entendi os motivos do infrator e admito que, se estivesse em seu lugar, talvez fizesse a mesma coisa... A mesma coisa que você, não é, Christine?

Lentamente, o canto da boca da aluna se curvou num discreto, mas orgulhoso, sorriso. Caliel percebeu, seus olhos brilhando enquanto rosnava:

- Você tem noção do que fez?! Acha mesmo que os feiticeiros irão se contentar com apenas este incidente? Eles não irão parar, Christine, e aposto que você nem sabe como impedir a batalha depois do handgel...

- Posso não saber como impedi-los... - interrompeu Christine levantando-se - Mas sei qual bruxo será a próxima vítima e como impedir isso. - Suas palavras ecoaram pela sala enquanto seus olhos de ametista faiscavam, confrontando o olhar gélido de Caliel, que sem desviá-lo disse:

- Estou ouvindo. - Christine sorriu, revelando seus dentes brancos. Foi até a estante e começou a olhar as lombadas dos livros.

- Você trouxe meu livro favorito, não? - Olhou-o com malícia - Aquele que achou que eu procurava na biblioteca.

À medida que compreendia, os olhos azuis de Caliel a perfuravam de fúria.

* * *

Snape corrigia os deveres dos alunos, sempre antes verificando a casa a qual pertenciam. Durante sua tarefa, ele não conseguia deixar de repassar os acontecimentos recentes em sua cabeça. O atentado contra Dolores Umbridge foi o assunto principal de todas as conversas do dia. Ainda tinha em mente a face lívida de Caliel ao pedir desculpas a Dumbledore, prometendo-lhe que isso não aconteceria novamente. Cada vez mais Snape se convencia de que fora Christine quem comandara o ataque. E os olhos esmeralda de Daniela não saíam de sua cabeça.

- Senhor Snape.

Rapidamente, Snape ergueu o rosto para visualizar os mesmos olhos que possuíam sua mente. Lá estava Daniela, tal como a vira no corredor. Apenas a expressão do rosto mudara substituindo a fúria pela frieza.

- Os bons modos ensinam a bater antes de entrar. - Retrucou Snape.

- Não possuo tempo para bater em portas, nem energia para materializar uma. - Disse Daniela displicente, apontando para um portal brilhante na parede. - O diretor Caliel deseja vê-lo.

- Estou corrigindo as lições. - Respondeu ironicamente.

Daniela bufou e, num gesto rude, mas feito com força e rapidez espantosas, agarrou a mão de Snape e a colocou em cima da pilha de deveres enquanto pronunciava um feitiço. De repente, ele sentiu sua mão perder todo o calor. Daniela a pressionava com um toque gélido e uma força descomunal que não aparentava possuir. Graças a Merlim esse feitiço durou apenas alguns segundos. Rapidamente, Daniela retirou sua mão e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, disse:

- Agora todas as tarefas estão corrigidas segundo seus critérios. Já que terminou seus afazeres, vamos ver o diretor. - E dirigiu-se para o portal. Amaldiçoando Daniela mentalmente por essa ter praticamente congelado sua mão, Snape a seguiu. Não queria mais problemas com os feiticeiros.

Ao atravessar o portal, se viu no escritório de Caliel. Este estava sentado em sua mesa, com os dedos cruzados. Daniela se dirigiu para as costas do diretor e pôs-se a observar Snape. Havia também uma estudante de costas que, quando se virou, Snape reconheceu-a imediatamente como Christine. Ela abraçava um livro e aparentava uma postura solene.

- Boa noite, senhor Snape. - Disse Caliel o mais polidamente possível. - Perdoe-me por incomodá-lo, mas precisava falar urgentemente com o senhor. Já deve saber o que aconteceu a Umbridge. - Snape olhou de esguelha para Christine e percebeu que ela sorria. - Christine me comunicou que o senhor está sofrendo ameaças dos feiticeiros...

- Não se preocupe. Sou capaz de controlar meus alunos sem ajuda... - Uma forte tosse vinda de Christine interrompeu Snape. Sua tentativa de esconder seu riso era óbvia. Caliel olhou mortiferamente para sua filha.

- Não é uma boa hora para ficar gripada, Christine.

- Desculpe. - Respondeu a aluna, ainda sorrindo.

- Continuando nossa conversa, eu o pus nessa confusão quando o contratei, Sr. Snape, e é meu dever protegê-lo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou Snape desconfiado. Caliel suspirou e disse:

- Christine, prossiga. - Ela deu um passo à frente, seus olhos brilhando como os de um gato ou, como mais tarde Snape descreveu: 'Como os de uma raposa.'

- Há muito tempo, um trouxa descobriu uma maneira de derrotar os feiticeiros. - Falou Christine. - Ele escreveu seu método neste livro. - Colocou então o livro que segurava em cima da mesa. - Este livro possui o método capaz de não só derrotar os feiticeiros, como qualquer raça humana mágica. Além disso, esse estilo de luta foi esquecido por séculos, de modo que ninguém desconfiará de suas habilidades e voltarão a lhe temer. Aprenda essa luta, senhor Snape, e será imbatível!

- Você não devia saber da existência deste livro, Christine. - Disse Caliel sombriamente. - Nem ter aprendido seu método de luta.

- Mas eu aprendi. - Disse Christine de cabeça erguida. - E só eu sou capaz de ensiná-lo.

Snape recuou, olhando de Caliel para Christine, e rosnou:

- Eu não serei ensinado por essa garota esnobe.

- É isso ou a sua morte. - Disse Christine categórica.

- Christine tem razão. - Disse Caliel contrariado. - O senhor está na mira dos feiticeiros e esse é o único modo do senhor derrotá-los. Além disso, quanto mais rápido o senhor aprender, mais rápido poderá se defender e se livrar dessa aula.

Snape analisou a situação e foi obrigado a admitir: eles estavam certos. Apesar de ser uma afronta contra seu orgulho, era a melhor maneira de sobreviver àqueles assassinos juvenis. Caliel, percebendo que Snape concordara, levantou-se dizendo:

- Soube que deu uma detenção à Christine. Esse será o disfarce para as aulas. Estamos combinados?

Snape assentiu e Christine sorriu maliciosa. Confuso e segurando o livro de Christine, Snape saiu da sala de Caliel se sentindo um estudante.

* * *

Assim que o portal se fechou, Christine ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Quando foi que descobriu aquele livro?

- Há muito tempo atrás. Mas não se preocupe, diretor. - Disse Christine virando-se. - Eu nunca utilizei seu conteúdo.

Os olhos celestes de Caliel a perfuravam, mas ela apenas achou graça.

- Está tarde, devo ir para meu dormitório, - Disse num sorriso de escárnio. - mas antes gostaria de saber como ficou o caso de Dolores Umbridge.

Pela primeira vez no dia, Caliel sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso como o de Christine.

- Dumbledore e o ministério nos querem como aliados, Umbridge sabe muito bem disso. Mesmo que ela conte, o que eu acho pouco provável, alguém irá abafar para não terem que enfrentar um inimigo numa batalha impossível de ser vencida.

Christine sorriu e curvou-se a Caliel.

- Vá se deitar. - Disse ele por fim.

Ela dirigiu-se para o portal que havia se aberto, mas quando passou por Daniela, essa sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- 35 anos. - Christine não parou de andar, saindo no dormitório em frente a sua cama. Alice e Helena conversavam, e logo Christine juntou-se a elas.

- Você demorou. - Disse Helena, levantando uma sobrancelha. Christine então narrou os acontecimentos da sala do diretor.

- Você vai dar aulas a Snape? - Exclamou Alice rindo.

- Você vai ensinar as Artes Proibidas a Snape! - Sibilou Helena.

- Vou. - Disse Christine enquanto remexia seu malão.

- Como descobriu o livro das Artes Proibidas? Este livro foi condenado pelo governo há séculos. Só poucas famílias o possuem como objeto de coleção e mesmo assim o escondem.

- Meu patriarca possui uma biblioteca de livros proibidos, no 5° subsolo das masmorras. Já lhes contei sobre ela, a Seção Proibida.

- A Seção Proibida! - Sussurrou Alice. - Achei que você brincava quando nos falou sobre ela. Além disso, as masmorras são proibidas aos alunos!

- Mas é lá que a família do diretor dorme. Assim, eu possuo um quarto lá. Logo, numa de minhas explorações, eu a achei. Mas ler sobre as Artes Proibidas não foi o primeiro e nem será o último tabu que irei quebrar. - Disse, apresentando um isqueiro preto com um _L_ gravado em vermelho que acabara de retirar em seu malão.

Suas amigas arregalaram os olhos e olharam para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém havia visto o isqueiro ou ouvido a conversa. Christine então pegou suas roupas (escondendo o isqueiro entre elas) e adiantou-se para o vestiário com suas amigas em seu encalço.

- Você está louca. - Disse Alice enquanto Christine tomava banho.

- Você _é_ louca. - Corrigiu Helena. - Você sabia que não podia trazê-la pra cá. O diretor proibiu!

- Se ele descobrir... eu nem consigo imaginar o que vai acontecer! - Alice estalava os dedos.

- Ele não vai saber. Ninguém vai saber. A menos que vocês contem, é claro. - Disse Christine, saindo do chuveiro seguida de uma nuvem espessa de vapor.

Enquanto ela se vestia, Alice e Helena tentavam dissipar o vapor que havia ali. Afinal, tendo "sangue quente", Christine tomava um banho de temperatura tão elevada que Alice duvidava que ela sentisse a água, banhando-se apenas com o vapor. Depois de terminarem, Christine pegou o isqueiro, ligou-o e pronunciou:

- _Imlothriem!_

A pequena chama do isqueiro aumentou de forma inesperada, mas Christine não o soltou. O fogo lançou-se para a frente de Christine, tomando a forma de uma menina. Sua estatura mal alcançava a cintura de Christine, e a criança possuía pele dourada, coberta apenas por um curto vestido rodado e sem manga. Estava descalça. Seus cabelos eram ruivos, curtos e rebeldes, dando a impressão de ter uma fogueira em sua cabeça. Seus olhos amarelo-alaranjados formavam com sua boca pequenina uma expressão emburrada. Christine sorriu vitoriosa enquanto suas amigas olhavam a menina, temerosas.

- Lothy. - Chamou Christine. - Tenho um serviço para você.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

**Oi gente!!!!**

**Me desculpem pela demora, mas esse cap nem estava pronto em meu caderno ainda. Alias, este foi o último cap planejado, o que quer dizer que os próximos cap vão demorar, pois tenho q planejá-los em meus cadernos p/ dpois passa-los p/ o pc. Mas prometo q faço isso rapidinho (ou pelo menos tentar u.u)**

**É aqui que começa a verdadeira história (ai q emoção, chuif). Esperem só pra ver o que vai acontecer com o pobre Severus!!!**

**Tais: Você acha a Christine páreo duro pro Snape? Espere ate ver as aulas.**

**Dica: Releiem o cap 7**

**Ana Paula: Qua bom q vc tenha gostado tanto da minha fic, aqui esta o cap q vc tanto queria, espero que goste!**

**Muito obrigada por lerem e não se esqueçam de me mandarem reviews**


	9. Treinamento Intensivo

N/A: A língua que Lothy fala chama-se língua do fogo, que só os de sangue quente e criaturas desse elemento conseguem entendê-la. Lothy é capaz de compreender a língua dos humanos, mas não de falá-la. Por isso suas falas serão traduzidas com o uso do _itálico_.

**A Escolha **

**Capítulo 9 - Treinamento Intensivo**

- Lothy. - Chamou Christine. - Tenho um serviço para você.

- _Porque demorou tanto?! Você tem idéia de como esse isqueiro é apertado?! Sem contar que é um tédio ficar lá sem fazer nada!_

- Lothy, acalme-se! O diretor proibiu de trazê-la para cá, por isso não pude libertá-la mais cedo. Você esta aqui de penetra.

Lothy emburrou-se ainda mais.

- Hum... então, pelo visto, você não quer realizar a missão...

- _E quem disse que eu não quero?_ - Disse Lothy curvando levemente o lábio.

- Ótimo, escute. - Christine começou a sussurrar. - Preciso que você observe duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Acha que consegue?

- _Tatá esta aqui?_

Boi Tatá ou Tatá, como chamavam os membros da família Anderson, era a cobra flamejante da família. Ela os servia à gerações, não só decidindo as casas dos calouros, como também vigiando o colégio dentro de suas tochas e velas.

- Não. Tatá não está.

- _Melhor._ - Disse Lothy dando de ombros. - _Como são eles?_

- Um é um homem alto e pálido, com longos cabelos negros. A outra é uma mulher baixa e gordinha, com cabelos curtos e crespos.

- Não tem como errar, ela tem cara de sapo! - Disse Alice irritada.

- E o homem sempre se veste com roupas escuras, parecendo um vampiro. - Observou Helena.

- Quero que você proteja esse homem dos feiticeiros, mas sem se revelar. Se perceber que ele está em perigo, crie uma distração. Quanto a mulher...

- Ela está querendo nos proibir de jogar handgel e até de andarmos juntos! - Exclamou Alice.

Lothy rosnou, revelando dentes finos e pontiagudos como agulhas.

- Por isso você deve vigiá-la. Se a vir planejando algo contra nós, me avise imediatamente.

Lothy fez uma pequena reverência e olhou para uma tocha no canto do banheiro. Ela correu, pulou como se fosse mergulhar e dissolveu-se em fogo, entrando na tocha. Christine olhou para suas amigas vitoriosamente e dirigiu-se para a porta. Antes que saísse, porém, sentiu a mão de Helena em seu ombro.

- Precisamos conversar. - Disse ela.

Christine percebeu pelo tom de voz de Helena que o assunto era algo sério demais para ser dito no dormitório.

- Então, diga. Estamos sozinhas.

Alice percebeu que Christine a incluíra. Helena suspirou e seus olhos, normalmente frios, expressaram preocupação.

- Christine, o que você sente pelo senhor Snape? Você sabe que não pode amá-lo, não é? - A voz de Helena se tornou um sussurro cheio de medo. - Chris, nossa raça sempre foi pura, não há espaço para mestiços. Sabe o que eles fazem com os mestiços que ameaçam nascer? Os matam junto com a mãe! Eu não quero que você tenha esse fim.

Christine sorriu carinhosamente, segurou as mãos de Helena e disse com firmeza.

- Eu sei disso, Helena, e não precisa se preocupar. Eu não amo o senhor Snape, o que eu sinto é diferente... - Sua voz ficou sonhadora. - Eu sinto uma curiosa admiração por ele. Como a de um cientista por um espécime raro. Minha vontade é de dissecá-lo completamente, descobrir seus segredos, habilidades, limites... Ah, Helena! Eu sinto que ele tem potencial. Se eu treiná-lo da maneira correta, ele poderá se tornar um bruxo capaz de enfrentar os feiticeiros de igual para igual, mostrando a essa raça nojenta que até um bruxo consegue derrotá-los. Mas não se preocupe comigo. Tenha certeza de que, quando minha sede de conhecimento for saciada, eu o descartarei.

- O seu ódio e desprezo por sua própria raça são louváveis, - Disse sarcástica. - mas estou satisfeita com sua resposta. Lembre-se, Christine: nossos instintos são falhos e nos fazem sofrer. A razão é nossa melhor amiga.

Helena, Alice e Christine saíram do vestiário direto para suas camas. Quando Christine deitou, olhou de esguelha para Helena, que tirava os óculos.

'Oh Bastard! Sei que Helena sofreu muito no passado, mas se ela se fechar desta maneira, nunca vai perceber o amor que a ronda. Por favor, faça-a perceber e retribuir esse sentimento, mesmo que seja apenas em sonhos_.'_

Não ouviu resposta antes de dormir.

* * *

Snape relia o livro enquanto esperava Christine. Ele tratava de uma técnica de luta onde se utilizava pontos de pressão. Havia também mapas do corpo humano mostrando os principais pontos, como tocá-los e por quanto tempo. Mas o que mais interessou Snape, (e provavelmente Christine) foi quando começou a ser explicado sobre o sistema circulatório de magia, e é claro, seus pontos de pressão. Pelo que Snape entendera, era possível cancelar a magia de qualquer humano mágico temporariamente apertando os pontos certos da maneira certa. Mas pelo que se lembrava da última vez que lutara com Christine, duvidava muito que conseguisse sequer nela encostar. Ouviu uma batida na porta e foi abrir - era Christine, que passou por Snape como se este fosse invisível. Usava suas roupas de dança por baixo de uma capa preta com um fecho prateado em forma de cravo. Seus cabelos estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo e seu pescoço brilhava de suor. Ela largou sua mochila de qualquer jeito em uma mesa enquanto as chamas das tochas aumentavam assustadoramente. Quando se virou para Snape, seus olhos faiscavam.

- Feche a porta. - Disse, seca. Snape obedeceu e dirigiu-se até ela enquanto essa tirava a capa.

- Leu o livro? - Perguntou quando voltou a encará-lo.

- Sim.

- E se acha capaz de utilizar a técnica?

Snape estranhou a pergunta. Afinal, mesmo que aprendesse a teoria através do livro, seria dever dela lhe dar uma base prática, não? Christine analisou os olhos dele, como se estivesse vasculhando-os à procura de alguma coisa, mas Snape não a sentiu invadir sua mente. Ela então deu um suspiro, quebrando o contato visual.

- Como estou vendo que vai demorar até o senhor aprender, lhe ensinarei algumas medidas preventivas. - Snape acenou com a cabeça. - Ótimo. A primeira coisa que deve se lembrar é que o primeiro movimento de qualquer feiticeiro no raio de um metro, será de quebrar o seu pulso. Dessa forma o impedirá de usar magia. Por isso, sempre que o senhor estiver lidando com feiticeiros, deve manter as mãos nas costas, entendeu? - Snape deu outro aceno.

- A segunda coisa que deve se lembrar é: quando for atacar um feiticeiro, seja com magia, seja com as mãos nuas, deve mirar na região do abdômen. Nunca mire na região do peito, pois é onde existe a probabilidade maior do feitiço ser rebatido ou deles segurarem seu pulso. Alguma pergunta?

Snape nada disse, as explicações haviam sido claras o suficiente. Christine, satisfeita com o silêncio, se sentou em uma mesa.

- O trouxa que escreveu esse livro havia sido, não me pergunte como, criado por feiticeiros; portanto possuía uma força e agilidade fora dos padrões normais. Como, logicamente, o senhor não possui essa criação, teremos que fazer um treinamento prévio. Primeiro treinaremos sua resistência, depois sua agilidade e, por último, a técnica proibida. - Christine saltou da mesa e se dirigiu a passos largos até Snape. - Como essa aula tem como fundamento treiná-lo fisicamente, deve guardar sua varinha na escrivaninha. Agora.

Snape fez menção de contestar até se lembrar de sua posição atual. Agora, Christine era a professora, enquanto ele era um reles aluno. Relutante, foi até sua escrivaninha e guardou sua varinha. Quando virou-se Christine já estava em sua frente.

- Precisamos de espaço. - Disse ela esticando os braços para o lado. Imediatamente, todas as mesas e cadeiras se afastaram, deixando a sala livre.

- Para o meio. - Ordenou a Snape, virando-se em seguida. Os dois se dirigiram para o meio da sala em silêncio. Quando pararam, Christine o olhou de cima a baixo para depois voltar a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Então partindo do pressuposto que o senhor já tenha feito um aquecimento prévio, podemos começar a aula.

'_O que é um aquecimento?'_ Snape pensou antes de sentir algo duro atingir sua cabeça. Antes que pudesse perceber estava caído, enquanto Christine o encarava com impaciência.

- Levante-se. - Ela ordenou.

Snape se levantou, para logo depois sentir o chão bater em sua cabeça de novo.

- Levante-se. - Repetiu.

E assim correu metade da aula. Mesmo Snape tendo percebido que era Christine que o chutava, era impossível ver o trajeto de sua perna. Simplesmente caía no chão sentindo uma forte dor do lado da cabeça oposto ao que batia. E, quando Snape perdia as forças para se levantar, Christine chutava sua barriga com força lhe dizendo:

- Eu não lhe dei uma pausa, senhor Snape. - Quando enfim se passaram as duas horas da aula, Snape estava deitado no chão de pedra, se esforçando para se levantar, enquanto Christine penteava seus cabelos, sentada na mesa em que colocara sua mochila.

- O treino de hoje foi lamentável. - Ela dizia enquanto se olhava no espelho. - Mas irei relevar porque foi sua primeira aula. Devo lembrar-lhe, senhor Snape, que não sou eu quem precisa aprender as Artes Proibidas. Eu poderia muito bem estar em minha cama dormindo, ao invés de estar aqui, portando é melhor levar a sério o treinamento para não desperdiçarmos nosso tempo. - Christine então voltou seus olhos para Snape, que estava ajoelhado no chão encarando-a com ódio. Ela suspirou e foi até ele.

- Lembre-se, senhor Snape, assim como Poções as Artes Proibidas são muito sutis. Para conseguir seu maior proveito, todos os detalhes devem ser analisados. Começando por suas roupas. - Snape franziu a testa. - Caso não tenha percebido, esse tipo de veste limita seus movimentos. Eu o aconselho tirar suas capas, usar uma blusa mais folgada ou então tirá-la e procurar um tipo de calça com que o senhor possa se mexer com mais liberdade. E, por fim, o mais óbvio: prenda, ou corte, seus cabelos. Não existe coisa pior do que mechas lhe atrapalhando a visão num momento crítico. Além disso, é estritamente necessário que o senhor aqueça seu corpo antes da aula, pois eu não o farei.

'A maldita já "aquece" o corpo antes de vir para cá _.'_ Snape pensou ao se lembrar do pescoço suado de Christine. Christine começou a analisar os olhos encharcados de ódio de Snape. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo até Christine quebrar o silêncio sem deixar de encará-lo.

- Você não viu nenhum movimento meu, viu?

- O que você acha? - Disse Snape sarcasticamente enquanto limpava o sangue da boca. - Se eu tivesse visto, teria me defendido, não?

Christine ficou em silêncio, observando Snape atentamente até voltar-se para sua mochila.

- Não. - Disse ela, enquanto procurava por algo. Christine tirou então um rolo de filme, cortou um pedaço usando magia e guardou o resto; depois fechou os olhos, concentrando-se ao máximo. Colocou então seu indicador e seu polegar em sua têmpora, franziu a testa e começou a puxar com as mãos um fio de pensamento. Quando o retirou, depositou a linha prateada dentro do filme e se dirigiu a Snape.

- Estude essa lembrança para a próxima aula e poderá ver meus movimentos. Coloque o filme dentro da penseira para a memória se revelar. Lembre-se, senhor Snape, quero ver resultados de meu esforço, caso contrário é melhor deixar seu funeral preparado, pois seu tempo de vida será muito, _muito_ curto.

Christine vestiu a capa e saiu, deixando Snape no chão da sala. Quando conseguiu finalmente se levantar e arrumar sua sala do modo anterior àquele inferno de aula, Snape olhou para o pedaço de filme. Apesar de sentir-se exausto sabia que, se não estudasse aquela luta a sério, poderia morrer. Pegou sua penseira no armário, mergulhou o filme, esperou a lembrança se desprender para enfim mergulhar. Snape entrou em um salão imenso, onde havia vários casais dançando. Dirigiu-se para a menina mais próxima. Seus movimentos pareciam mais lentos que o resto da turma., e ele começou a observá-la até perceber que não estava dançando, mas sim lutando, com o rapaz. Todas estavam, em ritmos diferentes. Snape então começou a observá-la e quando se tornou capaz de distinguir os movimentos com perfeição, passava para o próximo casal.

E assim seguiram-se as primeiras semanas de aula. Christine golpeava Snape sem misericórdia durante duas horas seguidas. E, quando seu humor estava bom, dava algumas dicas enquanto esperava Snape se recompor. Depois das aulas práticas, Snape mergulhava em sua penseira e estudava os pensamentos dados por Christine. Neles, Snape treinava seus olhos e se aquecia de acordo com aquela estranha turma. Duas semanas depois da primeira aula, Snape percebeu que, apesar de conseguir visualizar o golpe de Christine, não conseguia ser ágil o bastante para se proteger.

- Entendeu porque naquele dia eu disse "não"? Mas o fato de conseguir me ver já é um progresso.

Foi o primeiro elogio de Christine. Para ela, Snape progredia na velocidade de uma lesma o que, para um bruxo, era muito rápido. Uma coisa era fato: enquanto Snape se vingava nas aulas de Poções criticando Christine, essa por sua vez se vingava enchendo-o de socos e chutes em sua aula.

- Nada mau, senhor Snape. Precisou de uma hora e meia de espancamento intensivo para cair em estado de semi-inconsciência. Antes, não passava de dez minutos. Mas eu não esperaria menos, afinal, estamos há um mês e meio treinando. Dizia Christine enquanto penteava seus cabelos com suas mãos, ato que representava o término da aula. Snape se levantava ofegante, apoiando-se na parede. Como Christine "sugerira", ele usava uma camiseta folgada de manga comprida bufante, uma calça surrada e os cabelos presos. Christine o olhou orgulhosa e se dirigiu até ele.

- Como hoje estou de bom humor, lhe darei um prêmio. - Snape levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto soltava seus cabelos. - Um feitiço de proteção muito comum no meu país. Chama-se feitiço do corpo fechado. Ele irá proteger seus pontos mágicos e vitais de qualquer ameaça, fora da aula é claro.

Christine chegou bem perto de Snape. Seus rostos estavam a um palmo de distância e ele podia sentir, apesar do suor, o cheiro agradável de dama-da-noite.

- Eu preciso tocar em seu corpo para executar o feitiço. - Disse Christine, sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos. Snape abriu alguns botões de sua camisa revelando um peito pálido, mas definido pelas aulas. Christine espalmou suas mãos contra o peito de Snape e começou a sussurrar o feitiço. Mas, no momento em que se tocaram, ambos sentiram algo estranho. Uma onda de calor inundou Snape, esquentando-o até a alma, um calor confortante que relaxou seus músculos e apagou sua dor. Já Christine foi invadida por um frio refrescante. Era como uma brisa fria e suave numa eternidade quente de verão. Essa sensação baixou todas as guardas de Christine que, apesar de continuar a executar o feitiço, tinha a sensação de estar no céu.

Quando terminou o feitiço, tirou com muito custo suas mãos e o olhou nos olhos. Era a primeira vez que ficavam tão próximos e Christine percebia a altura de Snape. Apesar de ser alta, seus lábios batiam no queixo dele. Snape, no entanto, olhava para Christine curioso com a estranha sensação, mas o que viu o surpreendeu ainda mais. Os cabelos cacheados de Christine estavam mais cheios e em desalinho. Já não eram tão perfeitos e uniformes como antes, porém pareciam mais reais, mais vivos. E seus olhos já não possuíam mais arrogância ou orgulho. Aquelas ametistas que Snape sempre aprendera a odiar agora o admiravam com a inocência de uma criança. Snape parecia hipnotizado por aqueles olhos assim como Christine pelos dele. Ficaram assim por um tempo se encarando, não mais com ódio e sim com admiração e curiosidade. Até que Snape desviou seus olhos para o pulso esquerdo de Christine. Nele havia dois pontos vermelhos, um ao lado do outro, como uma picada de cobra. Delicadamente, Snape segurou o pulso de Christine e o trouxe para seu rosto. Esse movimento despertou Christine de seu transe, que puxou seu pulso de volta, recuando. Seus olhos e seus cabelos haviam voltado ao normal.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Snape.

- Nada que seja relevante para sua vida. - Disse Christine ácida.

- Se você foi mordida por uma cobra...

- Parece que entende muito de serpentes, não? Mas não se preocupe, senhor Snape, porque se eu fui mesmo picada por uma cobra, tenha certeza de que ela teve minha permissão. E, sem dizer mais nada, Christine saiu. Enquanto andava pelo corredor olhou para suas mãos, que continuavam frias. Furiosa, Christine as enfiou dentro de uma tocha.

* * *

- Tecnicamente, o que você sentiu quando executou o feitiço nele foi o sangue. - Disse Helena. Era domingo e todos estavam debaixo de um carvalho enquanto ainda não nevava, ouvindo a descrição de Christine sobre a aula do dia anterior.

- Como assim, sangue? - Perguntou Alice. - Ele não estava sangrando, estava, Chris?

- Não Alice. - Esclareceu Dhrimian. - Helena estava falando da aptidão para controlar elementos. Você sabe: sangue frio, quente, leve e grosso. Todos os humanos têm, mas nós somos os únicos capazes de controlar os elementos efetivamente.

- Ah. Então ele teria sangue frio? - Perguntou Alice. se voltando para Christine.

- Seguindo esse raciocínio sim, mas... o mais estranho é que eu nunca senti algo assim quando toco em Dhrimian. Sinto a mão dele, fria, mas só. Naquela hora, porém, parecia que o frio penetrava em minha alma, purificando-a.

- Nossa. - Disse Richie estranhando. - E depois, quando o contato acabou?

- Bom, aí nós ficamos nos olhando, e foi muito estranho porque pela primeira vez fiquei intimidada por ele, como uma criança.

De repente, Christine ouviu um acorde e a voz de Richie cantando:

- "Quem sabe ainda sou uma garotinha..."

Christine sorriu. Ninguém sabia de onde Richie tirava aquele violão, só percebiam quando Richie já estava cantando. Quem sabe fosse um segredo ensinado apenas aos alunos de música. Christine sempre gostara da primeira parte da música "Malandragem", cantada por uma trouxa de seu país. Parecia um retrato de si mesma, uma estudante que sempre rezava por seus pecados. O "príncipe" Macavity, que pouco a pouco se transformava num chato que Christine precisava agüentar, já que seria ele o seu par para o baile. Como a vida deveria ser aproveitada a cada momento, começando por parar aquele devaneio ridículo e dar um fim aquela música.

- "Eu só peço a Deus..."

- Que você pare de cantar essa música. - Cortou Christine. Richie obedeceu, satisfeito por ter conseguido ao menos fazer uma piada do momento.

- E então? - Continuou Helena. - Foi só isso que aconteceu?

- Não. - Disse Christine desanimada. - Ele viu a minha marca.

Todos se voltaram para Christine, extremamente sérios.

- Não a minha marca de nascença. - Christine apressou-se em dizer e seus anuviaram um pouco a expressão. - Ele viu esta marca. E revelou o pulso esquerdo, puxando um pouco a manga azul-marinho.

- E o que ele achou? - Perguntou Richie.

- Ele me perguntou o que era e eu disse que não era da conta dele. Depois ele achou que foi mordida de cobra e eu disse que. se fosse verdade. a serpente teria tido a minha permissão. - Christine sentiu Richie tentar entrar em sua mente, para confirmar tudo o que disse. Deixou, como prova de sua confiança. Richie continuou a encará-la até que disse.

- É, ele tem experiências suficientes com cobras... - Divagou Richie. Christine franziu as sobrancelhas e Richie explicou.

- Descobri essa semana, ele é um comensal da morte, ou era, pelo menos.

- Como assim, "era"? - Perguntou Helena.

- Como você descobriu? - Perguntou Christine.

- Harry Potter. A mente dele é tão desprotegida que chega a dar pena. Parece até um convite para os legilimentes, só falta uma placa de "leia-me". De acordo com o Potter, Snape já foi um comensal, mas agora trabalha como agente duplo para Dumbledore.

- Tem certeza de que não é o contrário? - Perguntou Alice. Richie riu.

- Harry e seus amigos, pelo menos os homens, pensam assim também. Na verdade, a única prova de que ele esta do nosso lado é a afirmação: "Dumbledore confia nele", o que não é muito consolador.

- Ele está do lado deles. - Afirmou Dhrimian. - Eu vi nos sonhos dele.

- E o que mais você viu? - Perguntou Christine séria.

- Mortes, tortura... Acredite, ele não é nenhum santo...

- Como se a gente não soubesse. - Desdenhou Alice.

- Arrependimento, culpa... pelo menos ele é humano...

- Coisa que nós não somos. - Divagou Christine.

- E quanto à ruiva... - Todo, principalmente Christine se concentraram ainda mais. - Era alguém a quem ele admirava apesar dele mesmo não aceitar. Mas não se preocupe, Christine, ela está morta e muito bem enterrada.

Todos riram e começaram a conversar futilidades, mas a lembrança do toque de Snape continuava nítida na mente de Christine, apavorando-a e... quem sabe... excitando-a...

As coisas não andavam bem para Christine. A partida de handgel estava se aproximando e, por causa de seus treinos de dança e suas aulas com Snape, ainda não conseguira pensar em um plano descente.

- Espero que invente alguma coisa logo, Chris. Caso contrário, serei eu a lhe dar o golpe fatal. - Disse Alice certa vez quando se dirigiam para a sala de história feiticeira. A voz da amiga estava tão fria que, em nenhum momento, Christine duvidou da promessa.

* * *

Snape esperava Christine enquanto se aquecia quando ouviu um estrondo vindo da porta. Ela chegara. Ao fechar a porta, outro estrondo.

- Tire a camisa. - Disse ela seca enquanto tirava a capa, jogando-a com a mochila para uma das mesas.

- O que?! - Snape sibilou.

- O que você ouviu. Tire a camisa agora! - Ela ordenou. As tochas aumentaram tanto de tamanho que as labaredas chegaram até o teto. Snape permaneceu impassível.

- Pouco me importa essa sua marca negra, apenas tire essa camisa ou eu mesma irei tirá-la, ouviu?

- Como você...

- Como eu sei? - Christine sorriu sarcasticamente. - Com uma coisa chamada contatos. Conhece? Agora que eu sei do seu segredo não há razão pra você se portar como uma mulherzinha recatada, vamos, tire. - Snape lhe lançou um olhar de ódio e desprezo, mas encontrou uma estranha fúria naquelas ametistas.

Christine bufou e lançou um feitiço em Snape, que antes que pudesse reagir já se via sem sua camisa, e recebendo um golpe no rosto. Christine começara a espancá-lo sem piedade. Mesmo estando acostumado a ser aquele em que Christine descontava sua raiva, Snape sentia que havia algo de errado. Havia mais que fúria em seus golpes, mas a dor que tomava o seu corpo o impedia de pensar. Assim que caiu, se preparou para segurar a perna que certamente vinha em sua direção. Conseguiu segurá-la, mas não impedi-la de chutar seu rosto.

'_A raiva parece aumentar a força desses malditos.' _ Pensou Snape enquanto limpava o sangue da boca.

- O que houve para estar tão furiosa? - Perguntou. Christine interrompeu seu segundo chute para responder.

- Não é da sua conta. - Disse entre os dentes.

- A partir do momento em que você descarrega em mim passa a ser da minha conta! - Rosnou.

Christine hesitou por um momento, depois suspirou, puxou uma cadeira e sentou.

- Você já deve ter ouvido falar da partida de handgel, não?

- Huh. Como se vocês falassem de outra coisa.

- Exato. Fui eu quem convenceu o diretor a nos deixar jogar mesmo estando aqui.

- E qual é o problema em deixá-los jogar?

Christine suspirou.

- O handgel não é um jogo qualquer. Ele era usado para despertar o instinto assassino dos feiticeiros. - Snape franziu a testa e Christine suspirou. - Antigamente, existia um exército de feiticeiros alados denominados anjos. Comandados pela imperatriz Alice, eles dizimaram aldeias e florestas, construindo no lugar modernas cidades. Para seu exército lutar com força total, Alice realizava uma partida de handgel antes de cada batalha. No final, os soldados sempre se transformavam em máquinas de batalha. Como não estamos mais em guerra, lutamos entre nós no final do jogo. É a batalha pós-hadgel. O diretor tem medo que possamos atingir os bruxos em nosso momento de insanidade sádica. Prometi para ele que encontraria uma maneira de impedir-nos, mas não consigo achá-la. E se não conseguir terei que dizer a todos que não haverá mais handgel, o que significa implorar para ser linchada por aqueles super-neandertais.

Snape riu internamente pelo modo com que Christine apelidara sua própria raça e pensou em uma maneira de ajudá-la. _'_Porque senão eu serei linchado primeiro.' Ficaram em silêncio até que Snape perguntou:

- Como eles foram derrotados? - Christine se voltou para ele sem entender. - Esse império acabou, não? Alguém deve tê-los derrotados. - Christine pensou um pouco para responder.

- Um homem chamado Scarface. Ele, montado em vários Testrálios, derrotou sozinho o exército de Alice, chegou até sua sacada e a matou. - Snape torceu o lábio num discreto sorriso.

- Então, você já tem sua resposta. - Christine ficou sem entender por um momento até que um sorriso clareou seu rosto.

- É isso! Oh, que Bastard o recompense, senhor Snape. Deixe-me ver... - E começou a andar de um lado para o outro. - Eu tenho que... mas isso daria muito trabalho... a menos que... mas eu preciso verificar isso o mais rápido o possível!

'Isso!' Pensou snape sem mostrar nenhuma emoção em sua face. Christine correu até sua capa e mochila, mas quando ia abrir a porta parou e se virou com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

- Não pense que só porque o senhor me ajudou terá o privilégio de ficar sem aula. Eu preferiria esperar até começarmos a estudar agilidade, mas vejo que infelizmente terei que utilizá-la agora. - Christine se virou para uma tocha e chamou alto e solenemente. - _Imlothriem!_

A chama que batia no teto se içou para o meio da sala donde se originou uma estranha garota.

- Lothy irá ensiná-lo a se esquivar. O exercício é simples, Lothy ira tentar tocá-lo e o senhor deve desviar. Acredite, ambos saberão quando Lothy o tocou. Se isso acontecer devem começar de novo, entenderam? - Christine se voltou para Lothy. - Quero que você cronometre o tempo que ele demora para ser tocado, fique aqui até aquela tocha se apagar, eu colocarei um feitiço nela para que só apague-se quando a aula acabar, entendeu? - Lothy acenou com a cabeça. Christine foi até a tocha e enfeitiçou-a. Vestiu sua capa e se despediu de Snape e Lothy. Começou a correr pelos corredores, havia muita coisa a ser feita...

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

**Quem sabe eu ainda sou uma garotinha**

**Esperando o ônibus da escola sozinha**

**Cansada com minhas meias três-quartos**

**Rezando baixo pelos cantos**

**Por ser uma menina má**

**Quem sabe o príncipe virou um chato**

**Que vive dando no meu saco**

**Quem sabe a vida é não sonhar...**

**Cássia Eller - Malandragem**  
_Cazuza / Frejat_

**Oi gente. Desculpem pelo atraso! Podem não acreditar, mas este capítulo ficou pronto no início de Agosto, mas com o colégio de minha beta... bem, antes tarde do que nunca não é mesmo! Este capítulo está grande para q compense o tempo q fiquei sem postar. Será q serve? u.u **

**O cap 10 já está em andamento, portanto não se preocupem! Vou dar o máximo de mim para terminá-lo e posta-lo ;)**

**E no próximo capítulo: o torneio de handgel... **


	10. A partida de handgel

Atenção! Resolvi modificar a legenda q coloquei. Agora ficou assim:

Feitiços: _itálico_

Língua do fogo (falada no momento apenas por Christine e Lothy): **negrito**

SsSsSsSSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Capitulo 10- A partida de handgel

Christine corria em direção ao dormitório feminino comum, o plano já sendo bolado. Ao entrar encontrou Helena lendo um livro em sua cama.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei. – Disse Christine enquanto segurava a mão de Helena, puxando-a. – Preciso de ajuda. Vamos.

- Espera aí, para que? Para onde?

- Eu te conto no caminho, agora vamos!

Snape olhava para aquela estranha menina. Era muito baixa, devia ter uns 5 anos, mas tinha uma expressão nada infantil. A menina então esticou o braço, apontou para ele e começou a andar. Snape sabia que o objetivo do "jogo" era não ser tocado. 'Isso esta fácil demais. 'Pensou enquanto saía da trajetória da ruiva. Porem, no momento em que saiu, o braço dela o acompanhou num arco, tocando-o. Foi nesse momento que Snape entendeu porque Christine pedira para não revidar. A menina possuía o calor de uma fogueira. Snape olhou para o ponto tocado. Estava queimado. Olhou de novo para a garota, essa fez um "tsc" com a boca, voltou para onde estava e esticou o braço na mesma posição. O exercício continuou. Snape logo percebeu que, apesar de Imlothriem não aparentar, era muito rápida. Por mais que Snape se afastasse ela vinha em sua direção como um raio escarlate. Porém, a aula foi melhor que as de Christine. Imlothriem era fria e impiedosa enquanto que Christine era cruel e sádica. Quando o relógio bateu nove horas, a tocha se apagou. Lothy ficou estática, olhou para a tocha apagada, se voltou para Snape, fez uma pequena reverência e mergulhou em um archote aceso, deixando Snape sozinho e bem queimado.

Havia muito movimento no salão comunal da Grifinória. Fred e Jorge faziam demonstrações de seu novo kit mata aula para uma multidão de alunos enquanto uns poucos estudavam. Ninguém percebeu quando duas alunas do terceiro ano entraram. Uma tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos a outra os tinha pretos. Enquanto a de cabelos castanhos vasculhava a sala com o olhar, a de cabelos pretos se juntou a multidão, encantada com os produtos dos gêmeos. Só foi despertada de seu devaneio quando sentiu a mão de sua amiga em seu ombro. A morena seguiu a outra até as costas de um menino loiro e uma menina morena. A de cabelos pretos olhou para a de cabelos castanhos buscando confirmação e essa acenou com a cabeça. As duas se posicionaram atrás do casal e cada uma sussurrou em um ouvido:

- Ayube.

O casal se enrijeceu tensos. Lentamente as duas meninas se afastaram, saindo da sala comunal. As garotas caminhavam pelos corredores vazios sem olhar pra traz, mas sabiam que o casal as seguia. Pararam em um corredor sem portas, quadros ou tochas. As meninas se viraram. A de cabelos castanhos sacou um punhal adornado com runas, encostou-o na parede e começou a murmurar um feitiço enquanto a de cabelos pretos acendia um isqueiro preto. Quando a de cabelos castanhos terminou de colocar os feitiços de proteção a de pretos assoprou a pequena chama do isqueiro, que se espalhou por toda a parede. O casal nem piscou.

- O que querem com a gente? Perguntou o garoto enquanto seu cabelo crescia até seu queixo e escurecia até ficar cor de madeira. O cabelo de sua acompanhante clareou, indo para o mesmo tom e encurtou, para o mesmo comprimento. Lentamente o menino loiro foi se transformando em Hita, enquanto a menina morena se transformava em Haku. A semelhança entre os gêmeos Ayube era incrível. Apesar de terem sexos opostos seus rostos eram idênticos. Os olhos castanhos vivos, do mesmo tom dos cabelos. A pele levemente morena, os lábios finos. O corpo praticamente sem curvas de Hita e o minúsculo pomo de adão de Haku. A única diferença era o uniforme de Cannomar. O vestido em Hita e o blazer em Haku, apesar de ser obvio que nenhum deles se importava de se disfarçar de sexos diferentes. Aos poucos a menina de cabelos castanhos foi se transformando em Helena enquanto a de cabelos pretos se transformava em Christine.

-Preciso de suas habilidades. Disse Christine. Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

Snape preparava suas aulas quando ouviu uma batida na porta. 'Não pode ser. ' Pensou enquanto ia abrir. Christine entrou envolta por uma capa preta, para a infelicidade de Snape.

- Achei que fosse assistir ao jogo. Perguntou.

- E você acha que vou perdê-lo? – Ela riu. – Esse jogo vai ficar para a historia, escute o que eu digo. Só vim para dar instruções a Lothy. – Christine percebeu o olhar desapontado de Snape. – Não achou que fosse ficar sem a aula só por causa do jogo não é? Ela perguntou sarcástica enquanto tirava a capa. Snape percebeu que ela usava uma segunda pele em tons de verde oliva e prata, como uma cobra. Uma bota preta, sem salto de cano longo completava o visual. Snape por um minuto se perdeu na roupa justa de Christine que lhe acentuava o corpo, mas foi despertado pela voz da mesma.

- O que foi? Está indecente? A voz estranhamente insegura.

Snape desviou os olhos do corpo de Christine para seu rosto, tentando aparentar indiferença.

- Achei que fosse torcer pelos Lobos.

- Por quê?

- Ora, ele não é o time de sua casa?

Christine franziu as sobrancelhas, depois balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Não existem times próprios das casas, cada um torce pelo que lhe convém. Alem disso minha melhor amiga Alice é a capitã das Serpentes Metálicas e... – De repente seus olhos se tornaram sombrios. – Eu não gosto de lobos...

Christine voltou para os preparativos da aula enquanto Snape procurava desviar seus olhos de sua roupa. Christine percebendo o estranho comportamento de Snape perguntou sem se virar.

- Quer falar alguma coisa senhor Snape? - Snape procurou algo para disfarçar.

- Estava me perguntando como seria o handgel.

Christine franziu os olhos. Sabia que não era isso, mas resolveu explicar mesmo assim.

- Basicamente, é como o handebol trouxa, mas existem algumas modificações.

- Óbvio, o jogo acontece no ar. - Desdenhou Snape.

- Mais que isso. Alice pode ter se baseado no handebol, mas quis que o jogo fosse útil aos seus propósitos de guerra. Assim ela criou regras novas chamadas Concessões de Alice. As concessões de Alice são: após o primeiro gol são permitidas agressões físicas no raio de um metro da bola, o uso dos pés depois do primeiro tempo e a criação de uma barreira entre o gol e o campo, transponível apenas pela bola. No mais algumas adaptações do jogo para o ar certas mudanças estéticas. Isso responde sua pergunta?

Antes que Snape pudesse responder começou-se a ouvir sons de bombinhas explodindo.

- É o sinal! – Disse Christine sorrindo. – Quer dizer que posso sair em segurança, sabe que se por acaso eu for vista aqui meus colegas de escola podem me linchar, ou o mais provável, te linchar. - Ela riu.

- Os feiticeiros são sempre violentos assim?

- Como eu disse: super neandertais. – Ela riu. – Daqui a pouco Lothy ira aparecer. Obedeça-a direitinho.

Snape girou os olhos.

- Ah. – Disse ela quando ia sair. – Obrigada pela opinião masculina... sobre minha roupa.

Christine saiu rapidamente, sem notar a expressão de surpresa de Snape.

Christine se encontrou com Alice, que já usava sua roupa de jogadora das Serpentes. Uma cota de malha verde-oliva, calça de couro da mesma cor com protetores nas cochas. Botas, joelheiras, manoplas, ombreiras e um peitoral de prata. Um óculos de aviador na testa completava o visual. Christine fez uma reverencia exagerada e disse irônica:

- Salve a imperatriz Alice!

Alice riu acompanhada por Christine. Depois seguiram até o pátio do castelo. Alice andava com uma mão apoiada na parede. De repente parou, olhou-a intensamente e voltou-se para Christine com um sorriso no rosto.

- Achei. Disse pegando a mão de Christine a atravessando a parede.

De repente estavam em frente a um enorme estádio elíptico de onde já se podiam ouvir os gritos ensurdecedores das torcidas. Christine e Alice se distanciaram da entrada principal, contornando o estádio até encontrarem Hita, Haku e os outros. Richie se adiantou para elas.

- Consegui o que me pediu. Deu um pouco de trabalho por causa do guarda-caça, mas nada que eu não pudesse resolver. – Disse com orgulho. – Eles estão do outro lado do estádio, amarrados e desiludidos.

- Ótimo. Chegou a hora de explicar o meu plano para todos.

- E podemos confiar neles? Perguntou Dhrimian encarando os gêmeos.

- Eles são necessários Dream. Disse encerrando a discussão. Todos então se juntaram mais e começaram a sussurrar.

- Muito bem, o plano é o seguinte: no final do jogo, antes de começarmos a nos matar, alguém irá derrotar todos os jogadores e quem mais se opor, dirá que o território de Hogwarts e dele, portanto que devemos sair daqui agora.

- E quem será esse super-guerreiro? Perguntou Richie.

- O único que conseguiu derrotar os anjos: Scarface.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, principalmente os quatro amigos de Christine.

- Hita e Haku devem se transformar nele, montar nos testrálios que Richie trouxe e lutar com os anjos, tal como o verdadeiro fez.

- O verdadeiro lutava pulando de testrálio em testrálio, se você não se lembra. Observou Haku, divertindo-se com idéia tão louca.

- O verdadeiro também não podia lançar ataques em todas as direções como vocês farão. Obviamente vocês não estarão sozinhos, nos quatro, o diretor e Daniela estaremos em pontos estratégicos, atingindo-os. Alice estará no céu, manipulando o vento para dificultar o vôo deles. Tudo o que precisam fazer é interpretar como sempre fazem.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam durante um tempo num dialogo de olhares, depois se voltaram para Christine sérios e assentiram com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, nos encontraremos aqui no final do primeiro tempo. – Os gêmeos saíram silenciosamente. – Richie, consegue trazer os testrálios até aqui?

- Claro, mas vou precisar que alguém me ajude.

- Tudo bem, isso é o de menos. – Christine tirou uma planta do estádio de sua mochila. – Prestem atenção. Richie, você vai ficar aqui. – Disse apontando. – Você já é capaz de lançar feitiços através das ondas sonoras? Como resposta Richie tocou um acorde do violão que já se encontrava em suas mãos.

- Eu ficarei aqui com o diretor e Daniela, quero ter certeza de que eles vão ajudar. Dhrimian e Helena ficam aqui.

- Por que eu não posso ficar com Richie? Perguntou Helena tentando parecer indiferente.

- Richie precisa ficar sozinho para que nenhum inocente seja atingido.

- Acaso está com medo de mim, Helena? Ou meu sangue é nobre demais para estar em sua presença?

Helena lançou um olhar de desprezo a Dhrimian e saiu em silencio. Dhrimian olhou para Christine, que rolou os olhos e o enxotou com a mão, e foi atrás de Helena. Christine sorriu, guardou a planta, se despediu de Alice e, acompanhada por Richie foram até o estádio. Lá estava lotado. Os torcedores se aglomeravam para amigáveis competições de insultos. De lábios apertados para não responder aos insultos dos Lobos, chegaram até seus lugares onde a única coisa que se ouvia eram os gritos das Serpentes. De repente as linhas da quadra começaram a levitar até chegar a 30 metros de altura. O espaço entre elas emitia um brilho, como se fosse de vidro, mas todos sabiam que a quadra era intangível. No chão os times entraram. Os jogadores dos Lobos eram todos homens musculosos, que usavam peles brancas e azuladas no lugar das proteções de prata das Serpentes e máscaras lupinas no lugar dos óculos, dando a impressão de serem homens das cavernas. 'Realmente, "super-neandertais."'. Christine pensou. Os jogadores encaravam seus adversários em silencio, até que lentamente cada jogador os cumprimentou com a cabeça. Afinal a farsa do espírito esportivo deveria ser mantida...até o primeiro gol. De repente um som de cornetas silenciou todos. Daniela, transformada em imperatriz Alice, caminhava sobre as linhas da quadra carregando a bola com os braços estendidos para frente. Os jogadores ainda no chão entraram em suas posições e se ajoelharam. Daniela caminhou até o circulo, a platéia muda de expectativa, até que ela parou e disse em voz retumbante, jogando a bola para o alto:

- Que a batalha se inicie! E desapareceu.

De repente, das costas de cada jogador, brotaram asas angelicais, que num impulso conjunto com as pernas, os fez levantar vôo. Rápidos e verticais, os jogadores atravessaram a quadra em direção a bola que caía.

- E começou a partida, com a bola nas mãos de Alice, que joga para Thiago que desvia e manda para Rodrigo, que joga para...foi interceptado por Rafael que passa para Bernardo, que devolve. Eles estão fazendo joguinho pessoal! É Rafael e Bernardo, Rafael e Bernardo, Rafael...Amanda os interceptou! E lançou para Miguel que lança para Alice. Ela desvia de um, desvia de outro, passa para Tiago que faz um GOL! GOOOOL!

Christine deu um berro e abraçou Richie que também gritava. A torcida levantava bandeiras, gritava e cantava. O locutor tentava a todo o custo continuar o jogo entre os gritos da torcida:

- Rafael está com a bola e tem cara de que vai matar um. Ele desvia de um, soca outro e manda para Tomás que desvia de dois e... Huh! Leva uma cotovelada na cara por Miguel que desvia de um, de outro e... Cabeçada de Bernardo! A bola ta caindo, Tomás intercepta e... Leva uma joelhada de Alice e a bola sai da quadra. É ressurgimento para as Serpentes.

Alice saiu da quadra pelo chão, apanhando a bola ainda no ar. Com uma graciosa curva ela voltou a subir, voltando para a quadra exatamente do ponto que a bola caiu.

- E Alice sobe e joga a bola para Miguel. Miguel desvia de um, de dois, passa para Amanda que devolve para Alice que lança na cara do goleiro... IMPRESSIONANTE, A BOLA ENTROU!!! É incrível minha gente! Alice quebrou o nariz do goleiro e ainda fez a bola entrar! Dois a zero para as Serpentes!

Houve outro berro de alegria por parte das Serpentes. Christine percebeu que Alice e Rafael trocavam olhares raivosos, como dois animais depois de um empate. Os cabelos presos de Alice estavam molhados de suor e ela exibia um olhar feroz que não combinava com sua antiga personalidade. Já não era mais Alice, era uma guerreira alada sedenta pela vitória. O jogo se seguiu cada vez mais violento. Enquanto as Serpentes eram ágeis e esguias, os Lobos eram fortes e rudes. Quando Daniela apitou o fim do 1° tempo o placar estava 7X8 para as Serpentes e não havia nenhum jogador inteiro. Christine e Richie, após terem visto o ultimo gol feito pelos Lobos que custara o braço direito de Alice, ofegavam como se tivessem acabado de lutar. Christine sacudiu a cabeça furiosamente enquanto repetia mentalmente a mesma frase: ' A razão deve prevalecer aos instintos. A razão deve prevalecer aos instintos. A razão deve prevalecer... ' Quando finalmente recuperou sua frieza tocou no braço de Richie dizendo:

- É à hora, vamos.

Christine e Richie saíram sorrateiramente do estádio. Christine seguia Richie que parecia procurar algo no vazio. Eles seguiram para um beco vazio onde ficava uma antiga entrada abandonada. Richie seguiu até o portão enferrujado, mas parou antes de alcançá-lo, sussurrou um feitiço e do nada dois belos testrálios apareceram. Apesar de já ter visto varias vezes testrálios, Christine sempre se maravilhava com sua beleza, ficando sempre abismada toda vez que os via. A voz de Richie a despertou como um balde d'água.

- Acorda Christine e me dá uma mão aqui!

Richie soltava os testrálios e os guiava para fora do beco. Christine pegou uma rédea e começou a guiá-los para o ponto de encontro. Hita e Haku já os esperavam.

- Ainda quer seguir com esse plano? Perguntou Haku.

- Estamos aqui não? Disse Richie impaciente.

- E o que ganhamos com isso? Perguntou Hita. Richie se voltou para Christine que sorriu maquiavelicamente.

- Fora as belas expressões de medo e terror que irão assistir de camarote? E o orgulho que irão sentir de si mesmos por terem enganado a todos? Este jogo ira entrar para a historia como o jogo que foi interrompido por Scarface e vocês serão uma das poucas pessoas que saberão a verdade.

- Há muitos furos históricos Christine. Disse Haku.

- Mas ninguém irá reparar neles num momento de pânico. E mesmo que alguém repare, não conseguirá ser ouvido pelos outros.

Os irmãos Ayube se calaram. Christine sabia o quanto eles se orgulhavam de suas transformações e isto era sua melhor moeda. Os irmãos se viraram um para o outro e olharam para um ponto distante. Seus cabelos começaram a escurecer, ficando pretos e maltratados, a face endureceu tornando-se quadrada e o olho castanho esquerdo foi fechado por uma cicatriz vermelha. Pouco a pouco até suas roupas foram se transformando na que Scarface usava nos livros de historia. Christine sorriu satisfeita.

- Perfeito. Agora montem os testrálios e esperem o sinal de Alice.

Os gêmeos montaram nos testrálios e voaram para o estádio. Christine acompanhou o vôo com o olhar, mas quando foi se dirigir a Richie, este estava com um olhar distante e muito sério.

- O que foi? Perguntou Christine.

- Pela primeira vez eu reparei numa coisa. – Ele encarou Christine. – As expressões. São as mesmas, sempre.

Christine absorveu as palavras de Richie em silencio, exibindo uma expressão parecida com a dos pseudo-Scarface.

- Vamos. – Disse ela friamente. – Ou iremos perder o espetáculo.

Richie demorou um minuto para seguir em frente. Quando entraram no estádio o jogo já tinha começado. Porem Christine e Richie estavam muito tensos com o plano para vibrar com a expulsão de um Lobo e um gol de bicicleta aérea feito por Alice ou se enraivecer quando Rafael quebrou a perna de Miguel. Nos últimos minutos, Richie se dirigiu para o local combinado. Christine por sua vez se esgueirou para o camarote do Diretor, onde Caliel e Daniela a esperavam.

- Todos já estão em suas posições? – Caliel perguntou. Christine acenou com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Disse saindo.

Os três entraram por uma passagem secreta que os levou para cima do estádio. Daniela se posicionou com o arco pronto. Caliel e Christine sacaram seus báculos, tensos. O báculo de Caliel era fino e dourado, indo ate o chão. Possuía uma enorme pedra vermelho-sangue no topo. Já o de Christine era grosso como uma lança, prateado, em uma ponta havia uma safira azul-marinho redonda que parecia possuir um cravo branco entranhado em si. A parte de baixo dos dois era pontiaguda.

De repente o estádio se irrompeu de xingamentos e vaias. Christine viu Alice voar como uma flecha em direção as nuvens onde em seguida surgiram dois cavaleiros alados. Os cavaleiros mergulharam em direção ao estádio onde Daniela abateu um jogador com sua flecha. Ao mesmo tempo Caliel e Christine uniram seus báculos e gritaram:

- _Danto_.

O feitiço abateu três anjos e mais quatro caíram por feitiços que Christine acreditava terem sido lançados por Helena e Dhrimian. Começou então um furacão que impedia os anjos de controlarem o seu vôo. Se esforçando para se estabilizarem os jogadores ficavam parados nos seus lugares. De repente os anjos começaram a cair em uma precisa linha reta. Christine não podia ouvir, mas sabia que era o ataque sonoro de Richie. Como ele ainda não sabia controlá-lo totalmente os cavaleiros precisavam fugir do raio de ataque. Os jogadores caiam como moscas sem terem noção de onde vinham os ataques. Os feiticeiros estavam paralisados de medo e aqueles que tentavam se rebelar eram abatidos pelas flechas precisas de Daniela. Quando não havia mais anjos no ar, os cavaleiros pararam no céu e falaram com uma voz retumbante como um trovão.

- ESSE TERRITORIO É MEU! SAIAM ENQUANTO EU AINDA PERMITO QUE VIVAM.

- Daniela. – Sussurrou Caliel enquanto os "Scarfaces" falavam. – Vá para o castelo e certifique-se de que todos irão direto para os dormitórios.

Daniela acenou com a cabeça e saiu. Assim que os "Scarfaces" terminaram de falar houve um rápido silencio antes pânico total. Ao ouvir os gritos Caliel sorriu satisfeito.

- Bom trabalho Christine, eu não teria feito melhor. Agora é melhor você descer e acalmá-los. Não quero que eles saiam gritando por Hogwarts a essa hora da noite.

Christine desceu meio emburrada. 'Será que ele nunca está satisfeito? ' Pensou. Mas seu humor logo melhorou quando reencontrou sua turma.

- Fomos ótimos! Ela riu abraçando-os.

- Você tinha dúvida? Disse Richie.

- Quem diria que os gêmeos fossem capazes de fazer uma voz tão perfeita. Falou Dhrimian.

- É por isso que eles são os melhores em disfarces. Disse Helena como se falasse algo óbvio.

- Vocês viram como eles correram?

- E na hora que parecia chover anjos?

Os quatro amigos começaram a rir e comentar o feito. Mas tiveram que adiar as conversas para coordenarem a saída do estádio que estava um pandemônio. Quando finalmente todos haviam saído e eles começavam a resgatar os jogadores caídos Alice apareceu. Seu olho estava roxo e de sua boca saia um filete de sangue.

- Está tudo bem? Perguntou Christine. Alice ainda exibia a mesma expressão do jogo.

- Empatamos. Alice disse num suspiro.

Christine então se lembrou que não havia nenhuma torcida comemorando no final do jogo. Ninguém estava feliz com o placar, mas Alice não iria permitir que os Lobos vencessem depois de todo o seu treinamento duro. 'Se as Serpentes não iam vencer, então ninguém ia, foi isso que Alice decidiu. ' Pensou Christine.

Christine exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso para Alice que o retribuiu meio sem jeito. Silenciosamente as duas recomeçaram o trabalho.

Snape fazia a ronda pelo castelo, procurando por alunos que desobedeciam ao toque de recolher. Tudo estava muito silencioso, exceto por um fluxo de feiticeiros que saiam do pátio e se dirigiam até o quarto andar, onde ficavam seus dormitórios. Decidiu fiscalizar o sexto andar, para evitar se encontrar com eles...ou com ela. Estava chegando ao fim de um corredor quando ouviu passos se aproximando pela esquina. Com um "nox", Snape apagou sua varinha e esperou pacientemente na escuridão. Mas ao invés de um aluno desobediente, surgiu Daniela empunhando como uma tocha seu arco que brilhava como uma estrela.

- Senhor Snape. – Ela cumprimentou com a cabeça. – Não deveria acender sua varinha? A menos que consiga enxergar no escuro.

Snape lhe lançou um olhar mortal, mas Daniela continuou exibindo sua expressão hipócrita.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou grosseiramente.

- Vim certificar que após o jogo todos os alunos irão direto para suas camas.

Snape estreitou os olhos. Não era preciso legilimência para saber que Daniela mentia descarada mente. Afinal todos os feiticeiros estavam no mínimo dois andares abaixo. Murmurando algo inteligível Snape passou por Daniela, voltando a fazer sua ronda.

- Christine tem razão. O senhor tem potencial.

Snape parou ao ouvir a voz de Daniela. Com um olhar frio e passos de rainha, Daniela venceu a distancia que Snape havia imposto.

- Lembre-se senhor Snape: o maior poder de Christine não esta dentro dela e sim ao redor dela, mesmo assim não deve subestimá-la. Sozinha Christine é forte, mas ela nunca está sozinha e isso a torna muito perigosa.

Snape franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que está me contando a fraqueza de usa filha? O que você vai ganhar com isso?

Os olhos esmeralda de Daniela faiscaram.

- Christine nunca foi minha filha.

Snape bufou e foi embora. Daniela ficou parada no mesmo lugar, dura como uma estatua. De repente suspirou, parecendo cansada e disse para o nada.

- Não sei por que me pediu isso...e sei que não é da minha conta, mas por favor...não a deixe sofrer mais. Proteja seu coração ferido. Eu lhe suplico.

Daniela sabia que não podia se virar, senão ele sumiria. Sabia também que apesar dele tê-la ouvido, não responderia. Apesar disso sabia que ele estava ali, pela sua majestosa presença e pelo cheiro de narcisos. Assim Daniela ficou parada, de costas para o guardião Aladus, aproveitando a companhia de seu amado padrinho.

Depois de levar todos os anjos à enfermaria do estádio e cuidar dos machucados de Alice, Christine e seus amigos conseguiram finalmente chegar à Hogwarts. Todos os feiticeiros já tinham ido dormir e o lugar parecia deserto. Porém, nem Christine nem nenhum de seus amigos pareciam com sono. Todos conversavam animados, embora silenciosamente enquanto subiam a escada. Mas quando chegaram ao 3° andar a chama de uma das tochas aumentou assustadoramente e de lá surgiu uma Lothy muito nervosa.

**- Mestra, mestra! Aconteceu mestra!**

- Acalme-se Lothy, o que aconteceu?

**- A sapa, mestra. A sapa está fazendo!**

- Mas que sapa? Perguntou Christine.

- Umbridge? Sugeriu Alice.

- O que a Umbridge está fazendo? Perguntou Christine seria segurando os ombros de Lothy.

**- Escrevendo. Com um sorriso mau. Disse que os feiticeiros iriam ver!**

- Qual é a sala dela?

Lothy apontou com o braço e começou a correr naquela direção. Antes de segui-la Christine olhou para seus amigos que esperavam por uma explicação, sérios.

- Parece que é a nossa vez de se divertir. Todos exibiram sorrisos macabros.

Eles seguiram Lothy até uma porta de madeira medieval. Christine fez sinal para que todos se aproximassem e fizeram uma roda.

- Todos sabem os seus postos? – Perguntou. Não havia nenhum traço de duvida nas feições de seus amigos. – Ótimo. Richie. Tire-a da sala.

Todos se afastaram. Christine foi para a parede oposta à porta com Helena e Alice de cada lado, Richie e Dhrimian foram para traz da porta. Richie encostou suas mãos e sua testa na parede ao lado da porta e se concentrou.

Umbridge estava em sua sala escrevendo para o ministro. Não via a hora de enviá-la e ter seu pedido atendido. O pensamento lhe trouxe um largo sorriso. De repente sua sala começou a tremer, os pratos decorativos começaram a cair no chão e a escrivaninha parecia dançar. Assustada por tão estranho fenômeno, Umbridge correu para a porta, mas ao abri-la encontrou Christine e suas "comparsas" observando-a com um olhar divertido. Ao mesmo tempo ouviu o som da porta se fechando, revelando a armadilha. Estava cercada.

- Trabalhando tão tarde Sra. Umbridge. Deve ser algo muito interessante, não? Disse Christine casualmente.

'Ela já sabe. ' Pensou Umbridge.

- Nada do seu interesse. Retrucou Umbridge.

- Discordo totalmente. Tudo que se refere a minha raça é do meu interesse.

'Ela sabe!' Umbridge pensou nervosa. Suava frio, suas mãos fechadas lamentavam ter deixado a varinha na escrivaninha.

- O que a faz pensar que tramava contra os feiticeiros? Tentou blefar.

- No momento, sua mentira. Disse uma voz atrás de si que pertencia a um garoto de cabelos castanhos arrepiados.

- Como ousa...

- Basta! – Cortou Christine. – Achei que tinha lhe ensinado a não se meter conosco Sra. Umbridge, mas vejo que de nada adiantou o exemplo que os alunos lhe deram. Como não quero ser injusta vou lhe dar uma ultima chance. Vai nos deixar em paz ou não?

- Você fala muito, mas duvido que aja. Ainda vou lhe tirar esse sorriso irritante, guarde minhas palavras.

Christine suspirou cansada.

- Então não há outra saída. **Imlothriem!**

De repente o chão a frente de Christine se incendiou revelando uma estranha menina ruiva de vestes curtas e olhos furiosos.

- Lothy, mate-a.

A menina, com sua boca minúscula, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha (literalmente), repuxando seus lábios de maneira a parecer um enorme rasgo em seu rosto. Seus dedos cresceram até ficarem do tamanho de seu tronco, como pontas finas como estacas. Umbridge se desesperou com a visão.

- Não espere! Talvez possamos conversar...

- Já conversamos Sra. Umbridge.

Lothy começou a andar.

- Me de outra chance...

- A senhora a desperdiçou.

Lothy preparou suas garras.

- Eu lhe imploro!

- Não me interessa.

Lothy começou a correr.

- Por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa.

**- ****Pare**. Disse Christine.

Lothy parou. Suas garras estavam a milímetros do pescoço de Umbridge. Lothy lançou a ela um olhar aborrecido.

- Qualquer coisa? Perguntou Christine sorrindo para seus amigos.

- Qualquer coisa, mas me poupe!

- Interessante. Lothy, junto.

Lothy desapareceu para depois aparecer ao lado de Christine.

- Muito bem. Em primeiro lugar quero que pare de perseguir os feiticeiros. Querem acrescentar alguma coisa? Christine perguntou para seus amigos que sorriram maleficamente.

- Em segundo. – Seguiu uma garota de cabelos pretos de óculos. – Deve fechar os olhos para toda e qualquer atividade cometida por feiticeiros.

- Terceiro. – Disse o garoto de cabelos arrepiados. – Deve sempre defender os feiticeiros contra as punições dos bruxos.

- Quarto. – Seguiu um belo garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mar. – Deve sempre anular os castigos dados por bruxos aos feiticeiros.

- Mas isso não é... Umbridge parou de falar ao ver o sorriso de Lothy voltar.

- Quinto. – Disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos por um rabo-de-cavalo. – Deve conseguir acesso para nos nas salas vazias, na seção restrita da biblioteca ou nos campos de quadribol sempre que solicitarmos.

- Por enquanto é só isso, mas caso nos lembremos de mais alguma coisa lhe procuraremos. E se não cumprir nossas exigências, bem... Lothy sabe onde você se encontra e ela costuma ser rápida em seus serviços.

Christine acariciou a cabeça de Lothy que parecia ronronar. Umbridge não desviou o olhar de Christine, até que desmaiou com um golpe na cabeça.

- Que idiota. – Disse Alice estalando os dedos. – Ficou tão concentrada em Christine que não percebeu minha aproximação.

- Dhrimian. – Ordenou Christine. – Faça-a pensar que tudo não passou de um sonho. Richie, não a deixe se esquecer da promessa, das exigências e nem de Lothy. Depois a coloquem de volta no escritório.

Os garotos se aproximaram de Umbridge com sorrisos demoníacos. Sentaram-na, puseram as mãos em sua cabeça e começaram a trabalhar.

- Lothy, queime o que você a viu escrever.

Lothy entrou na sala, pegou o papel e o engoliu voltando para perto de Christine com um minúsculo sorriso satisfeito.

- Foi fácil, não? Christine perguntou a Helena.

- Sim. – Respondeu vaga. – Fácil demais...

Helena olhou para o alto desconfiada, fechou os olhos em meditação, a respiração lenta. Até que os abriu violentamente, empunhou o sabre apontando para o fim do corredor e disse baixo.

_- Daur_.

Nada aconteceu. Com um olhar Helena chamou Alice e as duas foram ao fim do corredor. Qual foi a surpresa de Christine que, ao ver suas amigas voltarem traziam levitando um Severus Snape paralisado.

Snape inspecionava o terceiro andar quando ouviu vozes. Decidiu então ver o que era. Apenas parou de andar quando reconheceu as vozes de Umbridge e Christine. Resolveu então assistir atrás de uma armadura. Escutou as súplicas de Umbridge, as ameaças de Christine, as exigências dos feiticeiros, tudo. De repente percebeu que não era mais capaz de se mexer. Eles haviam lhe descoberto. Pode apenas observar Helena e Alice se aproximarem irritadas, levitarem-no e levarem-no até Christine. Por um segundo, Snape achou que ela estava surpresa , como se tivesse caído numa armadilha, mas logo ela exibiu seu olhar frio e sua expressão cínica.

- Chris, achamos que ele escutou tudo. Temos que matá-lo. Disse Alice.

- Não podemos.

- O que não podemos é ter testemunhas Chris. Lembra-se? Devemos sempre apagar os nossos rastros. Disse Richie impaciente.

- O diretor o quer vivo.

- Quem realmente o quer vivo, Chris? Perguntou Helena olhando fixamente para Christine.

As duas se encararam até Christine dizer:

- Vão para os seus quartos. Eu cuido dele.

- Chris, você não é capaz... Começou Dhrimian.

- Eu tenho Lothy para sobrepor minhas incapacidades, caso tenham esquecido!

- Não tenha piedade Chris. Pediu Alice.

- Não se preocupem. Se não conseguir convencê-lo, eu o matarei sem hesitar. Agora vão.

Hesitantes, seus amigos colocaram Umbridge de volta na sala e foram embora. O corredor ficou vazio, exceto por Christine, Lothy e Snape que flutuava paralisado. Christine sacou seu báculo, o desceu e libertou sua cabeça do feitiço.

- Agora podemos conversar. Disse Christine séria.

- O que estava fazendo com a Umbridge? Perguntou furioso pela situação em que se encontrava.

- Eu não lhe entendo senhor Snape. – Começou Christine, ignorando a pergunta de Snape. – Por que o senhor sacrificaria sua vida defendendo a Sra. Umbridge se nem ao menos gosta dela?

Snape franziu as sobrancelhas.

- E quem disse que eu faria isso?

- É o que estará fazendo se contar para alguém que estávamos aqui. Sra. Umbridge achará que tudo foi um sonho. Ninguém alem do senhor nos viu aqui e pessoalmente eu não gostaria de ter que matar meu aluno. Mas não terei outra escolha se quiser comentar isso com alguém. Dar-lhe-ei uma escolha senhor Snape: Pode fingir que o que viu e ouviu nunca aconteceu ou morrer pelas mãos de Lothy, mas devo lembrá-lo de que sei quando alguém está mentindo.

Snape refletiu. Umbridge achava que tudo não passava de um sonho. Dumbledore provavelmente não se interessaria para essa informação e já notara que Caliel também não faria nada. Christine tinha razão, a informação era inútil para seus propósitos, mas talvez...

Um plano começou a se formar na cabeça de Snape. Talvez fosse possível usar Christine para seus propósitos, só precisava achar seu ponto fraco e como Daniela havia dito: "o maior poder de Christine não esta dentro dela e sim ao redor dela" devia então procurar descobrir os poderes de seus amigos também, mas quem sabe, se soubesse jogar suas cartas, não seria a própria Christine que lhe daria essa informação. Olhando Christine nos olhos, Snape disse:

- Ainda precisarei puni-los por estarem fora de seus dormitórios.

Christine sorriu.

- Mas de quem o senhor esta falando, senhor Snape? Só há eu aqui.

Snape franziu os olhos, depois bufou e disse aborrecido.

- Pois que seja. Você será punida.

- Ótimo. – Disse ela libertando-o completamente. – Assim teremos mais uma desculpa para as aulas. Boa noite senhor Snape.

Christine se virou e seguiu para as escadas. Snape a observou até perdê-la de vista quando reparou que Lothy continuava ali, olhando-o desconfiada. Ela rosnou ameaçadoramente para ele antes de desaparecer em uma tocha. Por um momento Snape pensou se Imlothriem havia conseguido ler sua mente.

'Ela só deve ter lido meus olhos como Christine sempre faz. ' Porem o pensamento não o deixou mais calmo e aqueles olhos vermelhos o censuraram até seus sonhos.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

**Oi gente!**

**Tah foi mal eu ter demorado tanto. u.u' Mas também com as provas, com uma apresentação de teatro e com o fato de eu ter perdido meu caderno com metade da historia faz com q qualquer um demore neh? **

**Bem esse capitulo tah bem grande, maior ateh q as minhas espectativas. As palavras mágicas dos feiticeiros saum em sindarin, uma língua de Senhor dos Anéis (não, eu não sou fa). Elas querem dizer respectivamente "caia" e "pare". Quem quiser saber o q eles estaum dizendo eh soh procurar.**

**Eu agradeço de coraçaum a Ana Paula Snape por ter betado esse cap pra mim enquanto minha beta Haruka-sama estava viajando. Atendendo a pedidos da única q me manda reviews vou tentar colocar situações mais românticas. Me avisem se estiver melhor.**

**Estou começando a achar q soh ela lê minha fic. DÁ PRA VCS ME MANDAREM UMA REVIEW NEM Q SOH SEJA PRA DIZER: "EU LEIO!" eu juro q não vai dar choque.**

**Até o próximo cap!**


	11. quadribol feiticeiro ?

Capitulo 8- Quadribol feiticeiro(

Capitulo11- Quadribol feiticeiro(?)

O plano havia sido um sucesso. Depois do jogo de handgel os feiticeiros se tornaram mais distraídos e temerosos, para alívio dos bruxos. A ameaça de que Scarface viria a qualquer momento matá-los pairava sobre suas cabeças. Christine e seus amigos, apesar de saberem da farsa se restringiram apenas a estudar e observar o comportamento dos colegas. Umbridge não era mais um problema, apesar de ainda estar sobre vigilância de Imlothriem.

Snape, decidido a saber da extensão da força de Christine, pediu permissão a Caliel para freqüentar a biblioteca dos feiticeiros. Caliel estranhou o pedido, mas se convenceu com o argumento de que era necessário conhecer a cultura do inimigo para poder entender sua mente. A biblioteca estava sempre vazia, de modo que Snape não arranjou problemas com feiticeiros orgulhosos. Mas ele sabia que essa paz não iria durar para sempre.

- O quê? Snape em nossa biblioteca? Exclamou Christine após a revelação de Helena. Todos estavam estudando em uma sala vazia que Umbridge gentilmente "oferecera".

- O diretor conectou nossa biblioteca ao castelo? – Perguntou Alice. – Achei que ele só tinha feito portais dimensionais para os dormitórios, o estádio, as salas de aula e o escritório dele.

- O que é muito. – Completou Richie. - Não é qualquer um que consegue abrir um portal dimensional, quanto mais vários. Nosso diretor é poderoso.

- Não é hora de puxar o saco do diretor, Richie. Disse Dhrimian com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Eu consegui entrar na Seção Proibida uma vez, quando fui pedir a ele para permitir o handgel, mas foi ele quem abriu o portal. Não faço a menor idéia de como entrar lá. – De repente Christine encarou Helena. – A propósito, como foi que você entrou lá?

Helena começou a divagar.

- Não foi comunicado a nós sobre a biblioteca e seu portal não está num lugar fixo. Logo ninguém seria capaz de entrar.

- Então como você conseguiu? Perguntou Richie. Helena olhou nos olhos de cada um até parar em Christine.

- Vocês se esqueceram da técnica para se abrir um portal dimensional? – Todos se entreolharam. – Ora, por favor! Foi nossa última matéria antes das férias de julho!

- Ah, não, isso já é demais! Exclamou Richie.

- Helena, quem é capaz de prestar atenção nas aulas quando as notas já foram dadas e faltam dias para as férias? Perguntou Dhrimian sarcástico.

- Eu!

- CDF! Murmurou Richie.

- Vocês têm noção de que isso será cobrado nas provas?

- Quando elas chegarem, a gente estuda. Alice disse displicente.

- Mas como era essa técnica? Christine perguntou na tentativa de mudar de assunto e impedir uma briga.

- A dificuldade de se abrir um portal diminui drasticamente quando ele nos liga a um local emocionalmente importante. Por isso o diretor é capaz de conectar a escola em outros lugares. Ela é um lugar muito importante pra ele. No seu caso Chris, a Seção Proibida sempre foi o seu refúgio não? – Christine concordou. – Por isso você e o diretor se encontraram lá. Assim você estaria ajudando-o inconscientemente a manter o local conectado.

- E você tem ligação afetiva com a biblioteca? Perguntou Richie com um ar zombeteiro. Helena o olhou como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Onde você acha que eu pesquiso todas as minhas informações?

- Mas isso não muda o fato de que você abriu um portal dimensional sozinha. Disse Dhrimian ainda surpreso. Por um segundo Christine achou ter vislumbrado um brilho de orgulho nos olhos de Helena, mas esta os desviou, soltou um pigarro e voltou a falar.

- Como eu estava dizendo, eu vi Snape em nossa biblioteca, lendo os nossos livros. Ele não pareceu ter me visto, mas deve ter sentido minha presença porque um tempo depois ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para os lados. Foi quando eu saí.

- Ele é bom. Disse Christine sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Deu pra ver os títulos? Perguntou Richie.

- Alguns. Parecia ser uma pesquisa sobre as habilidades sanguíneas dos feiticeiros.

- Porque ele iria querer saber sobre nós? Perguntou Alice num tom entre a desconfiança e a ingenuidade.

- Por que será né? Vamos ver... A gente o prendeu, o ameaçou de morte e ele viu do que somos capazes ao testemunhar o que fizemos contra Umbridge. Realmente é um mistério. Richie debochou.

- A Hipótese é boa, mas soa como desculpa. Não, deve ter algo maior por trás. Disse Helena pensativa.

- Como o quê? Perguntou Alice.

- Como nós. - Respondeu Christine fria. Todos ficaram em silêncio. – Ele percebeu o quanto somos poderosos e quer saber a extensão de nossos poderes.

- Então ele vai se surpreender. Disse Richie sorrindo maldosamente. Christine acompanhou o sorriso.

- Acho que vou dizer a ele. Conclui Christine se levantando.

- Não acha perigoso, Chris? Perguntou Alice.

- Não foi você quem disse para não subestimarmos o inimigo? Lembrou Dhrimian.

- Em primeiro lugar ele não é nosso inimigo, ele é meu aluno. Em segundo lugar, mesmo que ele conheça nossos poderes não há como ele saber sobre a potência deles, o que já é uma grande vantagem. Em terceiro, não direi nada que ele não possa descobrir olhando em nossos nomes. E em quarto, se nem o diretor, que tem conhecimento de nossos poderes é capaz de nos impedir, acha mesmo que ele será capaz?

Diante dos argumentos de Christine, todos se calaram. No dia seguinte Helena e Christine resolveram executar o plano. Helena sacou seu sabre, deixando-o na vertical. Tocou a lamina com dois dedos e proferiu.

_- Land annon!_

A lâmina começou a brilhar. Com movimentos de pulso, o sabre girou na mão de Helena até cortar o ar verticalmente. O corte abriu uma fenda prateada. Helena apontou para a fenda com o sabre e disse:

_- Panno_.

A fenda tomou a forma de um arco estreito na qual as duas passaram. Do outro lado estava a biblioteca. Silenciosamente as duas atravessaram os corredores estreitos atulhados de livros. Helena andava pelas estantes maquinalmente, a muito já havia mapeado a biblioteca. Depois de transpor o labirinto de estantes chegaram ao coração do salão onde havia várias mesas redondas, porém só uma estava ocupada, por Snape. As amigas se despediram numa troca de olhares, Helena entregou um livro a Christine e se distanciou. Christine então começou a caminhar, seus passos ecoando pelo salão pela primeira vez. Rapidamente Snape se voltou para ela e ao reconhecê-la fechou a cara. Christine se sentou a mesma mesa.

- Senhor Snape! Que surpresa vê-lo em nossa biblioteca! – disse em um tom de ironia. – Mas o que faz aqui?

Snape grunhiu em resposta. Christine sem perder o sorriso sarcástico olhou para as lombadas dos livros de Snape, depois olhou para o que Snape lia, pousado sobre a mesa. Reconheceu o tema pela ilustração.

- Os Morpheus são uma linhagem de feiticeiros capazes de entrar no subconsciente, podendo desde resolver traumas a produzi-los. Eles também atuam na área dos sonhos, modificando-os. Até hoje não foi descoberto um meio de deter um Morpheu, senão pela intervenção de outro Morpheu, mas eles só existem entre os feiticeiros, o que os tornam tão raros quanto os ofidioglotas.

Snape a olhou aborrecido fechou o livro com um baque e sibilou ameaçadoramente.

- Como você...

- Sei de tudo isso? Porque todo nome feiticeiro possui um significado e este influi no destino de seu dono. – Christine o olhava intensamente, falando de modo displicente, mas baixo. – Sabe senhor Snape, é tradição da família Gray iniciar o nome de seus primogênitos com a letra D, mesmo quando ele é gerado de uma união tão especial...

- Dhrimian...

- É o primeiro Morpheu da família Gray. Afinal, um filho tão importante deveria ter um nome a altura não? Com Alice não foi diferente. A caçula de uma tradicional família jogadores de handgel, desde os tempos da Imperatriz, não poderia ter outro nome senão o da própria Alice, a quem sua família ainda venera.

Snape apertou os olhos 'Isso está fácil demais. ' Pensou.

- Porque está me dizendo isso?

- Porque não há motivos para esconder, Bastaria ter lido os registros familiares para saber nossos poderes. O nome da mãe de Dhrimian consta nas linhagens dos Morpheus e o de Alice está presente na lista de partidários da Imperatriz. Não percebe senhor Snape? Não nos importamos se sabe ou não de nossas habilidades, porque o senhor não será capaz de detê-las ou de compreender sua força, a menos que a tenha testado. Caliel nunca conseguiu nos impedir e olhe que ele já tentou bastante. Por que o senhor iria?

Snape não respondeu. Ambos ficaram num desconfortável silêncio no qual Christine abriu o livro que Helena lhe dera: "Ervas Amazônicas. De Curas a Venenos." Com muita má vontade, Christine começou a lê-lo, mas passados 5 minutos afundou sua cabeça no livro e disse com voz abafada.

- Eu desisto! Sem ressentimentos, mas Poções é uma chatice.

Snape a olhou achando a situação cômica.

- Para alguém que consegue organizar uma chacina, Poções deveria ser fácil.

- É o que todos dizem. Mas eu prefiro estudar Artes Proibidas a isso. Eu preferiria estudar floricultura a isso!

Snape quase riu da expressão desolada de Christine. Mas conseguiu se controlar desviando o olhar e falando:

- Não é tão difícil quanto pensa. Christine bufou.

- O senhor diz isso porque é inglês. Ao fazerem chá com as folhas, aprendem Poções por osmose. Já eu tomo chá de saquinho. – Christine pôs a mão no rosto envergonhada. – Bastard, eu nem sei fazer biscoitos direito, quanto mais uma Poção. – Christine olhou para Snape. – Pelo menos o senhor me mantém acordada. O antigo professor tinha uma voz tão sonífera que eu apagava mesmo bebendo litros de café.

- Sei o que quer dizer. – Disse Snape se lembrando do professor Bins. – Mas talvez você deva tentar estudar visando outro ângulo.

Snape foi até um corredor e se perdeu pelas estantes, logo depois voltou com um livro nas mãos.

- Como pagamento pelas informações. Ele disse entregando-o a Christine "A filosofia das Poções".

Surpresa com tal atitude Christine não foi capaz de se conter.

- Obrigada. Disse sorrindo.

Snape, envergonhado desviou seus olhos para o livro que lia e ambos permaneceram num incomodo silêncio durante varias horas, onde o único barulho que se ouvia era o virar das páginas.

- Na semana que vem faremos sua prova de resistência. Ela disse indiferente. 'Ela voltou ao normal' pensou Snape. Por alguma razão isso o aborreceu.

- Treine com a maldição Cruciatus. Procure não sentir dor, no mínimo um leve incômodo será tolerado.

Christine se levantou e saiu carregando os dois livros sem olhar pra trás. "Eu apenas paguei pela ajuda em Poções. Não seria justo apenas dar aquelas informações inútil. Tudo o que eu fiz foi pagar um preço a altura desse livro, apenas isso." Christine repetia a frase para si mesma freneticamente, porem sem muita convicção.

Snape estava em sua sala esperando por Christine. Chegara o dia da prova. Como Christine sugerira, Snape passara a semana inteira recebendo crucius e o resultado havia sido incrível. As dores sentidas na crucius eram um pouco mais intensas que a dos treinos. Depois de uma semana Snape se tornara capaz de agüentar um cruciatus apenas contorcendo o rosto. Christine chegou como sempre, aumentando as chamas das tochas. Caminhou solene até Snape, deixando sua mochila cair no chão no caminho e o olhou nos olhos. As ametistas pareciam frias e opacas e sua expressão era séria e cansada. Christine fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, abaixando a cabeça, mas logo a ergueu com olhos firmes e determinados.

- Vamos começar. Ela disse. Voltou para sua mochila, pegou seu báculo e apontou para Snape dizendo:

- Irei começar com Cruciatus para ver o resultado de seu estudo. Depois farei uma seqüência de feitiços feiticeiros que provocam dores terríveis. O senhor deve suportá-los sem aparentar dor entendeu?

Snape assentiu com a cabeça. Christine fechou seus olhos e empunhou o báculo com força. Quando abriu seus olhos ostentava uma mascara de frieza e crueldade.

- Crucius.

Snape fechou os olhos e torceu o nariz. Podia sentir a dor latejante, mas já estava acostumado. Abriu os olhos encarando Christine. Esta possuía uma expressão de comensal.

_- Lyg nago._

Snape sentiu milhares de cobras mordendo seu corpo ferozmente. Cada parte de seu corpo era picado. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar, mas ao fazê-lo visualizou as cobras que o mordiam. Abriu os olhos instantaneamente, se deparando com as ametistas frias de Christine. Snape que não gritou em nenhum momento, se curvou ofegante e suado quando o feitiço acabou. Christine não perdeu tempo e lançou outro feitiço:

_- Harno min._

A dor fez Snape se ajoelhar. Sentia como se seu corpo estivesse sendo fatiado por dentro. Quase podia ver seus músculos se rasgando e suas veias estourando. 'Não devo pensar 0nisso. ' Pensou ele. Concentrou sua atenção nos olhos de Christine, mas dentro deles só encontrou mais dor. Quando o feitiço terminou Snape tentou se levantar se apoiando na parede, mas mal conseguia se manter de pé. Christine lançou outro feitiço.

_- Foeg naur._

O corpo de Snape que antes estava sendo destroçado agora era queimando. Snape sentia enormes gotas de suor escorrer por seu corpo e por vezes achou que era seu próprio sangue evaporando. Como elas, Snape escorregou pela parede até o chão grunhindo. Tentou se refrescar encostando a testa na parede fria, mas esta estava tão quente quanto seu corpo. A sala se liquefazia em seus olhos delirantes de febre. A única coisa ali fria eram os olhos de Christine e foi se concentrando neles que Snape, mesmo no chão, se recompôs. Christine abaixou seu pulso e o feitiço se desfez. Snape a encarou. Por um momento ela pareceu hesitar, mas logo ergueu o báculo e disse em uma voz fria e baixa:

_- Anno rin!_

Pela primeira vez na aula Snape gritou. A dor não era em seu corpo, mas em sua alma, como se estivesse sendo constantemente perfurada. Snape se encolheu e apoiou as mãos no chão. Seu suor pingava de seu rosto, mas junto com ele havia algo que Snape nunca mais derramara. Lágrimas. Sem acreditar, Snape passou a mão pelos olhos. Eram realmente lágrimas, Severus Snape havia chorado.

Snape estava tão absorto com a descoberta do fluido que não notou o baque metálico no chão. De repente sentiu algo pesado agarrando-o. O cheiro de Dama da noite entregou Christine. O abraço era reconfortante assim como a voz que sussurrava:

- Está tudo bem. Acabou.

Snape estava atordoado demais para produzir alguma reação e quando finalmente pensou em uma Christine o largou, pegou seu báculo caído e apontou para Snape. Em nenhum momento foi possível ver seu rosto. O feitiço não verbal de Christine apagou as dores de Snape, mas a lembrança do último feitiço ficou gravada em sua mente. Christine pôs-se a guardar o báculo em sua mochila.

- Muito bem senhor Snape. O senhor passou no teste de resistência. A partir de agora darei apenas aulas de agilidade. De acordo com o relatório de Lothy o senhor não é capaz de desviar dos seus ataques por muito tempo. Logo farei um feitiço para ajudá-lo a aumentar sua velocidade.

Ainda sem encará-lo Christine apontou seu báculo para Snape que começava a se por de pé. Assim que o feitiço o atingiu Snape se sentiu pesado como chumbo, voltando a se ajoelhar.

- Viva sua vida normalmente com esse peso extra. Ande, coma, faça suas poções... Tudo agora exigirá mais força. Quando seu ritmo voltar ao normal eu o retirarei. Disse ela colocando a mochila de costas para Snape.

- Anderson... Ele a chamou.

- Até a próxima aula senhor snape. Disse ela se dirigindo para a porta.

- Anderson! Ele a chamou mais alto. Ela tocou na maçaneta.

- CHRISTINE ANDERSON! Ele gritou.

Ela parou ao ouvir seu nome. Sem se virar ela disse:

- Sim?

- No ultimo feitiço. – Disse ele arfando, tentando pôr-se de pé. – Antes de gritar... eu ouvi uma mulher gritando. Quem era?

Christine ficou em silêncio, parada, de costas Depois abriu a porta e saiu. Do lado de fora pôs o capuz da capa, cobrindo seus olhos para os passantes.

' Esse segredo, senhor Snape, é meu. E apenas as testemunhas de meu erro irão conhecê-lo.' Pensou enquanto atravessava os corredores vazios.

As primeiras semanas das aulas de agilidade foram quase tão ruins quanto as de resistência. Lothy era mais impiedosa que Christine e só parava de atacar quanto essa mandava. Por sua vez, Christine passava a maior parte dos treinos estudando poções e evitando os olhos de Snape parando apenas para consertar seus movimentos. O feitiço de Christine o deixara mais lento que o normal, tornando impossível a meta de sair de uma aula ileso.

Porém, quando sua velocidade e seu fôlego voltaram ao normal mesmo sob a presença do feitiço, Christine parou de estudar e lhe dirigiu o primeiro olhar desde o teste de resistência: um olhar satisfeito, levemente orgulhoso. Ela apontou seu báculo para Snape, que instantaneamente se sentiu mais leve, e disse:

- Volte a desviar dos ataques de lothy e não se esqueça de usar os golpes que eu lhe ensinei.

Antes que Snape pudesse lhe fuzilar com o olhar por causa de seu visível estado de exaustão Lothy lhe desferiu um golpe, mas dessa vez Snape não só o viu como também se desviou dando um passo para o lado. Lothy iniciou uma seqüência de ataques, os quais Snape se desviou de todos. Apenas quinze minutos depois, quando Snape se dirigiu para as costas de Lothy, essa apoiou as mãos no chão automaticamente levantando sua perna, tocando-o no braço. Snape sentiu a costumeira dor e recuou. Christine o aplaudiu.

- Muito bem, senhor Snape. Agora além de estar mais rápido está também mais forte. Como o senhor já se acostumou com o peso inicial irei aumentá-lo, mas não se preocupe o feitiço será anulado nos treinos.

Snape enxugou seu suor com uma toalha enquanto Christine recolocava o feitiço. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo seus olhos se encontraram e Christine não desviou os seus. Sem ninguém perceber, Snape foi se aproximando enquanto analisava seus olhos, abatidos e sem brilho. Ela lhe deu um sorriso cansado e piscou lentamente. Ao ver sua postura tão serena, Snape se lembrou das vezes em que ele a ajudara com Poções na biblioteca onde ela lhe fazia perguntas e lentamente subia sua nota.

'- Engraçado como progrido na mesma velocidade que você. No final não somos tão melhores quanto pensamos. ' Ela disse casualmente quando, seguindo as instruções de Snape, conseguiu fazer uma poção da paz perfeita.

Em contrapartida ela o ensinava técnicas pra se desviar mais eficientemente, traindo sua própria raça sem nunca hesitar. Snape muitas vezes se perguntava o motivo dela o fazer com tamanha convicção e sempre tentava procurar a resposta em seus olhos, mas nunca conseguia encontrá-la.

Durante as poucas horas de que eles dispunham de treino e estudo eles entravam em uma política de tolerância onde cumpriam seus trabalhos sem levar nada para o lado pessoal.

- Senhor Snape?

Snape se deu conta de que estava muito próximo a ela, analisando seu olhar, agora indagador, e sua postura cansada. Snape desviou seus olhos e soltou um pigarro, afastando-se até que estarem em pontos opostos da sala, procurando alguma desculpa para mudar de assunto. Uma resposta lhe veio à mente.

- Posso estar melhor do que antes, mas preciso melhorar muito até desviar como vocês.

Christine franziu a testa numa pergunta muda. Como se fosse em câmera lenta, ela endireitou sua postura, ficando frente a frente com Snape. Levantou seu pé dando graciosamente um passo e, no momento seguinte a distancia da sala que estava entre os dois foi transposta. Snape pode ver todos os detalhes do rosto de Christine, seus cabelos que pareciam flutuar lentamente, seus olhos e face levemente divertidos...

Ainda admirando seu rosto, Snape sentiu um leve toque no ombro. O toque o fez perceber que Christine não estava mais a sua frente, mas ao se virar de costas ela já tinha desaparecido. Snape se virou mais uma vez e a viu guardando seu material na mochila. (1)

- Como faz isso? Ele perguntou indo até ela.

- Se chama evasiva artística e apenas os que estudam dança sabem...ou melhor, aprendem. Os demais feiticeiros desviam como o senhor, embora um pouco mais rápidos, mas nada que uns treinos não resolvam. Esta técnica é realmente difícil e eu penei e ainda peno, para realizá-la.

- Para que se precisa saber desviar numa dança? Snape perguntou.

- Para não ser atingido, ora. – Christine respondeu como se fosse óbvio, mas ao vê-lo franzindo as sobrancelhas percebeu que o conceito de dança era diferente entre as duas raças. – Dança não é só uma diversão senhor Snape. Ela também é um estilo de luta criado para as mulheres, valorizando mais a agilidade que a força. O objetivo dela é fazer com que a luta se esconda por trás dos passos, sutil a ponto de ninguém perceber as reais intenções do dançarino. Uma luta silenciosa, uma valsa mortal, essa é a dança que aprendemos na escola. E acredite em mim quando digo que nossa professora é tão "severa" que faz você parecer um anjo.

Christine riu, se lembrando das aulas. De como Srta. Marks enfeitiçava facas e espadas afiadas para acertar as alunas caso não se movesse corretamente, de como lançava maldições poderosas esperando que as saltasse com o corpo completamente paralelo ao chão. De como acorrentava suas alunas pelo tornozelo de cabeça para baixo e as mandava fazer abdominais...

- Anderson!

Christine despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de Snape.

- Algum problema? Ele perguntou duro.

- Sim, pode parar de me chamar de Anderson? – Perguntou Christine irritada. – O único Anderson nesta escola é o diretor e o mundo inteiro sabe que eu sou adotada!

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, lembrando das palavras de Daniela.

- Então me diga seu verdadeiro sobrenome. Disse com a voz aveludada.

Durou um segundo, mas Snape percebeu.

Os olhos de Christine se encheram de medo, ingênuos. Como sua expressão lembrava a de uma criança pega em flagrante, aterrorizada.

Foi apenas em um segundo. E logo havia voltado ao normal, ou até um pouco mais Christine. Olhos firmes, decididos. Sem orgulho, arrogância ou arrependimentos. Perigosos.

- O nome de minha família é muito poderoso e ainda não sou digna de usá-lo. Por isso pedi a Caliel para escondê-lo com seu nome. Mas quando eu o obtiver não quero que ele apague minha identidade. Antes de tudo sou Christine e é ser assim que os outros devem me chamar. É assim que o senhor deve me chamar.

O olhar dela, sua expressão, não permitia que discordasse. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas isso era importante para ela. Aceitou.

- Muito bem, senhorita Christine.

A postura dela se quebrou instantaneamente.

- Não vou conseguir fazer você desistir do "senhorita" não é? Ela tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Quase imperceptivelmente ele balançou a cabeça. Ela deu de ombros ainda sorrindo.

- Bem, não se podem ganhar todas. Enquanto fechava a mochila e saía da sala.

Andando rápido, virou corredores e subiu escadas desconhecidas. Parou ao lado de um archote e apoiou suas costas na parede.

**- Há alguém por perto? **Ela sussurrou.

**- Não. **A chama sussurrou de volta com a voz de Imlothriem.

**- Vigie.** Christine mandou. Ela pegou sua bolsa e remexeu nos livros. Havia um a mais o qual ela o pegou para examiná-lo sob a luz bruxuleante do archote.

"Estudo Avançados no Preparo de Poções", de Libatus Borage, ela leu. O livro parecia bem gasto e ela o abriu com cuidado temendo que ele se desfizesse em suas mãos.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Como sempre.

Ela havia acabado de tocar o ombro de Snape quando seus olhos miraram o armário, que instantaneamente foi aberto sem um único ruído. Foi quando seus olhos se pregaram em uma lombada de um livro e ela ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça dizendo: 'Pegue o livro. ' Não era a voz grave e conhecida, era mais sombria, fria, dura. Há muito tempo não ouvia aquela voz e por consideração a isso convocou o livro chamando-o com o dedo, fazendo-o voar até sua mão enquanto o armário se fechava e o colocou rapidamente em sua mochila. Aparentemente Snape não percebera.

'É bom que seja algo que valha a pena.' Pensou Christine irritada enquanto folheava o livro do Príncipe Mestiço.

O livro de Poções realmente ajudou Christine. Entretanto ela o deu a Helena para que ela o examinasse. Os feitiços inventados, as adaptações das poções, tudo deveria ser estudado e quem sabe, modificado para o uso feiticeiro. No início Helena se perguntava quem poderia ser o tal príncipe mestiço, mas no final da semana a questão já havia morrido para dar lugar a outra mais importante. Depois do jantar Christine e seus amigos se encontraram na biblioteca dos feiticeiros, que como sempre estava vazia.

- Conseguiu o que te pedi, Richie? Começou Christine sentando-se em uma mesa.

- Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas eu consegui. – Disse ele entregando uns barbantes prateados. – Só não sei por que você precisa dessas correntes, já não fica tempo suficiente acorrentada pelos tornozelos na sua aula de dança? A expressão de Richie era ao mesmo tempo séria e divertida.

- Não é para mim, é para o senhor Snape.

- Pobre professor, agora é que ele vira um morcego de verdade.

- Alice, preciso do campo de quadribol para este domingo. Disse Christine ignorando o comentário de Richie.

- Irei falar com a Umbridge. Ela respondeu firme.

- Irei com você – disse Dhrimian com um sorriso brincando no rosto. – para o caso dela se esquecer da promessa. Christine assentiu.

- Vou precisar que todos me ajudem no domingo. Ninguém poderá saber o que irei fazer no estádio. Se alguém se aproximar, me avisem e se preparem para um disfarce. Imlothriem!

Lothy saltou de um castiçal e correu até Christine. Esta lhe deu um envelope e lhe disse:

**- Preciso que esta carta seja entregue ainda hoje e que a encomenda esteja em minhas mãos amanha. Sem atrasos.**

Lothy pegou o envelope, que não se queimou ao contato, juntou as pernas e empertigou o corpo numa espécie de continência e correu de volta ao castiçal. Christine olhou para seus amigos e um por um todos foram embora restando apenas Helena. As duas ficaram paradas, olhando uma para outra em silêncio, até que Christine o quebrou.

- Descobriu quem é o Príncipe Mestiço? Helena lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Como se você não soubesse. Christine lhe devolveu o sorriso entendendo.

- Você tinha razão. Ele tem potencial. Helena disse ainda sorrindo. O sorriso foi morrendo até Helena perguntar por fim.

- Quem foi que lhe falou sobre o livro? Christine sentiu seu sorriso morrer. Hesitou um pouco antes de sussurrar.

- Eu...não sei. Helena franziu a testa e Christine começou a explicar.

- Não foi...Ele, disso eu tenho certeza. Mas...faz tanto tempo que eu não escuto os outros, que não sei mais diferenciá-los.

- Então...foi um...

- Sim. Christine cortou Helena. Não queria que ela dissesse quem eles eram.

- Mas porque agora?

- Não sei. Estou tão confusa quanto você. Helena a analisou meticulosamente, formulando uma hipótese que clareou-lhe o rosto.

- Talvez...seu luto esteja chegando ao fim.

Christine encarou Helena ameaçadoramente. Aquele era um assunto proibido, acabado e enterrado, mas ainda sim doloroso.

- Ele nunca vai ter fim. Disse Christine saindo.

Helena ficou parada, com o livro nas mãos, tentando por em ordem seus pensamentos e deduzindo o futuro.

- Ao que parece, Chris, essa opção nunca esteve em suas mãos. Disse abraçando o livro.

Naquela noite Christine deu uma aula diferente. Ao invés de ordenar lothy atacar Snape enquanto fazia seu dever de casa, Christine o acorrentou pelos tornozelos deixando-o de ponta cabeça enquanto fazia seu dever de casa.

- Pode me explicar para que serve isso? Ele rosnou.

- Claro. Para que você se acostume a ficar de cabeça para baixo. Assim quando tiver que dar saltos ou estrelas já estará acostumado.

- E por que eu precisaria fazer isso? Sibilou.

- Para desviar de ataques? Ela disse sem paciência.

Snape bufou e cruzou os baços. Christine tentou voltar a se concentrar no dever, mas a visão em frente era impossível de ser ignorada. Ela o olhou em dúvida se ria ou se apiedava. Decidiu por nenhuma das duas. Com seu báculo, fez aparecer uma barra de flexões.

- Já que não está fazendo nada, pode malhar um pouco. Assim seus braços estarão prontos para segurar seu peso.

Snape a olhou com raiva. Não sabia se ela estava brincando ou se falava sério. Mesmo assim segurou a barra e começou a fazer as flexões, sonhando em um dia fazê-la pagar. Os dois ficaram em silêncio onde as únicas coisas que se ouvia era o arranhar da caneta tinteiro de Christine e o chacoalhar das correntes de Snape. Havia certa tensão no ar, mas Christine a dissipou quando levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Domingo teremos uma aula extra no campo de quadribol.

A notícia fez com que Snape parasse a flexão no meio, soltando os braços e fazendo com que caísse alguns centímetros.

- O quê?! Está louca, alguém pode nos ver lá!

- Não se preocupe, eu já cuidei de tudo. Temos o campo reservado para nós e meus amigos estarão vigiando para que nenhum bruxo se aproxime.

- Como conseguiu um horário no campo? Christine sorriu maquiavelicamente.

- Contatos.

O domingo estava congelante e poucos alunos se atreviam a sair do castelo. Apenas alguns feiticeiros de sangue-frio estavam no que antes era o gramado, enterrados até o pescoço de neve. Snape se dirigia ao estádio mantendo uma distância segura dos feiticeiros. A capa de viagem estava fechada, escondendo a roupa de treinamento. Um feitiço o mantinha aquecido. Ao entrar no estádio uma estudante foi recebê-lo. Teve uma leve surpresa ao perceber que não era Christine e sim Helena. Ela lhe entregou uma caixa e disse:

- Calce.

Dentro da caixa havia botas muito estranhas. Se Snape conhecesse os artefatos trouxas perceberia a semelhança entre as botas e os patins e deduzido a finalidade delas e até a da aula. Mas como os desconhecia se absteve em calçá-los. Ao terminar Helena disse:

- Acompanhe-me.

Eles se dirigiram ao centro do estádio onde Christine já os esperava. Seus pés não afundavam na neve e ela usava um modelo feminino das mesmas botas. Snape percebeu o quanto ela estava agasalhada. Ele não sabia, mas Helena havia contado 2 blusas de manga comprida de malha, 1 suéter de lã, uma meia-calça grossa, 1 calça de legging de lã, uma calça de couro e um casaco de neve preto, sem contar as luvas e os feitiços de calor postos em si mesma e no local. Ainda sim seus abios estavam roxos e ela tremia compulsivamente.

- Chris, você está bem? Perguntou Helena franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Claro, daqui a pouco eu paro de tremer. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Na verdade, eu preciso, uma vez que você está desrespeitando seus limites naturais. Mas se você insiste em querer pegar um resfriado ou hipotermia eu não posso fazer nada. Qualquer coisa, estarei no meu posto.

Christine sorriu compreensiva enquanto via sua amiga se afastar.

- Helena, sempre se preocupando. Mas vamos começar.

Christine se aproximou de Snape até ficarem com alguns centímetros de distancia.

- Segure minhas mãos. - Instantaneamente ele obedeceu. – Agora, pense que a gravidade não existe mais. Quero que você de um impulso com as pernas e voe em direção as nuvens. Snape a olhou descrente.

- Isso é impossível. Christine sorriu.

- Só se você quiser.

Snape a encarou desconfiado, mas flexionou as pernas e limpou sua mente de qualquer pensamente ou descrença. Então saltou. A sensação de subir lhe pareceu interminável, mas só abriu seus olhos quando Christine uivou. Eles estavam decolando, já haviam passado do estádio e se dirigiam às nuvens. Christine parecia uma criança, sorrindo abobalhada com os olhos semi-abertos para se proteger do vento. Mas quando ela o olhou sua expressão voltou ao normal.

- Muito bem, agora freie.

- Como? Snape perguntou num tom mais alto por causa do vento.

- Imagine que seus pés estão sendo puxados para baixo por um peso invisível.

Snape se concentrou em seus pés e sentiu a velocidade diminuir. Pararam acima de uma camada de nuvens. O ar era um pouco rarefeito, mas as nuvens os cobriam dos olhares alheios. Christine largou suas mãos e pôs-se a andar sobre as nuvens.

- Legal não? É assim que os feiticeiros voam, sem contar é claro com as asas de anjo. Como formá-las gasta muito tempo, treino e magia, muitos feiticeiros preferem apenas comprar esses sapatos E de só uma olhada.

Christine começou a caminhar. De repente iniciou uma subida de 90° para cima. Logo depois ela começou a caminhar de cabeça para baixo e depois fechou o quadrado com outra caminhada perpendicular.

- Viu? Aqui será mais fácil para você aprender os movimentos e não terá o risco de cair. Agora vamos começar fazendo uma estrela.

Christine fez uma demonstração no ar.

- Deixe eu lhe mostrar o movimento. Segure minhas mãos de novo. Isso, agora estique-as para cima e separe um pouco as pernas. Assim, agora relaxe e faça esse movimento.

Lentamente eles começaram a girar. Snape apertou as mãos dela, nervoso, mas ela sorriu e sussurrou:

- Relaxe.

Os dois ficaram girando até ela começar a soltá-lo.

- Agora faça sozinho.

Christine separou suavemente e Snape se sentiu dar uma estrela no ar.

- Muito bem, senhor Snape. Agora os mortais.

Christine e Snape passaram a tarde fazendo acrobacias no ar. Sem o medo de cair e se machucar tornava-as muito mais fáceis. Vez ou outra Christine aperfeiçoava seus movimentos. Christine se divertia como uma criança, apesar de tentar parecer o mais profissional possível. Ela o estava ensinando a dar uma estrela sem as mãos quando uma corrente de ar passou pelo seu rosto e com ela um assobio agudo. Christine empalideceu e por um momento Snape achou que ela fosse desfalecer. Mas logo sua cor voltou ao normal e ela lhe disse séria:

- Não saia daqui. Se possível, fique mais para o alto. Nós vamos dar um jeito nos visitantes. Christine desceu tão rápido que Snape achou que ela estava em queda livre, sem dar tempo a mele dizer que o estádio estava anteriormente reservado para a Sonserina.

Christine avistou seus amigos no campo de quadribol. Todos estavam voando com os patins voadores, até Alice. Ouviu Richie em sua mente:

'Estamos prontos. '

'Então comece!'

Assim que recebeu a mensagem, Richie jogou a bola para Dhrimian, que começou a voar em direção aos aros. Ele arremessou a bola, mas Christine em seu mergulho conseguiu interceptá-la. Christine passou a bola para Alice que começava a voar para o aro oposto quando ouviram um grito vindo de baixo.

- O time de quadribol da Sonserina. Identificou Dhrimian.

- Por Cannomar, o que eles estão usando?!

- Uniforme de quadribol? Richie perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

- Aquilo é o uniforme?! Eles não têm senso de ridículo não?

- E nem de estética. Aqueles protetores além de pesados, não protegem nada. Desdenhou Helena.

- Além do mais, qualquer um que voe "sentado" numa vassoura não tem senso de ridículo. Disse Richie com um sorriso maroto. Os feiticeiros tiveram dificuldade em abafar o riso enquanto pousavam, mas ao se encontrar com o time exibiam sorrisos de superioridade.

- O que fazem aqui? Perguntou aquele que parecia ser o capitão.

- Estamos treinando Alice para a próxima partida de handgel. Mentiu Richie.

- Achei que vocês usavam asas para jogar. Disse Malfoy desconfiado.

- Não nos treinos. Disse Helena dando de ombros.

'Mentira... ' Pensou Christine e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Isso não importa. – Replicou o capitão. – O campo foi reservado para nós pelo professor Snape. Temos que treinar para massacrar aqueles grifinórios sangues-ruins.

- Só que a senhorita Umbridge conseguiu esse horário para nós. – Disse Dhrimian mostrando um papel. – Parece que ela conseguiu convencer Snape a ceder-nos seu horário e, caso não tenha percebido, estamos usando-o agora. Portanto, voltem mais tarde ou amanhã.

O capitão teve que ser segurado para mão atacar Dhrimian, que mal piscou. Malfoy tomou a frente e começou a falar com Dhrimian em voz baixa.

- Escute, será que você não poderia falar com seus amigos e liberar o campo para a gente? Em nome da amizade de nossas famílias...

- Você quer tentar? Disse Dhrimian apontando para Alice, que já estava com seu instinto assassino ativado pela discussão.

Apenas a expressão demoníaca de seu rosto foi o suficiente para fazer Malfoy desistir sem mais pedidos. Ninguém, em sã consciência, discutiria com Alice nesse estado. O time de quadribol da Sonserina foi obrigado a se retirar enquanto eles continuavam a "treinar". Apenas quando tiveram certeza de que estavam fora de perigo é que Christine voou de encontro a Snape.

- O que disseram a eles?

- Que o campo tinha sido reservado para nós. – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. – Quer dizer, para mim e meus amigos, lógico. Mas acho melhor pararmos por aqui, eles podem querer reclamar com o senhor e descobrir que veio aqui. Continue praticando as acrobacias com as botas, elas são suas.

Snape acenou com a cabeça e desceu numa alta velocidade, freando com os pés ao pousar.

- Nada mal, senhor Snape! O senhor aprende muito rápido. Disse Christine admirada.

- Eu tenho potencial. Disse Snape indiferente.

A partida de quadribol estava cada vez mais próxima. Grifinória X Sonserina, um jogo épico para os bruxos e sem nenhuma importância para os feiticeiros. Os poucos que diziam ir iriam apenas para zoar os "pilotos de supositório EG". Christine e seus amigos tomavam o seu café da manhã numa quinta mesa posta para os feiticeiros, quando Alice chegou sorridente. Cantarolando, ela desejou bom dia a todos e pôs-se a colocar geléia em seu pão. Richie e Dhrimian se entreolharam.

- O que foi que aconteceu Alice? Perguntou Richie.

- Por quê? Não posso simplesmente estar feliz?

- Não.

Alice soltou um suspiro e voltou a comer seu sanduíche.

- Se Alice não quer falar talvez Christine fale. Disse Helena olhando fixamente para Christine. De repente Alice começou a tossir violentamente, mas Christine apenas tomou um gole de seu café, inabalável. Todos se voltaram para ela.

- E então Chris? Vai nos contar ou não somos mais dignos de confiança? Perguntou Dhrimian sério.

- Se Alice me der permissão...

- Ta, mas vocês não podem rir e nem debochar. Disse ela muito vermelha. Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Muito bem. – Christine se aproximou sussurrando. – Eu e Alice vamos ver o jogo de quadribol.

- O quê?! Por quê? Richie se conteve para não gritar.

- Porque queremos saber como é o jogo deles.

- Um bando de bruxos montados em vassouras voando como moscas atrás de uma bola de tênis voadora apelativa. Isso é quadribol. Desdenhou Dhrimian.

- Falando assim parece realmente idiota.

- Não é só isso e você sabe muito bem, Dream.

- É claro. Esqueci-me que eles têm que fugir de algumas bolas. Fugir de objetos encantados! Só mesmo os bruxos...

- Você prometeu não debochar. Disse Christine séria. Dhrimian resmungou algo e bebeu seu chá.

- Talvez, eu disse talvez, haja algo de semelhante entre nossos jogos. TALVEZ! – Frisou ela ao ver os olhares de seus amigos. – Mas só vamos descobrir se abandonarmos o preconceito. Não estou pedindo para me acompanharem, só quero que não me julguem.

Um silêncio tenso se instalou entre eles. Só quando estavam se levantando Dhrimian disse:

- Nos mande um relatório.

Depois de se vestirem Alice e Christine caminharam até o estádio num impressionante contraste. Alice vestia casaco e calça de um moletom verde escuro grosso e botas militares. Já Christine vestia blusa, calça, casaco e botas de couro de dragão no mesmo tom.

- E então, onde quer se sentar? Perguntou Alice. Com um olhar maroto, Christine apontou para a arquibancada dos professores. Alice arregalou os olhos.

- Eles reservaram um lugar para Caliel e Daniela, mas eles não quiseram vir e me deram seus lugares. Christine explicou.

- O diretor sabe que você está aqui? Ele deixou você estar aqui?

- Claro, depois de pedir minha palavra de raposa que eu não iria interferir no jogo. E colocaram em mim um feitiço alarme para que eu não use magia.

Alice meneou a cabeça, rindo. Ao chegarem Christine cumprimentou a todos, apresentando Alice.

- É uma pena que seu pai não pode vir. Disse Sprout.

- Ele é alérgico ao frio e hoje mal conseguia sair da cama. Ele me pediu para representá-lo, pois sabe que um esporte é um importante meio de confraternização.

Christine abriu caminho até onde Snape estava sentado. Havia dois lugares ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, senhor Snape. Importa-se?

Snape conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ao vê-la ali, o lugar que menos esperava encontrá-la. Foi com um enorme esforço que engoliu o "sim" que teimava querer sir de sua boca, abrindo caminho para elas.

- Irão torcer pela Sonserina? Perguntou McGonnagal.

- Nosso principal objetivo é apenas assistir ao jogo. Mas como Alice é capitã do time das Serpentes Metálicas ficamos curiosas para ver as serpentes bruxas.

Pouco tempo depois os times começaram a entrar. Christine viu o aperto de mão trocado e notou a força posta pelo capitão da Sonserina. 'Falso espírito esportivo. Pelo menos isso temos em comum' pensou.

As bolas foram lançadas e o jogo começou. As narrativas eram ditas por um garoto parcial chamado Jordan, que fez Christine se lembrar do jogador de basquete. Os olhos treinados de Christine acompanhavam o trajeto da bola, quando ela ouviu:

- WEASLEY NASCEU NO LIXO, SEMPRE DEIXA A BOLA ENTRAR. A VITÓRIA JÁ É NOSSA, WEASLEY É O NOSSO REI!

O ritmo era contagiante e logo Christine e Alice se viram cantarolando a música. Ela fazia Christine se lembrar das músicas chulas cantadas pelos torcedores, xingando juízes, locutores, adversários e até jogadores do próprio time. O jogo se seguiu cada vez mais monótono. A sonserina já cantava vitória por terem feito tantos gols.

'Mas que goleiro mais frangueiro! Ele e nada seria a mesma coisa. ' Pensou Christine entediada. Olhou para Alice, que estava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, parecendo concentrada, mas num olhar mais atento Christine percebeu que Alice estava com os olhos fechados, dormindo. O jogo estava ficando cada vez mais chato quando um jogador da Grifinória de repente mergulhou para a bancada adversária sendo seguido pelo da Sonserina. Christine viu a minúscula bola de ouro, imaginando se era a "bola de tênis voadora apelativa" que Dhrimian mencionara. Em menos de um minuto o jogador vermelho apanhou a bolinha dourada e Christine ouviu o apito de encerramento do jogo e a soma de 150 pontos para a Grifinória no placar. Por pouco Christine se levantou de raiva.

'Todo o trabalho dos jogadores sonserinos foi ultrapassado por uma mera bolinha de pingue-pongue!? Dhrimian e Richie tinham razão. Esse jogo é ridículo!' Os gritos das torcidas acordaram Alice, que abriu os olhos lentamente, irritada por ter sido acordada. Christine olhou com ódio o jogador vermelho que havia pegado a bolinha dourada, ouvindo uma respiração forte que a ensurdecia. De repente o jogador foi atingido por uma bola, caindo no chão. Ela ouviu um riso gutural e o acompanhou sorrindo cruelmente. Alice já desperta observava tudo com atenção. Em meio a gritos e vaias os jogadores vermelhos se reuniram em volta do caído.

Ela percebeu que o outro jogador verde que havia tentado pegar a bola falava algo e viu dois jogadores ruivos sendo impedidos de brigar com esse.

'Você gostaria de vê-los lutar?' Ela ouviu uma voz rouca e um pouco gutural em sua cabeça. Devaneou sem pensar.

'Sim. '

No segundo seguinte um dos ruivos e o jogador que o segurava estavam aos chutes e socos com o sonserino. Foi nesse momento que a torcida feiticeira se fez presente, vibrando com a luta inesperada. Nem Christine nem Alice conseguiram se impedir de torcer, gritando uns "De esquerda! No nariz!" ocasionalmente.

Apesar de ter durado alguns minutos, pois a juíza logo os separou, valeu por todo o jogo. Foi rindo e comentando sobre a luta que Christine e Alice voltaram para o castelo. Mal cruzaram um corredor e um portal se abriu ao lado delas. Alice olhou para Christine temerosa e em resposta Christine segurou a mão da amiga e entrou. As duas entraram no gabinete do diretor onde Caliel esperava sentado com os dedos cruzados sobre a mesa. O diretor lançou um olhar frio em direção a Alice que se encolheu atrás de Christine. As duas se sentaram de frente para caliel.

- Eu achei que você era honrada acima de tudo Christine. Achei que podia contar com sua palavra, mas vejo que me enganei e isso me fere profundamente.

- Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando diretor...

- Sem cinismos Christine! – Caliel se levantou possesso. – Eu sei muito bem que você fez com que aqueles bruxos brigassem entre si!

Christine se levantou abruptamente, seus olhos faiscavam de raiva.

- Isso é um absurdo! Eu havia dado a minha palavra ao senhor e a mantive até o fim. Não admito que o senhor me acuse sem provas.

- Você não me deixa escolha...

- POR QUE NÃO PODE CONFIAR EM MIM!?

O grito de Christine impressionou Caliel. Nunca antes Christine se portara daquela maneira. Alice se levantou e sussurrou palavras de apoio a Christine, que tremia de raiva. Caliel analisou atentamente os olhos de Christine, procurando por algum rastro de mentira, mas tudo o que viu foi a fúria pela acusação. Resolveu considerar.

- Muito bem. Se não foi você quem foi? Quem teria apagado tão bem seus rastros quanto você?

Christine fechou os olhos, vasculhando em sua mente alguma pista, alguma situação do jogo em que o culpado deixara uma brecha. Foi quando se lembrou do diálogo que tivera em sua mente. E tudo ficou claro.

- Alguém que não tem rastros. Ela disse fria.

Caliel e Alice a olharam sem entender, mas lentamente a compreensão veio. Alice engoliu em seco e Caliel ficou rígido.

- Você quer dizer... Caliel não ousou terminar a frase.

- Eu ouvi uma voz hoje. – Christine disse pondo a mão na têmpora. – Pouco antes dos bruxos brigarem. Ela me perguntou se eu queria ver uma luta.

'Ele não precisa saber daquela rápida vingança contra os leões. ' Pensou Christine. Caliel afundou o rosto nas mãos, desolado. - E por que você não mentiu?

- Porque ele estava na minha mente! – Christine respondeu exasperada. – Ele leu o meu desejo antes que eu pudesse pensar nas conseqüências!

Caliel suspirou cansado. Parecia que tinha envelhecido o dobro de sua idade, mas logo se recompôs dizendo friamente.

- Estão liberadas.

Alice e Christine se dirigiram para o portal quando Christine se virou.

- E como ficará esse caso?

- Como posso punir alguém incorpóreo Christine?

Christine concordou. Mais um caso "sem solução" que seria esquecido no silêncio. Christine e Alice se dirigiram para a mesa dos feiticeiros onde seus amigos já a esperavam.

- E então, como está seu relatório? Perguntou Dhrimian com seu sorriso patenteado.

- Eles têm muita criatividade para criar canções de deboche, embora as nossas sejam mais chulas. Ah sim, a bolinha é do tamanho de uma de pingue-pongue, não de tênis. Dhrimian riu.

- Hei Chris, andam falando que rolou uma luta entre os jogadores. – Disse Richie animado. – Conte tudo com detalhes.

Christine contou tudo o que ocorrera aos seus amigos. Todos ficaram em silêncio quando Christine terminou de falar sobre a ida ao diretor.

- Eu ainda não entendi Chris. O que isso significa? Perguntou Alice preocupada.

- Significa que eles estão voltando Alice. – Disse Christine mais séria do que nunca. – E não podiam ter escolhido hora mais imprópria.

_**(1)- Chikyoku- uma das técnicas usadas por assassinos que consiste em iludir o oponente, criando imagens consecutivas por meio da alternância de velocidade. Trata-se de uma técnica de alto nível, variante do Anpo (truque de caminhar sem nenhum barulho)**_

_**Oi gente! Tem alguém ai lendo ainda? Se tiver alguém me mande reviews para eu saber q não estou escrevendo para o vento!**_

_**Para aqueles que queriam um envolvimento mais amoroso entre o casal, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Foi difícil não perder a essência dos personagens.**_

_**To dedicando esse cap a minha miga Tatita que faz niver e que compartilha comigo o amor por esse casal! Parabéns Tatita!Dessa vez quem betou foi minha miga miss nii. **_

_**Kika- foi mal, as vezes os capítulos ficam maiores do que eu esperava, mas acho q os próximos serão menores. Também, escrever capítulos maiores é a minha maneira de me desculpar pela demora XD**_

_**Agora a historia vai começar a ficar interessante, não percam.**_

_**No próximo capitulo: Chega o dia do baile... **_


	12. A valsa fatídica

Capítulo 12- A valsa fatídica

Capítulo 12- A valsa fatídica

Snape esperava Christine para a aula, quando a porta se abriu. Christine entrou empunhando seu báculo como uma tocha, sendo seguida por um baú flutuante. Snape franziu os olhos ao reconhecê-lo.

- Para que você vai usar as bolas de quadribol? Perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Para sua prova de agilidade. Respondeu com indiferença.

- Por que não me avisou que a prova era hoje? Ele perguntou exasperado.

- Porque não faria diferença. Tudo que você podia fazer é usar os pesos, o que você já está fazendo, e Lothy tem mais o que fazer além de te treinar. Ela disse com um leve toque de desprezo que deixou Snape furioso. Christine abriu o malão, onde os dois balaços se mexiam e apontou seu báculo para eles. Os fechos se abriram, mas apesar de girarem rapidamente os balaços não saíam do lugar. Os balaços levitaram até a altura do rosto de Christine, que empunhou o báculo reto em sua frente e murmurou algo que Snape não entendeu. De repente os balaços se duplicaram e em seguida se triplicaram, gerando 12 balaços enfeitiçados por Christine. Christine segurou o báculo com as duas mãos e chutou o baú para um canto.

- Quando eu disser já, eu irei soltá-los. Prepare-se senhor Snape. Snape sentiu que havia um ligeiro divertimento em sua voz.

- Não! Minha sala...Tentou avisar.

- JÁ! Gritou Christine apontando o báculo para cima. Os balaços se libertaram e começaram a pipocar pela sala, mas sempre q iam bater em algo frágil, como os armários de vidro e as prateleiras, eles se repeliam, indo para a direção oposta. Infelizmente isso não acontecia com os humanos. A cada momento Snape era atingido por um balaço enquanto Christine se desviava graciosamente. Nesse momento Snape agradeceu por sua resistência, pois seus ossos ainda não haviam se quebrado. Ainda.

- Vamos senhor Snape! Desvie! Eles não são mais rápidos que Lothy.

- Mas são muitos. Disse ao se desviar de dois balaços, mas sendo atingido na barriga por um terceiro.

Christine parou de se mover e empunhou o báculo para cima novamente. Os balaços pararam.

- Nem sempre será uma luta justa, senhor Snape. O senhor deve aprender a se desviar de ataques de qualquer direção em qualquer momento. Veja senhor Snape, sempre há um padrão de ataques determinado pelo ritmo de cada um. Quanto mais rápido o senhor reconhecer o padrão, mais rápido será capaz de desviar dos ataques e mais chances terá de vencer. Agora vamos tentar.

Christine libertou um balaço que foi em direção a Snape, que se desviou com facilidade. O balaço não desistiu, tentando atingi-lo de todas as direções possíveis, mas Snape se desviou de todas com facilidade. Christine sorriu vitoriosa.

- Muito bem, senhor Snape. Agora vamos tentar com dois. Lembre-se que eles possuem o mesmo padrão.

Outro balaço voou em direção a Snape. Um a um, Christine foi libertando os balaços até que todos estivessem atacando Snape. Snape se surpreendeu ao ver como era fácil se desviar dos balaços. Olhou de relance para Christine. Ela parecia dançar enquanto se desviava, com um sorriso infantil no rosto.

- Viu senhor Snape? É tão fácil como pular corda. Disse ainda sorrindo.

Sem perceber, a boca de Snape se curvou levemente, dando um imperceptível sorriso.

--

Era a terceira vez que Snape olhava para o relógio. Desde que havia começado as aulas Christine não se atrasara uma única vez. Porém naquele dia ela estava atrasada 15 minutos. 'Quinze minutos! Quem aquela garota mimada pensa que eu sou? Pensa que o mundo inteiro está a sua disposição, mas eu possuo outros deveres e tarefas a cumprir. Não posso largar tudo por causa dessa maldita aula!' Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta, que se abria devagar. Snape preparava uma bronca memorável para Christine em sua mente, mas se esqueceu completamente ao vê-la entrar. Christine cambaleava, respirando fortemente pelo nariz. Mal entrou se apoiou em uma das mesas deixando o material debilmente pendurado no ombro cair. A queda produziu um barulho alto apesar de o chão ser de pedra. Ela levantou o dedo e disse ofegante.

- Um minuto.

Christine então se deitou na mesa, de barriga para cima, deixando as pernas balançarem. Aos poucos o som da respiração foi diminuindo até ficar inaudível. Snape, ainda pasmo, se aproximou lentamente para onde ela se encontrava. Christine parecia dormir, o rosto sereno, os cabelos negros espalhados pela mesa de forma elegante, marcados e molhados de suor, o pescoço gotejante e o corpo que parecia exalar mais do que nunca o aroma de Dama-da-noite.

Snape ficou sem ação. Estava em dúvida se a acordava ou não. Por um lado ela estava visivelmente exausta, algo que Snape nunca havia visto. ' Ela nem chegava a suar nos treinos' lembrou. Por outro, ela tinha o compromisso de lhe dar uma aula e, cansada ou não, tinha o dever de cumpri-lo. Snape a olhou mais uma vez. Ela continuava a dormir. 'Provavelmente desmaiou' pensou. De repente os olhos dela se abriram rápidos, porém os vestígios de cansaço logo começaram a aparecer. Ela se levantou lentamente e se espreguiçou, soltando um leve gemido.

- Desculpe, estava descansando os olhos. Disse.

- O que houve para se atrasar? Perguntou Snape com a postura recomposta.

- Por causa do baile, ando tendo treinos extras de dança antes de vir aqui. Com o dia se aproximando os treinos tem ficado cada vez mais puxados. – Christine começou a massagear a perna. – A professora foi clara: "Errem o tempo ou um passo sequer e faço vocês repetirem o ano." E eu me recuso a repetir por causa de dança. Disse cuspindo a palavra. Ela se levantou e começou a se alongar.

- Hoje o treino foi muito puxado. Tivemos que dançar sobre um piso a 70°C sem perder o ritmo, para ficarmos mais rápidos. Depois trocamos para uma pista de gelo para treinar o equilíbrio. Nem preciso dizer que essa combinação é praticamente mortal para mim. Aquela mulher consegue ser mais má que você. – Um estalo ecoou. Christine soltou um suspirou aliviada. – Ah, assim é melhor. Desculpe o atraso, mas prometo que compenso depois do baile. Com tantos treinos e aulas eu tenho que fazer meus deveres de madrugada, me sobrando pouco tempo para dormir. Mas é a vida de estudante não é?

Christine riu consigo mesma enquanto Snape a olhava curioso. 'Além de fazer tantas coisas ela ainda se esforça para fazê-las da melhor forma possível. O que será que a motiva?' Snape foi despertado por uma pergunta.

- Você vai ao baile?

- Provavelmente não. Eu devo ficar vigiando o castelo e arredores. Christine ficou perplexa.

- O QUÊ?! Todo mundo vai estar se divertindo e VOCÊ vai ficar na segurança?!

- Eu prefiro assim.

- Por quê? Ela perguntou indignada. Snape levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que você se importa tanto? Christine baixou os olhos e hesitou.

- Por que... Eu queria que você me visse dançar. Quero dizer... Seria uma ótima oportunidade de ver os limites da velocidade dos feiticeiros sem levantar suspeitas. Além disso, para feiticeiros que não fazem a aula de dança, ou seja, ¾ dos alunos presentes mostram suas técnicas ao dançar. – Ela começou a rir. – É muito divertido observá-los. Os jogadores de handgel parecem simular um jogo em câmera lenta. Os esgrimistas duelam com espadas invisíveis. Os lutadores dançam com seus estilos de luta. E incrivelmente nenhum deles perde o ritmo! A dança é realmente algo mágico... Christine divagou.

- Eu... Não sei dançar. Snape disse desconfortável.

Christine o olhou surpresa, depois riu baixo e pegou as mãos dele indo para o meio da sala. A cada passo, as mesas se afastavam.

- Mas é claro que sabe, senhor Snape. Todos sabem dançar. Só precisa se libertar do seu orgulho. – A expressão dela se iluminou. – Já sei! Christine desapareceu de sua frente, aparecendo em sua mesa, de costas para ele. Ela mexia em algo que ele não era capaz de ver. De repente ela voltou. Em sua mesa havia uma concha metálica de onde saía uma música.

- A 5ª de Beethoven? Perguntou. Christine corou levemente, dando de ombros.

- É a única música clássica que eu tenho, mas se você prefere rock...

- Essa está ótima. Ele cortou. Christine riu.

- Agora se concentre na música, deixe-a tomar conte de seu corpo e de suas ações. Tente pensar em seus movimentos cotidianos como suas poções ou seus treinos.

Snape começou a se lembrar dos movimentos que usava para desviar de Imlothriem, do modo firme com que suas mãos preparavam as poções. De repente se viu arriscando os primeiros passos. Nervoso, procurou seus pés, mas Christine o impediu aproximando seu corpo ao dele.

- Não olhe para os pés, senão irá ficar mais nervoso.

- É melhor pararmos antes que eu pise no seu pé. Disse Snape nervoso pela proximidade, tentando desvencilhar-se, mas Christine o impediu novamente.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei tirar meus pés do caminho. Ela disse com um sorriso tenro. Ao vê-la sorrindo, Snape perdeu a vontade de parar. Os dois iniciaram uma valsa um tanto vacilante.

- Ouse senhor Snape. Liberte-se enquanto não há testemunhas.

Snape fechou os olhos e deixou que as lembranças dos movimentos e o ritmo da música o levassem. Seus movimentos tensos começaram a se soltar e aos poucos os dois bailavam utilizando os movimentos evasivos ensinados por Christine. Snape rodou Christine com o mesmo movimento de pulso com que mexia suas poções. Christine riu divertida. A música foi parando e Christine e Snape aos poucos foram voltando a realidade. Os dois se olharam por um momento que pareceu ser eterno. Christine se sentia capturada pelos ônix de Snape. Eles a induziam, puxando-a para perto, atraindo-a. Christine, curiosa, aproximou o rosto quase inconscientemente, esperando ver a reação dos ônix. Em contra partida, Snape, hipnotizado pelas ametistas que o miravam quase infantis, teve uma leve surpresa ao vê-las se aproximar, trazendo consigo lábios carnudos cor de sangue. Snape abaixou a cabeça lentamente sem nunca desviar das ametistas, prestes a capturar aqueles lábios rubros quando...

Um estrondo causado por um solo de guitarra sobressaltou os dois. Christine corou e desapareceu dos braços de Snape, desligando a música antes que os outros instrumentos tivessem a chance de estragar o clima. Christine disse envergonhada.

- Desculpe. Richie me passou essas músicas para eu ouvir enquanto treino.

Snape não respondeu. Não havia o que dizer depois do que quase havia sido feito. O clima na sala estava insuportavelmente tenso, onde nenhum dos dois conseguia olhar nos olhos do outro. Foi Christine quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Bem, ainda faltam quinze minutos para acabar a aula, mas acho melhor adiarmos. Desculpe por me esperado senhor Snape, não foi minha intenção prendê-lo. Se desejar, podemos marcar outro dia para repormos. Por hoje, acho melhor descansarmos.

- Concordo. Disse secamente.

Christine recolocou a mochila, ajeitou a capa e se dirigiu a porta, mas antes de abri-la falou sem olhar para trás.

- Eu ainda espero ver o senhor no baile, senhor Snape. Para... Uma aula analítica. E saiu.

Nenhum dos dois pode ver o rubor presente no outro.

--

Christine ajeitava pela qüinquagésima sétima vez, segundo a contagem de Helena, o espartilho mágico emprestado por Daniela. Tão bom quanto o trouxa, porém muito mais confortável e maleável.

- Chris, se você apertar mais o espartilho seus seios irão saltar para fora. Observou Helena séria, apesar do sarcasmo. Christine suspirou exasperada e pela quadragésima nona vez puxou o espartilho para baixo e o ajeitou no corpo.

- Se fosse um espartilho trouxa você não conseguiria respirar. Disse Alice espantada.

- Se fosse um espartilho trouxa ela teria desmaiado por falta de ar no vigésimo aperto. Corrigiu Helena.

As duas estavam prestes a iniciar uma conversa sobre espartilhos quando Christine falou enquanto colocava seu vestido.

- É melhor vocês irem. Os alunos de dança podem chegar mais tarde. – Christine tirou o vestido e provou outro. – E eu acho que vou demorar um pouco mais.

As amigas começaram a sair conversando.

- Com quem você vai Helena?

- Com ninguém. Dhrimian me convidou, mas eu prefiro ir sozinha a me submeter à piedade dele. Christine riu internamente.

- Bom, o capitão dos Asas Douradas me convidou. Ele é lindo e meu pai disse que é um ótimo partido...

Christine não pode ouvir mais porque a porta havia se fechado. Meia hora depois saía do dormitório com um vestido azul marinho de mangas compridas bufantes que lhe caíam nos ombros. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque elegante ornado por uma tiara de brilhantes com apenas dois pequenos cachos soltos. Seu pescoço e colo ostentavam uma bela gargantilha com uma enorme safira incrustada. Macavity a esperava no corredor do castelo. Quando a viu seus olhos dourados brilharam de desejo, porém fez uma leve mesura e estendeu-lhe o braço.

-Me orgulho em dizer que terei como par a dama mais bela do baile. Ele disse.

- Também acho. Respondeu Christine sem olhá-lo.

Os dois se dirigiram para a sala de dança onde estavam os seus companheiros. Assim que avistou Raissa e Camila, Christine largou o braço de Macavity, indo em direção a suas amigas para conversar. Pouco tempo depois um portal dimensional se abriu por onde saiu a Profa. Marks usando um belo vestido vermelho.

- Muito bem. – Disse ela tensa. – Está na hora. Agora vão lá e mostrem a eles porque a dança feiticeira é tida como a 5ª maravilha do mundo mágico.

Os casais se enfileiraram e em uníssono foram atravessando o portal.

--

Snape estava no baile. Não pelo pedido de Christine, mas para observar os estilos dos feiticeiros revelados na dança. Porém o baile já havia começado e os únicos a se arriscar na pista eram os bruxos. Os feiticeiros pareciam esperar por algo, olhavam para os lados e cochichavam entre si. Christine não estava em lugar nenhum. De repente a música parou. Os bruxos sem entender saíram da pista de dança. Então um portal se abriu de onde saiu uma fileira de casais. Todos muito concentrados em um ponto no infinito. Os casais começaram a ocupar a pista de dança de maneira equilibrada. Snape reconheceu Christine saindo, junto com um ruivo de olhos amarelos que possuía um olhar de gato. Vendo-a sem o uniforme, Snape se deu conta de como ela era bela, porém esse pensamente foi afastado com veemência ao se lembrar de sua arrogância.

Os homens se curvaram elegantemente e as mulheres, em resposta, os reverenciaram segurando seus vestidos. Os casais se colocaram em posição e no segundo seguinte não era mais possível distingui-los. A dança era parecida como uma valsa, porém muito mais rápida e ágil sem perder a elegância. Os casais bailavam, giravam e se locomoviam em sincronismo perfeito. Todos os espectadores, incluindo os próprios feiticeiros, olhavam maravilhados para o espetáculo.

Era impossível reconhecer alguém em meio à dança, pois todos se moviam como um só. Porém Christine acostumada a dar voltas pelo salão observava a platéia atentamente. Seu ego inflou quando viu todos embasbacados com a dança. Porém sentia um certo incomodo no peito, que só acabou quando reconheceu o rosto de Snape na platéia, sendo substituído por um sorriso brilhante e um forte impulso de ser a melhor. Christine começou a bailar com mais elegância sem modificar seu ritmo, lançando olhares raivosos a Macavity quando este errava os passos. Erros imperceptíveis para o público. E antes que qualquer um pudesse perceber cada casal começou a dançar de um modo diferente. Snape reconheceu alguns movimentos das lembranças que Christine lhe deu, mas agora estavam aperfeiçoados e coordenados entre si, de modo a ser parte de um magnífico espetáculo.

A dança parou abruptamente, dando ao público uma sensação de vazio. As mulheres, com seus vestidos longos, deslizaram até a platéia que as cercavam. Christine se dirigiu até Snape, desviando graciosamente de todos que estavam em seu caminho e lhe estendeu a mão. Snape ficou estático. Todos lhe observavam, esperando a resposta do convite. Contrariado, Snape estendeu a mão para Christine, tentando se convencer ao mesmo tempo em que a ação não tinha nada a ver com seu sorriso esperançoso ou suas ametistas brilhantes. Christine o guiou gentilmente para a pista de dança, sem nunca desviar seus olhos dos dele, o prendendo. Quando pararam, Christine se posicionou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Está na hora de terminarmos aquela dança.

Snape só pode ver um brilho maroto nos olhos de Christine antes dela encostar levemente a lateral do rosto em suas bochechas, embriagando-o com seu perfume de Dama-da-noite e aquecendo-o com seu calor interno que relaxou totalmente seus músculos. Antes que se desse conta, guiava-a pelo salão graciosamente, desviando dos rapazes estáticos. A dança foi curta, pois novamente a música parou. Os rapazes, com passos decididos, estenderam a mão para as bruxas, guiando-as para a pista. Christine segurou o riso ao ver Raissa olhando enojada para Fred Weasley enquanto Camila lançava olhares assassinos para o capitão do time da Sonserina.

A dança recomeçou, dessa vez com todos os dançarinos. Apesar do número ter dobrado, em nenhum momento esbarraram entre si. Snape começou a perceber que a música ficava cada vez mais rápida, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um formigamento onde Christine lhe tocava. Desconfiado, lançou-lhe um olhar acusador. Christine apenas piscou sedutoramente e murmurou "Confie em mim".

De repente, a mão que descansava em seu ombro desapareceu e Christine rodopiou. Apesar da surpresa, Snape acompanhou seus passos, guiando-a em seu bailar. Christine se movia agilmente como uma bailarina, numa dança completamente nova, mas Snape correspondia a seus passos instintivamente e com igual agilidade. Naquele momento o mundo e o tempo deixaram de existir, restando apenas os dois, unidos pela música e a dança. A música foi diminuindo seu ritmo, trazendo-os aos poucos de volta à realidade. Apenas se deram conta que o sonho havia acabado quando ouviram os aplausos ensurdecedores. Ficaram por um tempo se encarando até que Christine levou as mãos de Snape até seus lábios, beijando-as docemente e marcando-as com seu batom vermelho. Ao soltá-las, afastou-se lentamente e lhe fez uma reverência pomposa.

Snape então se deu conta que caíra na armadilha de Christine e sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter obedecido aos seus caprichos. De cara amarrada, deu as costas para Christine desaparecendo entre a multidão. Christine suspirou e voltou para junto de seus companheiros de dança.

--

- Magnífico! Simplesmente magnífico! Dizia Dhrimian com enlouquecia. A turma conversava numa mesa escondida no salão. Richie olhava para Christine numa mistura de curiosidade e orgulho. Helena olhava atentamente para o salão enquanto Alice descrevia toda a dança, dando gritinhos ocasionais.

- Você já estava planejando isso, não é? Richie interrompeu Alice.

- Isso o que? Perguntou Christine.

- O beijo nas mãos...com o batom vermelho. Disse enigmaticamente.

- Não sei do que está falando Richie.

- Daniela está lhe chamando. Interrompeu Helena.

Christine se virou e viu Daniela olhando fixamente para si. Surpresa, Christine foi. Assim que se afastou Alice e Dhrimian pararam de falar e ficaram sérios.

- Ela se esqueceu da promessa. Disse Richie esboçando um sorriso divertido.

- Que promessa? Perguntou Alice.

- Lembra de quando ela recebeu aquela nota horrível em Poções e começou a amaldiçoar todos os alquimistas?

- Sim. – As feições de Alice se iluminaram. – Ah, sim! Ela começou a insultar os alquimistas, dizendo que estudavam aquilo porque não tinham namorada. Ela até chamou alguns de gays.

- E depois. – Continuou Dhrimian. – Ela prometeu que quando encontrasse um mestre de Poções realmente homem, ela beijaria suas mãos de batom vermelho na frente de todo mundo.

- E ela cumpriu a promessa. – Disse Richie. – Sem querer e de forma imperceptível, pois é costume a mulher beijar as mãos do homem após a dança.

- Sem querer... – Helena sussurrou debochando da palavra. Todos olharam para ela interrogativamente, até que ela expressou seu pensamento. – Quando foi que uma ação de Christine não teve propósito?

--

Daniela e Christine se dirigiram para atrás da orquestra, silenciosamente.

- O que é tão importante, Daniela? Perguntou Christine.

- A sua dança.

- O que tem ela? Christine perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Foi perfeita. Disse Daniela séria.

- Obrigada...

- Isso não é um elogio. – Daniela cortou. – Você e ele sincronizaram perfeitamente.

- Senhora Marks mandou-nos aplicar um feitiço nos bruxos para que eles soubessem os passos...

- Não estamos falando de passos, Christine! – Daniela cortou exasperada. – Qualquer um pode aprender os passos. A questão não é essa! A questão é que vocês demonstraram um sincronismo perfeito, melhor até que quando você dançou com Macavity! Posso não entender de dança, mas para mim, foi como se vocês tivessem se transformado em um só quando dançaram. – Daniela suspirou cansada. – Chris, você nunca dançou tão bem... nem...há 3 anos atrás...

Christine empalideceu quando entendeu as palavras de Daniela e lhe lançou um olhar tão ameaçador que Daniela baixou os seus.

- Você... você se lembra da superstição dos dançarinos perfeitos?

- Coordenação perfeita... casal perfeito...

- Exato. Sussurrou Daniela, olhando para o chão. Um pesado silêncio reinou no local, quebrado apenas pela orquestra.

- Christine, eu... Começou Daniela, mas parou de falar ao ver que ela já havia desaparecido.

--

Snape fazia uma ronda pelo gramado coberto de neve, apenas para sair da agitação do baile. A lua ainda não havia saído, ficando coberta por nuvens escuras. Apesar do frio, Snape ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios de Christine e suas mãos. Enraiveceu-se por voltar a pensar nela.

- Senhor Snape? Snape respirou fundo ao ouvir a voz de Christine. Dessa vez não iria se submeter aos seus caprichos, dessa vez iria mostrar para ela quem era Severus Snape.

- O que quer Christine? Já não me humilhou o suficiente? Perguntou grosso. Christine ficou estática, olhando para os ônix faiscantes de raiva.

- Eu só...

- Só iria sugerir que eu fizesse mais uma das suas vontades? Quem você pensa que é Christine?! Você usa todos os artifícios para conseguir o que quer, manipulando as pessoas ao seu bel prazer, fazendo com que se curvem aos seus pés e descarta-os quando perdem sua utilidade! Você é repugnante, Christine. Toda sua beleza é só uma máscara para esconder sua natureza monstruosa.

Snape esperou mais uma das respostas malcriadas de Christine, mas esta ficou calada, apenas tremendo de frio. As ametistas perderam seu brilho, embaçadas. Finalmente os lábios de Christine se curvaram em um sorriso triste e ela falou em um tom baixo, mas firme.

- Que bom que concordamos senhor Snape.

Snape franziu as sobrancelhas, mas antes que pudesse falar Christine se virou e voltou ao salão andando um pouco mais rápido que de costume.

--

Christine atravessou o salão o mais depressa que a etiqueta permitia. Quando estava na metade do salão Daniela a interceptou.

- Chris, aonde você foi? Você não pode ignorar o que aconteceu...

Christine parou de andar e olhou fixamente para Daniela.

- Daniela. – Disse séria. – Agora não é a hora nem o momento para falarmos disso.

Daniela olhou para os olhos de Christine e empalideceu com o que viu.

- Pelas asas de Aladus. Sussurrou.

Rapidamente pegou o braço de Christine e as duas apressaram o passo.

--

Dhrimian e Richie conversavam e cantavam milhares de garotas quando viram Helena os encarando. O olhar era sério e urgente. Algo havia acontecido. Dando uma desculpa qualquer os garotos seguiram Helena até a mesa, onde Alice os esperava carrancuda.

- O que aconteceu? Perguntou Richie baixo depois que todos se sentaram.

- Christine saiu da festa. Disse Alice séria.

Os garotos se entreolharam. Christine nunca sairia de uma festa tão rápido, a menos que fosse uma emergência e se fosse, teria avisado ao grupo.

- Isso não é o pior. Disse Helena sombria, olhando fixamente para Richie, que entendeu.

Richie arregalou os olhos quando viu a lembrança de Helena. Passou-a para Dhrimian que apertou os olhos, inflando o peito.

- Não acredito... Richie sussurrou enraivecido.

- Nem nós acreditamos quando vimos. Disse Alice tremendo de fúria.

- O maldito... Dhrimian rosnou.

- No gramado. – Disse Helena. – Foi de lá que ela saiu.

Em uníssono, todos se levantaram e se dirigiram ao gramado. Dhrimian e Alice tinham os punhos fechados, Richie já havia sacado seu violão e Helena acariciava o punho de seu sabre. Quem quer que tenha sido, iria enfrentar a fúria dos feiticeiros.

--

Daniela e Christine correram em direção aos quartos depois que saíram do salão. Christine iria virar a curva que levava aos dormitórios quando Daniela a impediu.

- Por aí não! Por aqui! Disse virando outra curva.

Mal parou, Daniela encostou a mão na parede e foi puxada para dentro. Levando Christine junto. Estavam no quarto do diretor.

- Pode dormir aqui. Assim que...isso acabar, será colocada em sua cama.

- Obrigada. Christine sussurrou.

Com um feitiço, todos os adornos de Christine desapareceram. Christine deu uma pirueta e seu vestido virou uma camisola branca de babados. Christine deitou na cama de barriga para cima, cruzando os braços no peito. Cobertores flutuaram até ela, cobrindo-a.

- Boa noite, Christine. Disse Daniela virando-se para ir embora.

- Não será. Disse Christine séria.

- Eu sei. Disse Daniela antes de fechar a porta.

Christine permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para o teto. Aos poucos sua respiração foi ficando mais rápida.

**- Lothy**. Chamou Christine.

**- Aqui mestra.** Respondeu a chama do castiçal.

**- Evapore todas as lágrimas, antes que toquem em meu rosto. Não quero ter meus olhos inchados.** A chama demorou a responder.

**- Como quiser mestra.** Disse com certo pesar na voz.

Christine fechou seus olhos, pedindo a Bastard que o sono viesse logo, enquanto que pequenas fumaçinhas saíam de seus olhos.

--

Snape continuava no gramado, respirando o orvalho e olhando para as estrelas, tentando não pensar no que havia acontecido há pouco tempo atrás.

- Boa noite, senhor Snape.

Snape se sobressaltou quando do nada surgiu Helena, num vestido prata, de mangas justas ao longo do braço. Sua espada balançava presa na cintura. Snape tentou ignorar sua presença, mas antes que pudesse desviar os olhos, Helena perguntou.

- O que foi que o senhor disse a Christine?

- Isso não é da sua conta. Rosnou.

- Ao contrário senhor Snape. - Disse uma voz atrás dele.

Snape se virou rapidamente e viu Alice, num vestido longo verde-bandeira, justo e sem mangas, com um decote na perna direita que ia até a altura dos quadris e longas luvas pretas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos. - Tudo que diz respeito à Christine é da nossa conta.

- É melhor nos dizer logo Snape. - Disse Dhrimian enquanto saía da escuridão trajando um belo smoking. – Ou teremos que insistir. À maneira feiticeira.

Foi quando Snape percebeu. Estava cercado. O treinamento de Christine ainda era insuficiente para derrotá-los. Só havia duas escolhas: Entregar a eles o que queriam o que estava fora de cogitação, pois aí sim ele iriam matá-lo, ou fugir para dentro do castelo. 'O treinamento de Christine pode não ter me ensinado ainda como atacar, mas me ensinou a resistir aos seus feitiços e a desviar de seus ataques. Só preciso descobrir o ritmo deles. ' Tentando distraí-los, Snape perguntou.

- Por que são tão leais a ela?

- A lealdade ao sangue é algo que um bruxo nunca iria entender. Disse Alice num tom superior.

- Tem razão. Disse Snape se virando rapidamente para o castelo, onde coincidentemente havia uma brecha entre os três, e pôs-se a correr. Alice tentou interceptá-lo dando um soco em seu flanco, mas Snape conseguiu desviá-lo. De repente uma música estranha lhe invadiu a mente, desconcentrando-o por um segundo, tempo suficiente para Helena lhe lamber as costas com sua espada. Snape grunhiu, mas continuou a correr, a irritante música não saindo de sua cabeça. De repente suas pernas pararam de obedecê-lo e ele caiu. Instintivamente rolou para o lado segundos antes de Dhrimian esmurrar o local com o punho brilhando. Snape tentou se levantar, mas Alice foi mais rápida e com um único chute esmigalhou seus joelhos. Enquanto Snape tentava anuviar a mente da dor em suas pernas e da maldita música, Helena

se aproximou dele e sussurrou palavras ininteligíveis tocando de leve a lâmina com os dois dedos. Quando terminou apareceram runas vermelhas na lâmina, mas Snape não teve tempo para analisá-las, pois Helena enfiou o sabre em sua barriga, atravessando-o. Snape sentiu a lâmina abrir caminho dilacerando suas vísceras, mas se impediu de gritar. Já havia sentido dores piores em sua prova de resistência. A lâmina o atravessou sem dificuldades e Helena a girou para prendê-la ao chão, o fazendo suar frio e crispar os lábios. Snape fechou os olhos se preparando para a morte, mas não sentiu seu sangue ou sua vida se esvair. Apenas o enorme desconforto de ter uma espada em suas entranhas. Abriu os olhos numa pergunta muda, que Helena respondeu.

- Não se preocupe senhor Snape. Precisamos do senhor vivo para obter nossas respostas. Disse fria, porém isso não o relaxou.

A música em sua cabeça foi aumentando e o desconcentrando ainda mais, até que ele viu. Richie se aproximava, dedilhando em seu violão as notas que ecoavam em sua cabeça. Ele se aproximou. E cravou seus olhos verdes nos ônix de Snape. Percebendo as intenções de Richie, Snape fechou os olhos, mas Alice segurou sua cabeça com força e lhe abriu os olhos. Snape tentou fortalecer sua oclumência, mas a música foi ficando mais rápida e alta, enquanto que o poder mental de Richie aumentava ainda mais.

Depois de longos minutos de resistência, Richie invadiu a mente de Snape. Aos poucos o semblante sério e frio de Richie foi substituído por uma fúria quase insana. Richie olhou para cada um de seus amigos, passando a informação, mas ao olhar para Alice viu que ela estava com a atenção em outro lugar. Em uma janela do salão, Daniela os observava com uma postura fria. 'Ela é minha última esperança' pensou Snape, apesar de perceber por sua expressão que Daniela já havia se encontrado com Christine. Todos esperaram a ação de Daniela, mas esta simplesmente ignorou a situação voltando para o baile. Os feiticeiros sorriram maleficamente e Snape entendeu porque Christine os chamava de super-neandertais. Engoliu em seco e procurou desanuviar a mente para não sentir a dor. Afinal, seria uma longa noite...

--

Daniela voltava ao salão, enraivecida. 'Não importa se ele é um bruxo, um feiticeiro ou um semi-deus! Ele não tinha o direito de fazê-la chorar! Ah, mas ele vai ver como os feiticeiros defendem seus protegidos, ah se vai!'

Tentando não deixar transparecer suas intenções, se dirigiu discretamente para o gramado, mas parou quando viu a cena que se desenrolava na escuridão. Escondidos pelas sombras os quatro amigos de Christine cercavam um Snape caído, com uma espada encravada na barriga. Daniela ficou analisando a cena, decidindo se parava ou se incluía na briga. De repente, viu que Alice percebera sua presença e a encarava. Aos poucos todos se voltaram para si e Daniela pode ler claramente nos olhos de cada um: 'Nós iremos vingá-la e ninguém irá nos impedir. '

Daniela se impediu de dar um sorriso de satisfação. Resolveu sair dali ou poderia chamar atenção a eles. Além do mais, precisava manter Caliel longe daquela janela. Foi esse pensamento que lhe abriu um grande sorriso quando encontrou seu marido, enlaçou seu braço e lhe sussurrou em seu ouvido sedutoramente:

- Espero que tenha apreciado seu momento de liberdade, pois não sairei mais do seu lado.

--

_Christine dormia suavemente quando alguém a chamou._

_- Acorda Chris! Hoje é o dia!_

_Christine abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Estava em seu antigo quarto, com 5 anos de idade. Através da porta entreaberta ouvia seus irmãos lhe chamando._

_- Ande Christine!_

_- Vem logo filhote, não temos tempo!_

_A pequena Christine se levantou da cama o mais rápido o possível, calçou suas pantufas e saiu do quarto, entrando numa densa floresta. Estava tudo escuro e as árvores a intimidavam, mas todo o medo desapareceu quando ouviu s voz de seus irmãos._

_- Por aqui Christine!_

_- Tente nos achar filhote!_

_Christine riu do apelido que seu irmão lhe dera e correu em direção as vozes. Christine se embrenhava cada vez mais na floresta, o desespero de não encontrar seus irmãos crescendo cada vez mais._

_- Rápido Chris!_

_- Vai ficar pra trás!_

_Christine corria o máximo que suas pequenas pernas agüentavam, até que viu algumas moitas se mexendo. 'Lá estão eles', pensou aliviada e correu em direção as moitas._

_- Achei vo... O sorriso de Christine morreu ao ver na clareira um homem morto e a seu lado dois homens. Um com uma cimitarra ¹ em cada mão, ambas sujas de sangue e outro segurando duas enormes pistolas fumegantes._

_- NÃO! Christine, com 17 anos, gritou correndo para o cadáver e chorando sobre ele. Os homens a olhavam com total frieza._

_- POR QUÊ?! POR QUÊ?! Ela gritava abafada pelo corpo do homem e depois, por seu próprio choro. Os assassinos permaneceram mudos. _

_De repente o corpo desapareceu e Christine se viu nua, com sua idade atual, num campo de cravos brancos. Uma enorme lua cheia, que parecia tocar no chão, estava atrás dos assassinos. De repente a voz grave tão conhecida retumbou pelo vale:_

_- Escute com atenção Christine, pois não me repetirei: __Em breve uma enxurrada inverterá tudo de lugar, onde apenas as rochas mais leais permanecerão imóveis. Seu melhor amigo irá lhe trair, portanto confie em seu melhor inimigo. À hora está chegando, Christine. Prepare-se para a lama._

_De repente um forte vendaval começou e Christine teve que se segurar nos cravos para não voar._

_- Por quê?! – Continuou a perguntar para os homens, que agüentavam o como se fosse uma leve brisa. – Por que aqui?! Por que agora?!_

_- Sempre estivemos aqui. Disse um deles, de sobretudo fechado preto, como seus cabelos, olhos e chapéus de aba larga antes de Christine ser levada pelo vento._

Christine acordou com uma forte pontada nas costas. Olhou para os lados, estava no dormitório onde todos dormiam profundamente. Encheu seus pulmões de ar, sentindo um insuportável cheiro de cravos brancos. Sabendo que seria impossível dormir com aquele cheiro empestando sua cama e aquela horrível pontada nas costas, Christine se levantou e calçou suas sapatilhas. Retirou de seu malão uma faixa larga e branca, que enfaixou a cintura dando um laço atrás e uma fita azul celeste, que pôs em seus cabelos, afastando-os dos olhos. Ela sentiu o ambiente se tornar mais aquecido e uma nuvem de vapor sair de sua camisola, mas sua expressão não se alterou. Antes de sair, passou os dedos rapidamente pela chama da vela, acordando-a e saiu silenciosamente do quarto.

Christine sentia-se alienada, seus pés guiavam-na por corredores desconhecidos, sem nunca parar. Nem mesmo quando o inspetor dos bruxos a interceptou, simplesmente pôs seu polegar e indicador em sua têmpora, puxando-lhe rapidamente sua recente memória, sem diminuir seu ritmo. O bruxo desmaiou instantaneamente e Christine, sem nunca parar, atirou a lembrança em uma pira de fogo onde uma boca com dentes pontiagudos a engoliu. Os pés de Christine a levaram até o gramado coberto de neve. Christine, sem hesitar, começou a atravessá-lo. A neve se afastava, dando passagem para ela. Christine parou no meio do gramado. Uma brisa fria passou por suas costas, aliviando a dor sem fazê-la tremer. Permaneceu parada de olhos fechados, esperando por alguma coisa. Sentia que devia estar ali, mas não sabia o motivo. Porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Lothy em sua cabeça.

' **- Intruso**. ' Disse rosnando. Christine abriu os olhos e virou sua cabeça vendo Snape se aproximar. Parecia estar ferido e suas roupas estavam sujas de terra e neve.

Snape sabia que tivera sorte de sair vivo. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficara nas mãos daqueles feiticeiros sádicos, mas havia sido o suficiente para nunca querer tê-los como inimigos. Apenas quando Helena pôs a mão no ombro de Dhrimian e disse 'Basta' todos pararam. Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos e depois Helena retirou sua espada, guardou-a e saiu sendo seguida pelos outros. Snape desmaiou no chão minutos depois, acordando com a noite alta. Com feitiços de cura curou o corte em sua barriga (que continuava não sangrando) e recuperou seus joelhos. Estava se levantando para ir a enfermaria tratar dos outros ferimentos quando a viu. Sobre um círculo de relva fresca, usando um vestido branco longo, com pequenos babados no colo e na barra, as mangas bufantes presas firmemente no pulso. Sua cintura estava delineada por uma larga faixa branca que se confundia com o vestido. Uma fita azul claro adornava seus cabelos, deixando-a com aspecto infantil. Se não soubesse que ela era um demônio, acharia que era um anjo. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente enquanto voltava sua cabeça para ele, séria. Christine piscou demoradamente, suspirando. Parecia cansada. Em sua mente disse a Lothy:

**- Está tudo bem, vigie os outros corredores.**

Christine curvou levemente a cabeça e disse maquinalmente.

- Boa noite, senhor Snape.

Aquela frase o irritou profundamente, mas antes que pudesse retrucar Christine voltou seu olhar, ignorando-o. Aquilo o enfureceu ainda mais e, se esquecendo de seus ferimentos, Snape caminhou até ela decidido a fazê-la notar sua presença. De repente as nuvens se moveram, revelando uma enorme lua cheia. Christine arregalou os olhos.

'Oh não! Agora não!' Pensou em pânico. Christine tentou se proteger inutilmente dos raios com as mãos, sem sucesso. A lua iluminou grande parte da área onde estavam. Snape estranhou a súbita repudia de Christine pelos raios lunares. Lentamente, Christine abaixou os braços e encarou Snape, e o que ele viu o fez arregalar os olhos e perder a respiração. Snape nunca se esqueceria daquela noite.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

¹- cimitarra – Espada de lâmina curva mais larga na extremidade livre, é a mais típica do Oriente Médio e da Índia muçulmana

**Oi gente! Desculpem a demora, mas a escola e o vestibular exigem todo o meu tempo livre. Talvez o próximo cap demore mais um pouco, mas eu vou tentar terminá-lo o mais depressa que puder. Enquanto isso, me mandem reviews !**

**Kika- Q bom q estah gostando! A Diamante Negro ficaria aqui no Brasil, eu dei a pista pela musica da Cássia Eller, mas como Hogwarts ela tb tem estudantes de outros países. Richie por exemplo eh americano. Quanto aos caps, eu prefiro fazer longos pq sei q irei demorar para escrever os próximos. Eh como uma forma de compensar pelo tempo. Não que eu os planeje grandes, quando eu vejo eles jah estão assim. Esse aqui até que tah pequeno não acha?**

**Rossonera- Essa é a intenção! Espero q este cap também te prenda bastante!**

**Tábata- OBRIGADO!! Sua review vale muito pra mim!**

**TTS- Desculpa a demora. Veja se este capítulo curou seu desespero e me conte (provavelmente só aumentou ¬¬)**

**Leninha- eu sempre quis fazer essa assimilação. Finalmente meu desejo se realizou!**

**Próximo capítulo: Mais segredos e romances! E finalmente...o primeiro beijo!!**


	13. Sem máscaras

Capítulo 13: Sem máscaras

Snape olhava para Christine, hipnotizado. Apesar das mudanças terem sido mínimas, fazia enorme diferença para seus ônix.

Os cabelos de Christine haviam perdido sua uniformidade, ficando mais volumosos e desalinhados. Seus lábios vermelho-sangue agora tinham um tom rosado, levemente arroxeado pelo frio. Seus olhos violeta puro se tornaram mais escuros e a luz da lua revelava um leve brilho azulado. A luz incidia sobre o rosto de Christine, realçando pequenas imperfeições nunca antes vistas como leves olheiras causadas pelo estudo excessivo. Mas tudo era facilmente ignorado ao olhar para sua expressão.

Christine emanava uma paz de espírito que abrangia todo o jardim. Seus olhos deixaram de ser arrogantes para exprimir uma sincera compaixão e seu sorriso, sempre superficial, fora substituído por um sincero e pacificador.

Snape, maravilhado com a visão, sentiu seu peito mais leve e admitiu para si mesmo que naquele momento Christine era um anjo. Como resposta para seus pensamentos, Christine alargou seu sorriso, revelando dentes brancos como a lua que, em vez de enraivecê-lo, o acalmaram. Inconscientemente Snape continuou a se dirigir em sua direção parando a poucos metros de Christine. Ela o olhou nos olhos brandamente e pôs a mão em seu rosto. Uma mão quente, sem interesses ou intenções. Apenas doce e confortadora.

Christine lentamente olhou para suas roupas e a paz em seus olhos foi substituída por uma forte preocupação que os fez marejarem. Seu sorriso morreu e num gesto de aflição ela o abraçou, colando seu corpo no dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Perdão.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, uma repentina onda de calor percorreu o corpo de Snape, apagando as dores. Secretamente, ele desejou que o abraço nunca acabasse. Quando as dores e os ferimentos desapareceram por completo Christine relaxou o abraço, se permitindo ficar envolvida por aqueles braços mais um pouco. Snape conseguia ouvi-la murmurar 'Perdão' com a voz trêmula, fazendo-o ter vontade de consolá-la. Lentamente Christine se separou com olhos lacrimejantes e começou a falar rápida e confusamente:

- Foram meus amigos não foram? Por favor, perdoe-os. Eles devem ter percebido minhas lágrimas e quiseram limpar minha honra. É que chorar é uma grande demonstração de fraqueza e quando alguém faz uma feiticeira chorar, todos os seus entes queridos se sentem no dever de vingá-la. Eu juro que não sabia...

- Você chorou? Snape perguntou surpreso e percebeu, com estranha satisfação, que Christine corara.

- Eu... – Christine abaixou a cabeça, ficando séria de repente. – Não gosto que me confundam.

Snape franziu a sobrancelhas, sem entender. Christine inspirou fortemente e levantou a cabeça, com olhos agoniados.

- Não sou eu quem manipula os outros ao seu bel prazer. – A voz dela começou a tremer e seus olhos estavam embaçados. Cada palavra saía cheia de dor. – E... Eu nunca... Farei tal coisa. Você não sabe o quanto é doloroso... Ser... Manipulada.

Snape então percebeu o quanto a havia magoado. Christine desviou os olhos de Snape, fechando-os para impedir que as lágrimas descessem. Snape pôs uma mão em seu ombro e levantou o rosto de Christine com a outra, de forma a se encararem. Christine novamente se sentiu atraída pelos ônix de Snape e, obedecendo às ordens destes, aproximou seu rosto. Lentamente Snape viu se aproximar os lábios, agora róseos de Christine, mas decidiu dessa vez que não os deixariam escapar. Quando apenas milímetros os distanciaram, Snape os capturou com os seus num beijo sôfrego. Ele enlaçou sua cintura, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos, enquanto Christine apoiou suas mãos em seus ombros, sem puxar. A boca de Christine era quente e levemente apimentada, mas sua língua se movia devagar, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Snape aos poucos, foi entrando no ritmo, embora não relaxasse o abraço. Quando Snape começou a sentir falta de ar, se afastou lentamente, ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios de Christine. Esta esboçou um sorriso tímido e levemente abobalhado, deixando seus dentes à mostra. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho. Snape a olhou no fundo de seus olhos brilhantes e murmurou.

- Você está... Diferente.

Christine baixou os olhos e disse.

- Papai não gosta de máscaras. Ele gosta de me ver como eu sou de verdade, sem feitiços de beleza, regras de conduta ou máscaras para a sociedade. Ele odeia o modo como eu me mostro e sempre que ele me chama, eu devo retirar tudo e me mostrar como eu sou.

- E ele está ê fica melhor assim.

Christine sorriu e olhou nos olhos de Snape de um modo tão puro que, minutos atrás, duvidaria que Christine fosse capaz de olhar. Christine percebeu que estava encarando-o ainda em seus braços e corando, se desvencilhou do abraço dizendo.

- Infelizmente isso não é possível, senhor Snape. Eu aprendi há muito tempo que devo representar o papel que deveria ser, caso o contrário, eu seria comida viva pelo mundo. É o preço a pagar pela sobrevivência.

Snape a olhou profundamente. Christine olhava para a lua, como se buscasse energia para proferir aquelas palavras. Em seu âmago, sabia que ela estava certa, mas vê-la se perdendo num jogo de mentiras o fez se sentir impotente.

Christine encarava a lua sem ver, e um sorriso nostálgico se formou quando ela voltou a encarar Snape.

- Sabe, quando eu ainda era bem pequena e ainda morava com minha mãe, papai sempre vinha me visitar na lua cheia. Eu ficava acordada até tarde, esperando que meus irmãos viessem me buscar e me levassem até ele, e enquanto íamos ao seu encontro brincávamos de pegar, de pique- esconde... Era o único momento e que toda a família estava reunida...

A frase ficou no ar e o sorriso nos lábios de Christine, até que ela abaixou a cabeça, melancólica, e Snape percebeu que os olhos dela estavam embaçados. Ele se aproximou dela, mas antes que falasse alguma coisa Christine se recompôs rapidamente e voltou a falar olhando para a lua cheia.

- Eles me amam. Eu sei disso... Só me protegem demais. Ainda acham que eu sou uma garotinha indefesa. Christine riu.

'E você é. ' Ouviu uma voz sombria em sua cabeça.

'Uma garotinha indefesa e muito teimosa. ' Disse outra, gutural, rindo roucamente logo depois.

Christine riu dos comentários feitos em sua cabeça. Ela olhou novamente para a lua enquanto as duas vozes continuavam a falar.

'Lembro de quando você estava aprendendo em subir em árvores. Voltou para casa toda arranhada e suja, segurando o galho mais alto como se fosse um prêmio.'

'Lembro de quando eu te mostrei a biblioteca proibida. Você ficou desaparecida por três dias até te acharem, só lendo os livros. Quando Caliel te encontrou tivemos de interferir para que você pudesse entrar lá sempre que quisesse. ' A voz sombria lembrou.

'E depois.' – A voz gutural continuou. – 'Você começou a vencer Caliel nas lutas.'

A conversa dentro da mente de Christine continuou. Ela sorria ao se lembrar dos eventos descritos em sua cabeça. Para Snape, Christine estava apenas meditando sobre a luz da lua, mais bela e verdadeira do que nunca. Quando Christine começou a sentir o cansaço, ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para Snape.

- É melhor eu voltar para cama, afinal amanhã eu terei aula. Boa noite senhor Snape e... – Christine corou. – Obrigada pela companhia.

Christine fez uma mesura com sua cabeça e Snape fez o mesmo. Christine se virou e começou a andar pelo campo seco, mas quando saiu da área iluminada pela lua cheia ela parou e virou a cabeça lentamente e de modo ameaçador.

- Se contar para alguém o que aconteceu aqui, Voldemort será a última coisa com que terá de se preocupar!

Snape reconheceu as ametistas furiosas, os cachos impecáveis e a voz arrogante e cruel, porém, foi a rápida mudança de personalidade que fez com que sentisse um arrepio na espinha. Apenas quando ela desapareceu na escuridão do castelo, deslizando sobrenaturalmente sobre o chão foi que percebeu que ela havia voltado ao normal.

--

- A culpa foi sua. -Disse Richie durante o café da manha, depois que Christine contou o episódio da noite passada.

- Minha?! E como é que eu iria saber que vocês tinham atacado ele e o deixado ali? Até onde eu sabia, ele deveria estar em sua cama como todos os bruxos. Além do mais, era noite de lua cheia e você sabe o quanto é difícil se recusar a ir numa das minhas "reuniões familiares". -Christine se defendeu irritada. Depois do episódio só voltou a dormir quando o sol estava nascendo e apesar do feitiço de beleza esconder as olheiras, sua falta de sono era evidenciada pelo mau humor.

- Mas tinha que ser ali? -Perguntou Alice.

Christine olhou para ela com olhos arregalado e disse num tom de obviedade.

- Se eu fui guiada para lá...

Alice abaixou a cabeça magoada, com os lábios tremendo. Christine suspirou e falou num tom mais calmo.

- Desculpe querida, não queria te ofender, mas estou preocupada, com medo de que, com esse deslize, ele descubra meu segredo.

- Não se preocupe Chris. Não tem como um bruxo que não sabe da nossa cultura descobrir algo com apenas isso. -Disse Dhrimian tranqüilizador.

- Você respondeu em voz alta ou só nos pensamentos? -Perguntou Helena. Christine bufou.

- Eu não respondo em voz alta desde que tinha 8 anos. Dava muita bandeira, além de que eu estava ficando com fama de louca.

- Em compensação, agora você não tem controle sobre seus desejos por que eles o lêem direto da sua mente. Observou Alice.

- Eles já faziam isso antes. -Desdenhou Christine.

- Além do mais. – Disse Richie entrando na conversa. – Você tem Hiram. Ele pode achar que você estava falando dele. -Disse Richie.

- E como eu explicaria o plural? -Perguntou Christine.

- Você se confundiu. -Disse Richie dando de ombros.

Christine apoiou a mão na testa pensando: 'Que desculpa esfarrapada. Ninguém com um mínimo de inteligência engoliria isso. '

O silêncio se instaurou na mesa enquanto todos terminavam seu café da manhã, sendo interrompido por Helena assim que esta terminou sua xícara de café.

- Fora esse infeliz episódio, o que mais aconteceu nessa noite Christine? -O olhar de Helena perfurava a mente de Christine, que percebeu que era impossível enganá-la. Christine suspirou novamente e com os olhos baixos sussurrou.

- Eu sonhei. Com Ele.

Todos se congelaram e olharam de esguelha para Christine.

- Tem certeza? -Perguntou Dhrimian pousando a xícara de chá.

- Todos os elementos estavam lá, Dream. Os cravos brancos, a lua cheia, a minha nudez... -Christine olhou irritada para Richie, que dera um sorriso malicioso.

- E o que ele disse? -Perguntou Helena.

Christine repetiu as mesmas palavras que ouviu no sonho. Seus amigos, especialmente Dhrimian e Helena, escutavam atentamente. Quando terminou de contar todos se silenciaram, digerindo as informações. Helena foi a primeira a falar:

- Parece então que a guerra não vai demorar muito para começar.

- Isso significa que não tenho muito tempo. Dhrimian, o que você acha que essas palavras significam? -Perguntou Christine.

- Uma profecia. -Respondeu sério.

- Deve ser uma dica para ajudá-la a cumprir seu destino, afinal seu pai não iria querer ver você sofrer né? -Disse Alice.

Christine desviou os olhos, sombria. 'Não tenho tanta certeza disso. ' Pensou magoada. Helena percebeu, mas ficou em silêncio.

- Lamento Christine, mas não sei interpretar profecias. Só sonhos. -Desculpou-se Dhrimian.

- Centauros sabem interpretar profecias. –Comentou Helena em um tom casual. –E parece que há uma tribo de centauros aqui perto.

- Pirou Helena? Os centauros são tão orgulhosos quanto nós ou até mais. Por que você acha que eles ajudariam um bando de feiticeiros? -Debochou Richie.

- Não um bando. Apenas uma. -Helena se virou para Christine, sorrindo significativamente. Entendeu.

- Por que – respondeu Christine sorrindo de volta – eles não vão falar com uma mera feiticeira.

--

O Sol já estava se pondo quando Christine conseguiu ir à floresta proibida. Decidiu ir na hora do jantar, quando os corredores ficavam mais vazios. Christine atravessou os corredores sem problemas, mas quando chegou ao gramado foi atingida por um frio congelante. Christine apertou o sobretudo contra si, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer compulsivamente enquanto avançava sobre a neve.

'Eu mereço isso. Quem mandou andar pela neve sem usar roupas apropriadas?!' Pensou lembrando o detalhe da blusa que usava. Sabia que ele seria importante para o que estava para fazer, mas isso não a impedia de sentir menos frio.

Olhou para os lados, tentando ver se alguém a observava, antes de entrar na floresta proibida, mas o frio retirou sua concentração e ela entrou na floresta decidida a realizar seu plano o mais rápido o possível. Nem reparou no par de ônix que seguiam seus movimentos.

Christine se embrenhava cada vez mais na floresta, sentindo uma leve nostalgia de quando era criança. Porém este sentimento foi esquecido quando começou a ouvir cascos de cavalos. Os centauros chegaram depressa, apontando suas flechas para a cabeça de Christine.

- Humana. Você entrou em nosso território e agora deve ser punida. -Disse aquele que parecia ser o líder.

- Peço perdão por ter invadido vossa propriedade. –Disse Christine o mais humilde que pode. –Mas vim aqui em busca de vossa ajuda.

Os centauros riram alto, mas Christine continuou impassível. Um centauro moreno, com braços do tamanho de melões e corpo marrom, falou:

- Não somos seus servos, humana. Por que iríamos ajudá-la?

- Porque há muito tempo, os centauros criaram meu irmão mais velho, a pedido de meu pai...

Christine foi interrompida pelas gargalhadas de deboche dos centauros. O moreno falou em tom de desprezo:

- Os centauros nunca iriam criar um humano... -Parou com um sinal do líder, que começava a olhar para Christine com interesse.

- O que você é? -Perguntou.

- Uma feiticeira.

- Quantos irmãos você tem?

- De sangue dois. –Respondeu Christine. E emendou. –Os centauros criaram o primeiro. Já respondendo a pergunta seguinte.

O centauro empalideceu, olhando para Christine como se fosse um fantasma. Apertou os lábios, em resistência ao pensamente que lhe vinha e ordenou:

-Prove.

Obedientemente, Christine se virou e retirou o casaco, ouvindo as exclamações dos centauros nas suas costas. Tinha de admitir: Usar uma blusa com costas nuas, nessas ocasiões, era muito útil. Christine pôs novamente o casaco e se virou. Os centauros estavam agora mais pálidos e um pouco mais solícitos. O líder se adiantou e disse num tom de voz mais humilde.

-Em que podemos ajudá-la senhorita?

-Ontem à noite, papai fez uma profecia para mim. Eu sei que era ele, pois havia muitos símbolos no sonho. Mas não consigo interpretar a profecia.

Christine repetiu novamente a profecia para os centauros, que ficaram pensativos. O líder olhou para um pequeno córrego que desaguava no lago e disse:

-As pedras, como já deve ter percebido, são seus companheiros. No que está para acontecer, todos os sentimentos referentes a você irão se inverter e apenas os mais leais se manterão ao seu lado.

Outro centauro, que parecia ser o mais velho entre eles, olhava atentamente o céu nublado. Ao ver que o líder terminara de falar ele abaixou a cabeça, encarando Christine, e falou:

-Se me lembro bem, existe um ditado feiticeiro que diz que a razão é a melhor amiga de um feiticeiro. O contrário da razão é o coração. É isso que seu pai queria dizer. Confie no seu coração, não na razão.

Christine ainda absorvia as palavras quando ouviu mais centauros chegando.

-Magoriano, encontramos este humano em nosso território. -Disseram.

Qual foi a surpresa de Christine ao se virar e ver um Snape sujo, ferido e enraivecido, sendo carregado por dois centauros.

--

Snape não entendeu por que motivo Christine entrou de maneira tão furtiva na Floresta Proibida, mas teve um mau pressentimento quanto a isso. Como não daria mais aulas no dia, resolveu segui-la. Embrenhou-se na mata, seguindo os rastros de Christine até perceber que estava entrando no território dos centauros. Snape hesitou por um momento, mas o pressentimento ruim falou mais alto. Continuou a seguir a trilha, dessa vez dobrando os cuidados. Porém de nada adiantou, pois foi abordado por dois centauros que apontavam flechas para sua cabeça.

-Você entrou em nosso território humano.

-Eu apenas procuro por uma mulher que se perdeu. -Snape tentou argumentar, mas viu que os centauros não iriam perdoá-lo.

Rapidamente sacou sua varinha e lançou dois feitiços estuporantes em cada um, correndo na direção do castelo o mais rápido o possível. Porém os centauros se recuperaram rápido, lançando flechas sobre ele. Snape sentiu uma lhe atingir o ombro, mas não diminuiu o passo. Mesmo assim, os centauros alcançaram-no rapidamente. Snape tentou lutar, mas os centauros eram mais resistentes do que muitos bruxos. Depois de muita resistência por parte de Snape, eles conseguiram imobilizá-lo e levá-lo até o chefe. Ao ver Christine conversando calmamente com os líderes, Snape se enraiveceu.

'Droga, me arrisquei à toa. ' Pensou.

Christine parecia surpresa e levemente temerosa, olhando dele para os centauros.

-Matem-no. -Sentenciou Magoriano.

-Não! –Christine gritou. –Por favor, deixe-o ir comigo. -Ela pediu a Magoriano.

- Conhece-o? -Ele perguntou.

- Sim. Ele é um aliado meu que pedi para esperar fora da floresta. Ele deve ter se preocupado com minha demora e vindo me buscar. -Mentiu.

Magoriano olhou desconfiado para Christine, para Snape e de volta a Christine. O frio começou a tirar a razão de Christine e ela sentiu seus músculos enrijecerem e seu rosto ficar tenso, preparando-se para a luta. Magoriano ao perceber isso fez um sinal para os Centauros que soltaram Snape. Snape cambaleou um pouco, sendo amparado por Christine, que automaticamente retirou a flecha de seu ombro tão rápido que não conseguiu sentir dor.

-Hoje o deixaremos ir, mas não haverá nenhum tratamento especial nosso para seus aliados. -Disse Magoriano solene.

-Estou ciente disso. -Disse Christine se curvando, mas o centauro sábio a impediu.

-Não se curve. Pessoas de sua família não devem se curvar a ninguém. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Christine sorriu e fez um aceno com a cabeça, saindo com Snape, já recuperado, em seu encalço. Andaram em silêncio até estarem distantes do território dos centauros, quando Christine perguntou grossa.

-O que estava fazendo ali?

-O que VOCÊ estava fazendo ali?! Não sabe que aquela floresta é proibida a todos? Por isso tem o nome de Floresta Proibida! Aqueles centauros poderiam ter te matado!

Christine riu debochada, sentindo o frio o frio drenar sua força e falhar sua respiração. Tentou falar enquanto seus dentes batiam furiosamente.

-Ah claro. Se não deu para você perceber, era você que eles queriam matar e não eu. Se não fosse por mim...

-Eu estaria em meu escritório corrigindo deveres. –Snape retrucou enquanto saiam da floresta. –Nunca deveria ter te seguido.

-Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa! -Disse Christine apertando o passo.

'Não tenho muito tempo. ' Pensou.

Nunca o caminho de volta ao castelo havia sido tão longo. Christine se sentia exausta e sua visão começava a turvar. Christine tentou andar mais rápido, mas suas pernas não lhe obedeciam mais. O desespero começou a crescer e Christine se sentiu cair num pesadelo branco. Depois tudo escureceu.

Snape correu até Christine e a segurou. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num segundo ela estava andando e no outro estava caída na neve. Seu corpo estava muito frio, o que Snape sabia, era muito preocupante. Ele tomou-a nos braços e a levou para o castelo. Os corredores estavam vazios por todos estarem no salão principal. De repente, a chama de um archote se projetou para frente gerando Lothy, que olhava de sua mestra para Snape de maneira preocupada e indagadora.

-Ela desmaiou. –Respondeu Snape a pergunta muda de Lothy. –Vou levá-la a enfermaria. -Mas quando começou a andar, Lothy o interceptou, balançando a cabeça furiosamente.

-Ela precisa ir para lá. -Explicou Snape enquanto tentava se desviar de Lothy, mas ela continuava impedindo-o, balançando a cabeça.

-Raios, Imlothriem! Você quer que eu a deixe no chão?!

Lothy balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e apontou para Snape.

-Quer que eu a deixe no meu quarto? –Perguntou. Lothy assentiu com um minúsculo sorriso.

–Não posso fazer isso. Christine não iria gostar de acordar num quarto de um bruxo. Além do mais, ela poderia pensar erroneamente que eu tinha más intenções.

Lothy torceu os pequenos lábios e apontou para Christine arqueando as sobrancelhas, levemente irritada.

-Tem razão. Ela não está em posição de gostar ou não. - Concordou Snape.

Lothy sorriu satisfeita, apontou para seu olho e depois para o archote de onde saíra.

-Vai vigiar o caminho? –Lothy assentiu de novo e entrou dentro do archote.

Snape começou a correr com Christine no colo, sempre usando caminhos menos movimentados e passagens secretas, mudando de direção toda vez que as chamas de um archote aumentavam. Finalmente chegou a seus aposentos, acomodando Christine no sofá da saleta, acendeu a lareira para esquentar o ambiente e foi até seu quarto buscar um cobertor. Ao voltar para a saleta, viu Lothy apalpando Christine, tentando esquentá-la com seu calor corporal.

-Ela vai ficar bem. -Disse Snape a Lothy, que o olhava preocupada, segurando a cabeça de Christine.

Snape pos a mão no pescoço de Christine e tentou sentir seu pulso, mas não conseguiu. Em contrapartida Christine estava fria como um cadáver.

-Parece que ela está com hipotermia. -Diagnosticou.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, a expressão de Lothy se iluminou e num rápido movimento, mergulhou na lareira. Snape franziu a testa, estranhando, mas a rigidez de Christine lhe tomou novamente a atenção. Retirou seus sapatos e casaco, que estavam molhados pela neve, vendo que Christine usava uma blusa de costas nua, e cobriu-a com uma manta de lã bem grossa. Crispou os lábios, irritado.

'Aí está a causa da hipotermia. Onde já se viu andar na neve vestida desse jeito?' Pensou.

Porém, ao amparar as costas de Christine para enrolá-la no cobertor, sentiu em seus dedos um pequeno calombo, cuja textura diferenciava da pele gelada. O calombo estava quente e era mais grosso que a pele de Christine. Mas antes que Snape pudesse observá-lo, um estalo soou na lareira seguido de Lothy, que saía segurando um grande copo de metal tampado.

-O que é isso? -Perguntou Snape.

Lothy apontou para Christine, fingiu que bebia o copo e depois começou a pular.

-Isso vai reanimá-la? -Perguntou de novo.

Lothy assentiu com a cabeça. Snape pegou o copo e o abriu. Dentro, um líquido vermelho, fedendo a enxofre, borbulhava fumegante. Snape levantou a cabeça de Christine e levou o copo a seus lábios. A cada gole, Christine recuperava sua cor e temperatura. Quando terminou a bebida, Christine abriu os olhos sonolenta e começou a tremer.

-Onde... Onde eu estou? -Perguntou enquanto se enrolava mais na manta.

-Nos meus aposentos. Você desmaiou no gramado e Imlothriem não quis deixar eu te levar para a enfermaria. -Snape se explicou rápido.

Christine se cobriu até o nariz, para que Snape não visse seu rubor.

-Realmente. Se eu fosse para a enfermaria, todos ficariam sabendo do que aconteceu comigo e isso geraria muitas perguntas. Obrigada senhor Snape. Lothy, traga-me mais um Volcano.

-Volcano.

-É o nome dessa bebida. É especialmente feita para os feiticeiros de sangue quente e dizem que leva lava vulcânica.

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas e Christine riu baixinho. Gostava quando ele fazia isso. Lothy entrou de novo na lareira e o silêncio voltou a se instalar. Até que Snape fez a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça.

-O que você fazia na floresta com os centauros?

Christine ficou séria e olhou para as chamas, decidindo se respondia ou não.

'Ele salvou minha vida. E se arriscou, entrando na floresta por minha causa. Mas isso não significa que eu possa confiar a ele todos os meus segredos.' Ficou olhando para as chamas por um bom tempo até se decidir. Falaria, mas não tudo.

-Conversando.

-Sobre?

-Não posso dizer.

Snape suspirou, também olhando para as chamas.

-E por que eles não te atacaram?

-Porque minha família é muito respeitada por eles.

Snape a olhou. Christine tinha o olhar perdido nas chamas, triste, se abraçando com o cobertor. Voltou a questionar.

-Ontem a noite estava mais frio que agora, mas você não desmaiou.

-Ontem eu estava usando minha faixa. Ela possui um feitiço que não permite que eu perca calor para o ambiente.

-E por que você não a colocou hoje? Porque estava usando esta blusa?

Christine empalideceu e por um momento, Snape achou que ela desmaiaria novamente. Mas ela abaixou a cabeça e quando a levantou, Snape percebeu que a máscara estava mais presa em seu rosto. Ela se voltou novamente para as chamas e disse dura.

-Eu precisava usar essa blusa e a faixa me atrapalharia. -O tom de voz não permitia mais questionamentos.

Snape bufou, derrotado e falou rude.

-Odeio quando você age dessa forma. Arrogante e superior. Ontem á noite você revelou sua verdadeira face. Entendo que não pode ser sempre assim, mas...

-O que você entende Snape? –Christine se levantou do sofá, a raiva a esquentando. Mesmo assim, teve de lutar contra a tontura e com a fragilidade das pernas. –O que você entende sobre assistir mortes e torturas antes de aprender a dizer não? O que você entende sobre ser tratada como uma arma e ser treinada com mãos de ferro sem nenhuma compaixão? Quando tive 7 anos, tive que fazer uma escolha. Ou enlouquecia e morria, ou perdia minha personalidade e virava o monstro que eles queriam ou fingia ser aquilo que eles queriam que eu fosse. E se não fosse por meu pai e meus irmãos, sempre me lembrando quem eu era de verdade e arrancando minha máscara, eu teria escolhido a segunda opção.

Christine se apoiou no sofá, se sentindo tonta. As lembranças a invadindo num turbilhão. De repente sentiu duas mãos fortes amparando-a, sentando-a no sofá e cobrindo-a melhor com a manta. Christine mantinha o rosto baixo para não desmaiar, mas uma das mãos o levantou. E então ela viu um par de ônix firmes, brilhantes e frios como a noite. E sua mente se anuviou. Christine sorriu tristemente.

-Você não sabe como tem sorte. Você é um bruxo. Cresceu num mundo onde as pessoas são amáveis e humanas.

Snape riu rouco.

-Não se iluda. Bruxos também podem ser terríveis quando querem.

Christine olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Bruxos matam pessoas na frente de suas crianças para que elas possam ver testrálios?

-... Não.

-Bruxos matam pessoas quando conquistam a maioridade, só para sentir o sangue escorrendo de suas mãos?

-... Não.

-Bruxos aprendem métodos de assassinatos e torturas na escola?

-... Não.

-Então não são tão cruéis quanto nós. Admito que vez ou outra nasça algum bruxo que seja perigoso, mas nós somos criados para ser assim. Os feiticeiros são uma raça de guerreiros cruéis cujo único prazer deveria ser a batalha. Mas de vez em quando nasce alguém como eu. -Christine abaixou o rosto de novo, buscando firmeza, sentindo mãos incorpóreas em seus ombros num gesto de apoio. Levantou o rosto, olhando para as chamas.

-Os magos são a mente. Os feiticeiros, o corpo, e os bruxos são o coração. Essa foi a divisão feita há séculos atrás. Todos achavam que por isso os bruxos eram a raça mais fraca, mas para mim, eles são os mais humanos, pois ainda são capazes de... Sentir alguma coisa, que não seja ódio ou raiva.

Christine olhou novamente para Snape e disse com pesar.

-Eu não posso ser quem eu sou, porque não é assim que uma feiticeira deve ser. Talvez uma bruxa seja, mas não uma feiticeira. Se eu pudesse, eu daria toda a minha magia para ser de outra raça, uma raça onde seja aceitável ser assim. Mas essa não é uma opção.

-Eu sinto muito. Foi a única coisa que Snape conseguiu pensar.

Christine abaixou os olhos, sentindo vergonha de si mesma.

'Como eu sou patética!' Pensou com desprezo.

'Pare com isso! Você não é patética!' Disse a voz gutural em sua mente.

'Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que existem e nunca deixe ninguém te convencer do contrário.' A voz fria completou.

'Então levante essa cabeça agora e pare de se depreciar!' A voz gutural ordenou.

Mas antes que Christine pudesse obedecer, dois dedos levantaram seu rosto. Christine olhou bem fundo nos ônix de Snape que pareciam ansiosos.

-Christine... Snape começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela chegada de Lothy que trazia o copo de metal cheio e uma caixa de metal. Christine sorriu.

-É uma boa idéia querida, obrigada. -Disse Christine antes de beber o líquido. Quando terminou, Christine soltou o vapor pela boca, denso como fumaça.

Christine entregou o copo para Lothy, pegou a caixa de metal e disse a Snape:

-Lothy trouxe uma muda de roupa, poderia trocá-la no seu quarto?

-Claro. Respondeu

Christine entrou no quarto de Snape e fechou a porta. O quarto era todo mobiliado em mogno, com um armário, uma escrivaninha, uma estante cheia de livros, uma lareira e uma cama com dosséis. A decoração era toda feita em verde e prata, com uma enorme tapeçaria com uma serpente prateada ao lado da cama. Christine a admirou por alguns segundos e olhou para seu pulso esquerdo, onde havia dois pontos vermelhos. Olhou a tapeçaria novamente e beijou o pulso dizendo:

-Louvada seja a serpente. -Depois começou a se trocar.

Minutos depois Christine saía com seu uniforme azul marinho, porém, a saia do vestido preto ia até suas botas pretas, dando-lhe um aspecto de adulta. Snape se levantou do sofá maravilhado. Christine sorriu para ele e disse.

-Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez e me desculpe se lhe causei algum transtorno. –Lothy foi até ela e disse algo que Snape não entendeu, mas Christine a ouvia com atenção. –Está certo Lothy. Senhor Snape, caso precise falar com Lothy mais uma vez, procure abrir sua mente para ela. Assim ela deixará a mensagem e poderá ouvir as respostas.

-Não gosto de estranhos lendo minha mente. Disse Snape de cara fechada.

-Ela não lerá. Apenas lerá as perguntas. Lothy não é capaz de realizar legilimens completamente. Apenas de ler pensamentos imediatos. Além disso, ela foi treinada para não abusar da boa vontade daqueles que permitem que ela entre. Acredito que seja melhor que a mímica de Lothy, mas é o senhor quem decide.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e depois de um incomodo silêncio falou:

-Sobre ontem à noite... –O olhar de Christine endureceu. –Eu gostaria de agradecer. Você curou todos os meus ferimentos e aliviou a dor.

Christine sorriu, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

-Não me agradeça. Foi por minha causa que o senhor se machucou em primeiro lugar.

Christine baixou seus olhos e se virou para sair, mas algo estava entalado em sua garganta.

'Diga a ele.' As vozes lhe diziam. Christine então se voltou novamente para Snape e com firmeza, disse:

-No baile, você podia ter recusado o convite que eu lhe fiz. Eu não estava lhe encantando, chantageando ou ameaçando. Eu só estava lhe pedindo para dançar comigo. Não me culpe por ter aceitado.

Snape a olhou e se lembrou da discussão depois do baile. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Christine se aproximou e num gesto tímido estendeu a mão para Snape.

-Obrigada mais uma vez e... Até logo.

Snape a olhou antes de aceitar o aperto.

-Até.

Snape abriu a porta, por onde Lothy pulou para o archote mais próximo e Christine saiu para o frio. Agradeceu por desta vez estar usando sua faixa por dentro do vestido ou estaria tremendo. Encontrou seus amigos no salão principal terminando de jantar.

-Chris, guardamos seu jantar! -Disse Alice assim que se sentou.

-E então? Como foi com os centauros? -Perguntou Richie.

Christine contou sobre a interpretação da profecia com detalhes e sobre a conversa de Snape por alto. Quando terminou, Dhrimian perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-E por que você está vermelha até agora?

-Cala a boca! Retrucou Christine, colocando um pedaço de filé na boca.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

**Oi gente! Finalmente consegui postar! Depois de tanto tempo, eu espero que este capítulo tenha valido a espera.**

**E para aqueles que acham que não valeu, os próximos capítulos virão mais rápido. Tenho planos de postar mais 3 capítulos ainda este mês. Já estou batendo o próximo e na semana que vem ele já deve ser postado! **

**Kika- eu também morri de pena do sev, mas veja pelo lado bom. Se ele não ficasse ferido, não teria beijado a Chris! **

**Bella Black Snape- Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que essa overdose de capítulos nesse mês compense.**

**E muito obrigada para aqueles que torceram por mim no vestibular! Ainda estou aguardando as notas mas espero ter passado em algum.**

**Até o próximo cap! ^^**


	14. O segredo de Christine

Capítulo 14- O segredo de Christine

Estava silencioso no dormitório feminino dos feiticeiros. Todas dormiam profundamente, menos uma. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, atentos a qualquer ruído. Seu coração batia acelerado embora sua respiração estivesse lenta. Tivera um sonho.

Não um pesadelo, e sim um sonho, daqueles que interferem em nossas decisões. Respirou fundo e sentiu um forte cheiro de cravos brancos. Fechou os olhos, se lembrando da enorme lua cheia num campo de cravos que lhe falara em seu sonho. Sabia que era uma mensagem especial e sabia quem lhe enviara. E apesar de saber que o que lhe ocorrera era uma honra, seu peito se apertou de angústia. Pôs o punho esquerdo no peito, forçando seu coração a reduzir a velocidade. Tinha uma missão e teria de cumpri-la. Olhou para seu pulso esquerdo onde havia dois pontos vermelhos.

- Me perdoe. Ela sussurrou antes de beijar a marca.

--

Daniela abriu os olhos. Seu marido ainda dormia ao seu lado. Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira. Três e quinze da manhã. Respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de narcisos. Seu padrinho estava ali. Isso significava que o sonho era real. Seu corpo tenso relaxou com a constatação, mas sua mente não. Tinha uma missão agora. Deveria mais uma vez, fazer aquilo que um dia causara tanto ódio em sua protegida.

'É diferente agora. É uma missão, não há como evitar. E se não for eu, poderá ser outra pessoa que magoe mais Christine. ' Pensou olhando para seu marido. Olhou para o teto, sentindo que alguém, além de seu padrinho, estava ali e esperavam por sua resposta. O cheiro de cravos o denunciou.

' Eu farei. ' Ela pensou e as duas poderosas presenças foram embora.

--

Christine e sua turma já estavam tomando café quando Helena se sentou.

- Como foi com o diretor, Helena? Perguntou Christine.

- Nada de mais. A organização dos caçadores me pediu para comparecer a sede este natal.

Helena era filha de caçadores de lobisomens que foram mortos por um em sua frente. Desde então a organização dos caçadores a tem criado e treinado, para que no futuro, ela pudesse vingar seus pais. E no que dependia de Helena, eles tinham sido bem sucedidos.

Enquanto os feiticeiros conversavam, várias corujas chegaram trazendo cartas. Os feiticeiros olhavam com desprezo para as corujas, comentando sobre sujeira e falta de higiene. Ninguém reparou na discreta coruja que voou para o professor de poções, deixou cair um bilhete e se afastou sem nem pousar.

Snape pegou o bilhete estranhando. Nele estava escrito: "Conhece o segredo de Christine? Ele está por trás de seu nome e ao lado de sua casa."

Snape não reconheceu a letra. Tentou identificar o remetente usando magia, mas não conseguiu.

' Como hoje só darei aula a tarde, terei tempo para investigar. ' Pensou, colocando o bilhete dentro das vestes. Olhou para Christine, que tomava seu café com seus amigos. O canto do lábio se levantou num sorriso maquiavélico.

' Agora é a minha vez de te desvendar. '

--

Snape corrigia alguns pergaminhos quando um brilhante portal apareceu na parede. Ele se levantou da mesa e se aproximou enquanto Daniela saía do portal.

- Daniela?

- O diretor teve um compromisso urgente na escola e não pôde vir. Mas acredito que posso responder suas perguntas.

Snape franziu o cenho. Daniela lembrava Christine no comportamento e no jeito esnobe e isso não o agradava nem um pouco. Só podia esperar que fosse mais fácil fazê-la falar que Caliel.

- Você e Caliel são os pais adotivos de Christine, mas parece que Christine possui familiares maiores de idade. Por que nenhum deles possui sua guarda?

- O pai de Christine é muito ocupado e viaja muito. Não possui tempo para cuidar de uma criança. Os irmãos de Christine viajam com o pai, trabalhando para ele. Quando a mãe de Christine se tornou incapaz de cuidar da filha, o pai de Christine falou com meu padrinho, pedindo que eu a criasse. Caliel e eu tivemos que nos casar às pressas para podermos adotá-la.

- E por que a senhora não recusou o pedido?

Daniela sorriu misteriosa.

- Meu padrinho fez muita coisa por mim. Não podia lhe negar um simples pedido.

- Por que a mãe de Christine não pôde mais criá-la?

Daniela deu de ombros, displicente.

- Christine nunca fala de sua mãe. Fala apenas de seu pai e de seus irmãos. É só isso?

- Não. – Snape se levantou e pegou a chamada dos feiticeiros. Foi até Daniela e apontou um nome: Christine E. Andersom. – O que significa este E?

- O segundo nome de Christine é o nome de sua mãe. Ela o odeia e o esconde de todos, por isso o abreviamos na chamada. Desculpe senhor Snape, mas sem o consentimento de Christine não posso lhe contar.

- Pode me contar o sobrenome do pai?

Os olhos verdes de Daniela brilharam.

- A família paterna de Christine é muito rara, mas muito famosa. Seus irmãos estão em nossos livros de história. Talvez descubra alguma coisa por lá. Adeus.

E sem dizer mais nada, foi até o portal e desapareceu.

Do outro lado do portal, Caliel esperava sua esposa em sua sala.

- Ainda não entendi porque você fez questão de falar com ele. Caliel falou quando Daniela entrou na sala.

- Porque era a minha missão. Agora só preciso esperar que a segunda agente faça seu trabalho. Disse enquanto pegava um livro azul com um B bordado em prata em cima da mesa.

- Tem certeza do que estão fazendo? Perguntou Caliel enquanto agarrava a cintura de sua esposa.

- Não. – Daniela abaixou a cabeça. Mas depois a levantou. – Mas aqueles que nos ordenaram isso têm. Só podemos rezar para que tudo isso seja bom para Christine.

Caliel abraçou Daniela, consolando-a, e disse:

- O pai dela sabe o que é melhor. Vamos confiar nele.

--

Snape entrou na biblioteca dos feiticeiros. Não esperava encontrar ninguém lá, mas havia uma mulher no balcão. O crachá dizia "bibliotecário". Ela era simples, sem nenhum atrativo, tinha olhos pequenos castanhos e o cabelo da mesma cor era liso bem curto. Ela sorriu para ele e perguntou:

- Está procurando algum livro em particular?

- Procuro algum livro que fale de Bastard. Pediu Snape, ainda estranhando a mulher. Ela se abaixou e pegou um livro azul-marinho com um elegante _B_ bordado em prata.

- O senhor tem sorte. – Ela disse com o mesmo sorriso. – Este livro foi devolvido hoje. Snape pegou o livro das mãos da bibliotecária, analisando-a.

'Estranho. Todos os feiticeiros olham para mim com desprezo, mas ela tem o olhar vazio e um sorriso idiota. Além disso, por que eu não a vi antes?'

- A senhorita é nova?

- Sim. Ela disse ainda sorrindo.

Snape resolveu se sentar no canto mais distante da bibliotecária para ler o livro. Ao abri-lo viu vários assuntos interessantes, mas um chamou sua atenção. "Filhos de Bastard." Snape procurou a página e começou a ler.

"_Bastard possui a capacidade de gerar 7 filhos, que levarão a sociedade feiticeira à perfeição. Não se sabe a freqüência com que eles surgem e provavelmente não há uma, mas eles nascem quando Bastard resolve mudar alguma coisa._

_O primeiro a nascer foi Scarface Bastard, com a missão de derrotar o último império feiticeiro, conhecido como o império dos anjos governado por sua própria mãe, Alice. Scarface, conduzindo vários testrálios, derrotou sozinho o exército alado de Alice e a matou. Porém, deixou que seus criados, súditos e soldados sobreviventes da guerra ficassem vivos para perpetuar o handgel e o feitiço das asas. Após a morte de Alice, começou a se formar os primeiros governos e a marcar os territórios._

_O segundo filho foi Alphonse Bastard, com a missão de caçar todos os lobisomens que não eram leais ao seu pai. Como foi explicado no capítulo anterior, Bastard deu poderes a seus servos mais leais, transformando-os em lobisomens, exigindo apenas alguns serviços durante a lua cheia. Porém, com o passar do tempo, os descendentes de seus servos sucumbiram ao poder da besta, matando e transformando inocentes, gerando a má fama dos lobisomens. Alphonse matou 6/7 da população lobisomem, construiu reservas nas florestas que servem de esconderijo para os lobisomens dignos da transformação e formou a OCL, Organização dos Caçadores de Lobisomens._

_Scarface e Alphonse possuíram apenas duas semelhanças em suas histórias: Ambos não foram criados por suas famílias e desapareceram após concluir suas missões. Acredita-se que voltaram para junto de Bastard e por isso, ainda estão vivos. Estudiosos dizem que Bastard usava mulheres com o espírito que queria para seus filhos, engravidando-as para depois deixá-los com a família que tivesse maior capacidade de treiná-los para suas missões. Scarface foi criado por centauros, que tinham suas florestas devastadas pelos anjos, ensinando-o a cavalgar e a ser um grande guerreiro. Alphonse foi criado por vampiros, principais prejudicados pelos lobisomens indignos do dom e que detinham as melhores técnicas para caçá-los. Existem teorias de que Bastard dá uma marca a cada um de seus filhos, sendo ela um canal telepático entre pai e filho. É fato que a cicatriz do olho de Scarface foi feita por Bastard, mas não existe nada provando que Alphonse também possuía uma._

_Os filhos de Bastard sempre carregam o símbolo de seu pai em algum adorno, para serem identificados. "_

Snape olhou para as fotos do livro. Um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, o esquerdo com uma enorme cicatriz cortando o olho pela metade, empunhando duas cimitarras em posição de combate. Usava roupas de couro e um cordão com um pingente de madeira entalhada, um olho dentro de um círculo. Noutra havia um homem de cabelo e olhos pretos, usando um chapéu de aba larga e sobretudo fechado pretos. Empunhava em cada mão enormes pistolas de prata, de aspecto primitivo. Em suas luvas pretas se encontrava o mesmo símbolo do cordão. Os homens olhavam diretamente para Snape com olhos firmes e frios e expressões sérias. A mesma de Christine quando falou que não podia retirar sempre sua máscara. Snape continuou a folhear o livro, as informações vindo como num turbilhão.

"_Por onde Bastard passa, pode-se sentir o cheiro de cravos brancos... A lua cheia representa o poder máximo de Bastard... Os centauros o respeitam por proteger a natureza..."_

Então tudo fez sentido.

'O segredo está por trás do nome e ao lado da casa. Por trás do nome, há a família que no caso é a do guardião da casa. Christine é uma filha de Bastard!'

--

A aula de Poções estava no fim. Os feiticeiros estavam engarrafando suas amostras e colocando-as na mesa de Snape.

- Classe dispensada, menos a senhorita Carvalho. Quero conversar com a senhorita.

Christine olhou para Helena, que acenou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou depois.

Christine olhou para Snape uma última vez antes de sair com Alice. Snape esperou que o último aluno saísse para fechar a porta. Estavam sozinhos. Snape olhou para Helena e fez uma pergunta óbvia.

- Você é uma Bastard, certo? Não apenas de casa, mas de alma.

- Todos na casa Bastard são raposas de alma. Helena respondeu fria.

- Você conhece a história de Bastard?

- Sim.

- Então você sabe sobre os filhos de Bastard?

- Sim.

- E acredita que eles existiram?

- Scarface e Alphonse existiram e Bastard também existe. Não vejo porque não acreditar.

- Bastard pode gerar filhas?

- Se o sexo tiver algum propósito.

- Poderia existir um terceiro filho de Bastard agora?

- Se convir a Bastard.

- E como ele poderia ser identificado?

- Pelo símbolo de Bastard, talvez algum sinal de nascença...

- Eles poderiam cheirar a cravos brancos? Snape interrompeu.

- É possível, pois eles vêm de Bastard, embora possam disfarçar o cheiro com perfume.

' O cheiro de Dama da Noite. ' Snape pensou.

- E a lua cheia? Eles sofrem algum efeito dela, como os lobisomens?

- Os lobisomens se transformam ao chamado de Bastard, que é representado pela lua cheia. Os filhos devem ouvir o mesmo chamado, mas o efeito deve ser diferente dos lobisomens, embora eu não consiga adivinhar qual seja.

' Eu consigo. ' Pensou Snape.

- É apenas isso? Perguntou Helena. Snape pensou um pouco e perguntou.

- O que significa um círculo com um olho?

- O símbolo da lua cheia. Dizem que através dela, Bastard vê dentro de seus servos e retira suas máscaras. Em alguns livros a lua cheia é interpretada como um dos olhos dele.

- Certo. Já pode ir. Helena curvou a cabeça respeitosamente, pegou seu material e saiu da sala.

' Ela usa o nome Andersom para esconder que é filha de um deus. Esconde seu verdadeiro cheiro com o perfume de Dama da Noite e aqueles pontos no pulso, talvez não sejam de picada de cobra, como eu pensava, mas sim uma mordida de raposa. '

Snape não tinha mais dúvidas. Christine era a terceira filha de Bastard.

--

Helena saiu da sala de Snape com o coração disparado. Tinha medo do que acabara de fazer, do que fizera o dia todo. Encostou-se à parede fria, tentando anuviar a mente. Afastou a manga comprida com a mão, revelando dois pontos vermelhos. Beijou a marca tremendo e sussurrou.

- Por favor... Perdoe-me... Eu nunca quis traí-la...

- Helena?

Helena se virou refeita, sacando seu sabre, mas o guardou novamente ao ver Daniela segurando um livro azul com um B prateado.

- Vim devolver seu livro. – Daniela disse estendendo-o. – O plano deu certo. Ele não suspeitou que eu era a bibliotecária.

Helena pegou o livro e o guardou na mochila silenciosamente. Mas Daniela já havia percebido sua angústia.

- Não se preocupe. Nós estávamos seguindo ordens do próprio Bastard. Assim como ele pediu a Aladus para que eu realizasse essa missão, ele deve ter pedido a serpente para lhe liberar da promessa para essa missão.

- Como pode ter certeza? Helena perguntou fria. Daniela apontou para o pulso de Helena.

- Se você não tivesse sido perdoada, teria morrido no momento em que aceitou participar de tudo isso.

Helena ficou em silêncio, pensando no que Daniela disse. Daniela pôs um papel na mão dela e disse:

- Aqui está a permissão para chegar atrasada na aula. Não se preocupe, você é uma raposa leal e a serpente sabe disso. E desapareceu.

Helena olhou para o papel em sua mão e abriu o portal para a aula de História Feiticeira. Ao entrar, entregou o papel ao professor e localizou o assento que Christine lhe guardara, ao lado de Dhrimian.

'Ótimo. Aula ao lado de um metido de classe A.' Pensou aborrecida. Mas ao ver Christine sorrindo para ela um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça.

' A serpente pode ter me perdoado, mas será que Christine irá me perdoar?' Um nó se formou na garganta de Helena, que passou toda a aula anotando a matéria em silêncio.

--

Christine e sua turma estavam jantando quando a pergunta foi feita.

- O que Snape queria falar com você, Helena?

Incrivelmente, a pergunta foi feita por Alice num tom casual, quase ingênuo se não conhecessem sua "personalidade". Helena levantou os olhos do prato, vendo que todos estavam bastante interessados na resposta.

- Aqui não é seguro para comentar isso. Sussurrou quase sem mexer os lábios.

Todos entenderam e voltaram a comer em silêncio. Terminaram o jantar ao mesmo tempo e em uníssono se levantaram e saíram, desviando do caminho dos dormitórios indo em direção a uma sala vazia "cedida" por Umbridge. Assim que entraram, foram colocando proteções contra bruxos e feiticeiros. Quando tiveram certeza de que as paredes estavam surdas e mudas, cada um pegou uma cadeira fazendo um círculo e se sentou. Helena, a única de pé, respirou fundo e disse.

- Christine, Snape sabe do seu segredo.

Christine perdeu toda a cor de seu rosto e Dhrimian a amparou, temendo que ela desmaiasse.

- Eu estou bem, Dream. Eu estou bem... Como ele descobriu?! Christine tentava manter a compostura, mas estava obviamente em pânico.

- Você tem certeza disso Helena? Perguntou Dhrimian.

- Ele me fez várias perguntas sobre Bastard, mais precisamente sobre a possibilidade de uma terceira filha. Tentei dar respostas vagas, mas ele parecia saber muito sobre a cultura bastarda. Ele sabia sobre Scarface, Alphonse, a lua cheia, os cravos... Christine, ele me perguntou sobre o símbolo!

Christine sentiu a visão turvar e agradeceu por estar sentada. Só não desmaiou porque Dhrimian a chacoalhava levemente chamando seu nome. De repente Christine chamou:

- Imlothriem!

Lothy saiu das tochas e correu para sua mestra, segurando suas mãos, preocupada.

- Você vigiou Snape o dia inteiro não? – Lothy assentiu. – O que ele fez?

**- Ele perguntou a Daniela sobre os pais da mestra, foi até a biblioteca feiticeira e leu o livro de Bastard e depois especulou com Helena como seria uma terceira filha.**

**- E como foram as respostas de Helena? **Christine perguntou temendo a resposta.

**- Como se fosse o livro. Não falou nada além disso. **Christine suspirou aliviada. Helena sempre fora sua melhor amiga, seria um golpe muito grande se ela a traísse.

**- Mestra. – Lothy tirou Christine de seu devaneio. – Acho que o senhor Snape já sabe.**

Christine não respondeu. Olhou firmemente nos olhos de Lothy, retirando dali sua força, se levantou refeita e disse:

- Vou agora investigar, quero ver isso com meus próprios olhos.

- Eu vou com você. – Disse Richie. – Posso me esconder nas paredes de pedra e ler a mente dele.

Christine olhou Richie nos olhos e viu sua determinação em ajudá-la. Sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Vamos.

--

Snape estava em sua sala, preparando as próximas aulas, quando a porta se abriu revelando Christine. Embora não tenha demonstrado, Snape levou um susto não só por saber do segredo e não ter idéia de quais poderes foram herdados do pai, mas também por saber que não teria aula naquele dia.

- Christine, o que faz aqui? Não combinamos que você não daria aula hoje?

- Sim, mas esqueci de lhe indicar as páginas que você deve estudar na próxima aula.

Apesar de Christine aparentar calma, seu coração estava martelando de pânico e suas mãos estavam formigando. Snape pegou o livro que Christine lhe dera e o estendeu.

'Ela está muito estranha. ' Pensou. 'Está pálida como um cadáver e está mexendo muito os dedos. '

Enquanto pegava o livro, Christine olhou fundo nos olhos de Snape.

' Não é preciso legilimens quando se sabe ler bem os olhos das pessoas', era o que sempre dizia e naquela hora não foi diferente. Christine viu a relutância em chegar perto dela, a desconfiança por sua palidez, mas principalmente o medo. Medo daquilo que não conseguia compreender. O mesmo medo que aparecia nos olhos de seus aliados quando descobriam sobre sua família. Christine ouviu Richie em sua mente dizendo 'ele sabe', mas não era mais necessário. E então o pânico tomou conta de seu corpo.

Apesar de Christine ter treinado os olhos de Snape para ver ataques muito rápidos, Snape só percebeu que Christine tinha usado a Arte Proibida quando estava caído no chão sem sentir os braços e pernas. Ele viu o salto da bota de Christine indo em direção a sua garganta e não teve dúvidas de que ela o mataria.

- Você descobriu meu segredo, senhor Snape. Agora terei que matá-lo. É uma pena porque o senhor tinha um enorme potencial.

- Eu não contarei seu segredo a ninguém, Christine. Snape disse firme, embora o salto em sua garganta dificultasse a fala.

- Desculpe senhor Snape, mas eu não posso confiar em sua palavra. Apenas meus aliados devem saber do meu segredo. Eu sinto muito.

'Então o transforme em seu aliado. ' Christine ouviu a voz grave de seu pai lhe dizer. 'Ele será um dos mais leais e importantes aliados que você terá. '

'Papai, ele é um bruxo... ' Pensou Christine.

'Com um enorme potencial, como você sempre diz. E com os seus ensinamentos ele poderá lutar e derrotar poderosos feiticeiros. Por que você acha que eu permiti que ele descobrisse seu segredo? Ele será uma peça importante nessa guerra. '

'Vamos ver se ele também pensa assim, papai. ' Pensou Christine antes de dizer a Snape.

- Eu vou lhe dar uma escolha, Snape. Morrer, esquecer ou se aliar a mim. Você tem até esta noite. Pense bem. E dando meia volta saiu da sala.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

**Oi gente! Como eu disse, postei o mais rápido o possível. Nem deu tempo para as pessoas me mandarem reviews! ^^**

**Bom, ai está o segredo da Christine, mas não se preocupem, ela não ficara mais forte do que já é.**

**Eu sei que este cap está um pouco pequeno em comparado aos outros, mas como eu vou postar outro ainda essa semana, vocês não terão do que reclamar. Eu prometo!**

**E no próximo capitulo: mais romance e a decisão de Snape!**


	15. Alianças e presentes

Capítulo 15- Alianças e Presentes

Christine estava numa das torres, sentada na varanda com as pernas para o lado de fora, olhava sem ver a paisagem da escola bruxa se lembrando de outra paisagem. Uma com uma praia à esquerda, uma enorme floresta a direita onde havia uma pequena queda d'água e um riacho, e anjos voavam por toda a parte. A Diamante Negro não era propriamente um lar, mas lá haviam coisas importantes e uma pessoa importante que fazia o coração de Christine apertar quando pensava nela. O pensamento a lembrou de seus irmãos e na decisão de Snape. Não duvidava que ele escolhesse a segunda opção.

' Ele tem que escolhê-la. Só assim ficará vivo. Além do mais, por que ele iria entrar numa guerra que não é dele?' Christine esperou que alguém respondesse sua pergunta, mas não ouviu nem a voz de seu pai, nem a de seus irmãos. Irritou-se.

'Muito obrigada pela resposta. ' Pensou.

- Christine? Christine não se virou e não respondeu. Sabia que ela entraria mesmo assim.

- É perigoso se sentar assim. Você pode cair.

Christine se virou e olhou Helena. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam vazios, mas sabia que a amiga estava preocupada.

- Sim, é. Respondeu desinteressada.

' Já fiz coisas mais perigosas e você estava lá em todas elas. ' Completou em pensamento. Helena se aproximou.

- Richie me disse que você deu a ele uma escolha.

- Papai quer que ele seja meu aliado e eu o queria como antes, sem saber do meu segredo. Acho... Que ele tinha o direito de decidir. Pelo menos não poderão dizer que fui injusta.

Helena a olhou profundamente e perguntou.

- Você quer que ele escolha esquecer? E se ele escolher se aliar a você?

Christine suspirou.

- Eu não sei qual papel ele teria na guerra, mas o ensinaria a sobreviver.

- Talvez você ainda não saiba, mas com certeza sei pai sabe ou não o teria posto em seu caminho. Seu pai nunca colocaria um inútil em nossas linhas, Christine. Se ele quer Snape, há um bom motivo...

- A missão é minha! – Christine interrompeu irritada. – Por que não posso comandá-la sozinha? Ele não se intrometeu tanto quando foi a vez dos meus irmãos.

- Seus irmãos não tentaram fugir nem renegaram seu sangue. Helena apontou.

Christine ficou em silêncio. Uma corrente de ar passou pelas duas e fez Helena se afastar.

- Já está chegando a hora. É melhor ir se vestir.

Christine não respondeu, continuou olhando para o nada enquanto Helena ia embora. Ouviu a porta se fechar e sentiu duas presenças a observando. Fazia tempo que não sentia esse companheirismo mudo e foi por isso que permitiu que seus irmãos ficassem ali. Cada qual em seus pensamentos.

--

Snape estava em sua sala, pensando sobre a proposta de Christine.

' Ela não me obrigou a me aliar a ela, eu ainda tenho a chance de esquecer. ' Snape pensava. Mesmo não querendo admitir, estava curioso para saber sobre os poderes, a missão, a história de Christine, mas fazer uma aliança por pura curiosidade era burrice. Snape ouviu um barulho nas chamas, levantou a cabeça e viu Lothy olhando para ele séria.

- O que quer? Perguntou mal humorado.

Lothy apontou para sua testa e depois para a dele.

- Quer ler a minha mente? Perguntou com um rosnado.

Lothy abriu a boca e gesticulou as mãos, como se estivesse conversando.

- Conversar? Perguntou. Lothy balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e apontou novamente para a testa. Snape entendeu.

' Conversar na mente. ' Olhou desconfiado para Lothy, mas essa tinha os olhos vazios, foi até seu armário buscar sua penseira. Retirou certos pensamentos e os deixou lá antes de se dirigir a Lothy. Ela entrou na sua mente e ele ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça.

' Você é o primeiro que descobre o segredo da mestra por si só. Por isso ela não sabe o que fazer com você. ' A voz era aguda e rouca, como de uma menina, mas seu tom era sério e adulto. Assim como a aparência de Lothy, sua voz não deveria ser subestimada.

' Por que você não se alia a mestra?' A voz perguntou.

Snape percebeu que ela não podia ler seus pensamentos conflituosos sobre a proposta e agradeceu por isso.

- Porque não vejo vantagens para mim.

Lothy franziu as sobrancelhas e a voz continuou.

'Por quê? A mestra o dará poder, mais do que ela havia prometido, o dará proteção contra qualquer mal e tudo o que pedirá em troca é sua lealdade. '

Snape olhou desconfiado nos olhos amarelo-alaranjados de Lothy.

- Por que ela me daria tudo isso?

Lothy deu de ombros.

'Porque a mestra sempre faz isso. Alia-se com alguém, desenvolve seu poder ao máximo e faz de tudo para que ele se mantenha vivo. A mestra trata seus aliados como irmãos. Bem, é verdade que na maioria das vezes são irmãos por casa ou lobisomens, mas para mim é mais que isso. A mestra gosta de seus aliados como amigos e se sente no dever de protegê-los, uma vez que eles se metam em perigo por ela. Há em todos eles uma relação de cumplicidade e de união por causa da guerra. Mas é claro tudo tem um preço. E o da mestra é lealdade. A mestra sempre será leal a você, mas esperará o mesmo tratamento. Se alguém a trair não terá de enfrentar somente ela, mas todos os seus aliados... E família. ' A última parte foi dita mais grave e Snape entendeu seu significado. Refletiu um pouco sobre os prós e contras enquanto olhava o rosto inocente de Lothy que o observava esperando uma reação.

- Os alunos que andam com Christine. Também são aliados?

O rosto de lothy ficou mais sério.

'Os mais perigosos e também os mais leais. Ao contrário dos outros, eles não ganharam poder se aliando a mestra. Eles a ajudam pelo simples prazer de usar suas habilidades. A mestra lhes oferece impunidade para cortar as cabeças de seus inimigos e eles os executam com prazer. Eles entraram na guerra para matar e só por isso. E apesar desse elo fraco, são os mais leais, sempre prontos a caçar seus inimigos seja na terra, água, ar, realidade ou subconsciente. '

Snape ia começar a analisar as informações quando uma pergunta veio à mente.

- Por que você está me dando essas informações? Isto não é uma traição a sua mestra? Ou foi ela que te mandou aqui?

Lothy balançou a cabeça negativamente.

'A mestra não sabe que eu estou aqui. Ela me permite ter opinião própria e a fazer o que acho certo quando não interfere nos assuntos da mestra. Além do mais, eu gosto do senhor. Seria bom tê-lo como aliado, não temos nenhum especialista em Poções e seria interessante ver um bruxo derrotando feiticeiros. '

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha com a imagem que a garota de fogo tinha dele. Recostou-se na cadeira fechando os olhos e cruzando os dedos enquanto pensava. A última coisa que ouviu foi:

'A mestra e seus aliados vão estar em seu quarto esperando a resposta. '

E depois sua mente ficou em silêncio.

--

Snape entrou em seu quarto. Automaticamente a lareira e as velas se acenderam, revelando suas visitas. Perto da estante Helena o encarava, usando uma armadura preta justa. Sentado no sofá Richie acariciava as cordas do violão, usando roupas escuras de couro e uma jaqueta de escamas de dragão, que possuía um leve brilho esverdeado.

Dhrimian e Alice disputavam queda de braço na escrivaninha de Snape. Alice usando a armadura do handgel e Dhrimian usando roupas iguais a richie, mas ao invés da jaqueta, vestia um sobretudo preto fechado até a cintura, deixando as pernas livres. Christine estava com as costas apoiadas na lareira acesa, usando a blusa de costas nuas, calça e sobretudo. Num canto mais afastado, Caliel e Daniela estavam abraçados, observando. Snape fechou a porta e se aproximou. À medida que andava os olhares dos feiticeiros recaíam sobre ele. Quando ficou frente a frente com Christine, perguntou.

- Como entraram aqui?

- Pelos elementos. Fogo – apontou para a lareira – água, terra – apontou para as paredes, úmidas por causa de uma infiltração – e ar.

Snape bufou e se sentou numa poltrona, sentindo os feiticeiros o cercarem.

- Sua resposta, senhor Snape. Disse Christine mais séria do que nunca. Snape olhou no fundo dos olhos de ametista e respondeu.

- Eu escolho me aliar a vocês.

- Tem certeza, Snape? Essa não é a sua guerra. Avisou Caliel. Mas Snape não desviou das ametistas de Christine.

- Voldemort contrata feiticeiros para lutar em suas linhas de frente. Observou Helena.

- É verdade. Meu tio lutou na guerra anterior ao lado de Voldemort. Apontou Dhrimian.

- Se eu me aliar a você, lutará ao meu lado na guerra contra Voldemort e me ensinará a derrotar os feiticeiros?

O canto da boca de Christine se curvou num sorriso determinado e sem dúvidas. Christine estendeu a mão para Snape que se levantou e a apertou. Os dois sentiram o calor de um e o frio do outro entrando por seus corpos e a certeza da decisão ficou ainda mais clara. Só quando a troca foi completada é que eles se separaram.

- Parabéns, novato. Disse Alice.

- É um dos nossos agora. Completou Richie.

Snape e Christine se sentaram no sofá. Os demais continuaram em pé.

- Você deve ter perguntas agora. – Snape acenou com a cabeça. – Algumas talvez não possam ser respondidas agora, mas serão depois. É necessário tempo até conhecer todos os detalhes do plano.

- Primeiro quero que me prove que é a terceira filha de Bastard.

Como se esperasse a dúvida, Christine se virou de costas e retirou seu sobretudo. Havia em suas costas um sinal no formato e tamanho de um olho. Pelos saíam da parte de baixo, como pálpebras em um olho fechado. Snape se lembrou do calombo que sentira nas costas de Christine e se lembrou que enquanto o corpo estava frio, ele estava quente.

- Este é o olho de Bastard. Algumas vezes eu o sinto doer e dizem que é porque ele se abriu. Por isso eu usei esta blusa quando fui me encontrar com os centauros. Sabia que eles só me aceitariam se vissem minha marca.

- Mas você não possui algo com o símbolo de seu pai?

Os olhos de Christine baixaram por um momento e Snape sentiu os olhares mortais lançados pelos feiticeiros. Mas Christine levantou sua cabeça com um sorriso falso, dizendo.

- Como não desejo ser reconhecida pelo mundo, não há sentido em tê-lo comigo. Minha marca é suficiente.

Snape sabia que Christine lhe escondera algumas informações, mas o que ela havia dito já era satisfatório.

- Você é uma semideusa ou algo parecido? Possui outros poderes além dos normais para uma feiticeira?

Ouviu o riso abafado dos feiticeiros a sua volta.

- Não, eu não sou uma semideusa e esse é o grande engano dos meus aliados. Eu só serei quando "morrer" e me unir ao meu pai. Ele me deu algumas habilidades, mas nenhuma é útil em batalha. Fora eu ter o sobrenome mais poderoso do mundo e aliados interessantes que o acompanham e ouvir às vezes a voz de meu pai e meus irmãos, eu sou capaz de apagar rastros. Isto se provou muito útil quando precisamos eliminar pessoas de nosso caminho, mas requer tempo e concentração, o que o inviabiliza numa luta. Também há a magia das palavras. Meu pai me deu este ano e por isso ainda não sou capaz de controlá-la muito bem. Consiste em falar aquilo que a pessoa mais teme. Estamos pensando em usá-la para interrogatórios. Todas as minhas outras habilidades foram conquistadas com treino e esforço.

- Qual é a sua missão? Snape perguntou.

Um silêncio tenso se instaurou no quarto e Christine viu os olhos de seus amigos correrem de Snape para ela.

- Minha missão ainda não foi totalmente revelada. Tudo que sei é que terei de realizar uma guerra.

Snape se retesou com a resposta.

- As mudanças feitas pelos filhos de Bastard são puramente internas, senhor Snape. Logo a guerra será entre os feiticeiros. Daniela explicou e o corpo de Snape relaxou.

- E o que são esses dois pontos vermelhos no seu pulso?

A tensão aumentou e Snape ouviu um som baixo e fino. Desviou seus olhos de Christine e viu um pequeno pedaço da lâmina de Helena, desembaiado, refletindo as chamas. Christine ignorou o som e respondeu indiferente.

- Essa pergunta não deve ser feita agora.

Snape entendeu. Olhou mais uma vez para Helena e percebeu que o sabre estava totalmente guardado. Decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa para algo menos perigoso.

- Qual será a mudança nas aulas?

Christine deu um pequeno sorriso, satisfeita com a pergunta. Levantou-se do sofá e se dirigiu a lareira sendo seguida por caliel.

- Você verá. E os dois entraram na lareira e desapareceram sobre as chamas. Uma forte corrente de ar vinda de lugar nenhum atravessou o cômodo e todas as mulheres se transformaram em vento, se fundindo com ela. Os garotos simplesmente atravessaram a parede úmida. Snape se viu sozinho onde antes o lugar estava lotado de assassinos que agora eram seus aliados. Ficou olhando para a lareira, refletindo sobre sua escolha. Mas toda a incerteza se esvaiu quando dentro das chamas, viu uma menina ruiva se curvando para ele, a boquinha curvada num satisfeito sorriso.

--

As aulas não mudaram. Exceto por começar a aprender a leitura dos olhos. Uma técnica fascinante, onde não era preciso magia para adivinhar o pensamento dos outros. Tão difícil de se identificar quanto de aprender, a técnica se assemelhava a Poções, quanto ao detalhes mínimos, mas cruciais e a sua sutileza. Christine se surpreendeu ao ver o talento e a velocidade com que Snape aprendia a leitura dos olhos, chegando um dia, numa conversa entre seus amigos, a compará-lo com Helena. O flash de temor que atravessou os olhos de seus amigos foi percebido por Christine. Paralelamente, Snape lutava para aperfeiçoar a Arte Proibida. Havia muitos pontos pelo corpo e era vital decorar todos. A intensidade do aperto, o local exato e a rapidez com que o golpe deveria ser feito também eram levados em conta. Vez ou outra Christine e Snape lutavam na aula para que ele pudesse praticar e aplicar todo o ensinamento se mostrava uma tarefa quase impossível. Mas Christine não o deixava desistir.

- O senhor antes achava impossível me enxergar com minha velocidade normal e hoje está quase me alcançando. Tem a resistência de uma rocha e a força de um guerreiro. As Artes Proibidas são difíceis de se aprender, mas não impossíveis. Você já chegou até aqui, se desistir agora tudo será em vão. Ainda temos tempo e você tem dedicação e potencial, agora os use.

Os treinos ficaram cada vez mais árduos, mas Snape podia ver o brilho orgulhoso nas ametistas de sua mestra a cada término de aula. Esse brilho não o deixava desistir.

--

Um dia, enquanto Snape procurava livros sobre leitura facial na biblioteca feiticeira, viu Christine debruçada sobre a mesa, escondida sobre uma pilha de livros. Enquanto se aproximava Christine levantou a cabeça rapidamente e a pilha desmoronou. Ela vasculhou com os olhos a biblioteca até ver Snape, fechou a cara e voltou a se debruçar na mesa dizendo mal-humorada:

- Se tivesse borrado, teria de me pagar um galeão.

Snape se aproximou para ver o quê ela estava fazendo. Christine escrevia com cuidado num cartão. A mensagem era açucarada e cheia de elogios e mimos ao remetente. Expressava sua saudade, sua alegria por reencontrá-lo e várias vezes seu amor.

- Você pagou um galeão por um cartão? Snape perguntou descrente.

Christine o ignorou, fechando o cartão, revelando o desenho de um bebê dragão verde dormindo sobre um cravo gigante na capa, colocando-o com cuidado num envelope verde, selando com um feitiço, escrevendo um nome e beijando-o em seguida. No envelope estava escrito: "Ao meu amado e idolatrado dragão de esmeralda."

- É artesanal e muito bem feito. A qualidade é praticamente profissional. Além disso, meu dragão vale à pena. Christine disse sonhadora.

Snape sentiu um ligeiro desconforto no peito.

- Achei que namorasse Dhrimian. Comentou indiferente.

- É o que todos devem pensar. Dream e eu somos grandes amigos, mas só isso. Porém descobrimos há muito tempo que se fingíssemos um namoro, não precisaríamos mais suportar os assédios dos outros. Para os olhos do mundo não existe ninguém mais perfeito do que ele para mim, mas nem eu nem ele buscamos perfeição. Nossos amores sabem de nosso segredo e isso é suficiente. Assim podemos amar quem quisermos em paz.

- E o seu amado é um dragão.

Christine suspirou um "sim" e Snape sentiu raiva por ela agir de uma maneira tão estúpida por causa de alguém. Ela se levantou e se dirigiu ao castiçal enquanto falava.

- Meu dragão é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo. É bravo, esperto, um gênio à sua maneira. É por ele que eu suporto todo esse tormento. Porque sei que não posso abandoná-lo. Eu seria capaz de matar por ele, senhor Snape.

Christine passou os dedos pela chama da vela e o rosto de Lothy saiu das chamas, cumprimentando os dois com um aceno de cabeça. Christine lhe estendeu a carta com um sorriso dizendo.

- Leve-a para meu querido dragão, Lothy. – Lothy olhou para a carta e sorriu. Ela rosnou algo que Snape não entendeu e Christine respondeu. – Não querida. Você não pode ser vista lá, lembra-se? Entregue a carta e volte o mais rápido o possível. Depois terão tempo para conversar.

Lothy fez um muxoxo, mas assentiu. Christine pôs a carta na boca de Lothy, que se fundiu nas chamas novamente. Christine sorriu maternalmente e disse.

- Lothy o adora e como ele também possui o sangue quente, pode entendê-la. Os dois são capazes de conversar por horas se ninguém os interromper.

- E qual seria o problema deles conversarem agora?

Porque no lugar em que ele está, Lothy não deve ser vista. Mas quando nos encontrarmos nas férias, nós três poderemos nos divertir juntos. Ela disse animada.

Snape assentiu, deu uma desculpa qualquer e foi embora, se esquecendo de pegar o livro. Sentia um incomodo muito grande em seu peito. Não sabia o que era, nem de onde ou porque surgira, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: Não era ciúme.

--

Snape estava em sua sala, corrigindo exercícios quando Daniela entrou. Snape não se surpreendeu, pois a visita já era esperada. Sem perder tempo com cumprimentos, Snape disse.

- Queria falar comigo.

- Sim. Preciso que faça esta poção. E entregou um pedaço de papel a Snape. Analisou a poção. Apesar do seu tempo de preparo ser curto, uma semana, seus ingredientes eram caros e era muito complicada.

- Esta poção foi feita por feiticeiros e não existe no mundo bruxo. É necessário que tanto sua concentração quanto sua viscosidade estejam perfeitos e por isso é tão difícil de ser feita. Mas o senhor, sendo o grande mestre de poções que dizem, deve conseguir. Não se preocupe, pois eu pagarei todos os ingredientes. – E lhe entregou uma bolsa pesada e tilintante de galeões. – Isso deve bastar. Pode ficar com o que sobrar. E então, acha que pode fazer essa poção?

- Snape olhou Daniela do alto e sem responder, colocou a bolsa de moedas dentro da capa. Ela sorriu.

- Ótimo. Então até daqui a uma semana. E saiu com um estranho brilho nos olhos de esmeralda.

--

Christine caminhava sozinha em Hogsmeade. Seus amigos haviam tido permissão para ir à boate feiticeira Cabeça Encolhida, assim como todos os feiticeiros. Recusou a acompanhá-los porque precisava comprar os últimos presentes de natal, e com todos os feiticeiros fora do território bruxo e com os alunos dentro da escola, não havia ninguém para reconhecê-la como feiticeira. Entrou num boticário e retirou a lista de dentro da bolsa, se lembrando do que viera fazer.

' – _Ainda não entendi porque você quer dar um presente de natal a Snape. Helena perguntou._

_- E porque não dar? Ele não é meu aliado? Todos os outros irão receber, por que ele não?_

_- E o que pretende dar?_

_- Como eu não conheço muito os gostos dele, pensei em dar um conjunto de vários ingredientes, mas não tenho idéia que quais comprar._

_Helena suspirou, pensou um pouco e perguntou._

_- Quanto você pretende gastar?_

_Christine sorriu maliciosamente. Helena virou os olhos, pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu uma lista._

_- Esses são os 5 ingredientes mais raros, usados em poções muito importantes. Se ele possuir, não deve ter muito no estoque._

_- Três deles eu posso conseguir com os meus contatos, mas não tenho idéia de onde conseguir esses dois. Christine disse apontando na lista._

_- Esses podem ser conseguidos em um bom boticário. Deve ter algum naquele vilarejo bruxo. Procure lá. '_

Como Christine havia imaginado, seus contatos haviam conseguido três ingredientes. Mas ainda faltavam dois: Pêlo de acromântula e ventosas de lula gigante.

Christine entrou no boticário, se sentindo num mundo estranho. Cada prateleira continha uma substância mais nojenta e asquerosa que a anterior. Engoliu em seco tentando controlar sua ânsia de vômito. Vagou pela loja a procura dos ingredientes quando sem querer esbarrou em alguém. Ela abriu a boca para pedir desculpas quando viu Snape a olhando com a mesma expressão de surpresa que ela deveria ter nos olhos. Automaticamente o cérebro de Christine começou a trabalhar numa desculpa convincente.

- Christine? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Helena me pediu para repor seu estoque de ingredientes. As palavras saíram de sua boca. Snape não pareceu acreditar.

- E por que ela mesma não veio?

- Porque ela está trabalhando. – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. – Na boate Cabeça Encolhida. Ela é barman lá.

Era verdade, qualquer um poderia confirmar. Intimamente agradeceu a magia das palavras. Snape contraiu os lábios, parecendo aceitar a resposta.

- E quais ingredientes está procurando?

- Pêlo de acromântula e ventosas de lula gigante.

Snape passou o olhar pela prateleira, pegou dois frascos e o entregou a Christine, que tentava disfarçar seu nojo. Ela curvou a cabeça em agradecimento e foi para o caixa. Assim que terminou de pagar, Snape entrou no caixa, com substâncias tão nojentas que Christine teve de desviar os olhos para não vomitar. Os dois saíram juntos, cada um carregando suas comprar. Snape olhou de esguelha para Christine e viu que ela observava com desprezo algumas crianças brincando na neve.

- É incrível como conseguem achar divertido algo tão simplório. Ele comentou.

Christine não respondeu. Então ele a observou mais atentamente e viu algo escondido em seus olhos. Inveja. Então Snape entendeu. Christine invejava aqueles que podiam tocar na neve, senti-la e brincar com ela. Por ter sangue quente, esta era uma de suas privações.

- Deve ser difícil para uma criança feiticeira, pensar primeiro no poder, que na diversão. Ele comentou baixo.

Dessa vez, Christine virou o rosto em sua direção e respondeu.

- Nem tanto. Já crescemos com o sonho de alcançar o máximo de poder. Além disso, podemos ignorar nossas limitações se quisermos. Ficaremos mais fracos, mas conseguiremos. A questão é que ninguém se dispõe a pagar o preço.

Snape entendeu. Os dois caminharam sem rumo até chegar num bar chamado Três Vassouras. Havia muito movimento e a balbúrdia era ouvida até com as portas fechadas. Os dois se entreolharam e num acordo mútuo saíram dali.

--

Como combinado, Daniela voltou na semana seguinte, trazendo outra bolsa com moedas, porém mais leve que a primeira.

- Conseguiu fazer a poção? Ela perguntou.

Snape apresentou uma garrafa com um creme branco. A poção tinha sido muito complicada, mas Snape conseguira fazê-la com perfeição.

- Para que serve? Ele quis saber.

- Esse creme forma um campo de proteção no corpo para impedir a perda de energia. Daniela disse deixando a bolsa na mesa e saindo.

- Você está se esquecendo da poção. Disse Snape ainda com a garrafa.

Daniela se voltou, sorrindo misteriosamente com seus olhos brilhando.

- Esta poção não é para mim, senhor Snape. Você sabe para quem deve entregá-la. E desapareceu sem dar nenhuma explicação.

--

Faltavam dez minutos para a última aula do ano acabar e Christine e Snape estavam lutando. Snape levava sua mão para dar um soco em Christine, quando percebeu um ligeiro movimento de seu corpo para a esquerda. Seu punho seguiu o rosto de Christine, acertando-a no nariz e fazendo-o sangrar. Christine iniciou a queda no chão, mas enquanto caía, Snape sentiu quatro garras afiadas rasgarem seu rosto, puxando-o para baixo. Os dois caíram juntos. Christine foi a primeira a se levantar.

- Você tentou acertar o ponto do meu nariz para me desequilibrar?

- Sim. Ele respondeu ofegante.

- Bom você conseguiu. Mas acertou outro ponto que ativou isto. – Christine mostrou sua mão direita. Seus dedos pareciam estar mais longos e suas unhas estavam grandes e pontudas, como garras. – Tome cuidado da próxima vez. Você não quer me derrubar com seu soco e sim acertar um pequeno ponto. Procure ser um pouco mais cirúrgico.

- Certo. Snape se levantou e conjurou um espelho para analisar o ferimento. Parecia que uma fera selvagem o tinha atacado. Ele olhou novamente para a mão de Christine, que lentamente voltava ao normal enquanto Christine a olhava intensamente sussurrando feitiços. Ela só levantou a cabeça para encará-lo quando sua mão voltou ao normal.

- Feitiço bestial. Altera o corpo da pessoa para que vire uma fera assassina. Muito usado por lobisomens para lutarem do mesmo modo com ou sem lua cheia. Porém a metamorfose deve ser feita com perfeição ou pode gerar problemas internos como deslocamento dos ossos ou até enrolá-los entre as veias. – Ela respondeu a pergunta nos olhos de Snape. E como eles ainda a questionavam ela continuou. – Era um dos meus feitiços favoritos há alguns anos. Eu... Gostava de matar com minhas próprias mãos e... Sentir o sangue escorrer pelo meu corpo... Mas não se preocupe hoje em dia eu não sou mais assim. Eu era jovem e ainda via a filosofia dos feiticeiros como algo correto.

- E quando foi que parou de pensar assim?

- Com a maioridade. Ela respondeu simplesmente. Christine abaixou os olhos ficando em silêncio por um tempo até mudar de assunto.

- Você conhece feitiços de cura?

Snape respondeu fechando os quatro cortes no rosto com um feitiço não verbal. Ao término do feitiço não havia nem cicatrizes.

- Que bom. Eu só sei curar por cauterização. Snape estreitou os olhos.

- Mas você me curou naquela noite.

- Correção. Eu pedi para meu pai te curar. Ele utilizou minha energia, mas foi ele quem fez o feitiço. Poderia... Ela apontou para o nariz quebrado.

Snape foi até ela, segurou seu queixo e o consertou. Quando terminou, viu que seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos. Eles se encararam, tentando tomar coragem, mas Christine desviou seus olhos indo em direção a mochila. Snape suspirou.

'Eu deveria saber que ela nunca me beijaria com esta máscara de orgulho. ' Pensou.

Quando voltou a olhá-la, Christine segurava uma caixa belamente entalhada, sorrindo nobremente.

- Feliz Natal, senhor Snape.

Snape pegou e abriu a caixa. Snape reconheceu o pêlo de acromântula e as ventosas de lula gigante que ajudou Christine a comprar, mas ficou espantado ao ver água de cabeça de kappa, boa em poções neurológicas, caninos de lobisomem, essencial para a poção mata cão e o veneno de cobra flamejante, importante ingrediente na fabricação de antídotos. Snape lançou um olhar surpreso à Christine, que sorria admirando-o.

- Como conseguiu esses ingredientes?

- Conheço gente no Japão, onde há a maior população de kappas, e em várias colônias de lobisomens, onde eles sempre guardam seus dentes quando caem e quando morrem. E o servo elemental de Caliel é um Boi Tatá, um tipo de cobra flamejante brasileira. Os outros só precisavam de dinheiro.

Snape fechou a caixa e tentou disfarçar sua surpresa, mas Christine viu o cuidado com que ele guardou seu presente.

- Obrigado.

- Não a de quê. Ela respondeu colocando sua mochila no ombro, pronta para sair.

Já estava chegando à porta quando ouviu o chamado de Snape.

- Sim? Disse ela se virando.

- Isso é para você. Ele falou apresentando a garrafa com o creme de Daniela.

Christine pegou a garrafa sem entender, mas quando leu o nome da poção na etiqueta seus olhos se arregalaram. Snape ainda via Christine olhando para a poção quando sentiu o beijo em sua bochecha. Só quando a imagem desapareceu que Snape percebeu que era ela beijando-o. Snape sentiu o beijo em câmera lenta, desde o primeiro toque até o afastar dos lábios. Christine voltou rapidamente para o ponto em que estava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela abraçava a garrafa e seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

- Muito obrigada senhor Snape, o senhor transformou meu sonho em realidade! Com essa poção poderei brincar na neve, nadar no mar, tomar banho de cachoeira e não precisarei me preocupar com minha energia!

- Agora estamos quites.

Christine sorriu para ela e do mesmo modo que Snape guardou seu presente, Christine guardou o seu na mochila. Ela retirou dois livros para dar lugar à garrafa, fechou a mochila e os entregou a Snape dizendo.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, durante as férias de Natal você terá uma importante tarefa: quero que invente um estilo de luta próprio. As artes proibidas são importantes, mas não usam magia. Procure um jeito de introduzir a varinha no seu estilo de luta, afinal se você tem magia deve usá-la. Este é um livro de esgrima, talvez lhe dê alguma idéia. É o único estilo onde o uso de uma arma é obrigatório. O outro é um livro de feitiços híbridos, para deixar seu repertório de magia mais poderoso.

- O que são híbridos? Snape perguntou. Christine inspirou fundo.

- Os híbridos são bruxos prestes a se tornar feiticeiros. De acordo com os cientistas, os bruxos são o primeiro estágio da evolução do humano mágico, por isso bruxos podem nascer de trouxas. Isso não acontece com magos ou feiticeiros. Depois os bruxos têm dois caminhos a seguir: o caminho da mente, estudando minuciosamente os feitiços e encantamentos, ou o caminho da força, praticando ao máximo para tornar os feitiços conhecidos com mais potência. Disso saem os magos e feiticeiros. Os híbridos estão no processo da evolução, passando de uma raça para outra. Seus pais eram bruxos, mas seus filhos não o serão mais.

- E você acha que eu posso ser um híbrido?

Christine bufou.

- Não mesmo! Mas acho que você pode executar alguns feitiços desse livro. Talvez tenha dificuldade, mas esses feitiços são bem mais fortes que alguns bruxos.

Snape assentiu. Despediram-se com um aceno e Christine foi embora. Sua mente foi invadida pela imagem de um mergulho no lago com seu dragão, mas essa imagem logo desapareceu.

'Não há tempo para diversões. Preciso alertar meus informantes, organizar meus soldados e concluir meu treinamento. O tempo está se esgotando. Ainda há muito que fazer. '

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

Cauterização- termo médico usado para descrever o ato de queimar parte do corpo humano para remover ou fechar alguma região.

**Oi gente! Desculpem o atraso, mas este capítulo já estava pronto desde o meio de janeiro. Mas como minha beta viajou e depois perdemos contato, ela demorou a me passasse o capitulo. Desculpem!**

**O próximo capítulo vai ser longo e provavelmente deve demorar, mas eu vou dar o melhor de mim para acabá-lo o mais depressa o possível.**

**TTS: Eu me penalizei pelas suas reviews desesperadas! Desculpa mesmo!!! Espero q a espera tenha valido a pena.**

**Serena: Eu me martirizei por escrever aquela cena (por outro lado eu postei a cena do beijo pra recompensar). Sei q um monte de gente me odiou por ter feito aquilo, mas agradeço a todas q continuaram a ler mesmo depois daquilo. Eu esperava lançar esse capitulo no final de janeiro, mas acabei me atrasando (muito). Só espero q este capitulo compense.**

**Não parem de me mandar reviews, pois são elas q me motivam a continuar!**

**E no próximo capítulo: Christine se encontra com a Ordem da Fênix!**


	16. Encontro de espiões

Capítulo 16- Encontro de espiões

Christine caminhava distraidamente pelo subúrbio de Londres. Apesar de ter estado na Grã-Bretanha por metade do ano, ainda tinha que passar suas férias naquele local.

'Pelo menos é só por uma semana. Verificarei meus contatos, resolverei os problemas o mais rápido o possível e logo estarei nadando no lago com meu dragão. ' Pensou, animada ao tomar um atalho pelo Largo Grimauld. Christine organizava mentalmente uma agenda quando desviou seus olhos para o espaço entre duas casas.

'Estranho. Onde esta a casa número 12?' Pensou, enquanto confirmava que a presença que sentia vinha do espaço entre as casas. A magia não era feiticeira, mas era muito forte para ser bruxa. Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha ao mesmo tempo em que um pensamento lhe veio à mente. Apressou o passo. Agora tinha mais um motivo para chegar ao seu destino.

--

A casa era invisível e impossível de se chegar andando. Christine teve que achar um beco para se teletransportar. A entrada era uma sala flamejante onde um enorme cão de olhos brilhantes que latia furiosamente soltando fogo pelo nariz estava prestes a atacá-la, mas um simples olhar de Christine o fez recuar. A porta sem maçaneta se abriu ante a presença de Christine e um homem com aparência de trinta anos, cabelos e olhos castanhos com pequenos óculos retangulares a recebeu de braços abertos.

- Christine! Como está minha garotinha? Disse ele enquanto abraçava Christine afetuosamente.

- Como deveria estar Andrew. Ela respondeu rindo enquanto entrava na sala da casa. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá e começaram as perguntas de praxe. Depois de dez minutos de conversa fora Christine finalmente perguntou:

- Escute, eu estava caminhando pelo Largo Grimauld e senti a presença de um poderoso feitiço.

- Mesmo? Em que casa? Andrew perguntou sério, mas com um leve toque de interesse.

- Número 12. Andrew pensou um pouco e respondeu.

- Quando nos mudamos, soubemos que havia uma casa bruxa nas proximidades, mas suas proteções não eram muito fortes.

- Andrew eu conseguia sentir a potência do poder a distância. Não é qualquer um que consegue fazer isso. Quem quer que seja tem poder, mas nenhuma experiência em ocultar a aura...

- Ou talvez nem saiba o que seja isso. Andrew sugeriu com o olhar mais duro e Christine entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Híbridos. Poder sem experiência ou controle suficiente, imprevisíveis. Christine apertou as mãos no colo.

- Se você não percebeu isso quando se mudou, então significa que é recente. Sabe o histórico dessa casa?

- Não, mas sei onde podemos procurar. Existe uma biblioteca pública que possui livros e jornais de todas as raças. Disse Andrew com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos de gato brilhando. Christine sabia que ele estava animado.

- Sua esposa não vai se incomodar? Christine perguntou enquanto voltavam para a porta de entrada.

- Provavelmente não. Quando soube que chegaria hoje, ela se disfarçou para passear na cidade e não te encontrar, deve chegar só à noite. Os dois riram enquanto se teletransportavam.

A biblioteca era imensa, com prateleiras abarrotadas de livros que chegavam até o teto. Christine foi até a bancada de informações e digitou no teclado embutido: "Largo Grimauld, 12". No pentagrama ao lado do teclado apareceu um arquivo, cheio de fotos e documento. Todos falando de uma certa família Black. Christine colocou o arquivo em cima do pentagrama e escreveu: "família bruxa Black." Outro arquivo apareceu, dessa vez com vários recortes de jornais e um cartaz de "Procura-se". Christine pegou o arquivo e o levou a mesa mais afastada, onde Andrew a esperava nas sombras. Christine se certificou de que ninguém estava a olhava antes de fazer com que os recortes levitasse ao seu redor. Para Christine, era a forma mais rápida de se ler várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Uma hora depois, já havia perscrutado todo o arquivo.

- E então? Perguntou Andrew entre as sombras.

- Ao que parece, a família Black é uma linhagem bruxa muito antiga, que apoiou Voldemort. Todos os seus descendentes se tornaram comensais.

- E a linhagem principal?

- Apenas um herdeiro vivo, Sirius Black. Ela disse enquanto o cartaz de procura-se levitava até ele. Andrew levantou uma sobrancelha, impressionado.

- O primeiro a fugir de Azkaban, nada mal.

- O único Black da linhagem principal vivo. Pelo que diz nos jornais ele era um servo leal de Voldemort.

- Sabe que alguns bruxos dizem que Voldemort ainda está vivo? Um tal de Harry Potter disse que o viu.

Christine se lembrou vagamente do nome e se lembrou de conversas animadas entre os feiticeiros sobre a possibilidade de um recrutamento para uma guerra bruxa. Voldemort havia conseguido um financiamento das famílias feiticeiras mais ricas, em troca de permitir que alguns membros batalhassem em suas linhas. Se houvesse uma nova guerra, era provável que ele repetisse o feito.

- Provável. Se esse for o caso, Voldemort deve estar utilizando a mansão Black para fazer suas reuniões e estratégias.

Andrew olhou Christine nos olhos e perguntou sério:

- E o que você pretende fazer contra isso?

Christine não respondeu. Guardou o arquivo, colocando-o de volta ao pentagrama e apertando "Del", e pôs-se a procurar um livro entre as estantes. Quando retornou para perto de Andrew, carregava cinco livros diferentes.

- Christine, me diga que você não está pensando em romper as proteções e arrombar a casa. Andrew pediu sério, de um modo que o fez parecer mais velho do que era.

- Porque eu iria fazer uma burrice dessas, André? – Perguntou Christine usando a forma carinhosa pelo qual o chamava. Andrew não se convenceu. – Eu vou apenas olhar a casa. Se enxergar Voldemort ou algum comensal pelas janelas eu contatarei a polícia bruxa anonimamente. Se não for, bem, não incomodarei ninguém.

- Por que quer fazer isso? Você não tem nada a ver com essa guerra, não é da sua conta. Ou isso apenas é curiosidade?

- André, você sabe que Caliel já escolheu o lado dele na guerra bruxa. E sendo ele meu aliado eu devo lutar ao lado dele...

- E você acha mesmo que ele vai se envolver diretamente?

- Não, mas aposto que ele vai me envolver. Além disso, eu também quero saber quem é o híbrido que fez o feitiço. Talvez seja interessante conhecê-lo... Ou eliminá-lo.

Andrew não se convenceu, mas conhecia Christine o suficiente para saber que ela não descansaria até desvendar esse mistério. Olhou para os livros que ela pegara, todos sobre quebra de proteções. Christine já ia começar a fazer os cálculos para fundir os feitiços. Andrew se afastou e voltou com mais três livros.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. Disse enquanto folheava dois livros com sua magia.

--

- Escute bem Christine. Esta poção só funcionará durante 30 segundo e nem pense em usar seus poderes para prolongar sua duração, senão poderá haver sérias consequências. Pingue duas gotas em cada olho, analise o que tiver que analisar e faça o teletransporte de volta imediatamente, fui clara? Perguntou Olive, a esposa de Andrew, antes de dar a poção para Christine.

Era ruiva, cabelos curtos na metade do pescoço, com olhos verde ferinos. Sempre ficava de mau humor quando se tratava da segurança de Christine, o que a deixava grossa e rude. Christine pegou o frasco da mão de Olive e disse brincando:

- Sim mamãe. Olive fez uma careta.

- Prefiro ser infértil a gerar alguém como você. Christine riu mais com o insulto enquanto era guiada por Andrew até a porta.

- Eu adoro o humor de sua esposa. Disse ao se despedir.

Andrew abriu e fechou a porta para Christine. Ao voltar para Olive, viu que esta possuía um semblante preocupado.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento. – Ela respondeu a pergunta muda de seu marido. Suspirou. – Eu devia tê-la impedido, me recusado a fazer a poção, escondido os ingredientes...

- Shhh. – Andrew pôs o polegar nos lábios da esposa e a abraçou com carinho. – Agora já é tarde. Vamos ter fé e torcer para que ela volte.

--

Christine estava frente a frente com a fenda entre os números 11 e 13 do Largo Grimauld. Pegou a poção e pingou duas gotas em cada olho. Imediatamente, uma casa apareceu entre as duas. Christine não perdeu tempo e pôs-se a vigiar entre as janelas. Apenas uma possuía gente, num lugar que ou era uma cozinha ou uma sala de jantar. As pessoas se reuniam em uma mesa para o que parecia ser o jantar. Nenhum parecia ser um comensal. Até que uma menina ruiva que parecia ser mais nova que ela a percebeu e alertou os outros. Christine teria fugido naquele momento se não o tivesse visto.

Ele estava lá, olhando fixamente para ela. A imagem começou a se turvar e a casa a desaparecer.

'Não!' Christine pensou, forçando sua visão para continuar enxergando e apontando a direção dele. Seus olhos lacrimejaram por causa do esforço e depois tudo ficou escuro.

--

Snape trazia seu prato de volta para a cozinha quando Gina Weasley falou, apontando para a janela.

- Mãe, acho que aquela garota está nos vendo.

- Não seja boba querida. Esta casa está bastante protegida e nenhum trouxa ou bruxo a perceberia.

- Então por que ela está olhando diretamente para nós?

Nisso todos olharam para a janela. De fato, a morena de cabelos cacheados olhava fixamente para eles, como se observasse suas vidas. Só Snape a reconheceu.

'O que ela está fazendo aqui?!' Ele pensou enquanto se esforçava para manter o rosto frio. Fosse pela surpresa ou pelo esforço do feitiço, os olhos de Christine se arregalaram ao identificá-lo. Ela apontou para ele, chorou duas lágrimas de sangue e desmaiou.

Snape sabia que Christine morreria se continuasse caída na neve, mas não podia deixar que os outros soubessem de sua relação com Christine. O olhar indagador de Sirius já revelava sua desconfiança. Deu uma desculpa enquanto saía para salvá-la.

- Ela descobriu a Ordem. Vamos pegá-la.

Sirius se manteve em silêncio, mas seu olhar continuava desconfiado.

--

Estava escuro. Christine tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Estava vendada. Com movimentos lentos testou seus braços e pernas, sem senti-los presos. Rapidamente se levantou e tirou a venda, mas tudo continuava do mesmo jeito. Piscou, esperou seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão, sem nenhum resultado. Então a constatação a atingiu: estava cega.

Christine sentiu o pânico lhe subir a cabeça e tentou controlá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Apalpou seu corpo, percebendo que estava sem seu casaco, onde estavam seu isqueiro com Lothy e suas armas.

'Ok, sem pânico. Eu só estou refém de um bando de comensais, desarmada e...cega. Tudo bem, já passei por coisas piores. Tudo que tenho a fazer é me acalmar e pensar num plano. ' Christine sentou na cama e pôs os pés, que estavam descalços, no chão. Se lembrava de técnicas para se enxergar os elementos a partir do tato. Não era sua especialidade, mas era melhor do que nada. A partir com o contato com o chão tentou sentir algum calor humano, sem sucesso.

'O quarto deve estar vazio.' Concluiu. Christine se apoiou na parede próxima a cama e se guiou por ela até achar a porta, que estava destrancada. Christine estranhou.

'Ou estou indo de encontro a uma armadilha ou esses comensais são mais idiotas do que eu pensava.' Pensou, imediatamente rezando para seu pai que fosse a segunda opção... Christine abriu a porta e, ainda se apoiando na parede, começou a procurar pela saída. Depois de alguns corredores, sentiu um desnível abrupto no chão.

'Uma escada. Droga, quantos andares eu terei que descer até chegar ao térreo?' Mas antes que alguém pudesse lhe responder, Christine sentiu uma presença se aproximando. Em pânico, Christine se sentou no corrimão e começou a escorregar. Se guiando pelo corrimão, achou mais dois lances de escada, mas quando escorregava o último, percebeu que havia duas ou mais pessoas subindo. Por reflexo, esticou uma das pernas que atingiram os pescoços dos comensais. Ela começou a sentir uma aglomeração de calor se preparando para atacá-la.

'Mas não vão conseguir me pegar ou meu nome não é Christine. ' Quando chegou perto o suficiente, Christine pôs seu pé no corrimão, dando um salto. No ar, Christine deu uma cambalhota ao mesmo tempo em que lançava dois feitiços com as mãos. Ao cair, Christine pisou no rosto de um deles, que caiu com ela em cima de sua face. No segundo seguinte ao de sua aterrissagem, começou a girar, numa interminável pirueta enquanto lançava feitiços em todas as direções. Quando os comensais começaram a se afastar, Christine se aproveitou da brecha para fugir, até sentir suas pernas suas pernas falharem e cair.

'Tarantallegra, o feitiço das pernas dançantes, não é?' Christine sorriu enquanto caía e, com suas pernas ainda enfeitiçadas, começou a fazer um "moinho de vento" enquanto lançava feitiços com os pés. Mais comensais caíram e outros se afastaram. Christine se apoiou no chão com uma mão enquanto a outra cancelava o de suas pernas. Pôs-se de pé facilmente, mas quando voltou a correr sentiu seu pulso sendo segurado. Mas ao invés de chutar o rosto de quem lhe atrapalhava a fuga ou aumentar a temperatura de seu braço para lhe queimar a mão, simplesmente olhou com seus olhos cegos para seu captor.

--

Snape tentava ler o livro de feitiços de Christine, mas o fato dela estar inconsciente num quarto, quase cega o impedia de se concentrar. Não sabia como ela conseguira enxergar a mansão, mas o quer que tenha usado, por pouco não danificou suas retinas permanentemente. Ainda pensava num meio de conseguir as respostas de Christine quando começou a ouvir uma gritaria vinda do corredor.

Quando Snape chegou, viu Christine lutando como uma fera ensandecida, lançando feitiços para todos os lados, atingindo vários membros da Ordem. Ela começou a correr quando Sirius conseguiu acertá-la com um feitiço. 'Pura sorte.' Snape percebeu. Mas ao invés de deter Christine, o feitiço a ajudou, pois ao cair ela começou a girar no chão sendo impulsionada pelas pernas que giravam de uma maneira estranha enquanto lançavam vários feitiços. Snape se desviou de todos facilmente e assim que Christine se preparou para fugir, agarrou seu pulso. Ela o olhou e Snape se espantou ao perceber que ela fizera tudo sem enxergar. Ela também pareceu reconhecê-lo, apesar de não poder vê-lo. Snape viu Shacklebolt se aproximar para agarrá-la, mas Christine o percebeu e sem se soltar de Snape, lançou sua perna na cabeça de Quim, que foi ao chão inconsciente. Snape puxou o braço de Christine, mas esta conseguiu se colocar atrás de Snape, torcendo o braço que a segurava e pondo sua mão em garra a centímetros do pescoço dele.

- Para trás, ou sua preciosa fonte de informação morre. Ela rosnou. Apesar de sua voz parecer feroz, Snape sentia Christine tremer e sabia que ela estava em pânico.

Os membros da Ordem ficaram estáticos, cada qual pensando em um plano. Lupin foi o primeiro a falar.

- Acalme-se. Não vamos...

- EU DISSE: PARA TRÁS! Christine gritou e o chão explodiu em reação. Snape nunca vira Christine tão descontrolada e isso o assustou. 'Pessoas assim costumam fazer besteiras, que dirá de alguém com o poder de Christine?'

Lupin recuou, mas continuou a dizer em voz calma.

- Não vamos lhe machucar.

Christine riu, sarcástica.

- Ah não. Vocês são comensais bonzinhos que só queriam me acolher e me convidar para um chá. Disse com a voz carregada de ironia.

- Não somos... – Molly Weasley começou a dizer, mas parou quando o chão a sua frente explodiu. Voltou a falar da forma mais branda o possível. – Não somos comensais.

- Ah é mesmo? Então por que estão na casa de uma família partidária de Voldemort cujo herdeiro é um dos comensais mais leais?

- Eu não sou um comensal e agradeceria que parasse de me acusar disso na minha própria casa – Sirius disse calmamente, sem parecer se importar com chão que explodia a sua frente e abriu um sorrisinho – Capuzes pretos não fazem muito o meu estilo.

Christine franziu as sobrancelhas.

'Espere um pouco. Eles não são comensais?' Christine pensou.

- Sirius nunca foi um comensal. Ele é inocente. Potter falou.

- Não é o que os cartazes de "Procura-se" e os jornais dizem.

- Ah, claro... E o Profeta Diário é a Bíblia - ironizou Sirius novamente – A senhorita deve ser mais ingênua do que parece.

Christine franziu mais as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Os bruxos não podem acreditar no seu próprio jornal?

- Eles querem esconder a verdade, como você mesma fez várias vezes. Snape finalmente disse.

Christine relutava em acreditar. O que eles haviam dito fazia sentido e nenhum deles a havia ferido, porém ainda havia a suspeita de ser uma armadilha.

- Então por que me desarmaram? Ela perguntou com a voz não tão firme. Os bruxos se entreolharam.

- Você não estava armada. Lupin respondeu.

- Nós retiramos seu casaco e sapatos quando a colocamos na cama, pois eles estavam molhados. Estavam no candelabro do outro lado do quarto. – Snape disse, e como Christine afrouxara o aperto ele se virou e sussurrou para ela. – Era isso que procurava?

Christine tremia compulsivamente. Embora começasse a acreditar naquela explicação, a idéia de uma armadilha ainda pulsava em sua mente.

- Já que está aqui, deveria ouvir o resto da história. Lupin sugeriu agradável, se aproximando e estendendo a mão para Christine, mas esta assustada recuou e perguntou com a voz cheia de medo.

- Por que eu confiaria em você? Snape segurou sua mão e apertou com força, lhe transmitindo confiança.

- Então confie em mim.

Christine se virou para ele e acenou vacilante com a cabeça, mas os dois perceberam que Christine não tinha firmeza nas pernas para andar. Sem hesitar, Snape pegou-a no colo e começou a levá-la de volta para o quarto. Lupin fez menção de segui-los, mas Snape levantou a mão.

- Dê a ela algum tempo para se acalmar e para eu recolocar as bandagens.

Lupin assentiu e Snape recomeçou a subir as escadas. Ao mesmo tempo em que Snape percebia o quanto Christine era leve e estava trêmula, Christine abraçava o pescoço masculino, escondendo o rosto em seus cabelos, tentando memorizar seu perfume de ervas e, sem querer, embriagando-o com seu perfume de Dama-da-noite. Os dois chegaram ao quarto mais cedo do que esperavam e, com relutância, separaram-se... Snape passou uma poção nos curativos e começou a recolocá-los.

- Por que estou cega? Christine perguntou.

- A poção que estava em seus olhos danificou suas retinas, mas não se preocupe, não será permanente. Fique com essas bandagens por mais alguns minutos e seus olhos voltarão ao normal.

'Olive vai me matar se souber disso.' Christine pensou enquanto esperava que as mãos de Snape saíssem de sua cabeça para perguntar.

- Poderia pegar meu isqueiro no bolso esquerdo do meu casaco?

Snape retirou um isqueiro preto com um _L _gravado em vermelho e o colocou nas mãos quentes e trêmulas de Christine, que o acendeu e gritou:

- _Imlothriem!_

As chamas do isqueiro se içaram para frente originando Lothy, que correu até Christine.

**- Mestra, o que aconteceu? **Perguntou Lothy preocupada.

- **Depois você poderá ler minha mente. Agora preciso dos seus olhos.** Disse Christine estendendo a mão para Lothy, que colocou sobre seus olhos. Christine pôs-se a recitar um feitiço, acompanhada por Lothy. Quando as duas terminaram, os olhos de Lothy possuíam um leve brilho violeta. Christine disse, sem mover seu rosto enquanto Lothy olhava para Snape.

- Pronto, agora podemos conversar.

Snape, entendendo que os olhos de Lothy agora também eram os de Christine, começou a falar encarando Lothy.

- Como foi que descobriu esta casa? Christine suspirou.

- Estava indo para a casa de um amigo quando passei pela rua. Apesar de suas proteções serem muito boas, possuem uma presença muito forte. – Christine parou de falar e perguntou. – Sabe do que eu estou falando não é?

- Sim. Cada feitiço possui um nível diferente, que pode denunciar a localização quando muito forte.

- Exato. – Disse Christine sorrindo. – As proteções deste lugar eram tão fortes que me chamaram a atenção. Pesquisando mais sobre o "Largo Grimauld, 12", descobri quem eram seus moradores e o que faziam. Tudo apontava para um esconderijo de comensais. Meus amigos e eu fizemos uma poção para que eu pudesse ver o local. Se minhas suspeitas estivessem corretas eu os denunciaria à polícia bruxa. Se não, não faria nada. Quando vi você pela janela, me desculpe dizer, mas minhas suspeitas se confirmaram e, quando me vi cega e desarmada, entrei em pânico.

Snape ouviu tudo em silê que Christine fosse apenas dizer "contatos", mas o fato de lhe ter confiado a verdadeira história fez com que ele percebesse a diferença de tratamento entre uma pessoa comum e um aliado.

- O que está fazendo em Londres? Ele perguntou.

- Tenho assuntos a tratar com meus aliados daqui, mas parto na semana que vem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, procurando algo para falar quando Christine perguntou.

- E quanto aos seus treinos? Está tendo algum resultado?

- Sim. Quanto a isso, talvez eu precise de sua ajuda.

- Sou toda ouvidos. Ela disse enquanto se ajeitava na cama ao mesmo tempo em que Lothy endireitava sua postura.

- Estava pensando em reforçar minha varinha. No livro sobre esgrima, vi que a espada é dividida em miolo e lâmina. Estava pensando em fazer um punhal, ou uma espada curta onde pudesse colocar minha varinha dentro e assim lutar.

- Um punhal sem miolo, bastante inteligente senhor Snape. E o senhor já escolheu o tipo de punhal?

- Sim, é um em que um lado da lâmina é feita de pequenas lâminas paralelas.

- Uma swordbreaker¹! Bela escolha senhor Snape, esse punhal é um de meus favoritos por ser muito útil numa luta.

- Sim, eu li que ele pode esquivar e bloquear ataque de espadas, chegando a quebrar a ponta destas algumas vezes. Foi por isso que a escolhi, mas não sei como consegui-la.

- Então o senhor precisa de mim para arranjar uma, estou certa? Não se preocupe senhor Snape, sei exatamente o que fazer, mas exijo um pagamento pelos meus serviços.

- Não se preocupe, eu irei reembolsá-la... Christine riu.

- Não é desse pagamento que estou falando. Quero um serviço seu. Snape olhou Lothy desconfiado.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Quero que lute comigo usando todas as suas forças e suas técnicas. Snape franziu os olhos.

- Mas não lutamos sempre em nossas aulas?

- Sim, mas dessa vez teremos um público. Christine sorriu maliciosa e Snape entendeu. Toda Ordem iria assistir a luta. Todos iriam ver suas técnicas e provavelmente iriam desconfiar de sua aliança com Christine.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca faria algo que o prejudicasse. Você pediu para que eu confiasse em você, agora eu peço que confie em mim. Sei o que quero fazer.

Snape olhou para os olhos de Lothy, buscando as ametistas, e encontrou o brilho violeta lhe trazendo confiança. Assentiu com a cabeça.

De repente, batidas na porta foram ouvidas, seguidas pela entrada de Sirius Black. Os olhos de Black foram de Lothy para Christine, e apontando para esta, perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Preciso avisar ao resto da Ordem que teremos mais uma hóspede?

Lothy apertou os olhos, emanando uma aura hostil, mas Christine disse algo na língua do fogo, fazendo com que Lothy pulasse para seu colo. Enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Lothy, que não mudara sua expressão, disse fria:

- Lothy sempre está onde eu estou. Mas se desejar posso pedir para que ela saia ou talvez você queira fazer isso – disse e Lothy rosnou ameaçadoramente.

Sirius franziu o cenho. A aura de Christine, embora estivesse cega, não deveria ser subestimada. Achou melhor não desafiar sua paciência, pois não duvidava que a garotinha poderia atacá-lo, como aparentemente desejava. Balançou a cabeça e tentou ser cortês.

- Acredito que não seja necessário, a menos que ela goste tanto de mim quanto parece – disse olhando Lothy com um ar temeroso e suspirou - Remus disse que queria explicar o mal entendido de agora pouco, mas acho que esse é o meu dever.

Sirius começou a explicar a Christine sobre como foi preso por 12 anos por um crime que não cometera, sobre a traição de Pettigrew e como quase o capturara há 2 anos atrás. Christine ouviu tudo em silêncio e seu rosto era não esboçava nenhuma emoção. Quando Sirius terminou, Snape disse em tom de deboche.

- Comovente Black. Agora se nos der licença... Disse apontando para a porta. Black lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado e irritado, mas se virou.

- Senhor Black. Christine o chamou. Sirius se virou.

- Sim?

- Por que o senhor não matou Pettigrew?

- Porque se o entregasse, talvez conseguisse minha liberdade. Lothy o encarou com seus olhos levemente violetas e Christine sorriu.

- O senhor é um homem nobre, senhor Black.

Sirius a encarou por uns segundos meio desconfiado, mas depois esboçou um sorriso e saiu. Snape esperou os passos de Sirius se afastar para falar.

- Bela encenação Christine. Agora diga a verdade.

O sorriso de Christine se tornou debochado.

- É um sonhador de coração fraco. Teve a chance nas mãos para realizar sua vingança e diminuir o número de comensais no mundo, mas por ser seu amiguinho de infância, deixou passar. É fato de que a apresentação de Pettigrew às autoridades o inocentaria de alguns crimes, mas não de todos. O máximo que conseguiria seria ter a pena diminuída, embora ainda fosse dividir a cela com seu amigo em Azkaban. Fora isso, todas as condições estavam propícias para uma fuga. As chances de aquele plano dar certo eram de uma em cem. No fim das contas ele continua preso, sem ninguém para inocentá-lo e com seu inimigo solto. – Christine bufou. – Esse é o tipo de aliado que estraga toda a estratégia, podendo apenas servir de isca. – Christine e Lothy olharam para Snape. – Não seja assim.

O canto da boca de Snape se levantou enquanto ele começava a tirar as ataduras de Christine.

- Não se preocupe. Nunca serei como ele.

Snape retirou os curativos e Christine abriu os olhos. Snape se assustou. Os olhos dela estavam em vermelho vivo.

'É impossível. Eu não posso ter errado no antídoto. ' Lothy olhou para sua mestra e sorriu. Os olhos de Christine mudaram de cor para o costumeiro violeta e ela começou a olhar em volta, testando.

- Estão perfeitos, Snape, obrigada. Snape percebeu que ela não o chamou de senhor e um estranho calor lhe percorreu o corpo. Pigarreou.

- Não tenho tanta certeza. Agora a pouco eles estavam vermelhos... Christine riu docemente.

- Não se preocupe. Estavam assim porque estavam compartilhando a visão com Lothy. Usamos essas visões pelos elementos quando nossas visões normais não bastam, podendo também ver o que nossos servos vêem. Por isso fiquei tão preocupada quando me separou do meu isqueiro.

- Não tive a intenção...

- Eu sei. Também não tive a intenção de machucar bruxos inocentes, mas parece que foi isso que eu fiz. Todos cometemos erros, Snape.

Christine calçava suas botas e vestia seu casaco enquanto Snape sentia o calor lhe percorrer outra vez.

- Vamos? Ele perguntou, estendendo o braço.

Christine sorriu e o aceitou enquanto pensava.

'Para onde você quiser.'

--

Quando Christine e Snape desceram para a sala de estar, toda Ordem cuidava de seus ferimentos. Christine parou de andar, se sentindo culpada, mas Snape apertou sua mão enquanto seus ônix diziam para não ter medo. Christine assentiu enquanto entraram na sala. Todos que estavam ali, desde os que curavam até os que eram curados, se voltaram para os recém-chegados. Christine largou a mão de Snape e deu um passo a frente.

- Eu gostaria de me desculpar por todos esses ferimentos. Achava que estava lutando contra comensais e, por estar cega e desarmada, entrei em pânico. Acreditem, nunca foi minha intenção machucar inocentes. Perdão.

- Está tudo bem, querida. Disse Molly Weasley.

- Se estivéssemos em seu lugar talvez fizéssemos o mesmo. Disse Lupin.

- Bom, não do mesmo jeito. Ponderou Jorge.

- Mas algo parecido. Concluiu Fred. Christine sorriu.

- Meu nome é Christine Anderson, feiticeira e filha adotiva do diretor da escola Diamante Negro, Caliel Anderson.

Alguns bruxos arregalaram os olhos por saber de sua raça, outros, por causa de sua família. Apenas Snape permaneceu impassível.

- Isso explica o estrago que fez. – Disse Shacklebolt. – Todos os feiticeiros lutam daquela maneira?

- Não, mas seus estilos são igualmente eficazes. Disse Christine com simplicidade. Sirius olhou para a escada que Christine descera e perguntou.

- Onde está a minha nova fã ruiva que estava dentro do quarto?

Christine franziu as sobrancelhas até perceber de quem ele falava. Afinal, apesar de ter aparência humana, Lothy continuava sendo uma serva elemental, sendo tratada como uma extensão de Christine ou uma mera serviçal. Era estranho se referir a um servo como uma pessoa, não importava sua aparência.

- Ah, sim. Deve estar falando de Imlothriem.

Assim que disse o nome, Lothy saiu de um candelabro com seus dedos como punhais, mirando a cabeça de Sirius. Christine conseguiu interceptá-la em seu salto, agarrando-a pela nuca e prensando-a no chão. Todos levaram um susto, pois tudo aconteceu num único segundo. Christine retirou Lothy do chão, suspendendo-a pela nuca e deixando-a frente a frente com Sirius, ordenando fria.

- Peça desculpas. Lothy balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Os dedos de Christine se transformaram em garras e se encravaram no pescoço de Lothy.

- Peça desculpas. Ela rosnou. Lothy virou a cabeça com os olhos fechados, numa postura orgulhosa e infantil. Christine a encarou e de repente Lothy começou a apresentar indícios de dor, seu rostinho se contorceu e ela começou a se encolher, ganindo.

- Eu não vou me repetir. Christine ameaçou e Lothy, ofegando, olhou para Sirius com um ódio assassino, mais medonho do que quando o atacara e produziu um som que parecia o roçar das chamas na lenha. Christine então a soltou. Lothy caiu deitada no chão e Christine pôs seu pé em seu peito.

- Por acaso eu mandei atacá-lo? – Lothy disse alguma coisa em sua língua, que parecia como o barulho de uma lareira, mas Christine a ignorou. – Não importa. Você o atacou sem uma ordem minha e você sabe que não tolero insubordinação. – Lothy começou a produzir mais ruídos, mas Christine pisou em seu pescoço, impedindo-a de falar e a olhou com desprezo. – Estou profundamente desapontada.

Lothy, que não parecera sentir dor durante os ataques de sua mestra, voltou a se contorcer com a face carregada de agonia, choramingando baixo. Christine retirou seu pé de Lothy, ignorando-a, e se dirigiu a Sirius.

- O senhor está bem? Ela o machucou?

Sirius ainda estava aturdido, vendo a menina que há poucos minutos atentara-lhe a vida, encolhida e chorando.

- Sim, eu estou, mas era necessário tudo isso?

Christine nem sequer olhou para Lothy.

- A menos que queira que ela volte a tentar lhe matar. Desculpe-me, senhor Black, mas não tolero insubordinação e este castigo será bom para ela aprender a não atacar sem que eu a ordene.

- Por quê? Ela é sua escrava por acaso? Perguntou Hermione.

- Imlothriem é minha serva elemental. O mais próximo que os bruxos possuem são os elfos domésticos, mas ainda é diferente. Enquanto os elfos servem uma família em serviços domésticos, os servos elementais servem a um único feiticeiro em serviços militares, de proteção ou espionagem.

- Mas ainda sim são escravos! Hermione concluiu reprovadoramente.

- Depende do ponto de vista. É claro que ao olhar para Imlothriem irá pensar em escravidão, uma vez que ela tem aparência humana, mas a esmagadora maioria dos servos elementais tem aparência de animal. Logo, são tratados como bichos de estimação. Eu apenas tive muita sorte ao capturá-la e fazê-la minha serva. Embora ainda seja um filhote, são raros os feiticeiros que conseguem ter um heliopata como servo elemental. Porém, embora pareça ser humana, ela não se porta como uma.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Heliopatas? Mas isso não existe.

Christine levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como pode dizer isso com uma na sua frente? Claro, heliopatas são difíceis de achar e praticamente inexistentes para os bruxos, mas não quer dizer que não existam. Christine se sentou numa poltrona e olhou para Lothy, que a encarava com olhos pedintes. Christine suspirou e estendeu o braço na direção de Lothy. Sem hesitar, a ruiva correu até sua mestra onde se ajoelhou, descansando a cabeça no colo desta. Christine ficou acariciando os cabelos de Lothy enquanto dizia:

- Ah, minha querida. Não sou capaz de ficar muito tempo com raiva de você. Mas não faça isso de novo, ouviu?

Lothy ronronou, totalmente entregue aos carinhos de Christine. Christine puxou Lothy pelos cabelos e perguntou docemente.

- Mas por que você odeia tanto o senhor Black?

Os olhos de Lothy voltaram a ficar irritados e ela começou a falar em sua língua. Parecia a todos um monte de ruídos e estalos, mas Christine a ouvia atentamente. Quando Lothy terminou de falar, Christine traduziu.

- Ela disse que o viu numa lareira falando com alguém, mas que ao... – Christine se voltou para Lothy e perguntou algo na língua do fogo e Lothy assentiu. – ao ver a mão de senhorita Umbridge, o senhor fugiu.

- Ah sim! Foi quando estava falando com Harry. Aquela sapa cor-de-rosa quase conseguiu me pegar. Foi por pouco.

Snape rolou os olhou, mas não fez nenhum comentário, pois a reação de Lothy era mais interessante que a idiotice de Black. Lothy parecia se esforçar em ficar parada ao lado de Christine, seu pequeno corpo tremia e seus olhos amarelo-alaranjados brilhavam, encarando Sirius com nojo. Começou então a rosnar várias palavras em sua língua que fizeram os olhos de Christine se arregalar.

- Onde foi que aprendeu essas palavras mocinha?! Escute aqui, nunca mais diga coisas como essa na minha frente, ouviu! Tem sorte deles não te entenderem ou eu te puniria pela vergonha que me faria passar.

- O que ela disse?! Perguntou Sirius. Christine olhou para Lothy irritada, depois suspirou.

- Falando da forma mais educada possível...ela te chamou de covarde.

Sirius se enraiveceu.

- Eu não sou um covarde! Se tivesse sido apanhado por aquela mulher ia me encrencar e, pior, o Harry! O que mais eu poderia ter feito?

Em resposta Lothy abriu a boca totalmente. Sua boca miúda cresceu, indo de uma ponta a outra, seus lábios grossos se repuxaram para a acompanhar o comprimento, se tornando tão finos que eram praticamente inexistentes. Em sua boca, viam-se milhares de dentes pontiagudos e afiados como agulhas. A visão era apavorante. Lothy abriu sua bocarra, sendo capaz de engolir qualquer um presente, e abocanhou o ar num movimento rápido, voltando ao normal logo em seguida. O som dos dentes se chocando ecoou na cabeça de todos. Christine foi a primeira a falar.

- Aparentemente ela tem uma teoria. Entendeu o que eu quis dizer sobre se portar feito um animal? Sirius apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Christine sorriu e pôs Lothy em seu colo.

- Mas me diga senhor Black, o senhor foi o primeiro a fugir de Azkaban certo? Se eu não me engano, dois anos atrás.

- Sim, está certa.

- Eu me lembro que nesta época, como o acordo de paz ainda não havia sido firmado, nossos professores fizeram simulações de Azkaban para definir em quanto um tempo um feiticeiro poderia fugir. Caliel usou um prédio abandonado para recriar a prisão e 35 dementadores foram requisitados pela escola. Para os alunos de 18 anos, minha idade na época, o tempo variou entre dez minutos e meia hora e os professores alegaram isso a "superioridade feiticeira". – Christine fez as aspas com os dedos, dizendo as palavras com tédio. – Sinceramente eu não acredito nisso, deve haver uma explicação melhor. Por isso gostaria de saber pelo senhor qual foi a grande dificuldade em sair daquele lugar.

- Christine, lembre-se que ao contrário de vocês, nós bruxos não temos magia elemental e não somos capazes de lançar feitiços desarmados. Snape lembrou antes que Black pudesse responder.

- Mas dizer que é apenas por isso seria confirmar nossa suposta superioridade.

- Como conseguiram passar pelos sanguessugas encapuzados? Sirius interrompeu a discussão.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha:

- Simples, esperávamos eles sugarem toda a nossa felicidade levando-nos ao limiar da sanidade. Uma vez nesse estado se tornava fácil lançar um _faer _e sair dali, seja derrubando as paredes ou procurando por saídas.

- Limiar da sanidade? _Faer_? Mas do que você está falando?

Christine não entendeu a confusão de Sirius.

- _Faer _é o feitiço que usamos para afastar os dementadores e o limiar da sanidade é o estado em que ficamos ao...espere um pouco. O que acontece com os bruxos quando toda a felicidade é sugada?

- Nós desmaiamos. Sirius disse como se fosse óbvio.

As ametistas de Christine brilharam.

- Mesmo? Interessante... Se o mesmo acontecesse com os feiticeiros, certamente muitas mortes teriam sido evitadas. – Ela disse como que para si mesma. – Então é por isso que Azkaban é tão ineficiente para nós. Eu sabia que não era mera inferioridade. Muito obrigada senhor Black, respondeu minha dúvida.

- Mas você não respondeu a minha. O que é o limiar da sanidade?

- É um estado alcançado pelo feiticeiro quando toda nossa felicidade é sugada, restando apenas em nossos corações o ódio e a raiva. O feiticeiro perde a consciência, destruindo e matando tudo que está em sua frente. Os mais controlados conseguem se manter conscientes para não matar companheiros, mas também não se sensibilizam mais com a morte. Alguns vêem esse estado como o "assassino perfeito" e muitos se submetem a drenagem de felicidade para matar sem hesitar.

Todos os bruxos a olhavam, seus rostos misturavam horror e incredulidade. Christine deu de ombros e disse displicente.

- Somos loucos.

Aos poucos os bruxos saíram do torpor causado pela explicação de Christine, que olhava para o recinto com um leve interesse.

- Então... – Ela começou a dizer inconscientemente. – aqui é a Ordem da Fênix.

Todos se paralisaram. Sirius se voltou para Snape enfurecido.

- Você contou para ela?!

- É claro que não!

- Na verdade – Christine tomou a palavra. – Foi o senhor que me contou senhor Black. O senhor falou sobre uma "Ordem" no quarto. Eu já tinha recebido informações sobre uma certa Ordem da Fênix, então resolvi blefar. Foi sua reação que confirmou minhas suspeitas.

Sirius corou por ter sido enganado e retrucou.

- Quem são esses informantes? Porque se foram os mesmos que lhe disseram que aqui era um antro de comensais, está na hora de contratar novos.

Christine apenas riu.

- Não senhor Black. Infelizmente este erro foi totalmente meu. Eu até poderia saber o que acontecia aqui por intermédio deles, mas isso poderia demorar uns três ou quatro dias e infelizmente eu não tive paciência para esperar tanto. Meus informantes não cometeriam tal erro. Eles são perfeitos.

Os integrantes da Ordem se entreolharam. Lupin falou por todos.

- Não sei se podemos deixá-la ir, sabendo quem somos, afinal ainda não sabemos se é de confiança.

- Por que não perguntam a Dumbledore, ele poderá lhes responder essa pergunta. – Christine sugeriu e todos ficaram surpresos. – O quê? Ele não é o líder de vocês?

- É uma boa idéia. – Falou Molly. – Eu irei contatá-lo.

Christine continuava sentada na poltrona, com Lothy sentada aos seus pés como se fosse um corredor esperando pelo tiro de largada. De repente Lothy levantou a cabeça, percebendo algo, e entrou numa vela, voltando logo em seguida e falando de uma maneira urgente. Christine se levantou com os olhos arregalados.

- Oh não Lothy, é mesmo! Eu me esqueci completamente!

- O que foi? Perguntou Snape.

- Meus amigos ainda acham que eu estou num antro de comensais. Eles estão muito preocupados comigo e daqui a pouco podem chamar alguém para me resgatar. Lothy conseguiu ouvir o servo deles me procurando. Eu devo retornar logo senão posso lhes causar mais problemas!

- Mas você precisa esperar Dumbledore! Ele precisa lhe ver e assim que você sair não poderá mais entrar na casa! Disse Tonks.

- Tem razão, mas se algum aliado meu tentar me resgatar será um banho de sangue, e conhecendo meus anfitriões, eles não descansarão enquanto não souberem que estou viva.

- Podemos enviar alguém para contar a eles. Rony sugeriu.

- É impossível. A casa deles é mais protegida que esta. Por coincidência, minha anfitriã possui o mesmo destino que o senhor, senhor Black. Porém no caso dela, o crime foi cometido.

Sirius franziu a testa e esboçou um sorriso melancólico.

- Assassinato em massa e alta traição?

Christine sorriu triste.

- Se apaixonou por alguém que não é de sua raça o que se enquadra na segunda opção.

- Casamentos entre raças são considerados alta traição pelos feiticeiros, sendo punidos com a morte. Snape explicou.

- Exato. E ela se apaixonou por um mago. Se não fosse por minha ajuda, utilizando de meus meios para mantê-los escondidos, eles já estariam mortos.

- Posso ir com você. Assim garanto que irá voltar.

- E quem nos garante que você não a deixará escapar? Aparentemente vocês dois são muito íntimos. Alfinetou Sirius.

- Dobre a língua Black... Snape rosnava quando foi interrompido pela mão de Christine em seu ombro.

- A idéia de senhor Snape é boa, mas creio que seria melhor se outra pessoa me acompanhasse. Que tal o senhor, senhor...

- Lupin. Não vejo problema. Disse Lupin dando um passo à frente. Christine sorriu.

- Ótimo. Para garantir que voltarei, deixarei Lothy aqui. – Christine se voltou para Lothy. – Escute bem Lothy. Eu não quero que você se mova, respire ou até mesmo pense, ouviu bem? Você ficará sob as ordens de senhor Snape. Se eu souber que me desobedeceu eu terei que puni-la.

Lothy confirmou com a cabeça. Christine se virou para Snape.

- Não tenha pena. Se ela o desobedecer não hesite em me contar. Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça. Christine se voltou para Lupin.

- Podemos ir?

- Claro.

- Segure minha mão.

Lupin a obedeceu e no segundo seguinte eles haviam desaparecido.

_****_

_**Sei que algumas de vocês devem pensar que eu morri, ou pior, que desisti dessa fic. Na verdade os caps 16 e 17 estavam pronto dede AGOSTO, mas infelizmente eu precisava de uma ajuda externa para fazê-los e os que virão também. Enquanto estava escrevendo este cap percebi que não consigo escrever falas do Sirius Black. Os caps originais saíram com sua participação muito cortada e eu não me satisfiz com isso. Passei o resto desse tempo procurando alguém que pudesse me dar uma consultoria sobre o Black e que tivesse tempo para isso. Bom, eu consegui essa pessoa e jah tenho o cap 17 e o inicio do cap 18 pronto. Postarei o cap 17 no dom, com a esperança que terei alguma review. Não preciso de muitas pois sei que não mereço, mas agradeceria se me perdoassem e mandassem pelo menos uma.**_

_**TTS: Eu finalmente consegui!!! O próximos cap jah está vindo e jah tenho outro no forno. Obrigada mesmo pro se oferecer para ajudar, mas descobri uma amiga que AGORA estah com tempo sobraando, então vou aproveitar isso ao Maximo. E lembre-se: eu NUNCA irei abandonar minha fic.**_

_**Vanesssa: Eu sei que minha historia é um pouco surreal e os feiticeiros são muito bizarros, mas apesar de tudo eu tento ao máximo deixar o mundo de HP o mais verídico o possível (não posso dizer o mesmo do meu mundo). Sinceramente os primeiros caps também me deixam irritada, pq na minha opinião estão muito mal escritos, mas não tenho coragem de fazer tudo de novo. Por isso te parabenizo por chegar ateh aqui. ^^**_

_**Fernii: que bom que minha fic fez vc voltar a ler no . O segredo do dragão é algo que não vou revelar imediatamente mas posso te garantir que o personagem referido já foi citado. É tudo que conseguirá arrancar de mim.**_

_**E no próximo cap: o segredo dos pontos no pulso de Christine é revelado**_


	17. O Conselho da Serpente

Capítulo 17- O Conselho da Serpente

Ao contrário da aparatação, no teletransporte se tinha a sensação do chão lhe sugar para logo em seguida os pés pousarem no destino. Lupin ao pousar, flexionou os joelhos em surpresa e por pouco não pôs as mãos no chão. Christine disse enquanto ajudava-o a se levantar.

- É um pouco assustador, eu sei, mas pelo menos é mais confortável que aparatar.

- Sou obrigado a concordar. – Disse Lupin enquanto olhava para a sala flamejante. – Onde estamos?

- Na sala de espera dos visitantes. – Christine apontou para a porta sem maçaneta. – A casa deles está além da porta. Nós devemos esperar eles nos identificarem primeiro, depois eles irão abrir a porta. Christine, ainda segurando a mão de Lupin se voltou para o cão enfurecido.

- Avise sua mestra que meu convidado é inofensivo. O cão parou de latir e desapareceu nas chamas.

- Vê. – Disse ela voltando-se para Lupin. – Aquele cão é um exemplo clássico de servo elemental.. Mensageiro, guardião, espião, assassino e selvagem. Não é exatamente uma escravidão.

- Porque disse que eu era inofensivo? Christine olhava ao redor enquanto respondia.

- Eu ajudei a projetar essa sala, senhor Lupin. Eu sei que eles podem nos ver agora. Porém a porta ainda não se abriu, logo eles devem achar que é uma armadilha e o senhor está me fazendo de refém. Temos que retirar essa idéia da cabeça deles, do contrário ficaremos presos nesta imitação de inferno permanentemente.

Lupin engoliu em seco.

- Permanentemente?

- Essa sala só permite um feitiço de transporte por vez. Por isso aqueles que entram aqui têm que passar pela porta para poderem sair. E como pode ver não comida, água ou ar suficiente. É uma ótima armadilha para aqueles que tentam matá-los.

Porém, mal Christine terminou de falar a porta começou a se abrir. Eles se dirigiram para ela, mas quando Christine atravessou a porta foi puxada para os braços de Olive.

- Graças a Bastard você está bem! Mas o que aconteceu? Você não voltou não nos enviou nenhuma mensagem, começamos a ficar preocupados!

- Já íamos contatar os outros aliados. Disse Andrew fechando a porta e olhando afetuosamente para as mulheres abraçadas.

- Me desculpem. Aconteceram alguns imprevistos e eu acabei perdendo minha consciência.

Olive franziu as sobrancelhas. Aos poucos seus olhos foram ficando furiosos.

- Você forçou a poção não foi? – Ela rosnou para Christine. Ao ver que esta estava encabulada começou a gritar. – Maldição! Eu avisei que haveria conseqüências, mas você nunca me escuta!

- Foi inconsciente! Christine tentou se defender.

- Sente-se! Olive ordenou e Christine o fez prontamente.

Olive retirou da manga um bisturi do tamanho de um cutelo de carne. Enquanto se aproximava de Christine, a lâmina começou a emitir luz própria.

- Olive, meus olhos já foram curados. Christine disse entediada.

- SEUS OLHOS VÃO ESTAR CURADOS QUANDO EU DISSER QUE ESTÃO CURADOS! Olive gritou furiosa para Christine.

As duas ficaram em silêncio enquanto Olive analisava os olhos de Christine, lançando-lhes a luz do bisturi. Depois de 5 segundos a luz se apagou e Olive se afastou.

- Eles estão curados. Ela disse sentando-se numa poltrona. Andrew riu e se voltou para Lupin.

- Me desculpe pela cena que acabou de ver. Sou Andrew Wickham e esta é minha esposa Olive. Obrigado por cuidar de Christine.

- Prazer, Remus Lupin. Estou aqui apenas para acompanhar Christine. Foi outro bruxo que a curou. Lupin se sentou no sofá ao lado de Christine enquanto Andrew se sentou numa poltrona ao lado da de sua esposa.

- Bom, mande a ele nossos sinceros agradecimentos. Concluiu Andrew depois de se sentar.

- Mas por que o senhor veio acompanhar Christine, uma vez que ela podia muito bem voltar sozinha? Olive perguntou desconfiada. Christine baixou os olhos.

- Acontece que há um segredo naquela casa que eu acabei descobrindo. Eu devia ter esperado o líder deles garantir a todos que eu sou confiável, mas vim para cá primeiro. Senhor Lupin está aqui para me ajudar a voltar ao Largo Grimauld.

- Entendo. – Disse Andrew pensativo. – E quem é esse líder?

- Você não deve conhecê-lo. Disse Christine.

- Sei mais sobre o mundo bruxo do que parece, Christine. Andrew disse num tom entre o sério e o debochado. Christine deu de ombros.

- Albus Dumbledore.

Assim que o nome foi dito, um vaso numa prateleira atrás de Olive explodiu. Um clima pesado pairou no ar, enquanto Christine observava Andrew. Apesar de seu sorriso afetuoso ainda estar preso em seu rosto, seus olhos estavam duros. Sua expressão parecia estar congelada e seus olhos se recusavam a dizer o motivo. Dois segundos depois da explosão, Olive se levantou dizendo "Com licença" e desviando a atenção de Lupin, do acontecimento para ela.

- Algum problema? Lupin perguntou aguçando seus sentidos para o caso de haver algum inimigo.

- Sim. – Disse Olive de costas por entre os dentes. – Meu vaso favorito acabou de se espatifar.

Quando Lupin voltou sua atenção para Adrew, este já tinha voltado ao normal.

- Bom acho melhor irmos senhor Lupin. Disse Christine levantando-se.

- Também irei com vocês. – Andrew disse levantando-se também. – Faz tempo que não vejo Dumbledore.

- O senhor o conhece? Perguntou Lupin.

- Dumbledore e eu fazíamos parte do círculo de aliados de Caliel. Há alguns anos eu saí para poder cuidar melhor dessa garotinha aqui – Andrew disse bagunçando o cabelo de Christine, que riu. – e perdemos contato. Ele era muito interessante, gostaria de revê-lo.

- E quanto a Olive? Christine perguntou se voltando para essa que acabara de reconstruir o vaso. Olive se voltou para eles com um enorme sorriso, mas Christine percebeu que seus olhos estavam furiosos.

- Oh, não se preocupem. – Ela disse indo em direção ao marido e dando um rápido beijo nos lábios. – Vá rever seu amigo e fique o tempo que precisar. Vou estar lhe esperando para jantar querido. A demonstração de carinho soou falsa para Christine.

- Então vamos? Perguntou Andrew se encaminhando para a porta.

- Acho que não há problema. Disse Lupin despreocupado.

Christine não respondeu. Percebia que Andrew estava muito tenso e Olive sabia o motivo. Havia algo de estranho neles e Albus Dumbledore parecia ser o motivo. Um frio lhe percorreu a espinha quando, enquanto fechava a porta, seus ouvidos captaram outra explosão de vaso.

--

Depois da saída de Christine, Lothy sentou-se sobre seus joelhos, olhando para a parede e se paralisou. Nem o movimento de respiração era visto. Hermione a olhava indignada.

- Isso é tortura? Como alguém pode impedir o outro de respirar? Aquela Christine parece boazinha, mas na verdade é um monstro! Como ela pode escravizar uma criança?!

- Hermione, não acho que seja para tanto. Quer dizer, ela até parece humana, mas já vimos que isso ela não é. A Christine disse que os servos alguma-coisa são tratados como animais de estimação... Harry dizia, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- E você acha isso certo?! Ela só tem cinco anos Harry! Provavelmente Christine a ensinou a se portar assim. Precisamos achar um meio de libertá-la.

- Mas isso é possível? Quero dizer, ela não é um elfo doméstico, não sabemos como libertá-la nem se dá para fazer isso. Disse Rony hesitante.

Snape, que ouvia tudo silenciosamente, olhou de esguelha para Lothy e viu que, apesar de seu rosto estar inexpressivo, seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

- Talvez ela possa quebrar as regras, assim como Dobby fez. Sugeriu Hermione.

Sirius revirou os olhos:

- Só para lembrá-la, Hermione, se ela quebrar as regras eu vou ser uma cara nova no cemitério da esquina.

- É, e além do mais o Snape pode dedurar ela. Sussurrou Rony, embora tenha sido ouvido por Snape. Snape se voltou para Lothy e disse:

- Permissão para pensar, Lothy. Imediatamente, um rosnado ecoou pela cabeça de todos no cômodo.

'Se continuarem a falar mal da mestra eu vou arrancar a cabeça de vocês!'

A voz estava furiosa, apesar da expressão de Lothy continuar vazia. Todos levaram um susto e demoraram um pouco para perceber que havia sido Lothy a emissora.

- Ela é um doce não? Quer adotar? – perguntou Sirius para Hermione que o ignorou.

- Por que a defende se ela a escraviza? perguntou olhando para Lothy. Novamente o rosnado soou na cabeça de todos.

'Escravizar?! Minha mestra me trata melhor do que muitos feiticeiros tratam seus servos. Ela me permite ter opinião própria, a agir quando não interfiro em seus planos, me deixa livre na maior parte do tempo e só agora é que começou a me designar missões de assassinato! Minha mestra é tão boa para mim e me exige tão pouco que eu gostaria de ser mais útil a ela. ' A última frase carregava um leve tom de tristeza. Hermione não desistiu.

- Mas você não sente falta de seu habitat? De sua família? Não gostaria de ser livre?

Lothy demorou alguns segundos para responder e quando o fez sua voz estava triste.

'Minha família me abandonou na floresta quando estava prestes a chover. Foi a mestra que me salvou da chuva que teria me matado. Ela me deu uma nova vida, uma família e até esta nova aparência e tudo o que me pediu foi para servi-la lealmente durante toda a eternidade. E apesar de eu ter me comprometido a isso ela até hoje nunca exigiu muito de mim.' Lothy parou por um momento antes de continuar. 'Livre? A mestra sempre me disse que ser livre é estar onde se deseja, pensar o que se quer, proteger aqueles que se ama e lutar pelo que se acredita. Se isso for liberdade eu já a tenho. Eu desejo estar ao lado da mestra, protegê-la de todos que tentarem feri-la ou mesmo insultá-la e lutar pelos seus ideais, pois os acho corretos. Eu amo minha mestra e destruiria qualquer um que tentasse nos separar.' Lothy terminou numa ameaça. Snape deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Talvez isso lhe ensine a não se meter mais no que não é da sua conta, senhorita Granger.

--

Christine, Lupin e Andrew foram teletransportados para a rua onde a casa deveria estar.

- Esperem aqui. Disse Lupin, desaparecendo no beco entre os números 11 e 13.

- Muito bem Andrew, o que está havendo? Christine perguntou baixo, como se temesse que alguém os ouvisse. Andrew simplesmente a olhou e Christine viu preocupação com um leve toque de desespero.

- Aconteça o que acontecer fique atrás de mim e não saia do meu lado está bem?

'Quantos anos ele acha que eu tenho?' Christine se perguntou, mas sabia que Andrew só a trataria assim se houvesse um grande perigo.

- Andrew, o que...

- Por favor Christine!Andrew segurou seus ombros.

Andrew era seu amigo mais antigo e Christine sempre o viu como um irmão mais velho. Era uma das poucas pessoas que lhe trazia segurança. Agora, por algum motivo, ele temia por ela e tentava protegê-la a todo custo. Christine balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para aliviá-lo do desespero, mas prometeu para si mesma que saberia o que Andrew lhe escondia nem que precisasse apelar para seus contatos. Andrew a abraçou fortemente, protegendo-a do frio como sempre fizera.

- Eu não tenho mais 6 anos, Andrew. Christine disse melancólica.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse sorrindo para ela e acariciando seu rosto. – Mas sempre que a vejo, me lembro daquela garotinha que preferia enfrentar o frio a se aproximar dos feiticeiros da alta sociedade que ela chamava de "demônios engravatados". Eu me lembro daquela garotinha que segurava as lágrimas de saudade de casa, embora dissesse a todos maquinalmente que havia sido a melhor escolha. – O sorriso desapareceu e Andrew falou nostálgico. – Eu te conheço melhor do que muitos porque vi tudo o que você passou. Eu estive presente em todos os seus momentos de sofrimento e sei melhor do que ninguém o quanto você merece ser feliz. Eu posso não ser tão poderoso quanto um feiticeiro, mas eu farei qualquer coisa para te ver sorrir de novo, como você fazia quando era criança.

Christine sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Enquanto você estiver feliz, eu também estarei feliz. Andrew deu um sorriso triste.

Os dois se afastaram quando ouviram os passos de Lupin retornando, porém Christine segurou a mão de Andrew para mostrar sua confiança. Aparentemente Lupin não percebeu.

- Aqui. Leiam isso e depois queimem.

Christine e Andrew leram ao mesmo tempo. Imediatamente o papel se queimou nas mãos de Christine. Automaticamente a casa apareceu e eles entraram. Foram direto para a cozinha onde Dumbledore os esperava.

- É bom vê-los novamente, Christine e Andrew.

- Dumbledore... Christine começou a falar, mas Andrew a puxou para trás de si e a interrompeu.

- Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos Dumbledore. 14 anos para ser mais exato.

- De fato. Respondeu Dumbledore simpaticamente.

- Então esta é a Ordem da Fênix que você tanto se referia. Andrew disse olhando fixamente para Dumbledore e sorrindo gentil, mas Christine percebeu o leve toque de escárnio.

- São tempos difíceis Andrew. Precisamos nos unir para encarar o inimigo que virá.

- A qualquer preço, não é Dumbledore? Os olhos de Andrew ficaram duros ao mesmo tempo em que os de Dumbledore ficaram tristes.

Christine não sabia sobre o que falavam indiretamente, mas algo lhe dizia que era melhor interromper.

- André. – Ela o chamou docemente, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Há algumas pessoas aqui que gostaria que conhecesse. Ela disse afastando-o de Dumbledore.

- Este é senhor Snape. Foi ele quem curou meus olhos. Andrew e Snape apertaram as mãos, um analisando os olhos do outro.

- Seus olhos são treinados. Andrew disse desconfiado e olhou para Christine que sorria. Andrew começou a olhar de um para outro até perceber a mensagem e sorriu para Snape.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo. – Ele disse mais simpático. – E um alívio também. Ele disse tão baixo que só snape ouviu e logo se afastou.

Andrew cumprimentou a todos, porém ao ver Sirius Black seus olhos foram rapidamente para a testa, desviando-se delas para os olhos antes que alguém percebesse e apertou a mão de Sirius com um pouco mais de força que o normal.

- Christine, podemos conversar por um minuto? Perguntou Dumbledore. Imediatamente Andrew pôs-se na frente dela.

- Eu vou junto. Não era um pedido.

- Andrew, este é um assunto particular. Disse Dumbledore gentil. Andrew olhou para Christine, preocupado, e ela segurou sua mão.

- Dumbledore, não tenho segredos para com Andrew. Aonde eu for ele vai. Dumbledore assentiu e os três foram para um antigo escritório. Andrew foi o primeiro a falar:

- Belas proteções, Dumbledore. É uma pena que você nunca soube controlar a aura delas.

Christine empalideceu e deu um passo para trás.

- Você é um híbrido? Ela falou com a voz aguda de surpresa, olhando para Dumbledore, mas foi Andrew que respondeu.

- Por que você achou que Caliel havia se aliado a ele? Dumbledore é um híbrido de bruxo com mago, por isso a magia era tão bem feita.

- Andrew, posso falar por mim mesmo. Dumbledore falou pela primeira vez sério e Andrew se colocou mais entre ele e Christine.

Christine estava assustada. Apesar de sempre saber que híbridos existiam, eles eram tão raros que eram tratados como lenda e eram retratados pelos feiticeiros como aberrações. Híbridos eram imprevisíveis, não era possível calcular seus poderes. Lutar com eles era apostar em algo duvidoso, e Christine nunca apreciara a dúvida. 'Estou sendo idiota. Não vou lutar contra ele, só vou conversar. ' Ela disse para si mesma, embora conseguisse adivinhar o rumo da tal conversa e não gostava nem um pouco dela.

- Christine, por que pediu informações sobre a Ordem? Dumbledore perguntou.

- Eu estava curiosa para saber o que vocês eram, mas também não me aprofundei muito.

- Entendo. E gostaria de participar?

- Christine não vai se subordinar a você. Andrew respondeu antes de Christine ameaçadoramente.

- Deixe-me explicar Andrew. Voldemort recrutou na primeira guerra vários feiticeiros e provavelmente fará de novo...

- NÃO ME IMPORTA SEUS MOTIVOS! VOCÊ NÃO SE APROXIMARÁ DE CHRISTINE... Andrew fora interrompido pela mão de Christine em seu braço. Eles se encararam, castanhos preocupados em ametistas tristes. Christine sabia que Andrew queria ajudá-la, mas também sabia que a resposta deveria ser outra. Com muita dificuldade Christine desviou seus olhos para Dumbledore, sua voz saia fraca por temer as conseqüências do que ia dizer.

- O senhor terá que pedir permissão ao meu pai.

Christine sabia. Todos os aliados de Caliel sabiam de sua família. Isso se tornava útil na hora de uma negociação, embora Christine odiasse que estranhos soubessem de seu segredo. Dumbledore assentiu. Christine olhou para Andrew como se pedisse desculpas e largou sua mão. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se até sentir o cheiro de cravos brancos. O cheiro foi ficando cada vez mais forte até a mente de Christine estar totalmente enevoada pelo cheiro. Nesse estado de semi-consciência Christine ouviu a voz de seu pai retumbando sobre seus ouvidos e vibrando sobre sua garganta.

- Minha filha lhe servirá sobre duas condições: Primeira: ela deve passar esta semana hospedada nesta casa. Segunda: durante o verão, acontecerá em seu território certo evento que atingirá somente os feiticeiros. Quero que feche seus olhos contra isso. Aceita bruxo?

- Sim. Dumbledore disse solenemente.

Aos poucos Christine foi voltando ao normal, embora ser controlada por seu pai a deixasse tonta.

- A decisão foi tomada. Ela disse triste.

Andrew olhava para ela. Seus olhos expressavam agonia, preocupação, frustração e impotência. Sem dizer nada, ele abriu a porta e saiu.

- Andrew! Christine o chamou e começou a segui-lo.

Os dois passaram pela cozinha e pelos corredores sem falar com ninguém. Apenas quando estavam fora da casa foi que Christine conseguiu alcançá-lo.

- Andrew, por favor me perdoe! Você sabe que deveria ser meu pai a decidir... Christine parou de falar ao ser abraçada por Andrew. O abraço era apertado, revelando toda a dor sentida por ele.

- Tome cuidado Chris. Agora eu não posso mais te proteger. Ele disse no ouvido dela. Christine se desvencilhou do abraço e segurou o rosto de Andrew com as duas mãos.

- Andrew, por favor me diga o que está acontecendo! Como eu posso tomar cuidado quando nem sei o que está me ameaçando?!

Os olhos de Andrew se encheram de dor e tristeza. Ele fechou os olhos, encostou sua testa na dela e começou a sussurrar.

- Eu devia ter te contado isso há muito tempo...

--

Snape os observava da janela. Ele havia reparado o modo superprotetor de Andrew em Christine e o jeito quase submisso dela a aceitar. Viu quando, depois de terem discutido com Dumbledore, Andrew saíra enfurecido com Christine em seu encalço. Agora os dois estavam no frio, abraçados. Christine colocava as mãos no rosto de Andrew, falando de modo desesperado. Snape não era capaz de ouvir o que diziam e estava muito escuro para ler os lábios, mas era capaz de ver as expressões. Viu Andrew encostar a testa na de Christine e falar durante alguns minutos. Inconscientemente, fechou sua mão de raiva. Os dois se separaram, embora ainda estivessem muito próximos, e Christine acariciou o rosto dele dizendo algo enquanto sorria. O peito de snape rugiu ao ver Andrew beijar Christine no rosto antes de ir. Andrew era mais novo e muito mais carismático que Snape. Embora ouvira Lupin dizer que ele era casado, sabia que isso pouco significava realmente.

- Com ciúmes, ranhoso? Perguntou Sirius sarcástico.

- Cale a boca, Black! Retrucou Snape saindo de perto da janela, pois Christine começara a retornar. Ela estava séria, fria. Ao seu redor uma aura alertava os outros a não se aproximarem. Christine se dirigiu até a cozinha onde sabia que Dumbledore a esperava.

- Muito bem Dumbledore. – Ela disse enquanto sentava numa cadeira estofada com braço que acabara de conjurar. – O que deseja de mim?

- Como Andrew está? Ele perguntou com o semblante levemente preocupado. O peito se encheu de raiva. 'Como ele ousa ser tão hipócrita!' Pensou enquanto se esforçava para manter a expressão fria. Lothy começou a rosnar para Dumbledore em reação a sua fúria, mas Christine a acalmou acariciando sua cabeça num gesto de consolo mais para si próprio que para sua serva.

- Preocupado. – A voz saiu um pouco mais dura que o normal e Christine se esforçou para deixá-la suave. – Andrew teme por minha segurança e não confia em vocês para me manter protegida. Ele me conhece desde criança e acredito que nunca deixará de me ver como uma, embora eu esteja muito mais forte que há 14 anos atrás e possa perfeitamente me defender sozinha.

A voz soou doce, mas Snape podia perceber a fúria por trás da máscara de Christine. Os olhos dela estavam duros e sua postura rígida. Snape desviou os olhos para Lothy e viu que ela estava preparada para pular em Dumbledore com olhos furiosos. Por sua vez, Dumbledore tinha os olhos baixos, como se estivesse arrependido de algo.

- Christine... Ele começou.

- O senhor não respondeu minha pergunta, senhor Dumbledore. O que deseja de mim? Embora o tom houvesse sido gentil, os olhos de Christine brilhavam perigosamente com uma ameaça velada. Dumbledore entendeu e entrou no assunto levantado por Christine.

- Seus informantes. Christine levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você está falando do Conselho da Serpente?

- Exato.

- Sabe que terei de contar a eles sobre vocês.

- Você faria isso de uma forma ou de outra. O canto do lábio de Christine subiu.

- Verdade.

- O que está acontecendo? Perguntou Sirius, mas foi ignorado. Christine e Dumbledore continuaram a se encarar até que ele perguntou.

- O segredo ficará seguro?

- Posso garantir isso. Quer que seus homens observem a reunião?

- Eu confio em você Christine.

Ela riu baixo.

- Não confia não. Dumbledore baixou seus olhos em silêncio.

- Escolha os três soldados mais pacientes e com elevado grau de autocontrole. Ela disse autoritária.

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo pela palavra soldados se voltando para Dumbledore com uma expressão de preocupação em seus olhos.

- Dumbledore, o que está havendo? Perguntou Lupin.

- Christine possui poderosos informantes que são capazes de descobrir sobre tudo e todos. Ela irá utilizá-los para descobrir segredos e informações, não só sobre Voldemort, mas de todos os comensais.

- Mas isso significa que terei de investigar vocês para o Conselho.

- Por quê? Perguntou Molly.

- Porque eu devo reportar a eles todos os segredos que descubro. Por isso nosso banco de informações é tão extenso. Como estava dizendo a Dumbledore, posso requisitar a "proteção da serpente" para esta informação e assim ela não seria divulgada para ninguém de fora do Conselho.

- E por que quer que alguém a acompanhe? – Perguntou Sirius. – Não é como se você precisasse de seguranças, certo?

- Não quero, uma vez que isso me traria problemas, mas sei que não confiam em mim, não que isso seja um problema, eu os consideraria muito ingênuos se confiassem em uma feiticeira que conheceram a menos de 24 horas. Por isso estou dando a oportunidade de assistirem a reunião e saberem o que tanto eu quanto eles iremos dizer sem precisar de terceiros para passar a mensagem.

- Ótimo. Então eu quero ir – disse Sirius imediatamente.

- Não ouviu o que ela disse Black? Só os mais pacientes e com alto nível de autocontrole devem ir. Disse Snape com desprezo.

Sirius se voltou contra Snape, sua mão indo de encontro à varinha. Lothy percebeu o movimento e rugiu alto enquanto tentava atacar Sirius inutilmente, pois Christine num rápido movimento segurou Lothy pela nuca, impedindo-a de avançar.

- Senhor Black, não creio que deva ir.

Ele manteve os olhos rancorosos em Snape:

- Por que não?

- Porque os bruxos poderão apenas observar a reunião, o que significa que se algum deles os insultarem, não poderão fazer ou falar nada. A reunião é deles, se dirigirem a palavra a qualquer um lá, eles terão o direito de matá-lo. E já deu para perceber que o senhor não agüentará a reunião. Lothy, se continuar com isso irei colocá-la numa coleira. Ela disse repreendendo Lothy que parou de atacar Sirius, mas ficou resmungando em sua língua enquanto abraçava as pernas de Christine.

- Acho melhor Remus, Alastor e Quim irem. Sugeriu Dumbledore.

- Eu vou. Disse Snape num tom que não admitia recusas.

- Severus, eu não acho...

- Deixe-o ir. O Conselho está muito curioso sobre ele e deseja analisá-lo.

- Por quê? Perguntou Quim. Christine olhou para Snape, esperando que ele respondesse ou que desse permissão para ela responder.

- Porque eu me aliei a Christine. Ele disse encarando-a. Houve murmúrios confusos que nenhum deles prestou atenção. Sirius abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, mas a fechou assim que viu Lothy longe do alcance de Christine, os olhos desafiando-o a falar.

- Muito bem. Os três que irão para a reunião, segurem no encosto da cadeira e não soltem, senão voltarão para cá. Ela disse enquanto subia a manga esquerda revelando os dois pontos vermelhos em seu pulso. Snape, Lupin e Quim se posicionaram atrás da cadeira e seguraram o encosto. Snape viu Christine beijar a marca e sussurrar.

- Louvada seja a serpente. Ela endireitou a postura e proferiu solenemente, olhando para os pontos.

- Oh, poderoso Cannomar. Ofereci-te meu sangue em troca de lealdade e agora te ofereço minhas lembranças em troca de conhecimento.

Os pontos começaram a se expandir ao redor do pulso de Christine, tatuando em vermelho uma grossa algema em seu pulso. O vermelho começou a se alastrar para o braço na forma de uma corrente que saía da algema sendo segurada pela boca de uma serpente. A tatuagem continuou a se desenvolver por baixo da manga de Christine, que continuava a proferir:

– Unistes nossas almas uma vez e te imploro para que as una novamente.

De repente, Snape percebeu que algumas partes de sua mão que segurava a cadeira começavam a ficar vermelhas. Aos poucos, o vermelho tomou forma de correntes que ligavam sua mão à cadeira. Christine continuava.

- Nos leve para seu interior, onde mentiras não existem e segredos são proibidos. Eu, a Mariposa Imortal, clamo por tuas almas: Mestre Bardo, Lorde Adão, Caçadora do Ártico e Anjo Bárbaro. Eu os imploro: falem comigo.

A cozinha escureceu e Snape sentiu que não estavam mais na Ordem. A sensação foi confirmada quando, aos poucos, visualizaram um salão onde não se via as paredes nem o teto. O piso era negro e refletia a luz que vinha do alto que apenas iluminava quatro poltronas, postas em um círculo perfeito. Uma era feita de penas brancas, embora estivessem sujas de sangue. Outra era feita de ossos e forrada com peles grossas onde cabeças de lobisomens enfeitavam cada braço. Outra era feita de pedra com notas musicais entalhadas. A última era um rico trono, ornado com pedras preciosas. Todos eram ocupados por seres encapuzados que tinham a mesma altura, o mesmo porte e a mesma capa. Snape olhou para os bruxos ao seu lado. Lupin olhava pálido para a cadeira feita com peles de lobisomens enquanto Shacklebolt olhava para a cadeira de Christine. A cadeira se transformara em uma poltrona de sangue líquido, onde alguns fios agarravam fortemente as mãos dos bruxos. Christine continuava sentada, porém agora usava a mesma capa que os outros, cobrindo seu rosto. Snape só a reconheceu por seus lábios rubros. Os encapuzados falaram em uníssono.

- O que significa isso Mariposa! Bruxos pisando em nosso solo sagrado! Devemos considerar isso uma prova de traição?!

- Senhores, se me permitirem eu explicarei a convocação e a presença dos bruxos aqui. Christine disse com humildade. Os encapuzados se entreolharam em silêncio.

- Tem um minuto. Eles disseram por fim. Christine não perdeu tempo.

- Meu pai alugou minha alma para Dumbledore, líder da Ordem da Fênix. Ele deseja que eu utilize de todos os meus meios para conseguir informações e me pediu para contatá-los. Estes bruxos são membros da Ordem que, por não confiarem em mim, vieram observar a reunião para saber para saber vossa resposta e garantir que não subverterei as informações.

Os encapuzados olharam entre si mais uma vez antes de responder.

- Somos leais a você, Mariposa, não a ele. Se desejar que investiguemos sobre Voldemort nós o faremos, mas se isso for apenas uma ordem do bruxo...

- Eu devo ajudá-los, pois é desejo de meu pai. E em como tudo que faço, desejo dar o melhor de mim.

- Então desejas nossa ajuda?

- Sim.

- Então a terá. Amanhã a noite receberá o primeiro relatório.

- Obrigada senhores. Também gostaria de pedir, embora saiba que é inútil, a proteção da serpente quanto a Ordem da Fênix. Os encapuzados gargalharam em uníssono e até Christine riu. Depois, embora tivessem uma voz única, começaram a falar entre si.

- E por que iríamos querer as informações da Ordem?

- Como se fôssemos vendê-la para Voldemort.

- Ou para os Malfoy. E eles voltaram a rir. Christine limpava suas lágrimas de riso enquanto tentava falar.

- Eu sei que não é necessário, mas Dumbledore é muito precavido e como não custa nada, decidi requisitar. Os encapuzados, já recompostos responderam.

- A proteção foi concedida. Agora passemos o relatório.

Christine retirou de sua têmpora a lembrança e deixou que esta flutuasse até o meio do salão. O fio prateado explodiu, transformando-se numa estrela para depois desaparecer. Os encapuzados ficaram em silêncio, interpretando a luz que a pouco estava ali. Christine foi a única a ouvir o que eles disseram.

- Reportaremos aos outros sobre isso.

Christine não precisou perguntar para saber que eles falavam sobre a informação de Andrew. Apesar de saber que a reação de seus aliados não seria positiva, e que talvez dificultasse seu trabalho na Ordem, Christine concordou com a cabeça, pois havia dentro de si um desejo de contar a todos o que Andrew lhe contara, despertando a raiva e consequentemente as armas de seus aliados.

Os encapuzados olharam para Snape e dessa vez os dois ouviram.

- Aguardamos a permissão para divulgar o novo aliado da raposa. Christine olhou para Snape aguardando sua resposta. Snape assentiu e Christine se voltou para o Conselho.

- A permissão foi dada, mas lembrem-se: Ele é um aliado, não uma isca ou um boneco de treino. Deve ser tratado com o mesmo respeito que um feiticeiro ou lobisomem.

Os encapuzados assentiram ao mesmo tempo e levaram o pulso esquerdo aos lábios, dizendo.

- Louvada seja a serpente. Christine fez o mesmo movimento, beijando sua algema enquanto repetiu.

- Louvada seja a serpente.

O salão escureceu e quando a luz voltou estavam na cozinha da Ordem. As marcas vermelhas haviam desaparecido das mãos dos bruxos e Snape viu Christine terminar de cobrir os dois pontos vermelhos com sua manga.

- Como foi? Perguntou Dumbledore.

- Eles vão ajudar, mas fizeram questão de lembrar que estão ajudando por causa de meu pedido e não porque concordam com sua luta.

- O que quis dizer com "seu pai alugou sua alma a Dumbledore"? Perguntou Lupin.

- Que meu pai e Dumbledore negociaram minha ajuda na Ordem. Christine disse simplesmente. Lupin olhou para Dumbledore que concordou.

- Por isso Andrew saiu tão furioso. Ele não queria que Christine nos ajudasse. Dumbledore respondeu. Os olhos de Christine endureceram e Lothy começou a rosnar para Dumbledore.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele teme que eu me machuque. Christine disse fria. Não queria que ninguém falasse ou pensasse mal de Andrew, nem que fosse necessário usar Lothy para isso.

- Por que houve momentos em que não ouvíamos a conversa? Perguntou Quim, desconfiado.

- Porque vocês só ouviram o que os interessavam. Muitas coisas que discutimos não diziam respeito à Ordem ou a essa guerra, por isso o Conselho os proibiram de ouvir.

- Mas e se fosse de nosso interesse? Perguntou Lupin. Christine o olhou nos olhos, analisando-os.

- Se fosse vocês iriam ouvir. Se não, não iriam. Afinal o Conselho não permitiria que intrusos ouvissem informações preciosas, às vezes protegidas, só porque eles precisam ouvir um único tópico. – Christine se voltou para Dumbledore. – As informações estão garantidas, mas não tenho certeza se seus soldados são fortes o suficiente. Sei que podem, ou pelo menos espero que possam derrotar comensais, mas o que farão se houverem feiticeiros nas linhas de Voldemort?

- Acha que pode nos ensinar a nos defender? Christine riu.

- Dumbledore, isso gasta muito tempo, coisa que não temos. Eu só ficarei uma semana em Londres, sem chances de me estender por mais tempo, e já tenho coisas programadas para fazer. Lembre-se que também tenho que organizar meu exército e, lamento dizer, isso é mais importante para mim do que sua guerra.O máximo que posso fazer é designar alguns aliados meus para suas linhas, mas eles serão como o conselho: leais a mim, não a você.

Dumbledore refletiu alguns minutos antes de concordar. Christine sorriu.

- Se for ajudar posso mostrar, sem machucar ninguém, é claro, como os feiticeiros irão atacar.

- Seria de grande ajuda. Disse Dumbledore.

- Traga seu melhor soldado. Ela disse enquanto se levantava.

Christine foi para a sala e esperou que todos chegassem, em pé. Dumbledore e Moody foram os últimos.

- Senhorita Anderson. Eu serei seu adversário. Disse Olho-tonto.

- É um prazer lutar contra um caçador de comensais tão famoso. Gostaria de lhe pedir, para tornar o duelo mais justo, que me atacasse com toda sua força e habilidade. Por favor, finja que eu sou um comensal e lute para matar.

Moody estranhou o pedido, mas assentiu. Christine e Moody se afastaram e ficaram um de frente para o outro.

Dumbledore começou a fazer a contagem. Quando este chegou a três, Christine desapareceu, aparecendo na frente de Moody, segurando com uma mão o pulso que segurava a varinha enquanto a outra encostava dois dedos no pescoço de Moody. As ametistas de Christine estavam frias e analisavam a expressão surpresa de Moody. Os dois ficaram paralisados por alguns segundo sem silêncio até que, sem se mover, Christine falou.

- Snape, diga qual seria meu próximo movimento segundo o estilo de um feiticeiro padrão.

Todos se voltaram para Snape, que estranhou a pergunta. Não que ele não soubesse responder, mas porque as aulas que tivera com Christine eram secretas. Como poderia explicar seu conhecimento para a Ordem sem mencioná-las? Porém, quando viu Lothy sorrindo para ele e piscando o olho, percebeu que Christine deveria ter algum plano. 'Christine já confiou em mim, agora é minha vez de confiar nela.' Pensou enquanto analisava a posição. Não precisou de muito tempo para responder.

- Você quebraria o pulo dele enquanto enfiaria os dedos no pescoço, matando-o. Christine deu um minúsculo sorriso de orgulho.

- E quantos movimentos eu poderia fazer nesta posição que matariam o senhor Moody?

- 427.

- Exato. Porém eu o mataria utilizando dois movimentos. Quantas maneiras diferentes de matar existem usando apenas um movimento? Snape pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- 1364. Ao ouvir a resposta Christine riu baixo, saindo da posição e se voltando para Snape.

- Nada mau senhor Snape, mas o senhor contou apenas os movimentos lícitos. A resposta certa seria infinitos, pois a criatividade feiticeira é imensa quando utilizada para assassinatos, podendo se utilizar de métodos proibidos ou não.

- Desde quando você aprendeu isso? Perguntou Sirius desconfiado, mas antes que Snape pudesse falar alguma coisa Christine respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Senhor Snape teve de ensinar Poções aos alunos da Diamante Negro e sobreviver a todos os atentados de morte cometidos pelos mais orgulhosos. O fato de ainda estar ileso revela um impressionante talento para a defesa que foi desenvolvido pelas pesquisas na biblioteca feiticeira permitidas por Caliel. Sim, senhor Snape, eu sabia de suas incursões a biblioteca uma vez que o mero talento bruto não seria não seria suficiente para mantê-lo vivo por tanto tempo. – Ela disse, respondendo a expressão surpresa de Snape que, apesar de não mudá-la, sentiu-se aliviado por Christine esconder a verdade e levemente agradecido por ela ter lhe dado todo o mérito. – Porém um soldado deve saber atacar também. É claro que um professor não deve atacar seus alunos, mas sua passividade me faz pensar que o senhor não sabe lutar.

Os olhos de Christine brilharam em desafio e ele percebeu que aquele era o momento de pagar por seu punhal. Endireitou sua postura de orgulho, aproveitando a deixa.

- Sua desconfiança me ofende senhorita Anderson. Para mostrar o quão boas são minhas habilidades em batalha lhe desafio para um duelo desarmado feiticeiro.

A expressão de surpresa de Christine enganou a todos.

- O senhor conhece as regras de um duelo feiticeiro?

- Li sobre elas durante minhas pesquisas na biblioteca do diretor.

Christine estava admirada, embora seus olhos dissessem que não era por causa do conhecimento de Snape. Ela se afastou, retirando o casaco e entregando-o a Lothy, ficando apenas com blusa de mangas compridas, calça e botas. Snape fez o mesmo, retirando sua capa de viagem.

- Como é um duelo desarmado? Tonks perguntou.

- É um duelo sem magia, onde se testam as habilidades físicas e estratégicas. Muito usado em treinos ou disputas não letais. Aquele que desistir, for imobilizado ou nocauteado perde.. – Christine e Snape, que estavam em cantos opostos da sala, começaram a se aproximar olhando um nos olhos do outro enquanto Christine explicava. – Num duelo feiticeiro não nos curvamos nem apertamos as mão, pois seria hipocrisia fingir que temos espírito esportivo. Ao invés disso – Christine e Snape pararam um de frente para o outro, olhando-se nos olhos. – analisamos os olhos do adversário, tentando deduzir sua estratégia ao mesmo tempo em que escondemos a nossa. Depois – Christine e Snape começaram a se circundar. – nos rodeamos tentando descobrir algo em sua postura, em seus passos, ao mesmo tempo em que encobrimos os nossos. Por fim – Christine e Snape voltaram a se afastar, ficando um de costas para o outro. – voltamos as nossas posições e ficamos de costas para garantir que o primeiro movimento será dado pelo mais rápido. Senhor Lupin, por favor, faça a contagem.

Os dois ficaram de costas até Lupin contar até três. Assim que a luta começou Snape se virou e avançou até Christine, que continuava de costas, mas ela o surpreendeu se abaixando ao mesmo tempo em que levantava sua perna. Snape recuou, conseguindo evitar o golpe. Christine rapidamente deu uma cambalhota, se afastando mais se Snape. Ele tentou atacá-la enquanto essa ainda estava no chão, mas Christine se voltou para ele enquanto dava uma rasteira, impedindo-o de se aproximar mais uma vez, e se levantou.

Snape iniciou uma seqüência de golpes aos quais Christine se desviou com graça, porém, quando foi a vez dela atacar Snape também conseguiu se desviar de todos os socos. Christine tentou acertar os pontos que ficavam desprotegidos enquanto Snape atacava, segurando o braço estendido pelo pulso e rodopiando até chegar ao peito de snape, onde deu uma cotovelada em sua barriga apertando os portos nela e no pulso. Mas Snape não só resistira como aproveitara a guarda baixa para apertar os pontos na lateral do abdômen. Christine então lançou sua cabeça para acertar a dele ou o pescoço enquanto se preparava para pisar no pé de Snape, porém ele a empurrou para frente conseguindo livrar seu braço da mão dela.

A luta seguia acirrada e ambos pareciam dar o melhor de si. Embora Snape lutasse de maneira mais prática e rude enquanto Christine praticamente dançava no duelo, suas habilidades pareciam niveladas. Christine percebeu isso quando, ao tentar dar um chute na cabeça de Snape como fizera no início do treinamento, Snape segurou seu tornozelo impedindo o golpe. Mas antes que Snape conseguisse se aproveitar da vantagem, Christine o surpreendeu lançando a outra perna sobre seu rosto, fazendo com que libertasse a que segurava, rodopiando no ar e finalmente caindo de barriga para baixo, amortecendo a queda com suas mãos e pés. Snape tentou chutar Christine, mas ela rolou, fugindo de seu pé, ficando de barriga para cima e se levantou com um impulso de suas costas.

Com o passar dos minutos os golpes começaram a surtir efeito e, embora Christine aparentasse mais resistência que Snape, ambos viram necessidade de acabar com a luta o mais rápido o possível. A luta terminou quando, desviando de um soco de Snape, Christine foi para as costas de seu adversário, puxou seu cabelo fazendo com que sua cabeça e costas se inclinassem para trás e o beijou. Snape hesitou por um segundo, até que percebeu que Christine na verdade apertava com seus dentes um ponto em seu lábio inferior. Snape até tentou afastá-la empurrando-a pela garganta enquanto apertava os pontos ali, mas Christine o puxou mais, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão e o imobilizou, pisando em seus pulsos e colocando a mão em seu pescoço. Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto a platéia processava o final da batalha. Christine rapidamente saiu de cima de Snape, que se levantou sozinho, e disse:

- Foi uma ótima luta senhor snape. Mais uma vez o senhor confirma minha decisão de tê-lo como aliado. Mas, se o senhor me permitir, gostaria de lhe dar alguns conselhos. Snape assentiu com a cabeça.

- Lembre-se que os feiticeiros são criaturas inescrupulosas. Para nós não existe golpe baixo e sim pontos fracos, que serão utilizados para a vitória numa guerra. Se o seu ponto fraco for suas costas, eles o atacarão por trás; se for o sono, eles o atacarão enquanto dorme; se for uma pessoa, eles a matarão ou a farão de refém. No seu caso foram seus lábios e eles me fizeram vencer. Elimine todos seus pontos fracos senhor Snape, ou pelo menos os esconda numa batalha. Snape assentiu novamente, mas Sirius perguntou.

- Então você sugere que nos afastemos de todos que amamos e que fiquemos paranóicos, sem comer ou dormir? É impossível viver assim!

- Tem razão senhor Black, é impossível. Por isso quando os feiticeiros dormem, eles enchem o local com feitiços de proteção e colocam seus servos elementais para velarem seu sono. Por isso quando um ente querido morre, o feiticeiro deve mostrar frieza ao invés de chorar. É por isso que um feiticeiro está sempre alerta, com seu servo lhe vigiando as costas. Não estou pedindo para abdicar de seu sono ou de seus entes, mas sim dos sentimentos que muitas vezes nos fazem hesitar ou não pensar numa estratégia. Para os feiticeiros, senhor Black, a frieza salva mais vidas que a medicina. Ela disse séria e depois sorriu para Snape.

- Mas a sua técnica está perfeita, senhor Snape. Se eu não possuísse a couraça básica, certamente teríamos empatado.

- Couraça? Mas o duelo era sem magia, logo sem feitiços de armadura ou escudo.

- Sim, mas este não é um feitiço. É uma poção injetada nos feiticeiros de dez em dez anos que aumentam nossa resistência. Como pode ver a diferença entre quem a possui e quem não é muito pequena, mas às vezes pode definir uma luta. – A respiração de Christine ficou mais ofegante. – Agora seus golpes estão fazendo efeito. Se me derem licença irei para meu quarto descansar. Suponho que seja o mesmo de hoje cedo? Ela perguntou para Black que assentiu.

Christine desejou boa noite, pegou seu casaco com Lothy e começou a subir as escadas. Snape foi para a biblioteca antes que Black começasse com os comentários sobre "perder para uma garota", embora soubesse que não seria capaz de sobreviver os cinco primeiros segundos. Snape pegou o livro que Christine lhe dera, mas reparou que havia um leve volume entre a capa e as páginas. Abriu o livro e viu um pequeno pedaço de papel. Snape logo reconheceu a preparação de alguma poção que não conseguiu identificar, mas logo ouviu a voz de Lothy em sua cabeça.

'A mestra me mandou trazer as instruções para a poção de couraça. ' Ele levantou os olhos e viu Lothy em sua frente. Decidiu fazer suas perguntas a ela.

- O que Andrew disse a Christine para ela tratar Dumbledore daquele jeito?

'Andrew não confia em Dumbledore e teme que ele machuque a mestra.' Snape franziu as sobrancelhas.

- E por que ele faria isso? Lothy demorou a responder.

'Eles...não gostam...de Dumbledore.' Ela disse temerosa.

- Quem não gosta?

'Todos.' Lothy disse num sussurro e Snape entendeu. Todos os aliados de Christine. Um frio percorreu sua espinha.

- Por quê? Ele se forçou a perguntar. Lothy hesitou muito antes de responder.

'Porque...ele...fez...' As palavras vinham espaçadas, como se algo estivesse censurando a explicação de Lothy. Snape abriu a boca para perguntar o que Lothy estava tentando esconder, mas ela mergulhou em uma vela deixando Snape sozinho com suas perguntas.

--

Christine subia as escadas em direção a seu quarto. Embora os golpes de Snape lhe trouxessem muita dor, ela a ignorava. Tudo que conseguia pensar era nas palavras de Andrew e tudo que conseguia sentir era raiva de Dumbledore.

'Eu não acredito que foi ele. Depois de todos esses anos...e agora eu estou a serviço dele!' As chamas das velas aumentaram em reação a raiva de Christine. Ela olhou as labaredas, o vermelho a lembrando de outro merecedor de seu ódio. Alguém que teve de aturar durante toda sua vida.

'Eu sempre consegui me controlar diante dele, não será diferente com Dumbledore. ' Esse pensamento a acalmou e as chamas diminuíram até seu tamanho normal. Christine voltou a andar.

'É isso. Só porque eu o odeio não quer dizer que não serei eficiente. Afinal', ela deu um sorriso sarcástico, 'já trabalho com alguém desse nível e ele nunca reclamou.'

Christine entrou em seu quarto, colocando o casaco no candelabro e olhou para as paredes. Não confiava nelas. Não que desconfiasse de feitiços de monitoramento ou de visitas indesejáveis por parte dos bruxos, mas suas malas já estavam ali, o que denunciava a falta de proteção contra os feiticeiros. Christine pegou o báculo e o estendeu.

- _Tafnen._ Disse enquanto fincava sua ponta no chão. A safira brilhou e, assim que o báculo entrou em contato com o chão, raios azuis percorreram-no até as paredes e o teto, transformando as paredes em espelhos. Christine olhou para seus reflexos satisfeita.

Sempre teve uma opinião diferente sobre os espelhos. Para ela, eles eram instrumentos de observação e autovigilância onde ela treinava sua expressão por horas a fio até ter certeza de que seu rosto e olhos estavam vazios. Várias vezes fizera esse treinamento e em várias situações. Quando havia tomado um veneno que causava dores tão fortes quanto um cruciatus, quando perdera entes queridos e agora o repetia enquanto seu coração pulsava de raiva, certa de que não seria a última vez naquela semana. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, mas seus olhos ainda estavam duros. Só com profunda concentração e quinze minutos se olhando no espelho foi que Christine conseguiu deixar seus olhos frios novamente.

'Hora do próximo passo.' Pensou enquanto voltava para o meio do quarto, empunhando o báculo tão próximo de seu rosto que sua visão ficou azul..

- _Edaid._ Ela disse e várias Christines apareceram em sua frente.

- Meninas, sabem o que fazer. As Christines deram seu costumeiro sorriso arrogante e foram em direção as paredes, entrando cada uma num reflexo diferente. Christine olhou novamente para os espelhos. Seus reflexos agora, apesar de serem iguais, possuíam expressões diferentes.

'Protegida por meus reflexos. Quero ver quem vai conseguir me atingir. ' Pensou enquanto se jogava na cama, orgulhosa de seu plano. Mas ainda faltava fazer mais uma coisa. Christine fechou os olhos, relaxando quando sentiu uma onda de calor próxima. Abriu os olhos vendo Lothy ao lado da cama, olhando-a de cima enquanto segurava uma caixinha de metal.

- Obrigada querida. Christine disse enquanto rolava na cama, ficando de barriga para baixo e retirava da caixinha dois discos de silicone, colocando um em sua têmpora e outro em seu pescoço, e uma pequena chapa de metal. Christine tocou em certos pontos da chapa e rolou na cama de novo.

'Mais uma vez, tenho que falar com ele. Não se esqueça Christine: controle-se, são negócios e não se deve por opiniões baseadas em emoções tolas nos negócios.' Christine pensava enquanto esperava alguma coisa. De repente, abriu os olhos e falou com a voz mais imparcial possível.

- Tenho uma proposta para você.

_****_

_**Apesar de ninguém ter me passado uma review eu estou postando o cap. Sei que não tenho o direito de pedir por isso aqui está o novo. Só espero que me perdoem e que continuem a ler minha fic, embora eu não possa perceber vcs.**_

_**No próximo capítulo: Outros aliados de Christine aparecem e o segredo de Sirius Black é explicado.**_

_**Até o próximo cap.**_


	18. Entre lobos e lobisomens

Capítulo 18 – Entre lobos e lobisomens

A primeira coisa que Christine pensou ao despertar foi :

'Finalmente Olive me ouviu e parou de usar aqueles incensos de cravos brancos.' Ela aspirou o cheiro de mofo do travesseiro. 'Mas assim também é demais.'

Christine abriu os olhos, esperando o quarto que Olive decorara ironicamente para ela, todo em tons claros de azul e cheio de babados, parecendo o quarto de uma menina de 5 anos. Porém o que viu foi um quarto simples, com paredes espelhadas e cujos poucos móveis eram velhos. A sua frente via seu reflexo deitada na cama, mas as contrário de si mesma o reflexo tinha os olhos despertos e seu costumeiro sorriso arrogante.

- Bom dia flor do dia, ou deveria dizer da noite?

Christine se sentou. As lembranças do dia anterior vindo à tona junto com um mau- humor.

- Algum ataque durante a noite? Ela perguntou para o reflexo, que já estava sentada de pernas cruzadas.

- Nenhum. Em todo caso, tornamos o quarto mais quente e seco para não danificar nossos poderes. O feitiço irá durar enquanto os espelhos permanecerem.

Christine ascentiu, saindo da cama e trocando de roupa aos olhos dos outros reflexos. Quando terminou de se arrumar, Lothy apareceu.

- Já mapeou a casa? Christine perguntou sem olhá-la.

_**- Sim mestra. **_Lothy respondeu satisfeita.

- Ótimo. Mostre-me onde é o banheiro para que eu possa me lavar.

Lothy guiou Christine até o cômodo e esperou sua higiene. Depois de ter se lavado, Christine disse olhando para Lothy, agora sorrindo:

- Agora pode me mostrar o que você quer me mostrar.

O sorriso de Lothy se abriu, ficando levemente assustador por causa dos dentes, mas Christine não se importou. Podia sentir a animação de Lothy dentro de si e isso apagou todo seu mau- humor. Lothy segurou a mão de sua mestra e as duas correram até as escadas, subiram dois andares e percorreram um corredor até sua última porta. Lothy então saiu do caminho de Christine e indicou a porta com o braço, incentivando-a a abri-la. Christine não se incomodou em perguntar a Lothy o que tinha no quarto, pois sabia que ela não lhe diria. Afinal, não era todo dia que podia lhe preparar uma surpresa.

Christine abriu a porta lentamente. O quarto tinha seus papéis de parede rasgados e os móveis quebrados, possuindo resquícios de um passado glorioso que fora esquecido. Mas Christine mal reparou no quarto. Sua atenção estava em um hipogrifo cinza- chumbo deitado como um rei na enorme cama de casal. O hipogrifo a encarou, penetrando as ametistas com seus olhos alaranjados, esperando ela se curvar. Mas Christine, seguindo as palavras do centauro não o fez. Os dois continuaram se encarando pó um momento que pareceu interminável até que o hipogrifo se levantou da cama e caminhou em sua direção. Lothy deu um passo a frente, pronta para proteger sua mestra, mas Christine permaneceu imóvel em sua postura aristocrática. Mas o animal, seja por ter reconhecido seu sangue, seja por ter avistado seus irmãos atrás de si, fez uma longa reverência aos pés de Christine, que sorriu inclinando levemente a cabeça. Christine então se aproximou da criatura, ficando frente a frente com seu bico, e só então estendeu sua mão para acariciar a cabeça da criatura. O hipogrifo fechou os olhos, não numa demonstração de prazer, mas para corresponder ao gesto de confiança. Assim os dois estariam se arriscando naquele contato. Christine por estar centímetros de distância do bico afiado do hipogrifo e este por estar de olhos fechado enquanto é tocado por uma feiticeira.

Os dois permaneceram na mesma ação até a têmpora de Christine vibrar. Christine tirou a mão do hipogrifo, que abriu os olhos, e a tocou sentindo a textura do silicone.

'Me esqueci de tirar os discos ontem à noite. ' Ela se lembrou recuando. Christine foi até Lothy, que lhe entregou o a chapa de metal em silêncio, e caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair olhou para trás. O hipogrifo já voltara para cama e a encarava com respeito. Christine novamente inclinou sua cabeça recebendo uma reverência em troca. Só assim se sentiu segura para sair do quarto, apertando um ponto da chapa e dizendo:

- Christine.

Todos estavam na cozinha tomando o café da manhã quando ouviram uma voz no corredor:

- Eu não quero saber. Estamos planejando isso por anos e não vou deixar que um mero peão estrague tudo... Ele pode ser substituído?... Então mate ele e o substitua!

Foi nesse momento que Christine apareceu na cozinha, vestindo um blazer azul marinho fechado por onde saía uma gola alta branca. Segurava uma chapa de metal e tinha uma expressão tensa. Logo atrás vinha Imlothriem.

Ela se sentou massageando a têmpora e dizendo para o nada.

- Está bem. Eu cuido dos serviços burocráticos, você tem meia-hora. Eu tenho outra ligação, nos falamos mais tarde. – Christine tocou em outro ponto da chapa. – Christine... Sim... Sim, eu estou ciente... Eu sei que algo precisa ser feito, mas... – Ela olhou para os bruxos que a encaravam atônitos. – Eu estou um pouco ocupada. Espere , eu tive uma ideia. – Ela disse acariciando o rosto de Lothy que fechou os olhos ronronando de prazer. Christine sorriu maléfica quando Lothy abriu os olhos, encontrando os seus. – Achei nossa assassina... Não se preocupe, até o final dessa semana general Castro irá desaparecer misteriosamente. Christine deu outro toque na chapa e falou com Lothy, sem deixar de acariciar seu rosto.

- Estou contando com você querida. Não me decepcione. Lothy bateu continência e Christine riu.

- Bom dia a todos. Desculpem-me pelo atraso, mas nas férias eu me permito acordar tarde.

Todos permaneciam em silêncio, ainda atônitos com a conversa que ouviram quando Rony Weasley verbalizou o que todos pensavam:

– Você estava encomendando assassinatos? Christine suspirou.

- Sim, eu sei que isso não é comum para vocês...

- E é comum para os feiticeiros?

- Em certos casos, sim. Deixem-me explicar: O general Castro é o novo chefe do departamento de pessoas desaparecidas, que é uma fachada para procurar traidores do sangue, como Olive. Para proteger não só ela, mas outras dezenas de casais mestiços eu devo eliminá-lo, logo estou matando-o para que ele não mate meus aliados. Enquanto o outro... – Os olhos de Christine endureceram por um segundo para antes voltar ao normal. – É um mero empregado que se insubordinou contra um de meus aliados, pondo um plano meu a perder. Ele se tornou um obstáculo para mim e eu não terei piedade de atravessá-lo.

- Obrigado por avisar. Alguma data para meu desaparecimento? Sirius perguntou com sarcasmo.

Lothy olhou para Christine de forma esperançosa, balançando a cabeça frenéticamente, mas Christine a repreendeu com um olhar.

- Lothy, não. – Lothy abaixou a cabeça, tristonha e Christine encarou Sirius séria. – Não dê a Lothy falsas esperanças senhor Black, pois ela poderá levá-lo a sério e talvez eu não esteja aqui para salvá-lo como ontem.

Sirius engoliu em seco ao se lembrar do dia anterior e de perceber o desejo assassino em lothy tão intenso quanto no dia em que se conheceram.

Christine se serviu de torradas com patê enquanto falava.

- A propósito, é um belo hipogrifo que tem aqui. Não são muito interessantes para mim, mas acredito que seja o suficiente para vocês.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Perguntou Harry.

- Já experimentou voar em um hipogrifo, senhorita Anderson? Sirius perguntou utilizando uma polidez irônica.

- Sim. Já experimentou voar em um grifo, senhor Black? Christine perguntou com um sorriso de vitória no rosto, já esperando pelo silêncio de Black.

- Grifos são criaturas mais inteligentes e não se deixam ser montados. Disse Hermione.

- Verdade. Mas meu irmão mais velho é apaixonado por esportes radicais e sempre me levava com ele quando eu era pequena. – Ela suspirou. – Um dos poucos momentos em que nosso sangue servia para alguma coisa.

Christine percebeu o olhar cético de Hermione sendo seguido pelo de seus amigos. Christine suspirou derrotada, retirando um fio de lembrança de sua têmpora.

- Querem confirmar? Pois vejam._ Cen rîn. _E o fio explodiu, cegando todos que estavam no cômodo.

Quando a luz diminuiu a cozinha havia desaparecido e todos estavam numa trilha aos pés de uma montanha. A frente deles estava um homem, que Snape rapidamente reconheceu como Scarface, sendo seguido por uma Christine de 8 anos. Ela usava um vestido azul claro rendado até os joelhos, meias longas brancas e sapato boneca e, apesar de estarem numa floresta, suas roupas estavam impecavelmente limpas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, voando cada vez que ela pulava ou corria, sempre com postura ereta. Já Scarface se deslocava pela floresta com facilidade, como se a conhecesse intimamente.

- Eu disse para você usar roupas confortáveis. Ele disse sem olhar para trás.

- Você já viu o guarda-roupa que a senhora Anderson preparou para mim? Este é a melhor roupa que eu tinha e terei sorte se ela não se desfizer dele depois disso. – Ela suspirou. – Scar, você não poderia pedir para ela parar de me tratar como uma boneca de porcelana?

- Poderia. – Christine deu um sorriso reluzente. – Mas aí eu não teria do que rir. O sorriso morreu e ela fez um biquinho.

- Você é terrível_,_ irmão. Ao ouvir isso, Scar gargalhou guturalmente, fazendo com que os animais próximos fugissem. Eles continuaram caminhando até Christine perguntar cansada.

- Por que estamos fazendo isso, Scar?

- Porque você anda muito triste, não sem razão, é claro. – Ele se apressou em dizer. – Mas como seu irmão eu tenho o direito de tentar te animar.

- Montando em grifos? Ela perguntou com descrença.

- Ei, não diga nada até montar em um.

Eles continuaram a caminhar em silêncio até que Christine falou de novo.

- Scar, eu já montei um hipogrifo. Não é a mesma coisa?

Scarface parou de andar, ficando de costas para a irmã em silêncio. Depois voltou a andar, dizendo.

- Ainda bem que você é minha irmã, senão matava___-lhe_ pela insolência. Christine se calou ante a ameaça.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até um paredão de pedra. Scarface o subiu num único salto enquanto Christine teve de saltar de uma saliência a outra até chegar ao topo. Quando alcançou seu irmão_,_ ele falava com os grifos em sua própria linguagem, numa mistura de terra com ar. Scarface apontou para ela e mostrou seu cordão com o símbolo. Os grifos a olharam longamente até se curvarem. Christine inclinou a cabeça levemente sob os olhos orgulhosos do irmão.

– Não precisava fazer isso.

– Gosto de demonstrar respeito aos outros.

Ele deu de ombros e montou em um grifo castanho com penas amarelas. Christine se aproximou olhando os grifos um a um até se decidir por um negro de penas brancas.

– Com licença. Ela disse ao tentar montar no grifo.

– Scar! Onde eu seguro? Ela perguntou para o irmão.

– Não segura. Ele respondeu divertido enquanto os grifos começavam a voar.

Christine se desesperou e agarrou o pescoço do grifo, murmurando um "desculpe". Os grifos tinham um corpo menor do que os hipogrifos, sendo mais ágeis e rápidos. O vento incomodava os olhos de Christine, que ficavam semicerrados.

– Chris! Olhe só isso! Christine se esforçou para olhar sem afrouxar o aperto.

Scarface voava com os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo, se segurando apenas com suas pernas.

– Sem as mãos... – ele deu um sorriso maléfico. – e sem os pés!

No momento em que terminou de falar, Scarface abriu as pernas, sendo empurrado para fora do grifo pela velocidade.

– SCAR! Christine gritou desesperada ao ver seu irmão caindo.

Esquecendo o medo que tinha, ela segurou o grifo pelas penas do pescoço e o incitou a mergulhar. O grifo obedeceu e os dois iniciaram uma decida em espiral. Christine chorava pelo ressecamento dos olhos e pelo medo de perder seu irmão, mas antes de Scarface atingir o chão um grifo amparou sua queda, passando por baixo dele para que Scarface caísse sentado. Ele subiu com seu novo grifo de volta aos céus com um sorriso maroto.

– E então? O que achou? Christine estava em choque.

– Loucura! Suicídio! O que você estava pensando Scar? Não, eu não quero saber o que você estava pensando.

– Ei, acalme-se. – Ele disse tentando acalmá-la, mas Christine continuava assustada. Scarface suspirou ficando sério. – Escute, haverá momentos em que você não terá tempo de planejar. Nesses momentos filhote, hesitar pode ser fatal. Quando a hora chegar, você terá que ousar e se arriscar, seguindo apenas sua intuição. Chris, nunca tenha medo de se arriscar.

– Mas Scar, também não podemos nos arriscar sempre.

– Mas também não podemos nos ater completamente à estratégia___. Às_ vezes você precisará as adaptar a situação e modificar o plano e isso terá um risco. Não tenha medo de se arriscar Chris. Você nasceu com uma boa intuição, use-a.

Christine encarou___-_o séria, os olhos abertos pareciam não sentir mais o vento. Sem responder ela iniciou um vôo vertical para cima, subindo cada vez mais alto. Quando o grifo piou, revelando seu limite de altitude, ela se içou para cima, soltando o grifo. Christine subiu mais um metro, sentindo o ar rarefeito, e quando se sentiu parar no ar se inclinou, deu um mergulho de costas em direção ao chão.

Christine cortou o ar num mergulho perfeito, ouvindo acima o grito de seu irmão e vendo as árvores se aproximarem cada vez mais rápido. Scarface fez o grifo mergulhar, tentando pegá-la. Christine viu o chão chegar mais perto e quando faltava poucos metros o mesmo grifo deu um vôo rasante passando por baixo de Christine, dando-a tempo de agarrar o pescoço do animal, se desviando de seu curso e voltando a montá-lo. Quando voltou ao céu, Sca___rf_ace veio até ela raivoso.

– Sua louca! No que estava pensando?

Christine riu da atitude protetora do irmão.

– Você tinha razão, irmão. Os grifos são muito interessantes.

Scarface riu guturalmente junto com Christine.

– Você é terrível irmã. Ele disse com orgulho.

De repente houve outro flash de luz e quando todos abriram seu olhos, estavam de volta a cozinha da mansão Black. Todos menos Christine aparentavam uma expressão de confusão, essa apenas sorria com seu ar vitorioso.

– Acredita em mim agora senhorita Granger?

- Mas... Como ele conseguiu?

- Muitas raças mágicas conhecem o poder de minha família e se submetem a ela. Os grifos são uma delas.

Sirius piscou por alguns segundos:

- Parece interessante... – disse vagarosamente.

Christine sorriu ainda lembrando:

- E é.

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar maroto para ela e sorriu:

- Mas eu já fiz coisa muito melhor – disse e mordeu a torrada – E garanto que bem mais emocionante do que isso aí.

Todos viraram os olhos para ele, incrédulos. Christine o olhou curiosa:

- O senhor já cavalgou em um Lobisomem transformado?

- É claro que não! Isso é impossível. Ele respondeu. Christine tomou mais um gole de café, embaraçada.

- Então o senhor já esteve presente em um ritual necromântico? Ou na casa de um?

- Necromantes não existem. Sirius falou, mas seu tom de voz buscava a confirmação de Christine, que se calou com mais um gole de café.

- Já voou num dragão, talvez? Sirius ficou boquiaberto.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! Não dá pra fazer nenhuma dessas coisas!

- Então a quê exatamente o senhor está se referindo? – perguntou Christine confusa.

Sirius finalmente pareceu perceber os olhares todos em cima dele e abriu um sorriso maroto:

- Proibido para menores – disse sonsamente, mas ao ver o olhar escandalizado de Remus acrescentou rapidamente – Só estou brincando, senhor protetor da moral e dos bons costumes.

Christine deu de ombros:

- Não sou uma menor.

- Ignore-o___,_ Christine. Ele estava blefando, por isso fica fugindo da pergunta. Snape disse displicente. Sirius o encarou com repulsa.

- Não se meta onde não é chamado ranhos...AHRG! Sirius gritou com a queimadura que Lothy fizera na lateral de seu abdômen. Ele a encarou com raiva, mas os olhos amarelo-alaranjados de Lothy eram mais intimidadores.

- Estamos tendo uma conversa civilizada senhor Black, sem agressões físicas ou emocionais. No entanto, eu não tolerarei que agrida meu aliado de qualquer forma. Portanto, se o senhor quiser realmente abaixar o nível da conversa para algo menos civilizado, lembre-se que Dumbledore requisitou minha ajuda exatamente por saber que eu estou acima da média dos feiticeiros. Ela disse ameaçadoramente séria.

Ele voltou os olhos azuis pra ela:

- É um desafio, _senhorita_?

- Sirius... – murmurou Remus em alerta, mas ele não pareceu escutar e permaneceu encarando Christine com um ar ___displicente_.

A garota o encarou de volta e sorriu:

- Não, senhor Black. Não há graça em desafiar você. Fora senhor Snape, bruxos normalmente são fracos demais para sobreviver a qualquer desafio lançado por um feiticeiro.

Todos na mesa olharam para Sirius, temerosos, mas ele manteve um sorriso calmo no rosto:

- Você está falando com alguém mais velho, mais experiente e mais orgulhoso que você, _senhorita_. Christine deu um risinho de escárnio.

- O último é equivocado, o penúltimo duvido muito e o primeiro percebe-se – disse de uma vez só em tom provocante, olhando-o de alto a baixo. A magia das palavras novamente.

Se seu objetivo era fazê-lo parar de sorrir, ela conseguiu:

- É, passar treze anos em Askaban costuma ter esse efeito nas pessoas. Disse soturnamente e bebeu seu café com um gole profundo. Christine rolou os olhos.

- Se espera pela minha compaixão, senhor Black, eu receio ter que desapontá-lo, pois não falei pensando em sua estadia em Azkaban e sim nos quinze anos de idade que nos separam. Porém eu não darei tratamento especial ao senhor só porque o senhor acha que sofreu mais do que qualquer um aqui presente por ter estado na prisão.

- Eu não desejo tratamento especial. Sirius rosnou ameaçando se levantar.

- Ótimo. Então pare de se lamentar ou de trazer o assunto a tona como se quisesse lembrar ao mundo de seus infortúnios. Se você os sobreviveu apenas levante a cabeça e siga em frente, pois relembrá-los é um desperdício que só traz dor, além de apresentar seus pontos psicológicos fracos.

- Que direito tem de falar isso, uma vez que já nos revelou não entender a dor de estar em Azkaban?

- Posso não entender a dor de seus infortúnios, mas já tive os meus próprios, que são considerados cruéis por muitos feiticeiros e que seriam tão grandes ou maiores que os seus. Ela disse séria. Sirius sorriu de escárnio.

- E quais teriam sido? Ela o olhou com desprezo.

- Por que eu contaria meus infortúnios a você? O sorriso de Sirius aumentou.

- Aparentemente você prefere fugir de minha resposta. Talvez por que ela não exista.

Christine o olhou intensamente, revelando nos olhos toda a dor e angústia que já sentira, fazendo com que Sirius desviasse os seus por não conseguir suportar a visão. Lothy começou a rosnar em reação aos olhos de Christine, como se culpasse Sirius pela dor nos olhos de sua mestra, mas não o atacou, permaneceu ao lado de Christine que acariciava sua cabeça. Fez-se um silêncio muito sério cortado apenas pelo rosnado baixo de Lothy.

- Pergunte a Dumbledore. Ele provavelmente deve conhecer muitos de meus infortúnios. – Ela disse ácida por fim e depois sorriu de forma mais suave – Por favor, evite falar esse tipo de coisas na presença de Lothy. Ela realmente não precisa de mais estímulo para acabar com você.

- Não duvido – respondeu ele formalmente, mas não sorriu mais.

O clima na mesa desanuviou um pouco. Aparentemente a lembrança da pequena heliopata era suficiente para fazê-lo se calar. Todos continuaram a comer embora Christine, tenha percebido os olhares apreensivos de Gina Weasley e de Hermione em sua direção e os olhares desejosos dos irmãos Weasley, que não foram exatamente discretos. Até mesmo Snape lançou olhares irritados aos três e Sirius parecia se divertir particularmente com isso. A Sra. Weasley forçou uma conversa informal com Lupin e Tonks na esperança de tornar a refeição mais agradável, e estava sendo bem-sucedida até Moody entrar na conversa e resolver relatar seus agradáveis casos de perseguição de comensais que pareciam terminar invariavelmente na tortura ou morte de alguém. Christine o ouviu interessada sobre os métodos de perseguição dos bruxos que, apesar de lhe parecerem profundamente ineficientes, eram muito inventivos o que compensava suas limitações:

- E então os encurralamos no beco e estuporamos os cinco simultaneamente – contava Moody com seu sorriso torto – Foi um dia glorioso aquele!

- E por que não os mataram logo? – perguntou ela curiosa.

Todos lhes lançaram olhares chocados, surpreendendo-a. 'Mas não estamos falando dos inimigos deles?' Ela pensou. Moody sorriu:

- Nervos de aço, mocinha... – disse satisfeito – Não, não tínhamos permissão pra isso nessa época, embora eu lhe garanta que não me faltou vontade. E todos os cinco sem dúvida o mereciam. De qualquer forma foram enterrados vivos em Askaban sem julgamento.

Sirius bateu o copo na mesa com força;

- Não podemos assassinar aqueles que acusamos de assassinato – disse com fúria – E nem devíamos prender pessoas sem julgamento. Não fale com se fosse uma vantagem!

Christine o olhou por um instante, se inclinou em sua cadeira e suspirou, pondo os indicadores nos lábios, refletindo:

- Das mortes envolvendo feiticeiros, 30% ocorrem por vingança e 20% por nenhum motivo aparente. Estes assassinos, quando interrogados, apenas dizem: "Matamo-los porque somos feiticeiros. É a nossa natureza." Numa referência direta ao nosso ditado que diz que um feiticeiro não precisa de motivos para matar. Os assassinos são libertados para logo depois se tornarem vítimas dos 30%. Ela olhou para cada um dos bruxos que a olhavam chocados e deu de ombros.

- São dados estatísticos recentes que tive acesso. Pelo menos os senhores possuem algum tipo de justiça. – Ela riu. – Não que nosso sistema não nos agrade, apenas gostamos de realizar nós mesmos a "justiça". – Ela voltou a olhar para os outros, que continuavam chocados até que se lembrou.

- Me desculpem. Esqueci que os bruxos possuem coração – disse tristemente.

Fez-se um breve silêncio:

- E os feiticeiros...? – perguntou Hermione por fim com um fio de voz.

Ela a encarou com os olhos violeta brilhando:

- Não – disse séria – Ao menos não deveríamos. Ter coração para nós é uma fraqueza. Nós possuímos a força, o poder e a capacidade de sentirmos prazer quando o usamos contra alguém.

A garota baixou os olhos, perturbada:

- Isso é... desumano...

Christine deu nos ombros:

- Sem dúvida. É por isso que nos apelidei de super-neandertais...

Snape abriu um sorrisinho que ela percebeu. Seus olhos se cruzaram por breves instantes e então ela se voltou para Hermione:

- É importante que vocês se acostumem com esse tipo de coisa, se os comensais são tão impiedosos quanto dizem.

- Me recuso a me acostumar com isso – disse Harry falando pela primeira vez. Os olhos verdes encararam os violeta com uma firmeza peculiar. 'Curioso... a força de seus olhos é diferente de qualquer uma que já vi. Não vem do ódio ou de um desejo. De onde ele a consegue?' Olhou então para sua testa onde uma cicatriz vermelha brilhava. Percebeu a aura de feitiço. Não era um machucado comum:

- Cicatriz interessante senhor Potter. Onde a conseguiu?

Todos a olharam incrédulos, mas Harry abriu um sorriso surpreso:

- Acho que você é a primeira pessoa a quem preciso explicar de onde veio isso – disse e então o sorriso sumiu e ele olhou para Lupin pedindo confirmação.

- Não vejo por que não possa contar a ela – disse – É algo que ela descobriria facilmente pelos seus contatos.

Ele suspirou:

- É verdade... – disse e respirou fundo – Voldemort tentou me matar quando eu tinha um ano. Matou minha mãe, meu pai, mas quanto tentou me matar apenas me deixou essa cicatriz e sumiu. Agora está de volta.

- Interessante... Por quê?

Harry olhou novamente pra Lupin que assentiu:

- Hum... Dizem que é porque minha mãe morreu tentando me salvar e isso criou um contra feitiço poderoso.

Christine franziu a testa:

- Um sentimento foi capaz de criar um contra feitiço?

- Não o sentimento, mas sim a concretização sublime do sentimento através do sacrifício. Respondeu Lupin.

Ela assentiu, mas então percebeu a expressão no rosto de Snape e se surpreendeu. Era pura dor. Tentou encontrar a resposta em seus olhos, mas Snape percebeu a sondagem e se levantou:

– Preciso terminar o meu relatório – disse em tom ríspido – Obrigado pela comida, Sra. Weasley.

A ruiva assentiu parecendo pouco surpresa e tirou a louça dele de cima da mesa em um gesto de varinha automático. 'Típica dona de casa' pensou.

- Entendo...é mesmo muito intrigante. – Ela disse se levantando e indo em direção a Harry enquanto Lançava um de seus charmosos sorrisos tímidos. – Será que eu poderia...tocar em sua cicatriz? Harry corou e disse após limpar sua garganta.

- Claro. Não vejo problema algum.

Christine sorriu e se inclinou para tocar a misteriosa cicatriz. Porém, quando seus dedos encostaram-se no raio minúsculo, sua própria marca reagiu, causando-lhe dores terríveis que a fizeram morder seu lábio inferior, na tentativa de conter seus gritos. Infelizmente, Harry pareceu sentir a mesma dor em sua testa, mas ao contrário dela, ele gritava de dor. Christine podia ouvir em seus ouvidos o som de uma batalha furiosa, que ela percebeu estar sendo travada por aqueles que os marcaram, embora ela não fosse capaz de saber quem estava vencendo.

'Papai, não sei mais quanto tempo conseguirei aguentar.' Ela pensou rezando para que seu pai a ouvisse e acabasse com o suplício.

Sirius e Snape foram os primeiros a ir ao encontro dos dois e depois de muito esforço, pois o dedo parecia estar grudado à testa, eles conseguiram libertá-la. Harry choramingava enquanto Christine ofegava, tremendo compulsivamente nos braços de Snape.

- O que foi que você fez! Sirius gritou enquanto amparava Harry.

- Aparentemente essa cicatriz não gosta de mim. – Ela disse mais para si mesma que para Sirius. – Me desculpe senhor Potter. Eu não fazia ideia de que isso fosse ocorrer. Não esperava uma reação de sua cicatriz ao meu toque.

'Nem da minha.' Ela completou em pensamento.

- Tudo bem. Eu percebi que você também ficou surpresa. Mas o que era aquilo?

Christine percebeu que ele se referia à luta, mas para explicá-lo precisaria contar sobre sua própria cicatriz, o que não era de seu interesse. Resolveu mentir.

- Eu não sei. Ela disse expressando uma confusão que enganou a todos.

O ambiente ficou em silêncio enquanto Sirius ajudava Harry a se sentar e Snape fazia o mesmo com Christine. Quando todos estavam novamente acomodados Christine falou.

- Senhor Potter, posso lhe dar um conselho? Harry a olhou confuso.

- Claro.

- Uma vez uma pessoa que respeito muito me disse algo muito interessante: Tenha orgulho do que você é e do que representa, mesmo com todos os infortúnios que esta posição lhe traz, pois significa que é o único capaz de superá-las.

Harry esboçou um sorriso meio atordoado em retribuição e então ela sentiu então um olhar fuzilante da ruiva menor sobre si. Sorriu ainda mais. 'Como são ricos em emoções,' pensou, 'é incrível que não parem de sentir por um minuto. E apesar de ser uma feiticeira, rodeada por tantos bruxos, pareço ser a única capaz de perceber seus vínculos.'

Sua têmpora vibrou de novo, fazendo-a perder todo o seu humor.

- Christine. Está tudo pronto? Ótimo, já estou indo para aí. Ela disse se levantando.

- Vai matar mais alguém? Sirius perguntou sarcástico.

-Não, ele já foi morto. – Ela disse displicente, não percebendo o tom de Sirius. – Mas sou eu quem retira todas as provas para que não haja crime.

- Então está cometendo um erro ao contar isso para nós. Agora sabemos que o crime foi cometido. Christine o olhou nos olhos e abriu seu costumeiro sorriso vitorioso.

- Mas que crime senhor Black? O que o senhor sabe exatamente?

Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou. Não sabia nada do tal crime que pudesse identificá-lo. Christine sorriu ao ver a conclusão nos olhos de Sirius.

- Lothy, obedeça senhor Snape. Snape, tente impedir Lothy de matar senhor Black, a menos que esta seja sua vontade. Não me demoro. E ela desapareceu no teletransporte.

Lothy olhou para Black, numa ameaça velada e pulou para o castiçal mais próximo, entrando nas chamas. Snape decidiu continuar na cozinha para evitar um ataque surpresa de Lothy a Black. Logo depois da saída de Christine, Gina ralhou.

- Parem de ficar olhando pra ela, seus idiotas! Ela é perigosa. Parece uma psicopata.

E daí? É uma psicopata muito gata – foi a resposta de Fred.

- Uma psicogata. Completou Jorge. Gina bufou.

- Se eu fosse vocês não perdia tempo me apaixonando por uma feiticeira – disse Lupin muito calmo – Vocês ouviram. Ela não tem coração.

Moody deu uma risada:

- Mas é justamente por isso que eu gostei dela. Tem sangue frio.

Snape sentiu vontade de rir da ignorância deles. Afinal, a fala de Moody era no mínimo irônica, se soubessem que Christine possuía o sangue quente.

- É... combina bem com você, Alastor – Tonks disse com um toque brincalhão.

- É, ou com o Snape – replicou Sirius em tom debochado.

- Cuidado com a língua, Black, ou posso permitir que Lothy sacie seus desejos. Snape rosnou.

– Vai mesmo se esconder atrás de uma garotinha, Ranhoso? Perguntou Black petulante.

– Ainda não entendeu, Black? Imlothrien é uma arma e Christine me deu o direito de usá-la. A única diferença entre ela e uma varinha é que sua destrutibilidade é maior enquanto que sua variabilidade de ataques é menor.

Black abriu a boca para responder, mas sua atenção foi desviada para a parede de pedra. As pedras se afastaram, revelando atrás dela um homem. Ele era alto forte, típico "armário". Seu rosto era jovem, com cabelos castanhos brilhantes e curtos que combinavam com seus olhos verdes. Usava um sobretudo preto gasto por cima de uma roupa preto- arroxeada com uma marca de pata de lobisomem em vermelho-sangue e coturno. Mal saiu da passagem na pedra, perguntou grosso:

– Onde está Christine? Black se levantou enraivecido.

– Ei! Eu não sei e nem quero saber qual é a sua relação com aquela... feiticeira, mas não vou ficar abrigando os amiguinhos psicóticos dela aqui! Saia já da minha casa!

O homem lançou um olhar de ódio e desprezo a Sirius e mudou o pé direito de posição. De repente, atiradores surgiram das paredes, fundidos a elas da cintura para baixo, segurando rifles. Cada atirador apontava para uma pessoa da sala. Estavam cercados. O homem voltou a falar entre os dentes.

– Onde. Ela. ESTÁ? Ele rugiu.

– Por que quer saber? Perguntou Snape se levantando, a mão já na varinha.

– E QUEM É VOCÊ PARA QUERER SABER? Ele rugiu de novo, avançando para Snape.

De repente ele parou e olhou para a porta, onde estava Lothy, de braços cruzados. O homem fez uma leve reverência dizendo:

– Imlothrien. – Lothy apenas inclinou sua cabeça. – Poderia, por favor, me dizer onde está sua mestra?

Lothy não respondeu, mas Snape pode perceber que o homem ouvia respostas em sua mente. Depois de um tempo ele disse:

– Entendo. E ela irá demorar muito? – Mais uma pausa. – Eu prefiro esperar se não se importa. Lothy deu de ombros, mas Sirius esbravejou.

– Eu me importo! A casa é minha e eu não preciso ficar recebendo feiticeiros que apontam armas para nossas cabeças...

– Se isso te irrita tanto – o homem gritou mais alto que Sirius – posso te matar e roubar a escritura da casa, passando-a para meu nome! Assim eu e Christine estaríamos na minha casa enquanto todos vocês estariam de favor!

Sirius se calou ao perceber que ele falava sério. O homem sorriu ante o silêncio de Black e caminhou em direção à mesa, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado da de Christine e olhando para Snape.

– Então você é o novato bruxo de quem andam falando?

– Sim. O Homem levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Não vai perguntar como eu soube?

– Christine deu permissão ao conselho da serpente para divulgar minha existência, e sei que eles trabalham rápido. Quando você avançou em minha direção, questionou minha postura, mas se deu por satisfeito depois de ter falado com Imlothrien. Logo, ela lhe disse que eu era o aliado que o conselho anunciou.

O homem abriu um sorriso, revelando dentes afiados.

– Muito bom. Percebi que não é um tolo qualquer. E posso ver pelos seus olhos que também não é um fraco. Christine escolheu bem, mas e você?

– Como assim?

– Por que se aliou a ela? Por que quis se arriscar a morrer numa guerra que não é sua? Snape franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Por que você se arrisca por ela? Ele devolveu a pergunta.

O homem apenas riu e abriu os braços.

– Ainda não percebeu? Snape o analisou meticulosamente. Depois disse num suspiro.

– Você é um lobisomem.

– Exato. – Disse o outro imediatamente depois. – Logo você deve saber que não há muita opção para mim. Mesmo que eu não quisesse, eu seria um dos soldados dela, pronto para derramar meu sangue para que o dela continue a correr. E, embora eu não precise de motivos para segui-la, eu tenho um. Christine me deu uma nova vida quando a minha antiga foi destruída. Ela foi a única a creditar em mim e a única a me dar uma chance. Tudo que eu consegui foi graças a ela e quando eu morrer, vou apenas estar devolvendo tudo o que ela me deu.

– Então você é o cachorrinho dela? Perguntou Sirius irônico. Mas o lobisomem apenas sorriu malicioso.

– Você faz soar como algo ruim. Mas é muito melhor do que ser um vira-lata sem dono. Não faz ideia das vantagens que este título traz. Pessoas são capazes de matar para serem o cachorrinho favorito de Christine. Eu sei, eu fui uma delas. Ele disse saboreando as palavras como se lembrasse da batalha.

– Eu não entendo. – Disse Lupin. – Eu também sou um lobisomem, mas não possuo essa vassalagem para com Christine.

O estranho encarou Lupin pela primeira vez, analisando seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu corpo e seu rosto. Então finalmente disse:

– Deixe-me adivinhar: você foi transformado contra a sua vontade por um indigno. Ele te abandonou e você preferiu viver com os da sua antiga espécie a viver com os da nossa. Lupin corou.

– Sim, é verdade. Ele disse com a voz levemente carregada de culpa.

– Ei! Como descobriu tudo isso? Perguntou Black.

– E o que é indigno? Perguntou Rony.

O estranho ignorou a pergunta de Rony, olhando para Black e dando de ombros.

- Simples. Os lobisomens dignos não transformam as pessoas sem o consentimento dessas.

– Quem iria querer ser transformado num lobisomem? Rony perguntou de novo. O forasteiro lhe lançou um olhar intimidador.

– Força, agilidade, sentidos aguçados e uma forma animal poderosa e resistente a algumas magias. Quem não iria querer tudo isso?

– Mas a forma do lobisomem é sem controle. Argumentou Hermione. O homem, porém, bufou.

– Só se for para ele. – Apontou para Lupin. – Se tivesse vivido entre nós, saberia nossa cultura, nossos segredos e principalmente: saberia quem é Christine e a respeitaria por isso. Mas você escolheu virar as costas para sua besta e tentar ignorá-la a todo custo. Espero que tenha valido a pena.

Lupin baixou a cabeça, incapaz de responder. O estranho se voltou novamente para Snape.

– Não pense que conseguiu fugir da minha pergunta. Diga-me, por que se aliou a Christine?

– Por que ela me ajudaria na minha guerra se eu a ajudasse na dela. O homem riu.

– Você fez um péssimo negócio, meu caro. Sua guerra é ridícula comparada a que Christine vai realizar. Para ela, sua guerra será um treino de verão, enquanto, em contrapartida, a dela será para você o inferno na terra.

– Sou capaz de me defender sozinho.

– Ah! Então é pelo poder? Claro, estar ao lado de Christine confere um enorme número de benefícios a qualquer um que se alie a ela. Eu sei disso porque fui um dos beneficiados. Não importa o quanto somos bons, sempre ficamos melhores nas mãos dela. – O lobisomem esperou que Snape falasse alguma coisa, mas como ele ficou quieto, prosseguiu. – Eu estava imaginando que você tinha se aliado a ela para conseguir mais poder, mas achava que, para vocês, o preço não valia à pena.

– O que quer dizer?

– Que eu achava que um bruxo não seria capaz de pagar um preço tão alto para ter o poder de Christine.

– Que preço? O lobisomem o olhou atentamente.

– Ela não te disse o preço? – Frente à resposta negativa de Snape, ele começou a pensar alto. – Christine, o que você pretende com isso? – Se voltou para Snape de novo. – Ela ao menos lhe fez a pergunta?

– Pergunta?

– Sim. Aquela que todos os aliados devem responder corretamente para serem considerados entre os outros.

– Não. O lobisomem se levantou furiosamente e esbravejou.

– Como ousa se considerar um aliado de Christine sem ter respondido à pergunta?

– Se quiser, faça-a agora, pois não tenho medo de respondê-la.

O lobisomem sorriu e abriu a boca para proferir a pergunta quando foi interrompido por um forte facho de luz. Todos se viraram para ver Christine saindo da luz do teletransporte. A primeira pessoa que ela reparou foi no lobisomem.

– Billy? Ela o chamou ainda sem acreditar.

O lobisomem apenas sorriu para ela e estendeu os braços. Christine correu para abraçá-lo, sendo rodopiada por Billy. Os dois ainda riam quando se separaram.

– Mas o que está fazendo aqui? – Ela então reparou nos soldados nas paredes. – ...Com a sua guarda pessoal... _Billy_. Ela o chamou em tom de advertência.

– Ei! Não me olhe assim! Aquele cara ficou me enchendo o saco falando o tempo todo "é a minha casa, é a minha casa", que me irritei e fiz todo mundo de refém.

Para a surpresa de todos, menos de Billy e Lothy, Christine riu.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo. – Ela disse, mas logo depois saiu do abraço e ordenou enquanto ia para sua cadeira. – Tire-os daqui. Billy não perdeu tempo.

– Vocês ouviram, pessoal, mas fiquem próximos caso eu precise de vocês.

Os soldados voltaram para as paredes e se fundiram a elas como se nunca houvessem estado lá. Billy se voltou para Christine, que já estava em sua cadeira, sorrindo.

– E então? Qual é o motivo de sua visita? Ela perguntou numa postura de liderança.

Billy ficou sério e disse algo numa língua estranha. Logo em seguida um tubarão cinzento saiu do chão segurando um homem assustado pela boca.

– Ele estava falando seu nome demais. Você o conhece?

O homem estava sujo e se vestia como um mendigo. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam bagunçados e encardidos e seus olhos e cheiro revelavam alguma dependência química. Christine por um momento sentiu nojo por seu nome ter saído daquela boca, mas logo depois reconsiderou.

"Na verdade, é bem apropriado."

Christine se esforçava para reconhecê-lo quando ouviu os outros chamarem.

– Mundungo!

– Vocês o conhecem? Ela perguntou.

– Ele faz parte da Ordem. E estava aqui ontem a noite, não se lembra? Perguntou Sirius.

Christine olhou de relance para Lothy que concordou.

– Bom, se o senhor está dizendo – ela se voltou para Billy – eu o conheço, mas ele não é meu aliado.

– Então temos um problema. Disse Billy sério enquanto encarava Mundungo. Nisso, o ruivo focalizou seus olhos injetados em Christine e começou a gritar de terror.

– É você! Você é ela! Não era uma lenda, era real! Você existe! Você é ela!

– Fletcher, do que você está falando? Perguntou Olho-tonto.

Billy se adiantou para Mundungo, mas Christine o impediu.

– Prossiga senhor Fletcher. Quem sou eu? Ela perguntou enquanto um sorriso divertido se formava em seus lábios.

Mundungo, depois de umas golfadas de ar, finalmente falou.

– Você é Irma Shark!

O sorriso de Christine aumentou ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de Billy se tornaram ameaçadores. Christine lhe fez um sinal com o olhar e Billy pôs a mão no chão, ficando de cócoras. Snape percebeu uma leve iluminação abaixo de Mundungo e Christine e notou que havia ali um pentagrama, mas nenhum outro percebeu o mesmo.

– Do que está falando, Dunga? Perguntou Lupin preocupado.

– Quem é essa tal de Irma Shark? Perguntou Moody sério.

Mundungo hesitou um pouco antes de começar.

– Ele – ele apontou para Billy com a cabeça – é Billy Shark, líder da maior e mais temida gangue de Londres. Mas há uma lenda urbana que diz que ele não conseguiu isso sozinho. Que havia alguém por trás de Billy Shark, fazendo-o crescer, e depois utilizando-o como um fantoche. E esta pessoa teria o nome de Irma Shark! Ele terminou de falar apontando para Christine que riu.

– Na verdade, o nome era "Irmã de Shark", pois Billy é como um irmão de consideração para mim. E eu não o controlo como um fantoche. Apenas peço alguns favores e participo de algumas missões de recrutamento de vez em quando.

- Então é realmente você! Mundungo concluiu e começou a gargalhar vitorioso.

Christine continuava sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam apertados. Christine então estalou os dedos fazendo com que Billy, que havia se deslocado para perto de Mundungo, pusesse a mão na têmpora do ruivo e retirasse um fio de pensamento à força, fazendo com que o ruivo desmaiasse após o processo.

– Mundungo! Os bruxos correram ao seu encontro enquanto Billy olhava para o fio prateado.

– O que eu faço com isso? Ele perguntou para Christine.

Lothy se aproximou, abrindo sua bocarra e apontando para dentro. Billy então deixou o fio de pensamento cair na bocarra de Lothy, que o engoliu rapidamente.

– O que fez com ele? Bradou Sirius.

Billy encheu o peito, pronto para responder no mesmo tom, mas Christine levantou sua mão, impedindo-o e respondeu entediada.

– Billy retirou permanentemente da memória dele a informação de que sou Irma Shark. Ele nunca mais poderá fazer essa relação de novo. Esta é uma informação preciosa que jamais deve cair em mãos erradas.

– Mas ele nos contou. Apontou Fred.

– Isso significa que confia em nós essa informação? Perguntou Jorge.

– Ou que teremos o mesmo fim que ele? Perguntou Fred.

– Nenhum dos dois. Billy o enfeitiçou e a mim enquanto ele contava a vocês. Daqui a pouco esta informação será esquecida e sequer será armazenada em suas memórias-permanentes.

Um rápido olhar de Christine para Snape o fez perceber que não estava incluído no feitiço.

– A propósito Christine, eu conheci o novato. Disse Billy sério. Christine o encarou.

– E daí?

– Daí que ele não conhece o preço que se paga por estar ao seu lado! Billy esbravejou.

– É claro que não sabe. Ele não irá pagar o preço. Christine respondeu calma.

Billy a encarou pálido.

– Está dizendo...que ele receberá tratamento especial...por ser um bruxo! Billy falava tremendo de raiva.

– Não. – Christine disse autoritária, se levantando e indo até Billy. – Billy, este é um assunto muito delicado...

– ELE NÃO RESPONDEU A PERGUNTA! – Billy explodiu, mas ao ver o olhar repreensivo de Christine começou a falar mais baixo. – Como pode confiar nele se ele nem respondeu a pergunta?

Christine segurou o rosto de Billy com as mãos o encarou séria.

– Eu não quero que ninguém cumpra a pergunta, Billy. Eu nunca quis. E – ela começou a falar mais baixo para que apenas Billy pudesse ouvir – quanto ao preço de Snape, foi meu pai que o colocou em minhas linhas. Snape aceitou seu destino, mas... eu não vou estipular um preço a algo imposto. Se meu pai quiser fazer isso, eles que se entendam sem mim. – Christine se afastou e voltou a falar em tom normal. – Não gosto que discutam minhas decisões, Billy. Lembre-se que foi graças a elas que você está aqui.

– Sim, eu sei e peço perdão pela minha insolência. Ele disse se curvando.

Christine deu as costas, voltando para sua cadeira e cruzando as pernas.

– Mais alguma coisa? Ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

– Sim. A encomenda que me pediu há alguns anos está pronta, quando quiser pode ir visitá-la, e o serviço que me pediu ontem a noite foi feito. – Billy tirou dois arquivos de seu sobretudo. – Aqui estão as fotos do serviço e os espólios.

Christine pegou o arquivo com as fotos. Apesar de ser uma feiticeira e estar acostumada com atrocidades, Christine não foi capaz de olhar por muito tempo para as fotos, virando o rosto numa expressão de repulsa.

– Eu nunca imaginei que algo tão horrendo e atroz pudesse ser feito algum dia, mas... – Christine fechou o arquivo e sua expressão mudou instantaneamente para orgulho. – você se superou Billy. Meus parabéns. Foi perfeito.

– Segundo suas especificações, é claro. Ele disse sorrindo.

– O que você pediu a ele? Perguntou Lupin.

– Nada demais. Um favor que irá me ajudar num plano que poderá beneficiar a Ordem, mas principalmente, irá me beneficiar.

– Mas o que é? Insistiu Black, mas Christine simplesmente o ignorou e Billy, por precaução, guardou a pasta com fotos.

– Agora vamos à distribuição de espólios. – Ela disse folheando a outra pasta. Isto aqui é o seu pagamento. – Ela disse entregando algumas folhas a Billy que sorriu agradecendo. – Isto é meu. Isto é de Caliel. – Ela foi separando separando os conteúdos, que eram imediatamente enviados por Lothy. Christine sorriu maleficamente ao pegar um anel de rubi. – Isto é de Viviam. E isto... acho que vou dá-lo para o Lord.

Todos se surpreenderam com as palavras de Christine, inclusive Billy que resmungou.

– Achei que era a única que não se curvava para o Lord.

– E quem disse que eu me curvo? Mas ainda não entreguei meu presente de natal a ele e isso seria uma falta de educação, uma vez que eu entreguei a todos meus aliados.

– Então Voldemort é seu aliado? Perguntou Black.

Os dois feiticeiros o encaravam confusos.

– Quem? Billy perguntou.

– Do que está falando senhor Black? – Perguntou Christine. Então a compreensão a atingiu. – Oh, Bastard! Você pensou que falávamos...oh, Bastard!

– O que ele pensou? Perguntou Billy.

– Que falávamos de um pseudo-lord bruxo contra quem eles lutam. Billy começou a rir da confusão.

– Então você falavam sobre quem? Perguntou Molly.

– Lord Gray, é óbvio! Falou Billy.

- Lord Gray é um dos feiticeiros mais importantes, chefe da família mais nobre e pai de meu namorado, Dhrimiam.

Todos ficaram surpresos, fosse pela revelação de comprometimento de Christine, fosse pelo erro cometido. Christine continuou.

– Além do mais, por que eu iria me aliar com Voldemort? O que ele teria a me oferecer?

– Cabeças bruxas? Billy tentou. Christine bufou.

– Cabeças. Pois saiba Billy, que as melhores cabeças estão do lado de Voldemort. Se eu estivesse nessa guerra apenas para matar, eu ficaria exatamente contra ele. Quero dizer, olhe os comensais! Eles praticamente são feiticeiros com menos poder. Voldemort tem dementadores, gigantes, feiticeiros e eu nem tenho a lista inteira. Então não venha me dizer que o lado de Voldemort me oferece mais cabeças porque são todas de péssima qualidade, a exceção desses aqui presentes. O melhor lugar para estar nessa guerra é exatamente onde eu estou.

Os feiticeiros ouviram aquele discurso um tanto pasmos. Aquele era o lado feiticeiro falando, aquele que seria capaz de pesquisar o melhor local em uma guerra apenas para querer matar mais, sem se preocupar com ideologias. Seu lado assassino. Christine percebeu o estado de choque em que a maioria dos bruxos estava e tentou remediar seu discurso.

– Mesmo que o lado de Voldemort fosse uma melhor escolha, eu tenho dois motivos para lutar ao lado de vocês. Mas lembrem-se: Eu sou uma feiticeira, uma assassina, e é assim que eu luto e vou lutar ao lado de vocês. Vou lutar pensando em matar por matar e não por algum tipo de ideal. Sou uma mercenária aqui, não se esqueçam disso.

Os bruxos não foram capazes de responder e Billy aproveitou a situação para falar, tirando uma foto do casaco enquanto Christine despachava a última folha por Lothy.

– Quase me esqueci. Selene me pediu para entregar isso.

– Selene? Christine perguntou surpresa.

– Sim, eu também achei estranho. Perguntei por que ela não poderia te entregar em mãos, mas ela disse que eu provavelmente me encontraria com você antes.

Christine pôs a foto na mesa de cabeça para baixo para que ninguém mais olhasse, mas continuou encarando-a.

– Alguma notícia...do meu mestre? Billy perguntou um tanto constrangido com a palavra. Christine o olhou pesarosa.

– Não, mas vamos matá-lo, você sabe.

– Eu não iria querer outra coisa, Christine. Billy disse com os olhos baixos.

– Eu...posso conseguir que você veja a execução dele, se desejar. Christine tentou consolá-lo.

– Eu adoraria. Billy sorriu mais animado.

– É, porque não há nada melhor do que assistir a uma execução de alguém. – Disse Sirius com sarcasmo. – Um bando de psicopatas que gostam de matar uns aos outros... Nem sei como ainda restam seres de sua raça. Vocês são doentes!

Billy começou a avançar para Black rosnando, mas Christine segurou seu braço.

– Senhor Black, não fale do que não entende.

– Por que ele está vivo afinal de contas? Achei que mais do que ninguém, você iria querer matá-lo! Billy esbravejou, ainda tentando avançar em Black.

– O que está dizendo Billy? Perguntou Christine.

– Que lobos sarnentos devem ser sacrificados!

Christine soltou o braço de Billy em choque. Billy, ao perceber a reação de Christine, olhou-a intensamente.

– Você não sabia? Perguntou descrente.

– Esta é uma acusação muito séria Billy...

– É A VERDADE! Ele gritou.

Christine olhou para Sirius como se nunca o tivesse visto antes e apontou seu báculo para ele. Imediatamente um alvo azul neon apareceu no meio da testa de Sirius. Os olhos de Christine se abriram em pânico.

– Pelas sete caudas da raposa! Ela exclamou enquanto recuava até bater na parede. Billy correu para ampará-la, pois ela parecia não ter mais forças nas pernas.

– Chris, basta uma ordem e meus homens estarão aqui. Ainda podemos matá-lo.

'Não podem não.' Ouviu Scarface.

'Você sabe que não.' Reforçou Alphonse.

– Não podemos. Christine disse por fim, tentando se recompor.

– Por que não, Chris? Ele é um maldito lobo!

'É bom vocês me darem um bom motivo para me deixarem perto de um lobo e ainda querer que ele viva!' Ela reclamou para os irmãos.

Christine ficou um tempo em silêncio, ouvindo a explicação dos irmãos, para depois sussurrá-la no ouvido de Billy. A medida que contava, os olhos de Billy se abriam de surpresa.

– Tem certeza? Billy perguntou ao fim da explicação.

– Você duvida de mim? Christine perguntou ofendida.

– Não. Ele disse convicto.

– Billy, acho melhor você ir. Christine disse depois de um tempo.

– Tem razão. Não quero correr riscos. – Ele disse olhando para Black com desprezo. Depois voltou-se para Christine preocupado. – E você?

– Eu preciso ficar aqui. Ordens do meu pai. Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho um bom autocontrole.

– É bom mesmo. – ele disse rindo, mas o riso foi morrendo aos poucos. – Mas se não agüentar, eu estou aqui.

Christine sorriu triste enquanto via Billy se dirigir para a parede que se abrira. Porém, antes de entrar ele se voltou para Snape e falou:

– A pergunta é: Você daria sua vida para salvar a de Christine?

E sem esperar por uma resposta, entrou.

Christine continuava escorada na parede, tentando se recompor, quando viu Sirius se aproximar, falando enraivecido.

– Ok. Em primeiro lugar, que marca estranha é essa na minha testa e em segundo, por que ele me chamou de lobo?

– Senhor Black, para sua própria segurança, seria melhor se o senhor se afastasse de mim.

– Por que? Perguntou Lupin. Christine respirou fundo.

– Este alvo na sua testa é chamado de Marca do Condenado. Segundo a lenda , ela identifica os inimigos de Bastard e incita seus seguidores a odiá-los e matá-los. Lobo é um nome popular para esses condenados, pois eram os inimigos naturais de Bastard.

– Espera um pouco. Bastard? Ele é um mito, não é real! Exclamou Hermione.

– Bastard é tão real quanto Griffindor. Retrucou Christine.

– E que provas você tem?

'Todas.' Pensou Christine, embora sua resposta tenha sido outra.

– Fora o fato de senhor Black possuir esta marca? Suficientes. Ela disse e saiu da cozinha.

Snape a seguiu em silêncio, aproveitando que ninguém o percebera, para perguntar mais coisas para Christine. Coisas que só um aliado poderia saber.

– Espere Christine. Eu...

– Não vou lhe dizer qual é o preço, senhor Snape, nem porque o senhor não precisa pagá-lo.

– Por que não?

– Porque não irá influenciar em nada o nosso acordo e... isso não é algo que eu me sinta confortável a falar. – Snape abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Christine o interrompeu. – Escute, o senhor se tornou meu aliado sob circunstâncias excepcionais. Logo, seu contrato é diferente dos outros. Billy não deve ter percebido isso no relatório, mas estava lá.

– Tudo bem. Quanto à pergunta...

– Eu não preciso da resposta. Christine disse categórica.

– Mas...

– Isso não vai influenciar em nada no contrato. Independente disso você é meu aliado e ponto final. Além do mais – os olhos de Chistine começaram a ficar tristes. – eu até gostaria que dissesse não. Muitos de maus aliados morreram por minha causa. Eu não quero, nem vou permitir que isso se repita. – Ante o silêncio de Snape ela perguntou. – Era só isso, senhor Snape?

Ele assentiu e Christine foi para seu quarto, dizendo um "bom dia" enquanto voltava a subir as escadas. Snape voltou para a cozinha, repassando a declaração de Christine quando algo tomou sua atenção: Black e o trio de grifinórios pegaram a foto que Billy deixara e estavam observando.

– Isso não pertence a vocês. Ele disse tentando pegar a foto.

– A sua feiticeira era uma gracinha quando criança. Black disse levantando a fotografia para que Snape não a alcançasse.

Irritado com a criancice, Snape pegou sua varinha e disse _"Accio foto_" e a foto voou para sua mão. Nela Christine devia ter entre 6 e 7 anos, usava um vestido cheio de babados com uma saia balão, como uma boneca. Ela segurava um bebê com uma expressão de extrema felicidade. Atrás dela havia um casal usando roupas de couro e peles, com uma aparência selvagem, sorrindo, e um garoto de 12 anos, igual aos adultos, mas de aparência entediada. A foto era trouxa, mas parecia possuir pequenos movimentos.

'Encoste a varinha na foto.' Ele ouviu a voz infantil de Lothy ecoar em sua cabeça. Ele a obedeceu e um flash de luz saiu imediatamente da foto, transformando a sala numa imensa floresta. Snape percebeu imediatamente que estava numa lembrança, embora não fosse capaz de ver ninguém no local.

A floresta era densa e com árvores grossas, onde o sol mal conseguia chegar. Não havia ninguém por perto, mas o som de passos era ouvido. Mesmo assim, se surpreendeu quando o homem da foto apareceu, correndo mais rápido que um centauro e freando em sua frente.

Ele tinha longos cabelos castanhos, presos por uma fita de couro, cheio de folhas e gravetos como se nunca tivesse sido penteados. Usava apenas uma calça e sobretudo, ambos bastante gasto e sujos. Era bastante forte e seu peito era marcado por diversas cicatrizes, uma delas ainda em cicatrização. Seus olhos castanhos observavam a floresta atentos enquanto seu nariz farejava o ar.

Ele parou subitamente tudo o que fazia, retirou o sobretudo de um jeito displicente, revelando mais cicatrizes nas costas, e o estendeu sobre a raiz de uma árvore que se levantara, formando um banco natural. Ele se sentou ao lado do casaco, suspirou e falou para o pequeno vão entre a árvore e o chão.

– Você esqueceu de encobrir seu cheiro. – Nada aconteceu. – Eu sei que está aí e não vou embora sem você. Pode continuar a me ignorar, mas eu realmente gostaria de entender porque você fugiu e quem sabe, conversar um pouco. – Mais silêncio. – Sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Um leve barulho foi ouvido dentro do vão e, lentamente, a pequena Christine da foto saiu se arrastando para fora. O homem a ajudou a sair e depois a olhou.

Christine estava toda suja de terra, seu vestido branco encardido, seu cabelo cheio de folhas e com uma expressão entre triste e envergonhada. O homem riu e começou a limpar seu rostinho com um lenço.

– Olha só como você está suja. Agora vou ter que ouvir Daniela reclamar, dizendo que somos um bando de selvagens que nem conseguem te manter limpa...

Ele parou de falar quando percebeu as lágrimas saindo de seu rostinho inalterado.

– Ei. – ele falou mais sério. – Eu estou brincando. Não me importo nem um pouco com o que Daniela vai dizer.

Porém aquelas palavras não acalmaram Christine, que pôs as mãos em seu rostinho para chorar, mas o homem as retirou.

– Não precisa ter vergonha. – Ele disse trazendo-a para seu colo e aninhando-a em seu peito. – Deixe-me ser seu cúmplice de lágrimas. Chore o que precisar chorar, eu não vou sair daqui.

Christine obedeceu e chorou abertamente. O homem não disse mais nada, apenas a abraçava e acariciava suas costas. O choro de Christine durou alguns minutos e aos poucos ela foi se acalmando. Quando ela pareceu terminar, ele limpou suas lágrimas com outro lenço, dessa vez conjurado, retirou de seu casaco um cantil e o ofereceu a Christine que o bebeu avidamente. Ele esperou ela devolver o cantil e perguntou:

– Está melhor?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele a sentou em cima do casaco e disse:

– Ótimo, então podemos conversar. Por que fugiu do velório de Dustan?

Christine hesitou antes de responder.

– Por que eu tinha medo que a família dele me culpasse.

– Eles nunca iriam fazer isso, Christine. Você não teve culpa de nada...

– Tive sim! – Ela gritou com a voz aguda pelo choro. – Dustan morreu para me salvar. Se eu não fosse filha de Bastard os indignos não teriam atacado, Dustan não tentaria me proteger e não acabaria morto!

– Christine. Indignos sempre atacam, com você aqui ou não. O homem tentou argumentar.

– Mas eles sempre atacam mais quando eu estou aqui. Eu sei disso. Christine falou.

– E Dustan iria te proteger, você sendo filha Dele ou não. Você é uma criança Chris, e crianças devem ser protegidas pelos adultos. Dustan nunca seria capaz de olhar novamente para sua mulher e filhos se deixasse uma criança morrer.

Christine balançou a cabeça com convicção.

– Ele morreu por minha causa, Tris. Todos que eu gosto morrem por causa do meu sangue. Eu não quero isso Tristan, não quero que pessoas se sacrifiquem por mim, não quero que meus amigos morram por minha causa. E se tudo isso é por causa do meu maldito sangue eu não quero mais ele! Ela terminou a frase chorando e cravando suas pequenas unhas manicuradas no pulso.

Apesar da tentativa de suicídio ser muito fraca e ineficaz, Tristan se assustou e segurou rapidamente seus bracinhos, encarando-a sério. Porém, Christine devolveu um olhar triste que amoleceu o coração do lobisomem.

– Por favor, Christine, nunca mais faça isso de novo. – Ele pediu soltando seus bracinhos gentilmente. – Eu sei que está triste por nós, mas lembre-se: precisamos de você. Você, minha princesinha de três caudas, é a única capaz de enfrentar o que está por vir e é por isso que te protegemos; porque podemos lidar com esses pequenos obstáculos agora, mas no futuro, só você poderá lidar com...seu destino.

Christine o abraçou triste, como se temesse que Tristan pudesse morrer naquele minuto.

– Christine, sempre tenha orgulho do que você é e do que representa, mesmo com todos os infortúnios que sua posição lhe traz, pois você sabe que é a única capaz de superá-las.

– O único infortúnio que eu temo é o de perder todos os meus amigos no caminho... é o de perder você! – Christine disse chorando no colo de Tristan. – Eu te amo Tris. Eu queria muito que você tivesse sido o escolhido para ser meu pai e não Caliel.

Tristan a abraçou com mais força e confessou sussurrando.

– Eu teria ficado honrado e muito feliz. Você seria uma ótima filha.

E finalmente seus olhos expressaram dor. Snape o observou mais atentamente enquanto ele consolava Christine.

Uma batalha de sentimento se passava pelos olhos de Tristan. Por um lado, ele sabia que um dia iria morrer por causa de Christine e já havia se resignado com isso. Por outro, o sofrimento de Christine e o medo de ser abandonada por aqueles que amava o havia atingido. Christine não parecia lidar com as morte de seus aliados como uma feiticeira, o que agradava e preocupava Tristan. O primeiro por ela ter um belo coração, raro entre os da sua raça, e o segundo por saber que ela sofreria mais do que o normal quando a hora chegasse.

– Você nunca estará sozinha, princesa. Seu pai e seus irmãos sempre estarão ao seu lado. Ele tentou.

– Prefiro ficar com você. Ela disse manhosa e ele deu um sorriso triste. Um brilho passou pelos olhos de Tristan que afastou Christine para encará-la.

– Já sei o que vamos fazer: Você vai treinar bastante e ficar bem forte e um dia...

– Eu vou poder defender vocês? Christine tentou completar, as ametistas brilhando de expectativa.

– Não. – Ele disse e teve que rir do biquinho de decepção dela. – Mas você poderá lutar ao nosso lado, como iguais.

– Promete? Já não havia mais tristeza em seu rosto e sim determinação para o futuro.

– Palavra de lobisomem. – Ele disse solene enquanto apertava a mãozinha dela. – Agora vamos princesinha, temos que voltar para o velório de Dustan e pedir desculpas por nossa saída repentina. Ele disse colocando-a no chão e se levantando.

– Tem certeza que a esposa dele vai me perdoar?

– Absoluta. Ela e Dustan sabiam das conseqüências.

– Que conseqüências? Perguntou Christine.

– Que qualquer um de nós poderia morrer ao lutar contra aquele indigno. Tristan explicou, mas Snape percebeu que ele não falara tudo.

– Tristan.

– Sim? Ele perguntou enquanto colocava o sobretudo.

– Poderia para de me chamar de princesa? Ele riu.

– Como quer que eu a chame então?

– Como chama todas as outras lobisomens: de irmã.

Ele a olhou com carinho, assentiu com a cabeça e de ajoelhou de costas para ela.

– Então vamos irmãzinha. Ela fez uma careta.

– Eu posso correr sozinha.

– Eu sei, mas estamos com pressa. E eu corro mais rápido que você. Ele riu do embaraço dela.

Christine, ainda envergonhada, subiu nas costas de Tristan.

– Segure-se firme. Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de disparar a correr de quatro.

Como se estivesse amarrado ao lobisomem, Snape sentiu um puxão pelo umbigo e a floresta pareceu correr contra ele. Ainda conseguia ver Christine cavalgando no lobisomem, que corria mais rápido do que quando estava sobre duas pernas.

– Tristan?

– Sim, irmãzinha?

– Posso contar que cavalguei em um lobisomem não-transformado?

– Não. Ela riu com a resposta.

E tudo ficou branco.

Snape sentiu que estavam para sair da foto, quando ouviu a voz de Tristan.

– Eu te amo muito para te julgar, irmãzinha. Por isso, não precisa ter medo de mim. Ainda sou seu cúmplice de lágrimas e ainda espero um dia cumprir nossa promessa.

A voz se calou ao mesmo tempo em que voltava para a cozinha num flash de luz. Snape viu os bruxos descobrindo os olhos, voltando a enxergar. Aparentemente só ele vira o conteúdo da foto.

– O que aconteceu? Perguntou Rony.

– Será que essa foto cega todos se ativada? Hermione analisou.

– Espero que a foto não tenha se estragado...

Mas Snape não esperou Lupin terminar sua frase, pegando a foto e saindo do cômodo assim que ouviu os passos de Christine indo para a porta.

– Vai sair? Ele perguntou quando ela ia entrar no vestíbulo.

– Preciso resolver alguns assuntos. Ela disse ainda desconfortável pela conversa anterior.

– Leve isso.

Ele estendeu a foto e a viu hesitar.

– Entregue-a para Lothy. Ela sabe onde guardar. Christine disse, mas como o braço de Snape não cedeu, ela se viu forçada a pegar a foto.

– Christine.

– Sim? Ela disse se virando, já em frente a porta de saída.

– Você já montou em um lobisomem não-transformado?

Christine ficou muda, a face insondável. Por fim, respondeu enquanto abria a porta.

– Não. E saiu antes de ver que Snape percebera a mentira.

****

**Oi gente! Eu sei q este cap está super-mega-ultra-atrasado, mas entendam q ele tem 28 paginas e que no meio tempo eu pensei até em desistir de postar a fic. Como eu estou cursando uma facul q exige criatividade e historias originais, estou tendo q escrever e pensar em 3 historias ao mesmo tempo sem contar com essa fic! Eu fiquei muito na dúvida se deveria ou não colocar esse flash back. Tristan é um dos meus pjs favoritos, embora eu não vá ter tempo de desenvolve-lo bem na história. Por favor me digam se gostam ou não de flash backs pq a proxima talvez tenha alguns. Se vcs gostam, eu irei colocá-los, se não, irei passar por eles bem rápido. Afinal, eles não são a história principal...**

**TTSeven: muito obrigada por tudo (principalmente pelas 4 reviews e pela intenção de me ajudar), meus contatos de sirius as veses somem e por isso eu empaco numa parte da fic em q preciso saber o q ele diria. Se o sirius dessa historia tiver uma droga é pq EU NÃO SEI FAZER ELE! O q o dumby fez eh um segredo q vai ser revelado um poko mais pra frente, mas foi o suficiente para todos aqueles q gostam da chris se voltarem contra ele, o q sabemos q eh muito perigoso... é tudo q eu posso falar!**

**Amanda Lais: para minha infelicidade eu percebi q soh consigo postar caps semestralmente, pq eu escrevo mais durante as férias e pq meus caps são enormes. As vezes eu consigo postar 2 no inicio dos anos, mas nem sempre rola. Eu agradeço q vc vire uma leitora fixa e q mais alguem além da TTS esteja lendo.**

**E no proximo capítulo: Uma aliada de Christine aparece, desenterrando histórias e temores que Christine gostaria de esquecer.**


End file.
